


The Authority: Contagion

by LadyLuck678



Series: The Authority [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, Espionage, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Government Agencies, Gun Violence, Mild Language, Military Backstory, Mutation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 145,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuck678/pseuds/LadyLuck678
Summary: Gems, superhuman beings who emerged during WWII. The genetic pattern was clear; only those carrying the XX chromosome could develope amazing abilities and talents.But what happens when a Gems' amazing genetics is altered further, causing an unnatural mutation? Or altered deliberately to be used as a biological weapon and then unleashed into one of the largest cities in the entire world?Follow Steven Universe and Yellow Diamond as they try to stop one of the biggest threats Empire City has ever seen!Note: Story takes place three years after The Authority: Emergence.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The Authority [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491797
Comments: 145
Kudos: 197





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> First I would like to say that I originally had no intention adding a story to my Steven Universe Human AU so soon. I was going to continue with The Authority: Origins and write other stories that were not SU oriented. But, here we are. I had this in my head and had no interest in writing anything else besides this.
> 
> So, because I feel guilty about not putting up stories in Origins I added an "ask" page to my tumblr account. If you want to ask a question about my AU, it's all fair game. I'll even entertain spoilers about Origins. 
> 
> Here's the address: https://ladyluck678.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Let's dig in, we're starting with Yellow D. (Side note: she's my favorite Diamond)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

_Take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_Make me somewhere I can call a home_  
_Won't you take me home_  
_Won't you take me home_  
_'Cause lately I've been losing my own_  
_Won't you take me home_

_**Zero 7, Home** _

* * *

* * *

It was snowing, _hard_. Large flakes fell from the sky like down feathers, sticking and clumping heavily to anything unfortunate enough to be outside. Yellow had the high-beams on, and the window wipers were going in a slow rhythmic sweep across the windshield. She glanced in the rearview mirror and sighed, a bruised reflection illuminated by the dashboard gazed back.

This was a typical trip to Beach City. It was only two and a half hours away from DC, and usually, Yellow would spend nearly all of her downtime here. Every weekend and one or two times out of the week. The rest of the week, she'd stay in the guest room at her mother's apartment in Crystal City, Virginia. This was her life now, and it was good. She spent her time with Blue and Steven, and it just felt _right_. Finally, the family she thought broken was put together again.

She slowly turned on to Waterman Street, only a couple minutes more, and she would be _home_. The modest ranch house with light-blue siding could almost be seen through the falling snow. Greg and Steven had put up some cheerful white Christmas lights on the front of the house and the car bay. Clearly, Blue had a hand in that, it was tasteful. Not gaudy like the house she just passed, candy canes, a nativity scene with Santa Claus on the roof… (It even had palm trees and flamingos!)

Carefully, Melena pulled into the gravel driveway parking slightly off to the side so Blue could back out if she needed to. She noted Greg Universe's van in the street; Saturday nights were a thing for Steven and Blue. The pair of them made dinner and invited friends and family over for a small gathering.

The general painfully stepped out of the Escalade into the ever-falling snow. She looked over her shoulder to the house, warm orange light spilled out the front from the windows. Faint laughter and voices could be heard inside. _Thank god, she was finally home_.

She quietly closed the door and wondered if she could handle getting her bags out of the car. Her left arm was in a cast and sling, and her left thigh had so many stitches in it, it could easily give Frankenstein's monster some competition. Her injuries were severe but hardly life-threatening, she had suffered far worse in the past.

"We gotta go! I have to be an adult and get Connie home before the snow gets too deep to drive in!" Greg universe said as he stepped out the door. Yellow looked over her shoulder again and raised her eyebrows ever so slightly.

Greg proved to be a good man. Over the past three years, she'd gotten to know him better and had quite a bit of respect for him. A successful business owner and manager for a local band (Sadie Killer and the Suspects), he was more than competent. He was a great role model and father to Steven. Yellow was even on a first-name basis with the man. (There was a _very_ short list of people who could call the general by her first name, Greg was privileged enough to be one of them.)

The former rocker hopped down the front steps in a thick turtleneck sweater and jeans. Connie Maheswaran stepped out after him and visibly winced at the cold. She had a purple puff jacket and earmuffs. Steven's girlfriend was friendly, warm, and smart. Yellow smiled, she was the perfect match for her grandson.

"Wait, I'll go with you guys!" Steven's musical voice could be heard from just inside the house.

"Put your hat on if you're going out in that mess!" Blue's lilting voice calling out after Steven.

Yellow turned, she was secretly happy to see everything just going along as usual. It was a relief, it was confirmation that her work was a necessity. She helped to protect people living their day to day lives, so they _could_ put up candy canes and palm trees up on their lawns if they so desired. (No matter how absurd it was.)

"Hey, Melena! How are you-" Greg stopped when he saw the condition Yellow was in.

"I'm fine, Greg, I had a rough day at work."

"Ah, jeez, when I have a rough day at work, it means I get wet. Uh, will you let me help you with your bags?" Greg winced a bit, it was clear he didn't want to anger the marine.

Yellow had absolutely no fight in her, however, and she did need help. "That, that would be wonderful if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind, really." The scruffy man smiled and opened the passenger door and grabbed a duffel bag and a leather messenger bag from the back, and began to hike over to the house, the general limping after him.

"Hey, Yellow, everything okay?" Connie asked, concern coloring her young face.

"It's fine, this is nothing. I just need a couple days rest." Connie didn't push the issue. Instead, she opened the door for the pair to enter.

Greg put the bags just inside the foyer and scrubbed the back of his neck. "Connie, I'm gonna warm up the van. When my son finds his _beanie_ , get him out to the car, I gotta get you home!" The rocker nodded to Yellow, "Hey, I'm sure Linna is going to take care of you, but if you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Thank you, Greg, I appreciate it." The general gave the man a clap on the back as he brushed his way out into the snow.

"Found it!" A triumphant yell came from the living room. Yellow cocked an eyebrow at Connie, and the girl shrugged and smiled. The pair stepped inside to see Steven picking himself up off the floor as he put couch cushions back in their rightful place.

"Where was it?" Blue's voice came from the back of the house.

"In between the couch cushions, I guess I sat on it or something," Steven said with a sheepish grin while holding his prized beanie.

"Your dad is warming up the van, it's snowing really hard outside," Connie said with an exasperated grin.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting, young man. I just drove in myself, it's getting treacherous out." Yellow added as she struggled with her parka. Connie grabbed the collar of the coat to help, and the general blushed as she mumbled a thank you.

"Whoa, Yellow…" Steven jumped over the back of the couch, eyes wide with worry.

"It's fine, I just need some rest." The general insisted as she placed her good arm around her grandson and gave him a wet kiss on the forehead. Height wise, he came up to Yellow's chin now, he was growing up fast. In a year, he would be learning how to drive.

"This doesn't look like it's fine. Blue is going to _flip_ ," Steven said, stepping in a little closer to the marine.

"I could try and heal you?" It was a miraculous ability that was unique to Steven, he could heal people almost instantly. He's only done it once in three years. It literally brought Blue back to life, but it took a heavy physical toll on Steven. He ended up in the hospital in critical condition.

" _Absolutely not_ , this will heal on its own just fine! I appreciate it, though, young man." Yellow gave her grandson another kiss and pulled him into a hug. The teenager hugged her back, being careful of her arm.

A horn was honked outside, and Steven pulled away from Yellow, "We gotta go. I'm going to come by tomorrow to see you, though."

"Melena! What happened!?" Blue finally stepped out of the back, eyes wide as she strode through the living room. This was the only part Yellow was dreading, Blue worrying over her.

"We really have to go, and Yellow probably needs to rest. Thank you for dinner!" Connie stepped over and gave the Irish woman a gentle hug.

"I enjoy having you over, Connie. Steven?" The teenager smiled and also gave Blue a hug, lifting her off the ground a couple inches. She laughed and gave Steven a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Blue! I'll come over tomorrow in the afternoon to check up on Yellow!" He waved as Connie pushed Steven out the front.

As the door closed Yellow sagged, the long drive, and the situation she was dealing with at work, her injuries, she was overwhelmed. Gentle arms wrapped around her neck, and a soft lavender scent filled her senses. Melena couldn't help but look in her wife's vibrant, arctic-blue eyes; she _never_ got tired of looking at them.

"I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to be home with you." Melena's voice cracked just a bit as she spoke.

"What happened?" Linna gently traced Melena's bruised jaw and cheekbone with soft fingers, being careful to not put any pressure on the injury.

"I don't know if I have it in me to retell the situation right now." The general slowly looked away and down.

"The operation went sideways. I nearly lost the entire team-" Yellow hissed out the last statement, a hot wash of tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She felt Blue step in closer, one of her arms traveled down and wrapped around Yellow's waist.

"I've been benched for the time being. I'm officially on sick leave for the next week at _least_."

Linna ducked her head, capturing Melena's gaze once again, "You can tell me everything tomorrow, love. Let's get you into bed in the meantime."

Linna gingerly ushered Melena into the master bedroom in the back. The Irish woman switched the bedside lamp on and turned down the comforter and sheets before motioning for the marine to sit down on the left side of the bed.

Melena watched as her wife went to the closet to retrieve a couple extra pillows. Then placed the pillows on the end of the bed and began to help Yellow unbutton her camo BDU shirt.

"I can do this, you know, you don't need to fuss so much." Blue arched an eyebrow at the grumpy comment and continued to undress the general.

"You come home looking like you got hit by a train, broken limbs and all," She carefully unfastened the sling holding Melena's arm and removed her shirt, revealing a white tank top. Then undid the belt at the marine's waist. "Then, grump at me for worrying over you."

Linna then proceeded to take Melena's boots off and then helped her to stand so she could remove her pants. "You're too stubborn- Melena!"

The marine's left leg was bandaged from her upper thigh all the way to her knee. Yellow sighed, the laceration on her outer thigh was almost worse than the broken arm. There were well over 100 stitches. The visible skin was red, irritated, and quickly bruising.

"I've been to the hospital, it's as patched up as it's going to get." Blue placed her hands on Yellow's hips and looked at the general wide-eyed, she was speechless.

"I've had worse, I just haven't been hurt this badly in a long while. We'll sort everything out in the morning, alright?" Blue nodded numbly and helped Melena to lay down.

"To think you drove all the way over here like this," An exasperated expression slowly crossed the Irish woman's face. "I can't believe White let you do that."

She pulled the covers over the wounded marine and placed the extra pillows under her cast, so it was elevated, "Mother told me to at least wait till morning, but I just…"

Yellow looked up, her expression was stricken. She just had to see Linna, she wanted to be at home. Blue shook her head as she placed light fingers on Yellow's lips. She kissed the marine's forehead and got up.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow, _go to sleep_."

"Wait, Linna, please… hold me?" Melena would never show this side of herself to anyone else. She only allowed Linna to see, and even then, it was rare.

Her wife nodded and crawled on top of the covers. She wrapped her arm around Yellow's neck, so her head was resting on Blue's shoulder, her hand gently carding through short flaxen locks. Linna kissed the top of Melena's head as the marine finally closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep.  


* * *

* * *

Linna was jarred awake early the next morning to a ringing phone. She swore softly under her breath, Melena was still resting on her shoulder, and her phone was on the dresser several feet away. Carefully, she slipped out from under her sleeping wife and stepped over to stop the incessant ringing. She quietly made her way into the living room before answering, it was Blue Pearl.

"I hope this a legitimate emergency, Afina," Blue warned subtly.

"Ah, sorry, Mrs. Diamant, but White wants you and the Crystal Gems assembled at your base by ten this morning. There's an urgent matter up in Maine that requires your team's attention." Afina's wispy voice filtered through the phone.

"Maine, that's where General Diamant just came from." Blue murmured more to herself than her assistant. It wasn't coincidence, it couldn't be.

"Yes, Lt. Colonel, the general's mission was not successful. The situation she was dealing with needs a specialized group to assist. That's all the information I could glean from Director Diamant I'm afraid."

"One last thing, Lt. Colonel, White asked that General Diamant be brought in as well if she wasn't too indisposed." Blue sighed, this was serious.

"Thank you Afina, please notify the others. I'll see you at base." Blue ended the call and quickly looked at the clock on the wall, it was just past six.

She started the kettle on the stove and stretched. She didn't wish to wake Yellow, but… Her heart clenched. Her poor darling Melena, she could count on one hand how many times she'd seen this woman in that state. She put up a stony front, reassuring everyone around her with confidence. But, behind closed doors, the rocky façade crumbled, she was only human.

Blue shook her head and looked down, she was still wearing her clothes from the previous day. She didn't even bother changing, Melena needed her last night. The kettle began to whistle, pulling Linna from her musing. She made two cups of lemon tea with honey and brought them into the bedroom.

When the colonel stepped in, her wife was already stirring. (That was the marine in her; it was rare for her to get up any later than half past six.)

"Blue? Was that the phone?" Yellow said groggily as she slowly shifted. Blue sat down on the edge of the bed and set the tea on the nightstand. She then adjusted Yellow's pillows so she could sit upright.

"I'm afraid so. It seems that White would like the Crystal Gems to assemble at base in about four hours." The colonel bit her lip and looked worriedly at her wife. The bruises on her face were a vivid violet color, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Do you have any details?" The general said rather darkly as Blue pressed a cup of hot tea in her right hand.

"All the information I have is that help is needed in Maine." Melena took in a sudden breath and sharply looked in another direction as Blue gently held her wrist, so tea wasn't spilled on the comforter. The general then looked back at Blue and made to say something but stopped herself. She clenched her jaw, trying to work something out.

"Melena-"

"Blue, that thing took all of us out, and there were 12 of us! Four of us, Gems!" The marine finally blurted out. Linna gently took the scalding cup of tea out of her wife's hand and set it back down on the nightstand.

"What thing?" The colonel said calmly, evenly.

"It was a corrupted Gem, but I've never seen one like this before!" She looked past the Irish woman, not really focusing on anything. "It was built like some sort of primate with tentacles coming out of its back, and it moved so fast. It cut us all down and seemed to melt into the shadows, it had some sort of cloaking ability."

"Where in Maine was this?" When questioning a witness, it was essential to start with basic questions and then lead into specific questions, and only one at a time. (Oh, that she had to do this to her own wife of all people...)

"Baxter State Park, in the north part of the state. It's in the mountains next to the city of Millinocket." Blue slipped her hand into Yellow's and squeezed.

"So, it was posing a threat to the city?"

"It was attacking the city's residents regularly, but in most cases, it wouldn't kill outright. The corrupted Gem was infecting them." Linna jolted back slightly; perhaps she didn't hear Melena correctly?

"Infecting? It was spreading a contagion?" The colonel leaned back in, her gaze pinned to Melena.

"Yes, depending on the severity of the bite, the victim would fall ill and die anywhere between 24 hours to a week. It has a 99% mortality rate." Panic gripped Blue's chest as her eyes grew wide.

"No-no, I'm alright. My injuries were the result of being tossed off the side of a ravine." Melena sat back and let her head fall back on the pillows behind her.

"Oh? And that's supposed to make me feel better!?" (Strangely, it did make her feel a _little_ better.)

" _Heh_ , I suppose not." She squeezed Blue's hand and gave a weak smile.

"So, what happens to the other one percentile of people that are infected?" Linna carefully asked.

Yellow grimaced and looked away, "They mutate into corrupted beasts! This thing almost seems like it's a weapon, I've never dealt with anything of the sort!"

Fear and disbelief were apparent on the general's face. It spoke volumes, this woman was unflappable. She also had over a decade of experience dealing with "corruption." It was an additional mutation in a Gems DNA matrix; it makes for more powerful abilities but turns the Gem into nothing more than a mindless beast.

"Alright," Blue nodded and leaned over, kissing Yellow on lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away. "I'm going to go and get ready. You are going to stay here and rest."

"I should go with you, did White ask for me?" Linna watched as Melena struggled with the covers. She was having a hard time getting up. No, Melena was in no state to go rushing into work.

"She said if you weren't too indisposed, she'd like you to come in. But I'd prefer it if you stayed here." Blue stopped Yellow from getting up.

"White asked for me-" The colonel shook her head and raised her eyebrows at the wounded marine. Logic ruled Yellow's mind, she would have to appeal to that if she wanted the woman to stay in bed.

"If our roles were reversed, would you want me to go in? Or would you rather me stay home and rest?" Blue began placing the covers back over her wife.

"I'm fine." As stubborn a response as any.

"You're not, and you didn't answer my question."

Yellow huffed and glowered in Blue's direction, "I'd want you to stay here."

"You need to let yourself heal. If I need you, I can call, and you're only a 20 minute drive away." The colonel went to the dresser and pulled out some fresh clothes for herself.

"Besides, I'm sure your after-action report can fill me in on the details." The general was a meticulous documenter. Every detail was organized and put down in a report for posterity's sake, no detail was too minute or mundane to leave out.

Blue paused and looked at Yellow, she was miserable. (And depressed, she could tell. Blue Diamond was very intimate with depression.)

"We'll go to base, figure out what needs to be done, and then I'll come back here. The snowstorm hit the entire east coast, I doubt we'll be able to leave today." The marine nodded, resigned to her fate.

"I'm going to call Steven and tell him to come over." The colonel finally said as she sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Why? He shouldn't have to see me like-" Blue held up her hand, halting the argument before it started.

"I don't know how long I'll be today, and he can help you if you need something. He's coming over later anyway; he's _worried_ about you." She leaned over and kissed Yellow on the mouth, "Besides, Steven's the only other person aside from myself, you actually _enjoy_ spending time with."

Blue caressed Yellow's cheek, and the despondent woman relented with a nod and a heavy sigh. Satisfied with her wife's response, the Irish woman got up and went to take a shower.


	2. That was Then, This is Now

Steven stirred in his bed, then sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and checking his phone. Seven o’clock in the morning on a Sunday, and there was a commotion in the living area downstairs. He yawned and stretched, placing his bare feet on the wooden floor.

His gaze was instantly pulled to the snowy landscape outside. He grinned and walked up to the glass sliding door leading to a small balcony. The only thing that could make this better would for it to be a school day instead of the weekend. The teenager shook his head and stretched again, he could still enjoy the snow, always look at the bright side.

He went over to the bedroom door, almost tripping on an Xbox controller. It was so nice having his own room now. Not that he didn’t like the loft when he was younger, it just didn’t afford much privacy. With Pearl and Amethyst’s success as restauranteurs and his dad getting a windfall of money for selling an old song as a jingle, the house was remodeled. Everyone had more room to stretch out, there was even a spare bedroom for his dad. He still preferred his van, however.

Steven stepped onto the landing of the stairs and was mildly surprised at the bustle in the house.

“Uhhhh! Who does this at seven in the morning on a Sunday!” Amethyst groused as she plunked down on the bench next to the windows. Her feathery white hair was tied back in a knot, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She usually closed the bar at _The Hidden Gem_ on Saturdays, which meant she didn’t get home until at least three in the morning.

“It is what it is, we’ll just have to see what’s happening,” Garnet said evenly as she opened a can of food for Cat Steven. The orange, white and black tabby gamely leaped onto the counter and arched it’s back in a stretch. The tennis instructor and Steven had stumbled upon a group of abandoned kittens. They found homes for all of them except one. It was more than likely due to the fact that Cat Steven was blind in one eye, so they just kept him. (He was a good kitty.)

“Oh, Steven! If we woke you, we didn’t mean too.” Pearl looked up with gentle, light-blue eyes. She was checking her phone while sitting on the living room couch, a hot cup of black coffee was steaming in front of her.

“It’s alright, what’s going on guys?” The teenager padded down the rest of the stairs and sat next to Pearl. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she patted his back.

“We were called in for something urgent. Blue Diamond is coming by to pick us up at nine.” The willowy woman announced this to the room rather than just saying it to Steven.

“It’s not going to take us an hour to get to base!” Amethyst huffed as Garnet handed her a mug of coffee.

“No, but the roads haven’t been plowed yet, and the Honda isn’t going to make it off this beach, _let alone_ all the way to Seashore State Park.” Pearl was referring to the warehouse near the park off of the coastal highway, it was the base of operations for the Crystal Gems. It was roughly 20 minutes away, but with all the snow…

“I could be sleeping right now!” The bartender whined and fell over sideways on the cushions. Steven laughed as Pearl shook her head.

“At least we can take our time, I’m thinking pancakes.” Garnet flashed a smile at Steven, her monochromatic eyes playful.

“Sounds like a plan!” The teenager said enthusiastically.

The teenager hopped up and went into the kitchen. Garnet turned on the radio, “Don’t Dream It’s Over” by Crowded House was filtering through the speakers. Pearl soon joined the pair, grabbing an apron from the small pantry cupboard next to the fridge. Amethyst had seemingly drifted off with a mug of hot coffee in her hand.

Steven smiled, this was his family. There was nothing they couldn’t accomplish together. He loved all of these women, flaws, and all. You take the good with the bad, it was something he learned about three years ago.

That was when he first discovered he had amazing abilities. He was a Gem, the only _male_ one documented to date. He had nearly all of his mother’s powers, and it was a shock to everyone. Then events seemed to roll out from there. His mother was not the free-spirited soul that everyone said she was. She was the daughter of the Diamant family, the heads of one of the most powerful agencies in the US government, The Authority. She hid from her family, living under an alias. Carissa Diamant faked her death and took up the name Rose Quartz. She married Steven’s father and had an entire life unbeknownst to the family she abandoned in Virginia.

She made her family think she was dead for over a decade. Steven had… mixed feelings about the situation. The only person who knew the complete story was Pearl, and even then, she was missing pieces. He figured this out by speaking with Blue and White Diamond, so much deception…

The teenager had thought about it a lot over the past couple of years, he felt that maybe his mother may not be the good person everyone else said she was… He was struggling with the idea. Complicated was _the perfect_ word for his feelings. Steven couldn’t really bring it up around his family either, he didn’t want to hurt anyone else’s feelings.

“Steven, Blue Diamond is going to call you,” Garnet said, startling the 15 year-old from rinsing off the electric mixer. Sure enough, his phone started to ring a couple minutes later. He slipped past Pearl, who was manning the griddle on the stove and grabbed the device from the living room table.

“Hi, Blue!” He loved Blue. One of the things he found out three years ago was that Blue was his grandmother. It was one of the high points of his misadventure. She was gentle, doting and encouraging. She had been a constant presence in his life ever since they had met. (It was a good thing, Steven was more than willing to let her into his heart.)

“Hello love, I hope I didn’t wake you.” Steven sat on the edge of the couch as a gentle smile spread across his face.

“No, the Gems’ did. Guess there’s some stuff going down.” His tone was concerned, but he understood this was the Crystal Gems’ purpose. They protected people, it was their job.

“Sadly, that is the case, I didn’t call to cause you worry though.” Her lilting voice reaching out over the speaker. Steven could almost see her arctic-blue eyes and long silvery hair. “I need a favor, do you think you can come over and keep Yellow company?”

“Sure thing, I was going to come over anyhow. How’s she doing? She looked pretty rough last night.” The woman that entered Steven’s life around the same time Blue did, Yellow Diamond. (Grandmother number two.)

Yellow was a very closed person, stern, and brusque. Anyone meeting her for the first time would say she was stony, cold, and uncaring. That was the farthest from the truth as you could get. Yellow would often care _too much_ ; she stressed herself out. She was also one of the warmest people Steven had ever met, especially towards friends and family.

The teenager loved her too, whenever there was some sort of problem he was working out, he would go to Yellow, and she would just listen and then tell him what she thought. It was fantastic really, he could do that with Pearl or Amethyst or his dad, but they would sometimes sugarcoat the problem he was having. Yellow was just honest, blunt, and direct. (As she was wont to be.) Steven appreciated it _immensely_.

If Steven was especially having a hard time, Yellow would take him down to the warehouse off the coastal highway to “blow off some steam.” Basically, they would destroy stuff with their powers, it was therapeutic, it was _their thing_. (The general would also give him pointers on using his abilities.)

“She’s a bit despondent right now. Without saying too much, we’re dealing with the situation that Yellow couldn’t peg down.” Blue said softly, her voice tinged with sympathy.

“I see, a literal insult to injury.” Steven hummed in understanding, the general was stubborn and proud. Her injuries weren’t just physical; it seemed.

Blue huffed in exasperation, “Yes, so be mindful when you come over, she’s not in the best of moods.”

“Roger that Blue, I gotcha covered. I’ll take good care of Yellow till you get back.” The Irish woman chuckled.

“All right, love! Would you mind telling the Gems’ that I’ll be over with the Jeep in a little while?”

“You got it, Blue, love you!”

“I love you too, Steven, I’ll see you later today.” Steven waited for the other end to cut off and then stood up. Pearl had a plate of pancakes ready for the teenager.

“Come on, Steven, before they get cold.” Pearl fussed as he climbed up on a kitchen stool.

Amethyst climbed up on the stool next to him and started in on her own stack. She mumbled something unintelligible to Garnet, who was leaning on the other side of the counter. The black woman said nothing as she passed some maple syrup over. Steven watched as Amethyst began to drown her pancakes.

“Amethyst! Would you like some pancakes with your syrup?” Pearl said in a salty tone.

“Nah, I’m good, P!”

Steven laughed, and Amethyst gave him a playful elbow. Garnet just winked and smiled, Steven _loved_ his family.  


* * *

* * *

It was freezing cold, the wind was relentless. No one answered Yellow’s radio hails, it was a bad sign. She climbed further up the trail, rough gray rocks jutting from the ground, one wrong step, and it would be a long fall. She had tracked the corrupted beast up the side of a ravine when the snowstorm started. The park rangers had warned the general and her team to fall back, but they were so damn close!

She heard rocks falling in the distance and then a scream, “Citrine, what is your status, over!” No answer like before, Yellow ran in the direction of Citrine’s last known location.

What she found when she got there almost made the marine vomit, her flashlight revealed puddles of blood with entrails and part of a torso. Yellow turned, trying to compose herself. She had to find her team and fall back, this thing was systematically taking them all out. First, the two officers on the trail below, now Citrine.

A low hiss was all the general heard before she turned to see her aggressor. The beast was as black as pitch and had a snout like a crocodile with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. It lunged at Yellow, who dove under it.

She had one chance, she could take this thing out, and this whole situation would be over with. The marine rolled on her feet and blasted the creature with enough electricity to power a small city. The monster convulsed and shook, it’s heavily muscled primate-like body falling slowly to the stony ground.

Yellow shook her head and leaned over, resting her hands on her knees. When she had caught her breath, she stepped up closer to the corrupted Gem, it had tentacles coming from its back just behind its skull. It was one of the most twisted beings the general had ever seen. She pulled out her pistol and flipped the safety off, she wanted to be sure this thing was dead.

As she aimed for the head, a tentacle wrapped around Yellow’s left ankle and tossed her up and off the side of the ledge. She tumbled down the side of the ravine and seemingly kept falling into a dark abyss.

Until she felt hands gently shaking her and heard a faint but worried voice calling her name, “Yellow, Yellow! Wake up!”

She started and grabbed at the hands resting on her shoulders, warm brown eyes looked down at her with more than a passing concern. The marine took a deep breath and looked around, not entirely certain of where she was.

“Are you alright?” Steven’s young musical voice pulling her from frantic thoughts and recent memories.

“Eh, yes, I think so…” Yellow was at home, resting in a comfortable leather armchair. Her legs reclining on an ottoman. She was wrapped in a soft wool blanket with the TV on. (Blue’s doing no doubt.) She must have drifted off.

Yellow remembered now. When Blue had gotten up to get ready, she got up with her. They took a shower and got dressed. She had taken some pain medication for her broken arm and sat down in the chair with some coffee before Blue left. The last thing she remembered her wife saying was that Steven would be over shortly.

She looked up at her grandson and tried to give him a reassuring smile, he still had his pink winter jacket on and his favorite beanie. “Why don’t you take off your coat and stay awhile, young man.”

Yellow patted Steven’s arm, and the teenager nodded, seemingly convinced that everything was alright. The last thing she wanted was him worrying over her. She watched in mild amusement as he kicked off his snow boots and hung his coat on the nearby rack.

“I brought over some apple cake! Pearl is trying out a new recipe for the restaurant.” Steven padded back over to the chair in his stocking feet with an innocuous plastic container. “I could make a fresh pot of coffee and get some plates,”

“Steven, you are a _prince_. I would love a piece of cake and some coffee.” The boy gave Yellow a toothy grin as he bounced into the kitchen.

“So, what’s new and exciting?” It was a routine the general had with Steven when they spent time together. Yellow made it a point to listen to her grandson; it wasn’t easy being a teenager, and people were usually dismissive of how these young adults felt. It was a mistake Melena herself had made with Carissa, she _was not_ going to repeat the same mistake with Steven.

“Oh, not much. Dad is traveling over to Atlanta with _Sadie Killer and the Suspects_ tomorrow for a music festival. I’d go, but I’ve got some exams before Christmas break.” The teenager smiled as he filled the coffee pot with water.

“Studying hard for them, or hardly studying?” Yellow gave the boy a grin. Steven was a good student, but he was also young and impulsive like every other boy his age.

“No, I’m ready. Connie made sure of that, we spent most of last week in the library.” Yellow cocked an eyebrow and gave a mischievous hum.

“Oh, I bet it was _so_ hard for you, spending an entire week studying with your crush!” Yellow loved teasing the teenager about his girlfriend. Steven and Connie were grade school sweethearts, and it was so damn cute.

“Come on!” Steven said exasperatedly as he leaned on the counter and crossed his arms, giving Yellow a grin. The marine just barked out a laugh.

“Oh, I almost forgot! My drama class is going to Empire City on Thursday to see a couple of Broadway shows.”

Yellow’s brow canted up as she leaned forward, “That’s brilliant, I love Broadway! What shows are you seeing?”

“I didn’t know that, Yellow. You don’t seem like a theater-goer.” Steven stepped back into the living room with two cups of coffee. The general sat up as the 15 year-old plunked down on a nearby over-stuffed couch.

“Mm,” The general sipped her coffee before elaborating, “When I was younger, I was briefly stationed at the US Defense and Logistics Agency in Manhattan. It was one of the few assignments I took that had a regular eight-hour shift.”

“Ha, I bet Blue liked that!” The boy smiled.

“Well, I met her a couple months after taking the position. I was handling a case in Nicaragua, and Blue saved me from a small army of rebels. It was the early 80s, and there was practically a war in South America over the drug trade-” Yellow waved her hand after a moment.

“I’m getting off track, we were dating about midway through my tour in Empire City. Meaning she didn’t really know exactly what kind of crazy hours I was or wasn’t working.” The marine looked over at Steven, a thousand questions written all over his face, stars in his eyes.

“I’ll tell you all about the Nicaragua thing and Blue later, I promise.” The teenager nodded, “So when I was in Manhattan, every weekend, me and some friends would go out to see a couple shows on Broadway. It was fabulous, I loved every minute of it.”

“Yellow!” The teenager was grinning.

“What? Did I surprise you? I have more hobbies than falling asleep while watching documentaries on the History Channel.” The blonde set her coffee down and rested her chin on the top of her fist. Steven was chuckling quietly on the couch, his cheeks rosy from the effort.

“I suppose I was a little more interesting in my younger years. Unfortunately, this job doesn’t afford me the time to go see every Broadway musical like I used to. Actually, I haven’t seen a show in over a decade.” The general said wistfully and sighed.

She then straightened up and cocked an eyebrow, “You didn’t answer my question by the way, what shows are you going to see?”

Yellow’s grandson smiled brightly and began prattling off his drama class itinerary for the upcoming week.  


* * *

* * *

“Well, at least we have a day before we have to leave,” Amethyst said while trudging back to the cobalt colored Jeep Rubicon.

Pearl looked over at the bartender and shook her head. The situation was difficult, and she had no doubt that they would have been leaving much sooner if it wasn’t for the weather. The snowstorm that hit Beach City last night was part of a much larger system that stretched all the way up to Maine. For as much snow as they got here, Maine was getting twice as much.

They were leaving at 05:00 on Tuesday. The Crystal Gems would drive over to the Delmarva Coastal Airport and then fly into the Millinocket Municipal Airport compliments of the USAF. The assignment was dangerous, corrupted Gems were not to be taken lightly.

Blue Diamond and Garnet were trailing behind Pearl, and Amethyst was steadily plodding ahead of her, eager to leave the base and get back to the house. “Don’t sweat it, P, we’ll figure out how to shuffle the shifts around at The Hidden Gem.”

“That part won’t be too hard, it’s Steven’s school schedule that’s stressing me out.” Pearl glanced up briefly from the calendar on her phone.

“Ohhhhh, dude, that’s _right_. You’re supposed to chaperone his class trip into Empire City.” The shorter woman stopped and pursed her lips, “You can just tag out, right? I mean, they have to have more parents going than just you.”

“Normally, yes. It wouldn’t be an issue, but one of the chaperones dropped out because of a family emergency, and the other parent… might be incarcerated…” Pearl made an awkward face at the last comment.

“Incarcerated!?” Amethyst grinned, “For what? C’mon, you gotta know!?”

“I’m not naming anyone, but do you remember hearing about the fight at the basketball game between Steven’s school and Ocean Town Elementary?” Pearl walked past Amethyst, who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

“Uh, duh? I watched the video footage, it was brutal!” Pearl gave an irritated sigh at the comment.

“One of those men was _supposed_ to be going on the trip to help, but now he’s in jail.” Pearl shook her head, “I just feel bad for his children.”

“So why is that tearing you up, pierogi?” The pair had finally reached the Jeep, and Amethyst leaned on the front bumper.

“There’s not enough chaperones, the school will have to cancel the trip.” The willowy woman’s shoulders slumped.

“Oh, bummer…” Amethyst gave Pearl an apologetic look.

Garnet soon joined the pair along with Blue Diamond, the Lt. Colonel gave a puzzled look to the dejected restauranteurs.

The tennis instructor paused for a moment, her eyes hidden beneath mirrored sunglasses. She suddenly snapped her fingers and pointed, “Steven’s Drama Class, you’re not going to be able to go, and the trip will get canceled.”

“There has to be a way around this!” Pearl said frustratedly as the group entered the car.

“What’s going on now?” Blue said as she adjusted her rearview mirror.

“Steven’s got a class trip, but Pearl can’t escort all the kids because we have to hunt down a mutated Gem, and now the trip is going to get canned by the school,” Amethyst said in one go while looking at her own phone.

“Thank you, Amethyst, I suppose that’s the simplified version,” Pearl said tartly.

Garnet smiled at the pair as she turned in the front seat, “Family meeting at The Hidden Gem.”

“You have a plan?” Pearl said incredulously.

“Things are going to work out perfectly, I can see it.” Garnet adjusted her sunglasses and fastened her seatbelt.


	3. Let's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in and there's already dissent among the ranks... Things will start heating up in the next chapter or so.

Most of the boardwalk had been shoveled, and the streets plowed by the time Steven and Yellow set out for The Hidden Gem. The teenager made sure to keep a slower pace as he walked with the marine, she was limping, she was still sore.

He took a deep breath in and then let it out, a puffy white cloud of breath dissipating in front of his face. The sky was holding dark clouds to the northwest, indicating that the snow wasn’t quite finished. The weather report this morning said there would be more accumulation, but it would be negligible.

Steven looked over at his companion, Yellow was hunched down a bit in her black wool peacoat. She had a mustard-colored scarf wrapped around her neck and held her left arm up at an angle against her side. (Steven suggested that she put the sling back on, but she had stubbornly said it was alright.)

He was concerned about Yellow, when he walked into the house earlier this morning, she was thrashing and crying out in her sleep. He didn’t say anything about it to her knowing the general would just close herself off. It was a relief when he finally started talking about his school trip, it was like a lead weight was lifted off her shoulders. Actually, Steven had never seen the woman so animated when speaking before. Strange that he viewed different ends of the spectrum all in about two hours; terrified Yellow Diamond and impassioned Yellow Diamond.

He glanced over at the blonde woman, she noticed and cocked an eyebrow at him. “Something on your mind?”

Steven stopped and pursed his lips. He looked over at an empty soda bottle on the snowy wooden railing of the boardwalk and grabbed a handful of snow and packed it tight. A pitch and a miss, but not by much.

“You were having a tough time when I walked into the house this morning. You, uh, want to talk about it?” Steven packed another snowball and took another shot at the soda bottle, another miss.

Yellow walked up next to the teenager and grabbed her own handful of snow. A worried expression painted itself on his face when the marine started using her left hand. “The cast is waterproof, I made sure to ask the hospital for one, there’s less to worry about.”

The general took a shot, a fast miss. “To answer your question, no, I don’t want to talk about it. I’ve been doing this work for over 30 years now. Some assignments leave their mark on you. This… _whatever_ this is, will pass with time.”

“Okay, you know I worry about you, though, right?” Steven threw another snowball, a direct hit. The teenager smirked as the empty bottle careened out onto the beach below.

Yellow gave a hum of approval at the show of accuracy and then wrapped her arm around Steven’s shoulders and squeezed, “I know you do… I know.”

The pair continued on through the cold and snow, the restaurant was only a block away.  


* * *

* * *

It was quiet but comfortable in The Hidden Gem at the moment. Ordinarily, the atmosphere was rowdy, music playing as wait staff bustled about with trays of food and drink. The bar crowded with enthusiastic visitors and locals. The restaurant was a huge success, multiple awards hung on the wall behind the bar. 

There was one particular brass plaque from the Beach City Council that stood out amongst the others, it was a community award. Just below the plaque was a picture of Pearl and Amethyst hugging Mayor Nanefua as she presented the plaque. The unlikely duo had literally breathed new life into a struggling part of the boardwalk, more businesses were sprouting up around this section like a garden now.

Amethyst’s phone rang, Garnet, picked up the device, and slid it down to the bartender who was sitting at the end with Pearl. The pair had made a pot of coffee and set themselves to the task of rearranging the staff schedule for the restaurant.

“Yo, what’s up? Naw, you get a day off today, Mayor Nanefua declared an emergency and the boardwalk’s closed.” Amethyst’s scratchy voice explained to one of her employees. Pearl didn’t even look up from her laptop, her delicate face awash in the light from the screen.

Blue Diamond was sitting at a nearby table by the front window with Greg. They were both watching the local weathercast on the television while conversing softly amongst themselves.

Garnet smiled, this was so different than anything she could have imagined. Three years ago, this scenario was an impossibility, but now? Gatherings like this were commonplace and even _welcomed_.

Now, Greg and Amethyst were friends with the Diamant family (Blue in particular). Garnet herself was amicable, if not a little distant with Yellow and Blue. Pearl was the only one that still hadn’t warmed up, even after three years. Her interactions were polite, but cold, only finding a middle ground in their mutual love for Steven.

Garnet shook her head, forgiveness, understanding, and love were all, she believed that more than ever, but it seemed some wounds could not be healed.

“Heya’ Garnet, is there any more coffee?” Greg said, interrupting the tennis instructor’s thoughts.

She nodded and stepped behind the bar retrieving the pot. Greg met her halfway and brought both his and Blue’s cups over. “Thanks, it’s _freezing_ out, and this is hitting the spot.”

The old rocker sat back down, handing a refilled cup to Blue, who in turn murmured her thanks. Her arctic-blue eyes never leaving the TV on the wall, concern etched heavily into her regal features.

“Three feet of snow for Maine, jeez!” Greg said, taking a sip from his cup.

“Think you’ll be able to get down to Georgia with the band, Greg?” Garnet had asked him to join the team today. The man didn’t know the full scope of the Crystal Gems’ work, it was classified. But, Garnet did make an effort to keep him in the loop about their travels at the very least. If something were to happen to any of them, it would directly affect both Greg and Steven.

“Well, we are traveling south, and this monster storm is moving north. Pretty sure we’ll be fine.” The old rocker smiled as he scratched the stubble on his chin.

“I’m sure you’ll all do splendidly when you get there; I’m excited for you,” Blue added, finally looking away from the weather report and patting Greg’s arm.

There was a gentle rapping at the front, Garnet looked over as Steven smashed his face against the glass door. Yellow Diamond could be seen just behind him rolling her eyes.

“Steve-O’s here!” Amethyst exclaimed in a sing-song voice. She leapt over the bar and ran over to unlock the door.

“Steven! I’vehadtoomuchcoffee-help!” The short woman jumped up and wrapped an arm around his neck while pulling off his hat and mussing his hair. The teenager laughed as he attempted to untangle himself from his friend.

“Hey, Yellow D, come on in. There’s fresh coffee and some mugs over by Garnet.” Amethyst said, moving herself and Steven aside.

“So, I’ve heard.” The general drawled as she walked past the giggling Amethyst and Steven.

Without missing a beat, Garnet poured a cup of coffee for General Diamant and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks as she turned to go sit by Blue. “Alright, everyone, let’s group up and get this meeting started.”

Garnet walked behind the bar so she could face everyone. Steven and Amethyst found an empty table. They sat down as Pearl abandoned her laptop to lean on a nearby column.

“First things first, we’re leaving to go to Maine early Tuesday morning, which means a few things need to be worked out.” The black woman looked pointedly at Steven.

“Aw, my class trip! You’ll be back, right, Pearl?” Steven twisted his beanie in his hands as he looked over at the restaurant manager.

“I’m sorry, Steven, I can’t say that for sure. I have to cancel.” Pearl looked apologetically at the teenager who sighed in disappointment.

“That means we have to cancel the whole thing.” The boy looked out the window, his disappointment evident.

“Yellow Diamond,” Garnet pointed at the blonde who was in the middle of a sip from her mug. The austere woman choked and raised an eyebrow at the Crystal Gem.

“Yes?” She said in annoyance as Blue patted her back as she coughed.

“You could take Pearl’s place as a chaperone, you still have the special power of attorney that was granted to you.” Yellow’s eyebrows canted up at the realization. Three years ago, both Blue and Yellow were granted temporary guardianship over Steven. As far as Garnet knew, the pair still had that privilege.

“I suppose I could, that is, if you wanted me along, Steven?” She looked at the boy questioningly, a slight blush popping up along her high cheekbones.

“Yes! We’ve been planning this trip all year, it would be amazing if you came!” The gloom that blanketed Steven was lifted instantly, he was practically glowing.

“Alright, that’s one problem solved. Pearl?” Garnet couldn’t help but smile, she loved it when everyone worked together. (Especially if it made her cutie-pie, Steven, happy.)

“I’ll call the school’s front office first thing tomorrow and arrange for everything. You may need to visit the school with me, Melena, they’ll probably need a copy of your driver’s license and your signature on some waivers.” Pearl said in a business-like tone while scribbling some notes down on a piece of paper.

“Of course, just let me know what needs to be done.” The blonde said, her expression softening.

“Okay, now let’s figure out how the rest of the week is going to be handled, Gems’.” Garnet adjusted her sunglasses, once they were done here, they could all call it a day.  


* * *

* * *

Blue stepped out of the restaurant as it was just beginning to get dark out. It was only half-past four, the nights were so long in the winter. Yellow stepped out after her, grumbling while she struggled with her scarf and coat. The Irish woman gently pulled the blonde aside and began to straighten her jacket.

“Are you excited? Going on a trip with Steven to Empire City, honestly, I’m a bit jealous.” Blue hummed softly as she buttoned Yellow’s coat.

“Yes, and no,” The marine had something of an overwhelmed look on her face.

“I think it’s good, you’re going to get out and spend some time with your grandson. It’s much better than you sitting in the house and worrying about the assignment I’m on.” Blue gave her wife a quick kiss on the lips, and affectionately tapped the tip of her nose.

Yellow responded with a soft but short grunt and opened her mouth to say something more when Steven came out, holding the door open. “I’ll come by before school tomorrow to see you and the band off!”

“Sounds like a plan, Schtu-ball!” Greg gave his son a bear-hug. He suddenly looked up, embarrassed, “Oh, sorry, hope we didn’t interrupt anything.”

Blue smiled and gently shook her head, “You didn’t. Do you need a ride?”

“Greg drove here; we’re going to the 24-hour diner just off of route 95 for _breakfast_ ,” Garnet said, stepping outside.

“You guys are welcome to come with us if you like,” Steven chirped.

“We would, but Yellow’s grumpy, I have to get her home,” Blue said, chuckling and patting the front of the general’s coat.

“I’m not grump-dammit!” Yellow stopped herself and gave Blue an intense frown, everyone laughed.

“Listen, I’m not going to see you, ladies before I leave tomorrow, so take care, alright,” Greg said as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

“You’re a sweet man. Don’t worry, we’ll see you when we get back.” Blue gave the scruffy man a kiss on the cheek as she passed him.

“Steven and I will call if we need anything Greg, have a safe trip tomorrow.” Yellow patted Greg on the shoulder and followed Blue to the Jeep.

“G’night, guys,” Steven called after the couple, and they both waved.

They made the short drive home in comfortable silence. Whatever it was that Yellow was going to say outside of The Hidden Gem, she had either forgotten or didn’t want to speak about it any longer. Blue pulled up the long gravel driveway into the carport then, got out, and walked to the other side in case Yellow needed help.

“I’ve got it, I can get out of the car on my own.”

“I’m just making sure, Melena. You really had me concerned last night.” Blue closed the door after her wife and followed her to the front door.

“The operation went wrong, it’s not the first time and, unfortunately, it won’t be the last. I just need some time.” Blue rested her hand on Yellow’s back as she stepped into the house.

She took her coat off and then helped the wounded marine to do the same. “We’re going to talk about this.”

“Linna…” Yellow said her name in a genuinely exasperated tone.

“We can talk tomorrow, I have all day, remember?” Blue said as she caressed Yellow’s cheek. The marine simply nodded.

“Do you want anything to eat?” The Irish woman watched as her wife went to the sink and filled a glass with water. “We could order out for pizza, or there’s some leftover shepherd’s pie from last night,”

“No, I think I’m just going to settle in for the night.”

“Melena, it’s only now just five.” Linna walked up and wrapped her arms around her wife. Those gilt-colored eyes, god they were beautiful.

“I’m sorry, I’m out of sorts. I got my ass handed to me, and now I’m doubting myself, I’m not even sure if I’ll be good company for Steven on this outing of his.” Melena set her glass on the counter and placed her hands on Linna’s hips.

“ _Ah_ , that explains your mixed answer from earlier,” Linna said softly as she let her hands wander across Melena’s back. She kissed her wife, letting it linger for a moment.

“I could help you to forget everything for a little while if you’re interested?” Linna grinned as Melena’s eyes lit up.

“I… don’t know how much fun I’ll be, honestly.” The marine said a little uncertainly.

“Oh, I’m _sure_ we can figure out how to have some fun.” Linna smiled mischievously as she led Melena by the hand to the bedroom.  


* * *

* * *

Demantoid sat in an abandoned fire watchtower just a ways off of the Wassataquoik Lakeshore. Even with her elevated view, she hardly had any visibility, the snow was whiting out everything. Usually, the geneticist wouldn’t mind doing fieldwork like this; it was just so damn cold here.

Her partner in crime couldn’t even be bothered to come out to Maine, typical. Demantoid was trying to change the world, she would help cull the weak and bring in sweeping changes. Pyrope was only interested in power wealth. The woman shook her head and raked her hand through her curly green hair, she just had to deal with Pyrope and her military wannabes until this job was over. After that, she would have enough money to change the world.

She sighed and checked a nearby laptop, the tracking chip on her “subject” was working as expected. As soon as this test run was up, Demantoid could finally unleash her masterpiece on the world. She would change everything. The mindless destruction of natural resources, world hunger, greedy corporations, corrupt politicians, overpopulation. (Her creation was going to be especially useful with population control.) She would clean the slate and use the remnants of the old world to create a new one, and it all started with the creature she unleashed on this unsuspecting forest. Demantoid smiled at the minuscule blip registering on her laptop.

The geneticist was jarred from her thoughts when a nearby satellite phone rang. She sighed when she saw the ID and answered.

“Pyrope, how may I assist you?” Demantoid’s voice was even, cold and flat; there were many people that accused her of having no emotions at all.

“Demantoid, darling, how are you doing in snowy Maine today?” An absolutely pompous voice filtered through the phone.

Demantoid knew that Pyrope cared nothing about how she was actually doing, she was calling and checking up on her project. She supposed the woman had some right to do so, she had invested money and resources into her creation.

“The test results are all favorable even in this extreme weather. The bio-weapon should be able to be deployed on schedule.” The geneticist said flatly.

“ _Should be_? Demantoid, I need this weapon to work flawlessly in Empire City. Otherwise, our endeavors will fail. You won’t be paid if it fails.” The haughty voice took on a sharp edge.

“I’d like an additional week of testing in these weather conditions. Even though the bio-metric scans are normal on the test subject, they’re in the _low-normal_ range. I believe the cold is affecting its performance.” Demantoid wanted extra time to be sure that was all it was and not something more serious.

“You don’t have time, White Diamond is sending in the Crystal Gems. You need to terminate your test subject and return to base.” Oh, how she _hated_ Pyrope, if she didn’t need the money…

“I don’t believe that this is an issue. Subject 1 made short work of Yellow Diamond and her squad, I’m confident it can do the same to the Crystal Gems.”

“Darling, let me share something with you. Yellow’s squad consisted of mostly human officers and two or three plebeian agents. While that’s a great test for what we’re using your weapon for, it’s a poor test for facing White’s elite team.”

Demantoid clenched her jaw, could this woman get any more condescending? “I believe my weapon will be more than adequate-” 

“No-no, it’s not. It got lucky; you said yourself when Yellow Diamond attacked Subject 1, it barely survived the massive amount of electrical damage. After that review, you think it can take on Blue Diamond, White Pearl, and Garnet!? That’s not mentioning the Gem they call Amethyst, and they may even bring Yellow Diamond back in!”

The geneticist was beside herself, her weapon could handle anything, it was superior.

“Listen, you’re angry, I can tell even over the phone. It’s not personal! I worked with the Authority for years before taking over my father’s private security firm. You have never worked with this organization, so you don’t know the reputation the Crystal Gems have. The Authority battled and chased them for over a decade, that is a herculean feat, believe me.” Even when trying to persuade Demantoid, Pyrope sounded so conceited.

“Darling, you’ve got maybe 48 more hours. After that, I can guarantee White’s team will be in the area. The only reason you have even that amount of time is because of the weather.”

Demantoid sighed; there was some sound logic to Pyrope’s warning. “Understood, I’ll terminate the project within that timeframe and then return to help implement phase 2 of the operation.”

“Excellent! Just think, at the end of this you’ll have so much money it’ll make Jeff Bezos jealous! Take care now, we’ll chat when you return.” The line went dead, and Demantoid was left in blessed silence.

All Pyrope could think about was money and power. Demantoid would have to make sure Pyrope didn’t survive to see the utopian world she was about to usher in.


	4. Nightmare Sequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a scene in here with Blue and Yellow... A friend messaged me and said: spice it up a little it's too fluffy! So I did. *blushes furiously*
> 
> Some of you are going to read the part I'm talking about and your reaction will be: pfff, so?  
> But it's a big deal to me, I normally don't write steamy stuff into my stories. Hopefully, I did it some justice and hopefully, my friend will leave me alone about the matter now...

It was freezing cold and pitch-black; the snow was so heavy it bowed the trees in the forest, causing branches and trunks to creak with the strain. The sound was oddly muffled, only the loudest of noises could be heard. Further and further she strode, the snow was so deep it reached Blue's knees, her flashlight barely lighting the way.

As she walked, she noticed a trail of blood on the ground. The Lt. Colonel began to follow heedless of the fact that she was being pulled further and further away from the Crystal Gems. Finally, the trail of blood ended, a freshly killed animal in the center of a clearing, it's carcass steaming in the freezing night air.

Blue knelt to investigate, her arctic-blue eyes cutting the darkness. She got up and turned just as a massive black beast with a razor-sharp maw cut her down, a crimson spray blanketing the white snow.  


* * *

* * *

Melena screamed as she jolted up. Her hand quickly covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle the strangled sound that reached up from her throat. The marine slowly opened her eyes, tears rolling down her face. It took her a moment to realize she was in her home, warm and safe in bed.

She desperately grasped at the blankets beside her; where was Linna!? Panic paralyzed Yellow for what seemed like an eternity until she heard footsteps stumble down the hall. The door opened, and light spilled into the dark room.

"Melena!? What's wrong love, are you all right?" Sweet relief washed over the blonde as she heard her wife's lyrical accent.

The general laid back down and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She draped her arm over her eyes as Blue turned on the bedside lamp.

"Yellow?" The marine felt weight on the bed beside her, a warm hand gently stroked the bare skin on her stomach. The evening had started off in the bedroom pleasantly enough. Blue was hell-bent on distracting Yellow from recent events at least for a little while.

"It was just a bad dream… What were you doing up?" Yellow said, knitting her brow and finally looking at Blue.

"You wanted to go to bed early, remember? It's only half-past nine, silly." Blue was lying on her side, propped up on her left arm in a light-blue silk bathrobe. Her long, silvery hair cascading on the pillow below her, her eyes emitting a gentle cerulean glow. She had a soft but concerned expression on her face.

"Oh," Yellow said, her voice was rough. (Her throat burned, she was sure it was because she was screaming in her sleep.)

"Yellow, you're really beginning to scare me. I know it's only been a couple of days now since that business in Maine, but you're trying to bottle everything up, and it's bubbling over." Blue scooted closer, and Yellow rolled over on her side to face her.

"I wish you'd let me in, I only want to help. It hurts me to see you like this." Blue rested her hand on Yellow's hip, her thumb absentmindedly tracing its natural curve.

The general sighed; after everything they'd been through over the years, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Blue.

"I dreamt that you were in Baxter State Park tracking the corrupted Gem. And…" A tear rolled down Melena's cheek, Linna brushed it away and silently waited for the marine to continue.

"And it ambushed you and…"

"I've got you, it's alright, it's just a dream." Blue held Yellow close, god why couldn't she stop sobbing?

"You're stressed out and tired, it's not the first time, Melena."

Yellow half growled into Blue's robe, her anxiety was overwhelming, " _God_ , Linna! If I'd just been _stronger_ , I'd have killed that thing, and you wouldn't have to put yourself in danger!"

" _Shhh_ , hush! You can't change what happened. You're lucky you were able to walk away."

"But now you'll have to fight that monster!" Yellow pulled away, this was the worst.

"Listen to me, we're going in there far better prepared than you were. You and your team went in blind, you didn't have a clue what you were up against. We do, we know what to expect." Blue cradled Yellow's face and kissed her.

She pulled away after a moment, "Because of you, we'll be able to stop this corrupted Gem. Everything will work itself out, you'll see."

Yellow buried her face in Blue's neck, she didn't want her to go on this assignment, but she didn't dare say so. They had both done this job for many years now, they were both bound by duty. The danger was real, and both of them understood that. It was just so damn hard knowing someone you love was walking headlong into a perilous situation.

Yellow vaguely wondered how White dealt with this aspect but remembered her adoptive mother was never in a prolonged relationship with anyone, really. She remembered the director saying once that the job was everything. Melena didn't want that; she didn't want a job. She wanted someone to love, someone to complete her, a partner in all things. She was fortunate enough to have found someone. (She found Blue.)

After a moment, Melena rolled Linna on her back and gingerly tugged her robe open as she kissed her. Her skin was so warm, and her silvery tresses were soft, she smelled like lavender, it drove Melena crazy.

" _Hello_ , feeling better, are we?" Blue murmured against Yellow's ear.

"I'm not entirely sure, I'll need some assistance figuring that out," Yellow breathed as she began to mouth kisses down Blue's neck and then across her collar bone. There was a particular spot at the juncture of Linna's neck and shoulder. Yellow knew she had hit her mark when Blue let out a low moan. (God, how she loved this woman.)

"Keep going general, I'll let you know if I find your performance satisfactory or not…"

"And if my performance is unsatisfactory?" Melena had settled herself between Linna's legs, her mouth never leaving the sensitive spot at her wife's neck, her right palm sliding up a smooth thigh.

"I'll-" Linna's breath hitched in her throat, Melena felt more than heard it. Yellow adjusted herself, her hand traveling from Blue’s thigh to her hip then down… Blue gasped and jerked as she desperately tangled a fist in Yellow’s hair.

“You’ll do what now?” Melena rasped in a low husky timbre.

"Just shut up a-and keep going!” Linna stuttered out before the pair was completely lost in one another.  


* * *

* * *

Amethyst was wiping some glasses and putting them away on the shelves behind the bar. She loved this place, The Hidden Gem bar area was all hers. It was an agreement that Pearl and she came to when they first set up this place; the kitchen was Pearl's, the bar was Amethyst's. They met in the middle for the rest of the area, cozy but modern. The place had oak wood paneling with matching tables with a small stage at the front for various events. (Yes, they had karaoke, but people liked it even if they didn't want to admit it.)

The windows were not blacked out like most places that had alcohol on tap, this was a family place. The windows were open with cheerful off-white curtains. And both Amethyst and Pearl agreed to not go too heavy on "ocean" décor. It was done to death in this town, although they did have some nautical ornaments, the town was called Beach City after all.

But the centerpiece and the thing that Amethyst loved the most was her bar. Colorful string lights were hung around the front. It was oak-paneled like the rest of the establishment with a black granite top and had dark red bar stools in front. The bartender finished putting her glasses away and then took a deep breath. A dream come true, her bar on the beach.

She looked around, it was early afternoon, and a couple of local patrons were eating lunch, some of the wait staff was standing in the corner wrapping silverware for dinner service. Vidalia was sitting off in a semi-secluded corner with a sketchpad and a half-eaten club sandwich.

The bartender smiled, her best friend was a regular customer, Vidalia came in three to four times out of the week and had lunch. Sometimes she would talk with Amethyst, sometimes she would sketch stuff out in the corner. Today it was the latter option.

Amethyst sighed, now she just had to survive her other job so she could enjoy her bar. The upcoming assignment in Maine made her skin crawl. Corrupted Gems, in general, made her uncomfortable, having had to deal with them once or twice over the past three years. This Gem seemed particularly nasty. 

Amethyst saw the state Yellow Diamond was in yesterday, she was put through the wringer, which was saying something. From her experience, Diamond class Gems were tough. Anything strong enough to give a Diamond trouble was scary.

Everything was set up though, Pearl and she had rearranged their schedules. After today Amethyst and Pearl were off work from The Hidden Gem and on duty for the Authority. It did beat being in prison for life, but damn was the work dangerous at times.

Three years ago, the Crystal Gems' past caught up with them, and they were facing federal charges. The alternative was working for the Authority until their "debt" to society was paid. They got a salary and benefits, and really, they were only called on four or five times out of the year. The tradeoff was the Crystal Gems got the most difficult cases.

Jingling bells rang as Blue Diamond walked through the main entrance. (The bells were Pearl's idea, it was supposed to be a seasonal, festive thing, but Amethyst thought it was annoying.) Blue paused a moment and held the door open as a white, black, and orange tabby cat sauntered in past her.

"Hey-hey Blue D!" Amethyst paused as Cat Steven meowed at her "And Cat Steven." Satisfied with the greeting the cat went and took its usual perch on the low windowsill by the door. A pillow was placed there with a sign above that read: " _Cat Steven's Spot. Yes, he's friendly. Please don't feed him, he's watching his feline figure_."

The feline liked to come visit during the day, and customers loved it, but they were feeding him, and he was one fat cat for a while. Garnet had to put him on a diet…

"What's up, Blue D? Lunch?" Amethyst watched as the Irish woman walked over to the bar. She was wearing a striped knit scarf and a wool thigh-length coat, a white blouse and dark blue skirt that reached her knees with brown riding boots.

"Lunch would be lovely, I was just out tying up some loose ends and thought I'd stop in." She took off her coat and set it on an empty stool at the bar and sat down in front of Amethyst. "What do you recommend?"

"We got some lunch wraps, a seared ahi tuna wrap with a sweet sesame dressing or a chicken wrap with garlic dressing. They come with sweet potato fries."

"Tuna wrap, please."

"Gotcha Blue D!" Amethyst jotted down the order and handed it to one of her staff then turned back to Blue. "The usual?"

"How about pineapple instead of cherry today." Blue winked at the bartender.

"Bold, but it is my fave." Amethyst reached beneath the bar and pulled out some pineapple syrup then filled the glass with ice, she then proceeded to pour soda water finishing the concoction. Blue was a recovering alcoholic, even if she asked Amethyst for a drink, she wouldn't have done it. But to the woman's credit, she had never asked, not even once over the past three years.

"Best pineapple soda in Delmarva, enjoy!" Blue raised her glass in thanks and flipped her hair over her shoulder before taking a sip.

"NICE!" Amethyst chortled and reached over the counter and gently tugged at the collar of the colonel's shirt. There was a very distinct mark where Blue's neck met her shoulder.

Blue gently batted her hand away with a devilish grin, "Don't say _anything_ to Yellow, or I won't hear the end of it!"

"Guess she's feeling better, huh?" Amethyst gave a wide smile.

"I hope so, she was shaken up pretty bad." A more serious expression fell over Blue's face.

The bartender shook her head, "Man, Yellow's tough, I didn't think anything could shake her up."

"She's only human Amethyst, there are many things that scare Yellow to death."

"So, what's going to happen tomorrow? You think we're going to be able to handle this?" Amethyst's scratchy voice was low. Typically, she was confident and jumped into situations with gusto. She was stalling this time, her gut was telling her this was not a normal situation they were handling.

"You've read the reports, correct?" Amethyst nodded, typically she wouldn't worry too much and just trust Garnet to lead the team through, but…

"Yellow went in thinking it was a standard corrupted Gem they were hunting down. And normally she would be right, but this is new. A corrupted Gem that not only has superior prowess but can infect both humans and Gems? That's where her situation broke down." Blue paused and sat up as a waiter stopped by and placed her order in front of her. Amethyst watched as Blue turned her plate slightly, inviting the bartender to share her fries.

"We're going in with full knowledge of what's going on. We know where this thing is, the weather conditions will be more favorable, and we'll have the US National Guard assisting us. We've got this." Blue looked Amethyst square in the eyes, there was nothing but confidence there. (She was finally seeing why Blue was such a high ranking officer in the military.)

"I Gotcha, Blue D." Amethyst nodded again and picked up a sweet potato fry off the plate in front of her.

"Good." Blue popped a fry in her mouth, "These are amazing."

"We're the best in town, we got the goods!" The bartender winked and smiled.  


* * *

* * *

"Wait, so Yellow is coming on the trip?" Connie looked at Steven, her eyes wide behind her rose-colored glasses.

"Yeah, pretty cool, right?" Steven said in a low but enthusiastic tone. The dynamic duo was in the small school library located on the second floor of Beach City elementary. They had taken over the area in the non-fiction section and were sprawled out on the armchairs and table.

"She doesn't strike me as someone who would just go to Broadway and see a show." Connie had a doubtful look on her face.

"She totally is, she saw _'Evita'_ with its original cast!" A smile crept across the teenager's face.

"That's so cool! Too bad it's not playing in Empire City right now." The girl closed her calculus textbook with a snap. The pair was lucky enough to have "free study" during the last hour of the school day. It was great for winding down and finishing up school work.

"It's all good, _'Hamilton'_ is supposed to be amazing," Steven said after shoving half a granola bar in his mouth.

"I'm more excited about _'To Kill a Mockingbird.'_ " The teenage girl said as she stuffed her books in her backpack. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

Connie looked up when she didn't get a response. Steven was staring at a newspaper on one of the low tables next to where he was sitting. "Steven?"

"Oh, sorry! What did you say?" The girl got up from her chair and scanned the headline her friend was looking at.

**_City in Maine Quarantined Due to Mysterious Illness, Animal Attacks Believed to be the Cause._ **

She looked over at Steven as he sighed and flipped the paper over, covering the article. "The Gems' are going to Maine early tomorrow. That's where Yellow just came from when you saw her on Sunday."

Connie sat on her knees next to Steven's chair and adjusted her glasses, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, like, this seemed so cool when I was younger. You know, the Gems' going off and saving the world?" Steven wiped at his eyes.

"But, now that I'm older… I guess I just realize how dangerous their jobs are. Yellow," he paused to clear his throat, "Melena, is really having a hard time."

"Are _you_ having a hard time?" Steven looked at the girl, he had tears in his eyes and was tugging on the end of his light blue shirt.

"Yeah, I kinda am. The Gems are going into a dangerous situation, and Yellow and I are waiting and expecting the worst."

"They've all been doing this for years, and they've always come out of situations like this before. I guess you'll just have to trust them to do the same thing this time too." Connie laced her fingers with Steven's and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." The boy blushed and squeezed her hand, best friends forever.  


* * *

* * *

It was early, the sun wasn't even close to coming up yet, and Steven was sure he had a "snot-sicle" hanging from one of his nostrils.

The gang was gathered in front of Blue's house, and a black Yukon Denali was waiting at the end of the driveway, all warmed up and ready for the hired driver to whisk the Gems' away.

Steven was mostly dressed. He still wore his pajama bottoms, his light pink winter coat zipped up all the way to his nose, his boots haphazardly tied. He was standing next to garnet, taking comfort in the quiet strength she seemed to always radiate.

Pearl and Amethyst were fussing at the back of the large SUV, putting everyone's duffel bags in the trunk. Blue and Yellow were standing on the porch, their heads bent and foreheads touching. Blue was saying something, and Yellow was clutching the lapel of Blue's coat.

"They are a pair, one completes the other." Steven jumped, he didn't expect Garnet to say anything. She had circles under her monochromatic eyes, her sunglasses were resting on the top of her wild mass of dark curly hair. She smiled and handed the teenager a tissue.

"Yeah, it's kind of cool, really. To have someone in your life like that, I mean." The 15 year-old sniffed as he wiped his nose.

"My parents were the same." Garnet's gaze became hazy, unfocused, "Your mother and dad were like that, a pair, soulmates, one completed the other."

Steven paused; he had never heard Garnet talk about her family aside from the Gems'. "I bet your mom and dad were awesome!"

"No, Steven, my _mothers_ were awesome." Garnet grinned at the memory, "I was adopted, I was living on the streets of South Africa, starving. Sapphire worked for the British embassy there, and Ruby was a UN Peacekeeper. Our paths crossed, and the rest is history."

"There's stuff in between then and now, com'on!" Steven said with exasperation.

"Oh, there is, but it will just have to wait." The black woman ruffled Steven's hair and winked.

"Listen, I know you're worried and scared for us." Garnet looked at the teenager as he nodded. "You're older now, and you understand just how serious our jobs are. Whatever happens… _whatever happens_ , don't let what we do ever stop you from living your life."

"The Crystal Gems' are going to go to work, and you, Connie, and Yellow are going to go to Empire City and have _an experience_! Don't let our business get in the way, understand?"

Steven hugged the woman next to him. He was still going to worry, but he loved that Garnet was trying to get him out of his funk.

"Awww group hug!" Amethyst ran over and wrapped her arms around both Steven and Garnet's waist.

"Are you guys done messing around? We have to get going before we're late." Pearl said, walking up.

Garnet patted Steven on the back while Amethyst gave him a playful punch in the arm, it was time for them to go. Pearl stepped up past the other two and wrapped him into a lanky hug, "I'm sorry I couldn't go with you on your trip. We'll try for next time, okay?"

"It's good Pearl, just be safe." Pearl nodded at Steven and straightened the collar on his coat before walking down to the SUV.

"Steven, keep an eye on Yellow for me, will you?" Blue came up behind the teenager and wrapped her arms around him as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"So, he's watching me now?” Yellow grumped and stood next to the boy.

"Yes, he is, make sure she uses her sling." The Irish woman gave the blonde a hard look. "I mean it, keep your arm elevated and put ice on it."

"We're all expecting pictures too," Blue pointed as she walked down the driveway.

"Don't worry, Blue, we'll see you when you get back!" Steven called after her. She waved and stepped into the Denali.

The door slammed shut, and the black SUV pulled away, a cloud of white exhaust following in its wake. Yellow and Steven stood and watched long after the vehicle was out of sight, the sky lightening up with the impending morning. The anxiety between the pair was palpable.

"You can relax on the couch until it's time for school. I can drive you in if you'd like?" Yellow said softly, it was odd to hear, Steven couldn't remember her voice ever being gentle. (Her voice was vulnerable.)

"Yeah, that sounds great, I'd really like that." Yellow gave a sharp nod as she placed her arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her as they headed into the house.


	5. Need to Know

The Millinocket Sea Plane base was bustling with activity. The National Guard had essentially confiscated the small lakeside airport and hanger and were running half of their operation from there. The other half was being run from the city of Millinocket proper. It was quarantined, none of the residents or visitors were coming or going.

Blue stood at the edge of the parking lot, watching the young men and women of the US National Guard patrol the area with snowmobiles. The main roads into the park were plowed. Still, the side streets and residential areas were not, making it ideal for winter weather vehicles.

They were at the last large junction before they entered Baxter Park. The Crystal Gems had been in meetings since they landed about three hours ago, this was the first break they'd had since arriving. Blue wanted to feel the situation out; usually, the best way to do that was to interact with the locals.

The Lt. Colonel zipped up her black parka and moved her arms in a testing motion. Kevlar armor could be bulky, especially the type she was wearing; it was lined with steel plates in specific points. It was heavy, especially on the legs and chest, but it could slow down or even stop puncture wounds. (Puncture wounds from teeth and claws, for example…)

Blue tied her hair in a low messy bun and briskly walked across the street to the North Woods Trading Post. She looked at the sign and smiled a bit, the owners were proud of their little store, and it showed by the way they advertised what they had to offer.

_Park and Area Information_  
_Hiking-Fishing-Camping Gear_  
_Ice-Beer-Wine-Soda_  
_Sandwiches, Pizza, and Breakfast to Go_  
_Last Gas & Wi-Fi! _

From what Blue understood, the store was usually closed this time of year. Still, because of the quarantine in the city and the National Guard needing supplies, the owners opened it up. An electronic door chime rang out when she stepped into the store, the smell of pizza baking wafted in the air, and an old Fleetwood Mac song was playing in the background. ( _Seven Wonders_ )

"Oh, come on in, we're short on some items, but there's plenty of coffee at least. Just made a fresh pot actually," A friendly bearded man with glasses said from behind the counter.

Blue smiled gently at him, "Coffee sounds splendid, thank you."

There were some young soldiers standing next to the soda fountain and talking in low tones. They were barely in their twenties, one of them still had acne. She oddly thought of Steven; in a couple of years, he could join the military if he got a waiver.

Steven, in the Army National Guard, it was hard for Blue to fathom. (He was growing up, and she was grateful she could witness it. She doubted he would join any military establishment, however.) She poured a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar. She then stepped back over to the front counter and pulled a couple of dollars from her pocket.

"Wait, I don't believe it… Lieutenant Diamant?" The bearded man adjusted his glasses as he stared.

Blue cocked her head, and then recognition dawned on her, "Senior Airman Corbin?"

The portly clerk stepped around the counter and shook the Diamond's hand and smiled, "It is you! Why you almost look exactly the same as you did 30 years ago! When you walked in, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me."

"I've gone completely gray, my friend, but it's good to see you! I had no idea you were out here, Christopher." Blue squeezed the man's hand and placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since _Contra_ , but that's all history now, literally. After I made Chief Master Sergeant, I retired and moved my family out here." He finally let go of the colonel's hand and raked it nervously through his thinning steely gray hair.

"Err, are they all safe?" Though they hadn't spoken in years, Blue did know this man well enough to call him a friend. He was under her command for over two years.

"My wife and my daughter's family are just fine, they're in the house just down the street. But, my son and grandson… They're trapped in Millinocket… I haven't heard anything from them." Tears gathered in the corners of his warm hazel eyes.

The two soldiers who were talking at the soda fountain had now come up. They paid for their drinks and thanked Christopher. One of them saluted Blue, "Lt. Colonel!" It wasn't required, but as a high ranking member of the Authority, she did have a reputation. She saluted back, and the boy quickly walked out of the store to catch up to his friend.

"Lt. Colonel, huh? Man, I should've kept my ass in your squad!" The clerk chuckled as he leaned on the counter.

"Listen, Christopher, I need to know what's going on. We have all the official intel, and I have one eyewitness account, which is good. But, the commander here is being tight-lipped about what went on in the city and in the forest." Blue leaned on the counter and looked the man in the eyes.

"It started maybe a week ago, there were animal attacks. At first, the park service thought it was maybe a couple of bears, unusual but not impossible." The clerk paused to take a sip of water from a nearby bottle, his hand was shaking.

"The park rangers that went out never returned, then the sightings of animals just continued. Then even more attacks started happening in town, that's when folks started to get sick. High fever, hallucinations, a strange dark-colored rash. It killed anyone who caught it!"

Blue nodded solemnly, she reached out and grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed, "One night, my son caught some footage on his phone of one of the animals causing all the trouble in town. It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen before! Not even close to a bear!"

"What happened to the footage?" Blue said in a low tone, she didn't like where this was going.

"Well, it was about the time the National Guard rolled in, anyone with any sort of picture, video… It was confiscated. Then the town was locked down, and we haven't heard anything. No communications at all, it's like a black hole in there."

"Did the commander give any specific reason why he was confiscating evidence?" There were multiple reasons why captured footage and media would be taken, but none of it was presented to the Gems'.

"None given, you and I have played these games for years, Contra was great practice. You've done it even longer than I have, Linna, something is up with that commander." His gaze was like stone. The Lt. Colonel nodded slowly, understanding exactly what her old friend was insinuating.

"You have time to meet the missus and my family? They can tell you a little bit more about what's happened." The clerk fidgeted with his apron as he looked at Blue uncertainly.

"I'd love to Christopher, lead the way."  


* * *

* * *

Garnet sat in a small records office in the plane hangar. It was dim and cramped; the place was a private firm; it was meant for commercial flights, not a military operation. Despite arriving in Maine hours ago, it was only late morning, the Crystal Gems would soon head out and start investigating. They were just waiting on Blue Diamond. (She would be here soon, Garnet knew this as fact.)

Right on cue, the Lt. Colonel strode through the hanger with burning purpose. The soldiers working in the area parted like the Red Sea for her. The black woman preemptively turned on an old office lamp sitting on one of the many filing cabinets in preparation for what was going to happen.

The Diamond stepped in and closed the door then proceeded to shut the blinds on the office windows. "We have to speak to the commander, she's hiding something from us."

Garnet leaned back in the worn office chair and crossed her arms. The dynamic between the two women was well balanced; Garnet would lead the team in combat and field operations, Blue Diamond would take the lead in bureaucratic situations and investigations. It was why they were so successful.

"I take it your information gathering in the area has been enlightening," Garnet remarked as Blue sat down at the table in the center of the room.

"An old colleague I used to work with in the 80s retired here. He was present as the entire situation unfolded." The colonel leaned forward, placing her hands flat on the table, her eyes burned in the dim office. She was less than pleased.

"Can this man be trusted?" The question wasn't meant to insult or undermine, it was intended to be objective.

"I've trusted him with my life on more than a few occasions. He has nothing to gain by lying, if anything, his situation will worsen if someone found out he said anything."

Garnet nodded; it was a dangerous prospect. There weren't too many Authority bodies present, the National Guard had full control of the operation. "If the commander isn't forthcoming with us, it will be a great liability when we finally go into the park today. You take the lead on this one, I'll back you up."

The tennis instructor went to the door, opened it, and whistled to Amethyst and Pearl, who was sitting on some supply crates off to the side. Pearl gave her a questioning look as she walked into the room behind Amethyst.

"What's up, ladies? We gonna get this party started?" The bartender said easily. She had a purple fidget spinner going on the tip of one of her fingers.

"We've got a possible problem ladies, Pearl get a secure connection going on your pad." The willowy woman nodded and pulled her tablet out of a canvas bag.

"Right, what are we looking up?" Pearl asked once everything was up.

"Commander Maxine of the US Army National Guard. I need a profile and background, anything you can dig up on her." Blue finally chimed in, both Pearl and Amethyst started at the Irish woman's irate timbre.

"Ah, okay, here we go. Commander Maria Isabela Maxine, she's a career National Guardsman, joined in 1989. She's been identified as a Gem, Beryl class…" Pearl looked up at the group with a worried expression. Beryl class gems were second only to Diamonds, they were powerful individuals.

"Anything more?" Blue asked, her tone softening.

"Authority and FBI records indicate a strong association to a paramilitary security company. The Superior Protection Syndicate, she owns ten percent of the stock in that company." Pearl sat up a bit and continued, "The rest is pretty mundane, family, shellfish allergies…"

"That company is trouble. The US contracted them out during Desert Storm. Drinking and out of control behavior, charges of murder, and rape." Garnet said, narrowing her eyes.

"I remember, there was an investigation into the company, and then the Pentagon canceled their contract. They almost went bankrupt after that." Pearl commented thoughtfully.

"What's up, Blue? I can hear you thinking." Amethyst finally spoke.

"Christopher, the friend I bumped into, mentioned that the Superior Protection Syndicate was trying to buy land near the park this past summer. They were denied, the citizens of Millinocket signed a petition, and the City canceled the sale." The Diamond murmured something else unintelligible while drumming her fingers on the table. Garnet had nothing but respect for this woman, she was a talented investigator.

"I don't think it's a coincidence. But the only way to find out would be to question Commander Maxine." The tennis instructor stood and slipped her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Right," Blue got up and opened the door and marched out, Garnet and the Crystal Gems following. The group walked through the hanger and out to the small administrative building just across the parking lot. Up the stairs to the moderate office on the second floor.

Commander Maxine was in the middle of a meeting with her second and third in command officers, "Ladies I'm sorry but if you could possibly wait-"

"No commander, this needs to be addressed right now." Blue Diamond's voice was pure ice.

"You two, out of the pool, adult swim!" Amethyst said to the now bewildered officers standing in the office. They both saluted and then walked out. The bartender closed the door behind them and locked it.

"You Authority types got a lot of nerve coming in here-" Blue held up a single hand, her eyes glowing, warning of impending danger.

The commander stood; she was Latino with short wavy dark-brown hair and mocha-colored skin. What was most striking about her, however, was her eyes; they were a deep clear blue hue like the waters of some Caribbean paradise.

They had to be careful if Commander Maxine was inclined to attack, they would all be in for a hell of a fight. Garnet looked over at Pearl; an unspoken command was given. Pearl discreetly moved to the other side of the desk as Blue Diamond spoke.

"Commander, would you like to share with us why you were confiscating phones, pictures, and video evidence of what was going on here?" Blue said, her tone unyielding.

"That's standard procedure for an operation such as this, it prevents mass hysteria in the general population. It's also classified, need to know only!" The commander barked out.

"Please commander, I have a higher clearance level than all the brass in the National Guard put together. What gives you the right to withhold vital information from us? Who ordered it?" Blue took a few steps forward towards the desk, it was the only thing in between the Diamond and the commander.

"That's need to know-"

"Let me clarify something with you, commander. _I do need to know_ , this is my team that's going into a life-threatening situation. If you're withholding critical information, it could put our lives at greater risk. Which is, by the way, what I assumed happened to General Diamant's team last week!" The commander moved to pull her sidearm from its holster.

That was Garnet's cue, she went to the side of the metal office desk and flipped it over as Blue Diamond rushed in and grabbed the woman by the neck, smashing her hand against the wall causing the woman to drop her pistol.

"I'll have you court-martialed Lt. Colonel!" The commander choked under Blue's grip.

"For what? You pulled your weapon first, I have three witnesses that saw this." The Diamond motioned to Pearl, who picked a toppled office chair off the ground and set it in the middle of the room.

Blue moved to make the woman sit down, and she struggled, trying to get free. Garnet stepped in, and the pair of them made her sit. Pearl came over and pulled a pair of handcuffs from her belt, securing the woman.

"Well now, where should we begin, commander?" Blue Diamond asked, arching a condescending eyebrow.

"Fuck you!" The woman spit.

" _Ooh, girl_ , wrong answer," Amethyst said from her position at the door.

Garnet moved and cracked her knuckles, her face stony and unreadable. "You can beat me all you like, I'm not talking!"

Blue held up her hand, and Garnet stopped. "You know commander, that was _my wife_ that went into the park the first time around. Her entire team was almost killed. _She_ was almost killed."

"Do what you want, I'm not saying anything!"

"Tell me, commander," Blue bent down and looked the officer right in the eyes, "I want to know what _you think_ I'm going to do with you. Because if you don't tell me what's going on, _I'm going to do something worse_." Her voice was at absolute zero.

* " _Métetelo por el fundillo_!!" The commander spat and strained against her handcuffs. Pearl moved and held her in place.

Garnet watched as Blue stood full height and motioned for her and Pearl to back up. Garnet nodded, and Pearl gave a worried look but stepped back a few steps. The woman in the chair looked confusedly at what was going on.

All of a sudden, an azure aura enveloped the two women in the center of the room. The commander's head snapped back as she gasped for air, tears instantly rolling down from her eyes. Blue Diamond had a look of pure fury on her face.

"Why are you withholding critical information!? What purpose does this serve? Who ordered this!? Tell me, and this stops, it'll all end!"

The Latino woman shook her head and sobbed, "No-no, I won't!"

"Tell me! It'll be over, the pain, oh, the pain! The absolute despair… gone. But only if you tell us!" Blue said through grit teeth.

Garnet had tears in her eyes. Blue had the "gift" of pathokinesis; she could make others feel what she feels or felt. Even though the aura she was emitting was contained in one area, there were still echoes of it in the room. It was affecting the others to a much lesser degree.

"Alright! Please! Please stop!!" The azure aura receded, and the only sound in the room was the commander sobbing in her chair.

"All of the confiscated evidence is in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. I was tasked by Pyrope of the Superior Protection Syndicate to… muffle information coming out of the city and park about the corrupted Gem. “Tears still rolled freely from the woman's eyes.

"Why?" A cold, haughty look was plastered on Blue’s regal features.

"It's…" The commander hesitated, and Blue took a single step forward, "It's a weapon! They were testing it in the park and city, seeing what it could do."

Blue furrowed her brow and glanced at Garnet. This was serious if this thing got out into a less isolated area and started making other creatures like it…

"For what purpose?" The Diamond asked flatly.

"I don't know." Blue shook her head and roughly grabbed the commander's chin, "I don't know! Please, ** _Madre de Dios_ , I don't know!" The woman broke down again, the tears coming out all on their own this time.

Garnet walked up to Blue Diamond and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's all we're going to get out of her. She's been shattered."

Blue took a deep, shuddering breath and made for the door. Pearl following suit, the crew was going to have to explain themselves. A call to White Diamond would need to be made immediately. The group stepped out of the room and huddled in the hallway.

"Pearl, go to the comms center and get a line up to White. We need to tell her what's going on now." The willowy Gem nodded at Blue and hopped down the steps.

"Amethyst, keep an eye on our suspect. We wouldn't want her escaping and warning anyone of what transpired here." The bartender hummed in agreement and gave a playful salute as she stepped back into the small office.

"Are you alright?" Garnet said smoothly. There was a reason why Blue didn't use that particular ability often. It was emotionally taxing on any parties involved.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I just need a few moments to collect myself." The Diamond gingerly placed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"We still need to go out at some point and find this weaponized, corrupted Gem. This just got a whole lot more complicated." Garnet sighed, the implications of this…

"Weaponizing a corrupted Gem, that was a human being once! This is monstrous!" Blue leaned against the wall and shook her head.

"Let's focus on what we have to do now, we'll worry about the ramifications of this when we have that luxury." The black woman leaned on the wall next to Blue, "I'm going to guess that was 15 years' worth of negative emotions you poured into that woman in there."

"Yes, I needed to elicit the correct response. There are too many lives at stake, we don't have time to play head games." The 15 years the two women were speaking of but wasn't named was all the time Blue Diamond spent mourning the death of her daughter. Powerful and compelling emotions.

"Good work," Garnet said, Blue nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

"Ladies, I've got White on the line downstairs," Pearl called up from halfway down the staircase.

"Let's go, there's work to do." Garnet strode down the steps two at a time. The operation had gone from routine to complicated in less than one day.  


* * *

* Stick it up your ass  
** Mother of God


	6. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, most of the action is at the end. Cheers!

White stepped off the Canadair CL-415 seaplane with about 15 other Authority agents and officers. She had on a long bone-colored double-breasted wool coat with a black fur collar. Her ebon heeled boots making hollow noises on the wooden dock. What a mess this was turning out to be, she had no intention leaving DC, but here she was.

LED floodlights lit the area up, it made the director squint and see spots. Finally, she and her entourage were met at the small hanger by a nervous-looking soldier standing with a couple of his subordinates. When he saw White, he puffed out his chest, and briskly walked over to her. That was when Blue Diamond made an appearance, she was in full Kevlar armor and had an icy expression on her face as she strode over.

"Ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Harris with the Army National Guard, I'm currently in command of this operation. I want to assure you that we have full control-"

"Excuse me, lieutenant, I'm officially taking over this operation. This whole situation has been grossly mishandled." White said, her tone dismissive.

"Under whose authority!? With all due respect-"

"Amber?" An uptight thin woman with short blonde hair that was swept back stepped up with a satellite phone.

At first, the lieutenant looked at her confusedly. She soon clarified in an official, but nasally tone, "It's for you, Lieutenant Harris. It's the General of your division."

The young officer blanched and shakily took the phone from Amber. He stalked off to the side and began replying to his superior officer in an apprehensive voice. When he was done (tail tucked firmly between his legs), he handed the phone back to Amber with a nod.

"Director Diamant? The US National Guard is at your disposal. Please let us know if you need anything, and we'll get it done."

"Thank you, lieutenant, my officers will need someplace to stay and an area to set up their equipment. Also, tomorrow morning about a dozen or so more of my officers will be arriving, are you able to accommodate them as well?" White's voice was absolutely saccharine.

"Yes, ma'am, we'll have everything arranged." Lieutenant Harris gave a stiff salute and turned on his heel back into the hanger.

"Oh, all that military bravado, moonbeam! Can you believe it?" White sniffed as she looked over at Blue Diamond and pulled a lace handkerchief from her coat pocket. She was suffering from a head cold, she was getting far too old for this business.

"How are you faring, my dear? I'm assuming you and the Crystal Gems are well?" White turned and gave Blue a light hug and then pulled back, holding her by the elbows.

"We're fine if not a little anxious, I'll take you to them. We've been occupying one of the offices in the hanger." White nodded, and Blue motioned for her and Amber to follow.

They arrived at a claustrophobic office in the corner of the plane hangar. It was hardly more than a row of filing cabinets with a glass partition around it. (The conditions they had to work in sometimes, it was a wonder anything could get done at all.) The trio stepped in and was greeted by the rest of the Crystal Gems.

"Director Diamant." Came a smooth, if not somewhat cool greeting from Garnet.

"Hello ladies, it seems like this is turning out to be more than we anticipated." There was a timeworn table in the center of the room, White stepped to the head, and Pearl pulled the chair out for her to sit down.

"We didn't get out to track the corrupted Gem at all today, did we?" The director said, clearing her throat.

"No, we didn't think it wise considering the forced change in command we ushered in." Blue Diamond said, biting her lower lip and sitting down.

"It was a smart call. It's too dark to go searching now anyhow, we'll have to pick that up in the morning. You gathered all the evidence that was being withheld?" White asked, holding her handkerchief up to her nose.

"All that we could find, I compiled everything on this hard drive," Pearl said, placing the storage device in front of White. "It's quite extensive really, security cameras, individual phones, pictures. Since we weren't going anywhere today, I broke the security on everything and pieced it together."

"Excellent!" The director picked it up with a gleam in her eyes. "We'll just have a tech analyze this overnight, preferably by a Peridot agent." She handed hard drive to Amber, who nodded and hurried off to get the task done.

"Well, ladies, I don't have anything more to say except good job, you handled that curve-ball well. Do you have anything else for me before we call it a night?" These women were putting their lives on the line. If White could help facilitate anything they needed, she would.

"What about the city? We're going into the park, but the city is on lockdown, we don't know what's going on, there are sick people there. I mean, Maxine was downplaying what was going on in the park. Who's to say she wasn't doing that in the city too?" Amethyst spoke, her eyes giving off a violet glow.

That was an issue, the city was being smothered by the quarantine. (It was being smothered by armed individuals with ulterior motives.)

"There's going to be more National Guard brass coming in tomorrow morning with FEMA. I'm in charge of the operation, at least for now. Hopefully, I can spin this in a way that helps more than it harms." White shook her head; this wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll dig into all the reports, and we'll all figure out a plan for tomorrow. We do have to stop the corrupted Gem that started this, but we can't leave the city to suffer either." White rested her head in her hand, they had to fix this.  


* * *

* * *

Steven walked down the street with Connie, both teenagers were filled with giddy excitement. After tonight it would be one more day till they went to Empire City for their class. Then winter break, it was the perfect end to a week.

"How'd you do on your geometry test?" Connie asked. Steven was having a particularly difficult time in that subject. She was dragging him to the library to study, he was going to pass whether he liked it or not.

"Eh, I don't want to talk about it…" Steven said, kicking some rock salt on the ground. Beach City had mostly recovered from the snowstorm. The sidewalks had rock salt on them to prevent ice from forming.

"Come on, Steven, we studied all week," The pair walked up to a cheerful ranch house with light-blue siding and white Christmas lights.

Both Steven and Yellow came to an agreement that he would be hanging around Blue's house for the remainder of the week. It was an unspoken sort of accord, Yellow dropped the teenager off at school this morning, gave him a wet kiss on the cheek and placed a set of spare keys in his hand. The boy read her loud and clear, he was staying with her.

The kids stepped into the house and began taking off their boots in the foyer. "You couldn't have done that bad."

Steven made a face while pursing his lips and walked into the living room. Yellow was sitting in her armchair with the Beach City Chronicle and Judge Judy on the television. She wore a maize-colored polo with jeans and slippers, "Hello, young man, Connie."

"Hello, ma'am!" Connie cheerfully quipped before continuing with Steven.

"Steven?" The boy made a strangled sound, the anxiety on his face clear. "Steven!"

"Okay, alright! I got a C." The teenager huffed as he dropped his bag on the floor by the kitchen table.

"Steven, that's fine! You made it sound like you failed." Connie said in an exasperated tone. She placed her backpack on an empty kitchen chair and sat down.

"It's not fine! I worked really hard, and you spent a ton of time with me, and I didn't do so hot." Steven sat down and buried his head in his arms on the table.

"Did you study hard?" Yellow's mezzo-soprano voice clipped over from the living room. (It was an open living area, the living room was attached to the kitchen.)

"Yes," The teenager gave a muffled response.

"Did you give every effort when taking the test?" The marine stepped over to the sink and rinsed out her coffee mug.

"Yes…"

"Then that's acceptable, it's what you call a _'hard C.'_ You prepared and did your best and the result, while not perfect, was still successful. There's nothing wrong with that." Yellow crossed her arms and leaned on the counter.

"You can't be good at everything. It's impossible, _believe me_." The marine drawled as her eyebrows canted up.

"Told you it wasn't a big deal!" Connie smiled, adjusting her rose-colored glasses.

"Now that that's taken care of, what do you want to do about dinner?" Yellow walked behind Connie to the freezer and took an ice pack out.

"We could stay in and make something," Steven said, finally sitting up.

"Young man, if it's anything more complex than scrambled eggs or grilled cheese, we're in _a lot_ of trouble." Both teenagers laughed at the comment.

"How about we go to Fish Stew Pizza? We can even order in if you're not feeling good." Steven said with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan, Connie you're welcome to join us, we'll leave in a couple hours. I'm assuming you have homework?" Yellow arched a brow.

"Thank you, ma'am, don't worry about our homework, it's a light load." The girl gave a bright smile as she began pulling out some books.  


* * *

* * *

It was actually a pleasant afternoon; it had been a long time since Yellow had hung around the younger generation. Steven genuinely liked being around Yellow and didn't care what others thought, he was remarkably mature in that respect. The marine felt something warm spread through her chest as she glanced at her grandson. (She cared for this boy, ardently so. Did he know that? She should let him know more often…) 

He was currently at the counter speaking with Kiki Pizza making arrangements for Cat Steven's care while they were away in Empire City. Connie was sitting across the table, she was texting on her phone, her expression concerned.

"Thanks, Kiki!" The cheerful girl behind the counter waved and went back to her work.

"That takes care of Cat Steven while we're gone, Kiki is going to jog by the beach house twice a day and make sure he gets fed." The teenager chirped as he sipped his soda.

"Uh, my mom is coming by to pick me up. She wants to meet you, Mrs. Diamant." Connie gave Yellow a contrite look.

"Well, that's fine, I am driving you a couple of hundred miles out of town in a day or so," Yellow said in a dismissive tone as she leaned back and crossed her legs.

"She may try to interrogate you… My parents are very… traditional." Yellow understood now, Connie was giving her a heads up about some potential awkwardness. It wouldn't be the first time the subject of her and Blue’s relationship was questioned by a concerned parent.

"She's just being a responsible adult, I used to be a mother, I know all these tricks." The marine winked, and Connie smiled as she relaxed.

No sooner did everyone fall back into their routine when a woman of Indian descent with graying hair entered the restaurant. She was wearing hospital scrubs with a dark ski jacket, and she looked tired.

"Hi, mom!" Connie said brightly as the woman walked over.

"Hello, Steven and Connie. And you must be the Mrs. Diamant that I _haven't_ met yet." Connie winced, expecting the worst as Yellow stood to shake her hand, time to leave a good impression.

"General Melena Diamant, USMC. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Maheswaran." The pair's eyes locked, Connie's mother was formidable, this was going to be an intriguing conversation.

" _Dr._ Priyanka Maheswaran, I work at the local hospital here in Beach City."

"Please, have a seat. Would you like some coffee?" Yellow was about to get grilled, but she could completely relate to this woman. Clearly, she was coming off from work (she looked bone tired) and wanted to meet with the person that was mostly going to be responsible for her only daughter for the next three days.

"That… that would be amazing, actually." The doctor took her coat off and placed it on the back of her chair, then sat down.

"Hey, Steven? You think I could just take Cat Steven home with me to watch?" Kiki said from across the restaurant.

"Oh, uh, sure-" Steven shouted from his seat.

"Why don't you two go and reorganize this arrangement with Ms. Pizza while Dr. Maheswaran and I chat? Also, could you ask for an additional cup of coffee while you're up there?" Yellow drawled and crossed her legs again.

"Got it, Yellow." Steven said and grabbed a nervous-looking Connie out of her seat.

"This way, we won't have to talk around the children. How can I be of assistance, doctor?" The general said, sipping her own coffee.

"Right to the point, I like it. I just want to get to know a little about the person that will be chaperoning my daughter. You've also spent some time with her already, you're Steven's _other grandmother_?" Priyanka said, looking curiously at Yellow.

"Yes, I'm not his maternal grandmother. Linna is biologically related to Steven, I'm related by _marriage_." Melena emphasized this point carefully, it was strange how people reacted sometimes. She watched as the doctor looked down at the table and nodded, digesting what was said.

"I've met Linna; she's a very nice woman, and Connie is fond of her. How long have you two been married general?" The doctor's expression softened, she had the same warm brown eyes that her daughter has.

"We've been together since the early 80s, we were officially married in 2004. It was more symbolic at that point, but we wanted it more than anything." Melena went to thumb her wedding ring but remembered the platinum band with the bright blue stone was at home, her finger was too swollen to wear it at the moment.

"Over 30 years, that couldn't have been easy, plus you're career military. I'm impressed, that's some dedication you have their general." Dr. Maheswaran smiled gently.

"Please, call me Melena."

"Call me Priyanka, and thanks for humoring me. Connie is growing up, and I'm trying not to smother her, but…" The woman looked fondly over at her little girl, she was at the counter with Steven and Kiki laughing about one thing or another.

"It's never easy, I've been through it myself. You want to protect your baby forever, but you know that's unrealistic.” Yellow gave a weighty sigh, “So, you prepare them, send them out into the world, and hope for the best." Both women looked at each other, and an understanding passed between them.

"Fresh coffee for the good doctor!" Kiki said, placing a mug on the table and filling it. Steven and Connie came back over with refilled sodas.

"Young man, did you sort out an arrangement for Cat Steven?" Yellow's sharp voice clipped the air, and the teenager sat up straight.

"Yes, it's all taken care of!" Yellow smiled and patted his knee.

"Alright, kids, well, I didn't come over here just to have a chat with Mrs. Diamant. I signed up to chaperone on the trip as well. The school sent out an email saying they had just enough escorts and would welcome one or two more parents." Dr. Maheswaran looked at Connie uncertainly.

"You're coming along?" The teenage girl said wide-eyed.

"Yes, I chunked some time off from my schedule, and I'm coming along. I hope that's okay?" Connie jumped up and grabbed her mother by the neck.

"You're the best mom!"

Yellow couldn't help but smile.  


* * *

* * *

"So, we're sure this was the area?" Amethyst was thigh-deep in snow as she trudged forward. Everyone else was knee-deep, but she was thigh-deep almost to the hip… (She _hated_ being short.)  
The group was a trawling the area were the corrupted Gem was last seen. It was in and around Witherle Ravine. None of the group was more than a few hundred meters apart; that way, if one of them happened upon their target, the others could jump in and help.

"This is the only ravine in the park. Yellow said she was thrown off the side, that's how she was injured." Blue's Irish accent flitted across the radio through Amethyst's earbud.

"And it was in the middle of a snowstorm, and it was dark. Yellow's lucky she survived, Maxine has a lot to answer for." Pearl said in an aggravated tone.

Amethyst gave a thoughtful frown, Pearl defending Yellow Diamond? That was a new one, but then again, you'd have to be total scum to keep info from someone who's risking their life. People died trying to reign in this monster. Amethyst shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold.

She paused at a copse of trees and removed her polarized ski goggles. (It was so damn bright today!) "Yo, I'm just a ways off of the Owl Trail near a brook. There's some wicked claw marks on the trees here."

"I'm still on Hunt Trail, who's closer?" Garnet's smooth voice came over the radio.

" _Oh_ , I'm closer to you Garnet, I can start making my way over." Amethyst smiled, Pearl especially hated being wet and cold, nothing got her crabbier than that.

"I'm only a couple hundred meters away, standby Amethyst." Blue said.

"Copy that Blue Diamond, Pearl, and I are en route now, Garnet out."

In the shade of the trees, a chill wind gusted by. Amethyst suddenly felt vulnerable despite the sun glaring down on the mountains this afternoon. The other Gems' were around, but that was it, no helicopters flew by (the noise would cause an avalanche), they were only going to get air support in an emergency or if they got their target. Help from the Authority and the Army was a few miles away.

The bartender turned as she heard a sound in the trees, one hand on the buttstock of her shotgun the other on the PTT button on her throat mic. Violent snapping could be heard as pine needles fell, a great horned owl burst through the tree line. (Oh, she was definitely going to have to change her pants when she got back to base.)

She leaned on a tree with her left hand and bent over a bit, catching her breath. "It was only an owl, just an owl Amethyst, gotta chill out…"

Why was an owl flying around during the day? Amethyst stood up straight and directly in her line of sight was a cave. Claw marks were seen in the surrounding gray stones, and blood was spattered in the snow just in front; it was frozen, giving it a sickly pink hue.

It was a small clearing, barely the size of an average living room. Amethyst swallowed hard; should she go further? She took a step forward when something grabbed her shoulder.

"AHHH! What the hell!? Shit, man!" Amethyst jumped back, nearly falling. It was Blue Diamond, she was giving the bartender a truly annoyed look.

" _Quiet_! If our target didn't know we were here before it certainly knows of our presence now!" Her silvery hair was in a messy bun, and she had removed her ski goggles like Amethyst to see better in the shaded area, she had her Sig Sauer pistol out with the safety off.

"This is Blue Diamond, I've located Amethyst. What is your status, over?"

"Blue Diamond this is Pearl, we've got a problem, there's a large tree blocking our path. We're looking for an alternate way around."

"Amethyst here, when did that happen? I mean, both me and Blue crossed that way earlier to get where we're at now!"

"This is Garnet, I heard a loud noise earlier and was on my way to investigate, that's when Amethyst checked in with her findings." There was a tense pause. "Let's take a minute, Crystal Gems, and figure this out."

"This is messed up, wasn't this in the reports that Yellow D filed? You know, about the corrupted Gem being able to isolate then attack?" Amethyst unholstered her Mossberg 500 and made sure the safety was off.

"It's official, you know things are serious when Amethyst reads the reports." Pearl said wryly.

"That's enough. Are you and Blue in the same area that Yellow Diamond fought our target?" Garnet was working all the angles as usual.

"We are, but I'm not certain we want to linger here. I think we've stumbled on the corrupted Gem's den." Blue Diamond glanced warily at the cave's entrance as she spoke.

"Alright, backtrack to the trail. Pearl and I will meet up with you there, we'll investigate the cave together. We're not going to let our target pick us off like the team before, Garnet out." Their eyes never left the clearing the entire time they were speaking on the radio.

"We should get out of here, this place is giving me the heebies and the jeebies." The Diamond merely nodded in agreement at Amethyst's comment.

"Wait… is that?" Blue said, squinting against the sun's glare on the snow.

"Oh, _shit, dude_! Someone's in there!" Amethyst was pointing her gun at the entrance. The sun had changed position, and the bottom of a booted foot was just visible beyond the shade.

"I hate to say this, but they're probably already dead. No one has been up here since the team before us." Blue Diamond winced when she said the remark. "Let's pick our way carefully back, and we'll identify whomever that is afterward."

"I'll take point." Amethyst backed up slowly, her shotgun trained on the cave until the pair hit the tree line. She then made a beeline for the trail, Blue taking up the rear, her pistol out as she placed her left hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

Finally, the women made it back to the trail. Blue breathed out as the bartender finally lowered her gun. "Oh, my god, dude. I've been in some crazy situations, but this is _cray_! I ran with gangs when I was a kid, then Rose when I got a little older, did some outrageous stuff. But this? This takes the freaking taco!"

"Take a moment for yourself, we're not doing anything till Garnet and Pearl get here." Blue leaned over, resting her hands on her knees and looking down. It bothered Amethyst that the Diamond was as uptight as she was.

"Who do you think that was back there?" The stout woman shook her head, that poor bastard in the cave…

"Well, no one's been up here-" It was like slow motion, but not. Blue Diamond's eyes grew wide as she reached out and wrenched Amethyst to the ground by her armor, just as a large clawed hand swiped at the snow where the shorter woman had been.

The thing was huge, far bigger than the bartender imagined. Thick corded muscles with pitch-black matted fur that seemed to be falling out in patches. Ropey drool hung from a snout that loosely resembled an alligator. A mass of long tentacles wriggled wildly at the base of its skull, they were almost the length of the beast itself. It stood at its full height and howled in frustration at missing Amethyst.

It opened its mouth again in what Amethyst thought was going to be another howl, except a black foul-smelling ichor was sprayed everywhere. The stout Gem managed to put her arm up blocking her face, but Blue Diamond was right in front, she screamed and clawed at her eyes stumbling backward.

"Shit-Contact! We have contact! Get your asses over here now!" Amethyst screamed into her throat mic. The beast took another lunging swipe at the bartender, and she dodged.

She unloaded her shotgun into the thing, and surprisingly it lurched back and fell in the snow. Amethyst began reloading and quickly glanced at Blue Diamond, she was holding her face and eyes with her right hand and fumbling for her pistol with her left. "Hold on, Blue D!"

The corrupted Gem got up again and howled, time for some action. Rose used to call Amethyst the ultimate scrapper. She had the unique ability to change her mass, not drastically but enough. So much so she could jump and fly at someone at cannonball speeds.

"Here we go, puke face!" Amethyst ran and jumped from the trail then to a small boulder then off the trunk of a tree and hurtled herself at the monster with inhuman speed. Both of her booted feet landed in its chest, and she bounced off backward, landing upright.

It was knocked down a second time, it clawed at the ground and wailed. The stout Gem then emptied her shotgun in the thing again. That was now 14 slugs all together. The creature slumped forward, a strange mix of blood and the black stuff it shot out of its mouth pooled on the ground melting the snow.

"Where are you guys at!? We're in trouble over here!" She turned and began to reload her gun with shaking hands. (It wasn't because it was cold.)

"We're at the cave! Hold on, Amethyst!" Pearl's panicked voice cried over the comms line.

Amethyst was suddenly knocked back, she hit a large pine tree, snow falling on her. She couldn't breathe, and she lost track of her shotgun. Now she was in real trouble.

An azure beam of pure energy lit the air, making the bartender’s eyes water. It slammed into the corrupted Gem, Blue Diamond to the rescue. She had half of her face covered with her hand and was looking out of her left eye. The beast howled as Blue continued her assault, the smell of burning fur and flesh filling the air. Then suddenly the beast dropped into a smoky heap. Its empty eyes stared at the bright sky. It was finally dead.

Blue stumbled back over to Amethyst and cradled her head in both hands. "Hey, homegirl, you okay?"

"No, I can't see!" She said, her voice was raw with pain.

The bartender picked up some snow from the ground and as gently as she could, attempted to rinse the corrosive goo that they were attacked with from Blue's face.

At least the corrupted Gem was stopped. For some reason, that fact brought little comfort to Amethyst.


	7. Proceeding as Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon for Human!Yellow: She doesn't quite know what to do with herself when she's not working, so she watches a lot of day time TV and late-night talk shows. 
> 
> Cheers!

Pyrope wrinkled her nose and made a face. She couldn't help it, it was _disgusting_ down here. Piles of garbage bags and trash piled against the walls, a water sluice with brown-colored water ran beside her. She was pretty sure she stepped on an old diaper a few feet back.

"Let's hurry this up people, we haven't all day," Pyrope said to her team, they were assisting Demantoid with _Phase 2_. This was the part of her grand scheme that would make her rich beyond belief, she would be genuinely elite then. The rich were the new royalty in this day and age, money meant power, power meant control.

Pyrope tried doing it the long way around, the "correct way," by joining the military than the Authority. It made her father proud beyond words. She remembered his words to her when she was offered a position in the US Government's most elite agency; "Honor and integrity is what matters, nothing else. If you serve with honor and have integrity, the world will remember you."

The old fool… Honor and integrity didn't save him from plebian employees, making bad decisions while working for the US in Iraq. He died of a heart attack while driving to court, the Superior Protection Syndicate was being investigated for waste, fraud, and abuse. And no one remembered her father for _honor and integrity_ , they remembered him because he was a disgrace.

The company was in bankruptcy for years, and Pyrope dragged it back from the abyss. Then worked tirelessly to get its flawless reputation back. Honor and integrity are nothing more than words…

Money and power had meaning, it held weight. Pyrope was going to take what she was entitled to, one way or another. The world was a jungle, and she was going to be on the top of the food chain.

The sewage tunnel was considerable and was located hundreds of meters below Manhattan Island. It was large enough to hold a medium-sized transport truck with Subject 3 in it. Although Subject 3 was not much to look at now. Demantoid had the Gem sedated and kept in a large shipping container. As Pyrope understood the situation, the girl contained within had not yet mutated. That would happen in the next 24 hours or so. Subject 2 was already set up in an abandoned subway tunnel on the north side of the island. Phase 2 meant two bioweapons were being deployed…

The former Authority agent wandered up to the container and watched curiously as Demantoid ran some last-minute tests, her assistant unhooking some IVs.

"So, this will work, correct? I have to say Demantoid, she doesn't look like much…" The adolescent was maybe 16 to 17 years of age, she was on a stretcher with a sheet covering her body. Multiple track marks and bruises ran up her arms, and a small surgical incision could be seen on her chest near her heart.

"The same procedures were used on Subject 1, and you witnessed the results of that test." The geneticist said, her voice even and flat, utterly devoid of emotion.

"Darling Demantoid, you know I just want to be assured. I'm taking quite the risk, you understand. Certainly, there's no reward without risk, but if this isn't executed just right, we're in a world of trouble."

"You will have your distraction Pyrope, I merely require a little patience and confidence." The geneticist stood and crossed her arms.

"Alright, we'll proceed as planned. 24 hours and things will start to get interesting, right?" Pyrope coughed, god, the stench down here.

Demantoid un-crossed her arms and pulled a syringe from the inside pocket of her parka. It contained a viscus, scarlet liquid that seemed to be slightly luminescent. "Correct, once the virus has had time to incubate, our weapon will be ready."

"Proceed as planned then. The sooner, the better, this place is horrid!" The ex-agent watched as Demantoid punctured Subject 3's arm with the needle and pushed down on the plunger.

Soon… soon Pyrope would have everything she was entitled too.  


* * *

* * *

"You ready for the trip?" Yellow and Steven were walking back to the house, spirits high.

"I'm ready, it's been a long time since I've been to a show on Broadway." The marine gave her grandson a toothy grin.

"I can't wait, this is going to be so awesome!" The teenager smiled back, and Yellow playfully pulled his beanie down over his eyes.

There was a clatter down a nearby alleyway, the pair both looked off to the side to see an orange, black and white cat slip around the corner. "Aww it's Cat Steven, I'll be back Yellow!"

The 15 year-old ran out and disappeared around the corner into the shadows. No sounds were heard…

"Steven, is everything alright?" Yellow called out and then heard a massive crash.

"Steven!?" The general bolted for the alley. As she turned the corner, she was greeted by a gargantuan pitch-black beast with a gaping maw full of razor-sharp teeth.  


* * *

Yellow bolted upright sweating, she was at home in her chair. Her head snapped towards the couch, and there was Steven passed out inelegantly on top of it. He was wearing a pale yellow t-shirt and striped pajama bottoms as he lightly snored with the TV remote on top of his chest.

She breathed out, a soft anguished noise escaping from her throat as she clutched at her chest. She had to get a handle on this, why was this giving her such a hard time? Yellow couldn't remember having such a hard time before, it was _completely irrational_. She'd seen many horrendous things over the years, wars, casualties, even other corrupted Gems.

The marine took a deep breath in then out and got up, it was just past midnight. The pair of had stayed in for dinner tonight, they were at the pizzeria _last night_. (Just further evidence of how absurd all the dreams were!)

She and Steven had stayed up late to watch the _Tonight Show_ with _Jimmy Fallon_ , and Yellow made it halfway through before passing out. (Damn pain medication, she wasn't taking any more after this evening.)

She stepped over to the end of the couch and unfolded the blanket that was nearby and draped it over her sleeping grandson. She then stepped over and plucked the TV remote off of his chest as she gently brushed the unruly curls off his forehead. Yellow smiled to herself, he had curls just like his mother.

As she walked into the bedroom and softly shut the door, Yellow's phone chimed. She looked, it was a message from Blue: _All's well general, we got our mark. <3_

It was as if a knot was untied from inside her chest, god, what a relief! The message was just sent… Yellow sat on the edge of the bed and hit the option for a video chat.

"I hope I didn't wake you?" Blue's concerned face filled the screen on the phone.

"No, you didn't, I was getting ready for bed- What _happened_?" Blue's face had what looked like a blotchy pink burn that was mostly on the right side. The white of her right eye was as red as an apple.

"Ah, our target had some unknown abilities, and Amethyst and I ended up covered in said ability. We're both fine, minor chemical burns, it'll clear up in less than a week." The Irish woman smiled, and Yellow's heart ached. (She missed her. This was ridiculous, they'd been apart for far longer periods in the past. Why was she feeling her absence so keenly this time?)

"That's great, excellent news! So, you're all returning home now?" The marine held out hope.

"Well, we have to deal with what's going on in the city of Millinocket. The situation was far more dire than was reported. Unfortunately, I can't speak about what happened on an open line." The Lt. Colonel looked troubled.

"The National Guard should be able to-" Yellow started.

"That was part of the issue. For the time being, we're helping to secure the city, then we'll head back straight away. Everything is under control Melena, try not to worry so much." Linna tried to sooth the marine, but the general just glowered.

"That's enough of that now, how are you and Steven getting on?" Yellow sighed at the change in subject, but it was the right call, they couldn't talk about a classified operation on an unsecured line.

"It's good, everything is going on like it usually does here. He and Connie are excited to go to Empire City tomorrow."

"Sounds like you're looking forward to it too." Blue winked, and Yellow shook her head.

"I'll let you get some sleep, remember I want pictures of the trip."

"Understood. I love you, darling, be safe, alright?" Yellow said and watched as Blue's face lit up.

"I love you too, give Steven a hug for me." Linna blew a kiss, and the screen went dark.

Melena fell back on the bed, her phone clutched to her chest.  


* * *

* * *

"That's… a lot of people…" Amethyst said softly to no one in particular.

Blue sighed and shook her head, her teammate's statement was, unfortunately, spot on. It was just before sunrise, and the group had finally stepped into the city of Millinocket, Maine. It was relatively easy to cut the city off, there were only three main roads out, two of them lead to Baxter National Park. The National Guard blocked off the streets and patrolled the perimeter of the town, but that was it. The area was sealed, and it's residents had to fend for themselves.

The citizens of the city were taking shelter in the Millinocket Regional Hospital and Stearns High School. Blue Diamond and the rest of the Crystal Gems' stood near the front of the High School's football field, and it was covered in body bags. The Army's reinforcements that were sent in were now identifying the deceased.

Too many people died; even if there had only been one casualty, it would have been too many. Blue looked down the sidewalk that ran along the outskirts of the football field, Yellow Pearl was quickly making her way over to the group. Her unnaturally golden hair impeccably swept back almost to a point, her parka zipped up to her nose. (Blue vaguely wondered if Yellow was aware that White had "borrowed" her services. It wouldn't be the first time.)

"Lt. Colonel? Director Diamant is at the hospital, she told me to come and fetch you and the Crystal Gems. I have a car waiting." Amber said in her typical high-pitched nasally tone.

"Thank you, Amber, we're on our way now." Blue looked over at Garnet, and the aloof woman nodded, her eyes hidden beneath her sunglasses even in the pre-dawn light. The group followed Yellow Pearl to the black van waiting in the parking lot and were quickly whisked away in the direction of the hospital.

They were all quiet as they drove through the center of town. It was so typically American, that's the only way Blue could describe it. It had a main street with businesses that catered towards tourists, small privately-owned shops. There wasn't a single building that was over three stories high. The tragedy was it had seen better days. Damage from looters and desperate citizens alike, there was fire damage to some of the buildings and derelict cars with the windows smashed and trash strewn about in the streets.

Power was also an issue, the local fire department and police were deployed and had blocked off several side streets. There were many downed power lines. Blue glanced at a nearby crew of Millinocket's finest, they looked exhausted and tattered…

They rolled up to the main entrance of the Millinocket Regional Hospital and entered. People lined the walls and waiting rooms. This was the second shelter option for the city, most of the sick and injured ended up here. It was noisy, to say the least, children crying, adults talking and wondering what was going on. There was some general alleviation; however, it felt as if everyone was letting out a collective breath of relief.

"Please, this way, ladies." Yellow Pearl half-shouted over the din of the waiting room. They walked over to an elevator and went down. When the door opened, there was a sign on the wall stating what was where. Yellow Pearl strode straight ahead, the sign hanging above the doorway ominously read: Morgue and Coroner's Office.

At the end of the corridor was the main office of the coroner, White could already be seen inside speaking with a Peridot agent wearing surgical gear. Blue lagged behind and lightly touched Amber's arm, signifying that she wanted a word.

Garnet looked at the Diamond curiously, "I'll be there in just a moment, let me know if I miss anything."

Garnet hummed and nodded as she entered the office. (It wouldn't come as a bit of a surprise if the aloof Gem knew what Blue was up to.)

"Lt. Colonel?" Amber cocked a sharp eyebrow at her.

"One moment, I need you to do something for me if you could." Blue peeled off one of her Kevlar gloves and opened a pouch that was attached to the front of the armor on her chest. Carefully she pulled out a small, somewhat battered picture of a young boy that was maybe seven or eight years of age. He had bright hazel eyes and mousey-brown hair that fell into his face.

"This is Michael Corbin, he's the grandson of Christopher Corbin." Yellow Pearl gingerly took the school photo from Blue and nodded.

"The reports say that Mr. Corbin was of great help to us regarding the situation at Baxter Park." The wiry woman said musing.

"Yes, we'd be in a much different situation if he hadn't tipped me off as to what was going on. He asked that I try and find his grandson and son. I had asked quite a few people at the high school shelter, and none of them had seen either one of them." Blue closed the pouch and began to put her glove back on.

"Do you think you can ask around while I take care of business down here?" The situation hit close to home; if Steven was ever missing, Linna would be going out of her mind. (All of the Gems' would be.)

"I'll do a thorough inquiry right now, Lt. Colonel. Rest assured, if the boy is here, I'll find him." Yellow Pearl gave a curt nod and turned on her booted heels down the corridor.

"Thank you, Amber, you're a saint," Blue called after her and smiled slightly.

"Ha, tell that to General Diamant!" Yellow Pearl said wryly as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

That was one task, now on to the other. She stepped into the office, her team spread out on the various furniture in the room. Amethyst had staked her claim in a rather large leather armchair and was scratching her right arm underneath the armor.

"Don't scratch it, you'll make it worse!" Pearl hissed and gave the stout woman an irate look.

"Look, it's _scratchy_ and _hurty_! You go and get acid spit all over you by a giant mutated monster and tell me you can stop scratching!" Amethyst grumped back and slouched in her chair then looked over to Blue as she wandered over, "It sucks, right? I don't know how you're _not_ clawing at your face right now."

Blue shook her head and felt a slight sting when she smiled. The wounds were minor, both her and Amethyst were extremely lucky. "I have a bit of a home remedy a doctor showed me a long time ago. I'll share it when we get back to the cabin."

The group had been housed in a large summer rental cabin roughly halfway between the park and the city. Blue sat on the couch next to Pearl, "So did I miss anything?"

"No, as soon as we got in White was dragged away by a Peridot and the assistant coroner." Pearl huffed as she leaned back.

"Patience, we're all tired and irate about how the situation was being handled." Garnet's smooth voice carried across the room. She was leaning on the far wall next to a water cooler.

"Think we'll have to fight any more of those things?" Amethyst asked not to anyone, in particular, she was trying to feel the situation out. She was frightened, Blue couldn't blame the younger Gem.

There was a time Blue herself had come up against a corrupted Gem about 30 years ago. The thing nearly disemboweled her, and she ended up in the hospital for over two weeks. Situations like that could change a person.

"Alright, Crystal Gems'! Let's get started." White entered the room, her voice ringing out in its usual honeyed tone.

She motioned for the group to follow her. She proceeded to move through a door leading to an area that was meant for investigating the deceased. A gruesome site was laid before them. A beast similar to what Blue and Amethyst had fought was laid out on one of the tables. It had the same matted black fur and claws but was significantly smaller in size and lacked the tentacles at the back of its skull. The remnants of clothing were cut off and piled on the floor, a plaid shirt, and jeans from all appearances.

"This, ladies, is what a mutated _human_ looks like…" White walked around the table, the Peridot agent stood nearby with the assistant coroner.

"Smaller but just as vicious and just as dangerous. From what we've gathered, the corrupted Gem goes out and infects multiple victims. Most of whom die, but a small percentage mutate into this and, as you can imagine, cause problems." White sniffed and held a tissue up to her nose.

"Can these mutated humans spread the virus?" Pearl asked; her voice was muffled. The stench in the room was almost unbearable.

"Ah, no, they're not carriers like the host Gem. It's also worth noting the humans that mutate burn out after about 48 hours." The Peridot supplemented, she adjusted the goggles she was wearing.

"Wait, that means we're good then, right? It's been a while, nobody has found any of these guys in the city." Amethyst chimed in.

"I would agree but, there's still a number of victims being held here at the hospital. They could turn, am I correct?" White said, looking at the agent.

"Yes ma'am, the incubation period is two days to a week. There are still several patients being held in the physical therapy wing under heavy guard. There's no known vaccine, it's likely they'll all pass, but there's a chance that one or two of them may mutate." White nodded to the bookish woman and looked back at the Gems.

"Ladies, we're going to see this through until we're certain those remaining patients are… Well, we're waiting until the virus has run its course. No more civilian casualties after this, understood?" White shook her head and coughed.

"Ideally, the victims that show signs of mutation will be taken care of with a lethal dose of morphine. But we're going to stand by in case things get out of hand." The room was silent after the Peridot’s remark.

"I don't understand why we just don't euthanize them all before anything happens!" The assistant coroner burst out. The man was maybe in his mid-thirties with a receding hairline and watery blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of tan Dockers and a rumpled button-down shirt.

"Because that would be _murder_. We will uphold the law, sir, there is no other way." White's honeyed tone vanished into a harsh rasp.

"Yeah, well, you didn't live through this hell! We've been trapped here for two weeks, and no one has helped. We had to make the rules up as we went along. You know who that is on the table? That's the city coroner! That's why I'm in charge of the morgue right now!" There was no consoling this man.

"Do you know what it's like being held prisoner then watching your loved ones die!?" White clenched her jaw at the comment, and Blue held her hand to her mouth…

"Peridot, finish your reports on both the corrupted Gem and those that mutated. I expect to see them first thing tomorrow. We will proceed as planned." The director said in an icy tone as she turned.

Blue placed her hand on White's arm, but the older woman simply shook it off and continued out the door.  


* * *

* * *

"Ready!?" Steven said as he jumped into the front passenger seat of Yellow's Escalade.

"I've been ready all week!" Connie said as she jumped into the back seat.

"It was really cool of Yellow to let my mom ride with us. It's also really cool that we don't have to ride on the school bus either!" The teenage girl said as she settled in behind the driver's seat. The bonus of having a parental figure chaperone was you got to drive with them instead of sitting on the school bus.

"Yeah, that would have been a long trip to take on 'the cheese.'" Steven chuckled; it's what all the kids called the school bus. It looked like an orange chunk of cheese on wheels and sometimes smelled like it too…

As the boy settled in, he looked at Yellow, she was in a group with the other parents doing a last-minute meeting before they took off. She stood there stiff as could be in her black wool coat and aviator sunglasses and jeans. When she came out of her bedroom this morning she looked tired, Steven was worried.

"Everything good?" Connie asked, looking up from her phone.

"Yeah…No, Yellow's been having a hard time since she came back from her last assignment. I wish she'd talk about it, it doesn't even have to be with me." The 15 year-old didn't go any further than that, he didn't want to reveal that Yellow had been having nightmares nearly every time she slept since coming back from Maine. He knew, and he was pretty sure the marine didn't know how much he knew.

"When she's ready, she will. Yellow likes you a lot Steven, like a lot- _a lot_. I'm pretty sure she likes you so much that she doesn't even want you to worry about her." Connie said, leaning over the center console and adjusting her glasses.

"Maybe this trip will help make her feel better." The boy said, smiling at Connie, the girl grinned back at him.

"Alright, kiddos, ready?" Dr. Maheswaran opened the back passenger door and sat down. Connie was so excited that her mom was going on the trip.

"Oh, I'd forgotten how much I missed hearing about everyone's child's food allergies…" Yellow wryly said as she stepped into the driver’s seat and started the Escalade. She raised an eyebrow at Steven, "Some things never change."

Steven smiled and patted Yellow's arm. "Connie, music selection!"

"I'm thinking 80s, so we don't terrorize the adults." The girl grinned. Yellow shook her head, and Dr. Maheswaran chuckled.

"80's it is!" Steven found the station on satellite radio and tuned in, "There goes the bus, and here we go!"

The school bus filled with kids pulled in front, and Yellow smoothly pulled in back behind the other parents that were driving.

They were off to Empire City!


	8. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I was working in a couple of other countries and... I had a really difficult time getting back into my host country of Austria. 
> 
> So here's the next chapter, I was hesitant to put it up as it deals with a pandemic type situation. I don't want to bum anyone out even though I started the story before the covid-19 outbreak.
> 
> But there's a lot of folks stuck at home right now, I'm one of them. Might as well give folks something to read! And I like to write, so it's a sanity check for me. (I'm stuck at home for a week.)
> 
> Take care everyone.

_I awoke, only to find my lungs empty_  
_And through the night, so it seems I'm not breathing_  
_And now my dreams, are nothing like they were meant to be_  
_And I'm breaking down, I think I'm breaking down_

**Sleeping Sickness – City and Colour**  


* * *

* * *

The sunset in a display of orange and rose pastel colors painted Mount Katahdin in violet shadows. It was a glorious sight, White had never been to this part of the United States before. It was picturesque, she had been to many locations around the world, but it was rare to find such untamed natural beauty in this day and age.

The director was supposed to be writing a report and reading others that had been filed. Her mind wandered, however. She had just received the final autopsy report on the corrupted Gem that was subdued in the park. This Gem was corrupted on purpose; it was being used as a biological weapon, as Commander Maxine had said. She sighed as she leaned back, it was so disturbing. It was bound to happen eventually and to be perfectly honest, White was surprised that this scenario hadn’t happened before now.

White looked out of her window and saw Blue Diamond and Yellow Pearl speaking by one of the ambulance bays. She hadn’t left the hospital yet and was sitting in an armored SUV in the back of the parking lot. She had one of her officers start the vehicle up so she could have some privacy (and quiet) while she worked on her laptop.

Blue was doing what she did best, making connections and finding information, she was investigating. White could simply tell by her daughter-in-law’s demeanor that she was on the case, whatever that may be. She wiped her nose with her handkerchief and popped a throat lozenge as she stepped out of the vehicle. The Topaz assigned as her bodyguard fell in step behind White Diamond silently as she headed towards Blue Diamond.

“Still working, moonbeam? I thought one of the other Crystal Gems had the first shift?” White said as she approached. One Gem was to watch the remaining virus victims at all times.

Blue looked up from a stack of papers that Yellow Pearl had handed her. “Yes, it’s a personal matter truthfully. I told my friend I’d locate his missing family members that were quarantined.”

“The gentleman that assisted you when you first got here?” Blue nodded and pursed her lips as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder. White noted that the colonel’s expression crumpled ever so slightly.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Blue Diamond. I know that’s not what you wanted to discover. But, there’s still some hope.” Yellow Pearl chimed in and folded her gloved hands at her waist, her expression both concerned and contrite.

“No, it was a possibility. I just wasn’t prepared to accept it yet. I’ll continue on, why don’t you get some rest, Amber? Your help was invaluable today.” Blue said as she took a deep breath in.

“I was happy to be of service, Lt. Colonel. Please let me know if you need any more assistance.” The blonde, wiry woman, nodded to both Diamonds and strode into the parking lot to get a ride back to base.

“What is it, what’s happened?” The director said softly as she gazed into arctic-blue eyes. She stepped a little closer and pulled the fur collar of her coat around her neck a little tighter, the sun had set, and the air had a bitter quality to it now.

“This is a list of all the deceased that were at the high school. Mr. Corbin’s son is listed, he was one of the first victims to succumb to the virus.” Blue bit her lip and held the stack of papers to her chest as she looked away.

“Oh, moonbeam, this whole situation is tragic. _I am sorry_.” White couldn’t help herself; she wrapped her arms around her daughter-in-law in an attempt to comfort her. (As best as she could, the armor she wore was notably bulky, especially with added cold-weather gear.)

“There is some hope I haven’t found the grandchild yet. I’m going to continue searching for a bit longer.” She pulled in a shaking breath and cocked an eyebrow at White. “How are you holding up, Bianca?”

“It’s freezing, I have a cold and about 50 reports to read through before I can rest for the night,” White said flatly as Blue motioned for them to step into the ambulance bay.

The pair walked into the building and stepped into a moderate-sized break room. It had a few comfortable couches and chairs with some bunk beds set up in the far corner. The room was vacant right now, allowing the two women to speak freely. White watched as Blue went and poured two cups of coffee. She smiled slightly, two sugars and two creams, the colonel had known her long enough to know how White takes her coffee. She then stepped back over to the couch that the director now occupied and handed the warm mug to her.

“I’m sorry about what happened in the morgue. It couldn’t have been easy having that man preaching at you like that.” The Irish woman said softly as she sat down on the edge of a nearby armchair.

“It doesn’t matter, the deputy coroner had a right to be angry, to question us. This entire town was hoping for rescue and ended up being test subjects. Besides, he doesn’t know me or what I went through with the Nazis.” White said, dismissively waving her hand. The comment stung at first. She knew _exactly_ what that man and others had gone through. Held hostage and watching loved ones die was what happened to White over 80 years ago at the beginning of World War II.

“It’s rather ironic, moonbeam, we wouldn’t be in this situation at all if the Nazis didn’t experiment on me and about 300 others.” The director sniffed and leaned back into the cushions of the couch. The room was warm and quiet, and the couch was so soft. It would be so easy for White to let her tired mind drift off…

“To be honest, I’m astonished this sort of scenario hasn’t happened sooner,” Blue said as she took off her Kevlar padded gloves.

“Well, it has. It happened in WWII first, I and hundreds of others were supposed to be superweapons against the Allies. It just hasn’t occurred since then. I have the autopsy report for the corrupted Gem, someone has 100% altered their DNA. There’s all sorts of biochemical and genetic engineering involved.” Blue’s eyes widened at the admission.

“I… We all knew what Maxine said was true, but hearing it is just…” The colonel’s eyes darted away, her mind going into overdrive.

“You’re target was in a weakened state when it attacked you and Amethyst in the state park. There was some sort of chemical kill switch embedded in its heart. It would have died in a matter of hours if you and your partner hadn’t encountered it.” White took a sip of her coffee, just below scalding.

“We didn’t even fight that monster at full strength? It almost killed us!” Blue’s voice was incredulous.

“It’s a problem, and it’s frightening. The Authority, along with the rest of the intelligence community, will have to make a concerted effort to track down who’s responsible. Luckily we have a lead, we know the company and the CEO used to be one of our own; Pyrope. I’ll have to give her a call and see what she says.” Both women started when someone knocked on the door.

It was the Topaz agent that was guarding White, “I’m sorry to interrupt Director Diamant, there’s a secure call from DC for you.”

White raised her eyebrows as she set her mug down. She got up and stretched, “No rest for the wicked eh, moonbeam? We’ll talk later, let me know if I can help with your search.”

The director buttoned up her coat and followed her bodyguard outside. Back to work.  


* * *

* * *

“So, it’s just you and me for the rest of the night. What do you want to do!?” Yellow said as she gave Steven a toothy grin and a clap on the back.

His class had just got done seeing _The Phantom of the Opera_ and had broken for the night. Most of the kids and Connie were going to an ice cream parlor in Trump Tower on 5th Street (mostly to say they had visited), but Steven wasn’t feeling it, and neither was Yellow.

“Uh, I don’t know. I am hungry, know any place good?” Steven loosened his tie and undid the top button on his shirt.

“I know just the place, you’ll love it,” Yellow said, the smile never leaving her face. She hailed a cab, and the pair were taken to a somewhat hidden place in an even fancier hotel than the one his class was staying in.

He followed Yellow in going right past the hotel’s front desk (the bellhops were wearing tuxedos). Over to the far corner where a neon sign depicting a burger with an arrow just below it. They walked in, and the restaurant was a burger joint. No frills, no chandeliers, no tux’s. It was only regular people ordering what looked like amazing burgers.

They got their food and sat down, and Steven soon imbibed in burger heaven. Double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake, Yellow had the same. The teenager was somewhat relieved; Yellow seemed to be doing better. Maybe Connie was right, getting away may have been the fix for what was troubling the marine. It was good because Steven had some unfinished business with this woman from the other day.

“Question,” Steven said, knitting his dark eyebrows together.

“Alright, what’s on your mind?” Yellow said, sitting back and crossing her legs. She looked sharp tonight, she had on a dark three-piece suite with perfectly shined gold buttons and a pair of heels. The bruises on her face were expertly concealed, and her winged eyeliner was on point.

It was weird to Steven, but why would it be otherwise? Her nails done, diamond-studded earrings, blonde hair impeccably swept to the side. Steven supposed he was too used to seeing Melena in military regalia to consider that she was a woman underneath all of that. She was a classy older lady out on the town with her grandson.

“The Nicaragua thing? You _gotta_ tell me!” The teenager smiled.

“You don’t want to hear about that, that was in the early ’80s. Old news.” Yellow said, arching an eyebrow and sipping her milkshake.

“Yeah, but it’s where you met Blue, c’mon, please?” Steven wheedled as he put on his best “puppy dog” face.

“Alright! For the record, though, that face doesn’t work on me. I’m just trying to spare you some embarrassment.” Steven chuckled, as Yellow’s gaze went to some indiscernible point in the past.  


* * *

* * *

“So, Blue was a helicopter pilot?” Steven’s eyes had stars in them when he looked up at Yellow.

“Yes, she was a very good one too. She flew planes _and_ helicopters, she was an ace pilot for the US Air Force.” The duo had since left the burger restaurant and ventured into Central Park to the Wollman Ice Rink.

“And she rescued you from some angry militants in the jungle?” The teenager was fumbling with the laces of his rented ice skates.

“Yes, are you ready?” Yellow huffed and stood up from the bench they were on.

Steven stood and wobbled a little, he didn’t know how to ice skate. Yellow thought it was the perfect opportunity to show him. It was a cold night, and the Empire City skyline stood tall and bright around them. People laughed and played on the ice rink while colorful holiday lights twinkled brightly in the trees and stands.

Melena always wanted to do this with Carissa, but there was never any time. (She never made any time.) She was here with Steven now, she wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

“You were a damsel in distress, and Blue rescued you! That’s so cool.” The smile never left the 15 year-old’s face.

“You’re making it sound like some fairy tale, it was terrible! I got shot in the head, and Blue almost had her back snapped in half by the biggest Gem I’d ever seen.” Yellow took Steven’s hand and stepped onto the ice, the boy hesitated at the edge.

“What’s wrong?” Melena said with concern as her expression softened.

“I’ve never done this before, um, I’m scared.” The boy clutched at the railing, his dark brows knit together.

Golden eyes bored into warm brown ones, “It’s alright to fall, to fail. It’s painful, but you can’t let your fear stop you. I’m here with you, and if you do fall, I’ll be here to catch you.”

“Okay, I’m ready.” The teenager reached out and took the blonde’s other hand and smiled as he stepped out onto the ice.

“First off, don’t look down!” Yellow glided backward, pulling Steven with her in a less occupied corner of the rink. (It was odd, there wasn’t much of a crowd, and it was Friday night…)

“It causes accidents when you look down. Secondly, always try to put your weight forward. Bend your knees slightly and lean out a little. If you lean back, you’re prone to fall back.” Melena continued as she pulled Steven into a glide, they went on like that until Steven was comfortable.  


* * *

* * *

“Can we do this again before we leave? I want Connie to come skating with us!” Steven said, holding up his phone. He was shooting a video for the Gems’ and his dad. He went around the rink a couple of times and now had Yellow front and center.

“We can- What are you doing?” The woman drawled, coming to a stop on the ice. The teenager didn’t ask Yellow for permission, he knew her too well, she would say no. (Better to ask for forgiveness.)

“Just shooting some video to show the others what they missed.” Steven moved a little closer to the marine.

“I don’t need to be in this video,” Yellow said sternly as she waved the boy away in a dismissive fashion and skated forward.

“Come on, Yellow, we may not get to do this for a while!” Steven said as he shakily followed her.

“Nope!” She took off across the ice, and the teenager followed as best as he could. He struggled and stopped as he flailed one of his arms, trying to keep his balance. Steven looked around, he’d lost track of Yellow.

“Gotcha!” Steven yelled out as strong arms wrapped around him, a wet kiss was firmly planted on his cheek.

The pair laughed, and Yellow held the teenager tight, “We have to take a picture for Blue at least. She’ll yell at us!”

“Hmm, she’ll yell at _me_. I don’t think she’d _ever_ yell at you. _Oh_ , let’s get this over with.” Steven held out his phone, and Yellow got in close, resting her forehead against the side of his head while grinning. The flash went off, and the 15 year-old checked to make sure it was a good shot.

“Sending it to Blue!” The floodlights surrounding the ice rink went off, and the few people that were skating made their way to the exit.

“It’s 11 pm, the ice rink is closed. We should get back to the hotel anyway, I kept you out past curfew.” The general looped her arm around Steven’s, and they began to head back to return their skates. The teenager knew he wasn’t in trouble, curfew was only if you didn’t have an adult with you. If you did, you were good to go.

They returned their skates and began their trek out of the park. “So, we’re seeing _To Kill a Mockingbird_ tomorrow, then that’s it. That’s the end of our weekend in Empire City.”

“It went by quick, didn’t it? That always happens when you’re having a good time.” The blonde smiled at Steven as she wrapped her right arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

“Are you having a good time?” The teenager looked up into golden eyes.

“I am, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a break like this, I can’t remember the last time. I always meant to do something like this with your mother, but…” Yellow trailed off, looking away from the 15 year-old. It wasn’t hard to put together what happened, Steven’s mother ran away from Linna and Melena when she was about 17 years of age. Yellow didn’t have the opportunity for a trip like this.

Steven wrapped his arms around Yellow and squeezed, “I’m glad you came, Melena. It really means a lot.”

“You are such a goofball!” The marine flushed three different shades of red and chuckled, she didn’t let go, though, and neither did Steven.

The duo walked like that for a time, chatting about everything and nothing as they neared the end of Central Park. Some people passed by, but the park seemed strangely empty for a Friday night.

A scream echoed across the darkened pathway ahead of the pair. Both Steven and Yellow came to a standstill. Movement could be heard in the trees just beyond.

Yellow Diamond reacted instantly, stepping in front of Steven, electricity arching around her. “Stay behind me!”

“Yellow-”

“Shh!” The Diamond waved backward, her golden eyes never leaving the woods.

“H-hey! Tha’s a neat trick! How’d you do that?” A man in a worn, brown parka and dirty jeans said as he rolled out of the underbrush. He had a mostly empty bottle of whiskey in his left hand.

“ _Goddammit_!” Yellow barked, letting down her guard.

“Uh, hey, how’s it going?” Steven stepped up between the pair, the general looked like she was going to skin him alive.

“Hey man, you got a few bucks? I’m a bit down on my luck.” The man was a vagrant, Steven sighed. People are always quick to criticize the homeless, but nobody ever asks how they could fix the issue. It wasn’t fair.

“Here you go.” The teenager pulled a couple of crinkled dollars out of his dress pants and passed it to the rumpled park denizen.

“Thanks, you’re a good kid, you know that? I was hoping someone would come by, there’s been weird noises in the park, sounds like animals or something. I haven’t been able to sleep all day!” He clapped the boy on the shoulder and began to stumble back.

“Now, I can buy something to help me shleep!” The man raised the whiskey bottle and grinned.

“No problem mister, have a good night!” Steven looked at Yellow, the marine just scowled.

“Guess we got spooked over nothing.” The teenager gave the blonde a sheepish smile.

“Idiot, I could have killed him!” Yellow pinched the bridge of her nose, then let out a breath, “Let’s get back to the hotel. I’m getting a cab.” Well, it _was_ a good night. Whatever tension the marine had let go of over the past two days had now returned. It showed in Yellow’s gait as she marched towards the exit, Steven could barely keep up.

“Hey, we’ll laugh about this tomorrow. It’s not that big of a deal.” He looped his arm in Yellow’s and gave it a tug.

She let out a breath and nodded slowly at the teenager, “I’ve just been so uptight lately. I’m not sure I even know how to relax anymore.”

“Well, almost electrocuting homeless people is _not_ the way to unwind. You wanna talk about it?” Steven smiled softly.

“Steven, I don’t want to unload on you. These are my problems, not yours.” The blonde waved down a cab, and the pair got in. “120 W. 57th Street, please.”

“I don’t mind, really! I’m worried, Yellow, you’re not sleeping, and when you do, you have nightmares.” The teenager undid his tie completely and shoved it into one of the pockets in his light pink parka.

“Noticed that did you?” The Diamond arched a discerning eyebrow at the boy.

“It’s hard not to, it’s just been you and me for almost a week now. Not that I mind, I like hanging around you and spending all this time together. I mean, I love you, Yellow. But, you’re hurting, and I just want to help.”

The austere woman’s scowl melted into an expression of pain. She reached out and wrapped Steven in a tight hug, burying her nose in his dark curls. “ _I love you too_ , and _I know_ you just want to help.”

“Sorry to interrupt your, ah, moment here. But we’re at the hotel, that’ll be 12 dollars and 50 cents.” The cab driver looked back at the pair with an apologetic expression.

“Just a moment,” Yellow coughed and went through her pocketbook.

Blaring sirens could be heard just around the corner, followed by flashing blue and red lights. A firetruck and ambulance flew past the car, making spots appear in Steven’s eyes. More sirens were heard nearby, something was going on.

“Man, it’s been like that _all day_. My cousin works at Lenox Hill Hospital, said the emergency room was full all day. Must be something in the water.”

“Keep the change, and take care out there tonight.” Yellow handed the cabby 15 dollars and stepped out along with Steven.

“You, too, have a good one!” The yellow-orange sedan pulled away.

“Do you have your key card?” Melena murmured as she drew Steven into another hug.

“Yeah, I got it. You going to be okay?” His class was staying on the second floor of the hotel while the adults were a floor above them. Steven would have to figure out how to sneak into his room without waking up his classmate.

“I don’t know.” The comment was raw, vulnerable even.

“You want me to stay with you tonight?”

“I… Yes.”

Steven pulled away and rested his hands on Yellow’s shoulders. The same pained expression from before was on her face; he could just see it more clearly in the light. Painful bloodshot eyes peered back at him. The teenager couldn’t quite place the emotion… She was _scared_ , but of what?

“It’s all good Yellow, we’re family. You can lean on me anytime, it’s alright to _not be alright_. Let’s try and get some sleep.” Steven laced his fingers with Yellow’s and squeezed as they stepped inside.


	9. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story deals with viruses and illness and people behaving badly. Stop right here if you don't want to read about the subject because of the current world situation. 
> 
> No hard feelings if you don't, I understand. Stay safe everyone!

_And I'm afraid, to sleep because of what haunts me_  
_Such as, living with the uncertainty_  
_That'll never find the words to say_  
_Which would completely explain, just how I'm breaking down_

**Sleeping Sickness – City and Colour**  


* * *

* * *

The banging, the incessant _banging_ , was that her head or…? Yellow opened a single bloodshot eye to see her grandson stirring next to her. His light pink dress shirt was rumpled and untucked, and he had buried his head underneath his pillow.

The marine sat up and reached for her phone, knocking over an empty soda can. When she and Steven got back to the hotel last night, the pair decided to stay up late, eat ice cream, and play video games. (Something Yellow kept up on only because Steven _loved_ gaming. She even purchased her own Nintendo Switch so she could play online with the boy.)

Somewhere in between her third ice cream sandwich and building a portal to " _the Nether_ " in Minecraft, the pair passed out. It was a fitful sleep, Melena kept waking up, scared of what her restless mind might conjure. Finally, unconsciousness swept over her, heavy and thick. Sharp teeth and claws threatening to tear apart any sort of peace Melena might have found. Until someone started pounding on the door to her suite.

Yellow got up, straightening her own wrinkled shirt. She swore softly when she stepped on an ice cream wrapper, she bent over and picked it up on her way to the door. Quickly, she raked her hand through her flaxen hair and turned the handle.

"Mrs. Diamant! We have an emergency, we need to get all the children packed up and out of the city!" A woman with greying auburn hair and glasses said in a frantic tone. Mrs. Atterbury was Steven's drama teacher, she seemed to be living up to her profession.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" The blonde drawled as she looked down the hall. A couple of the chaperones were heading down the stairs.

"There's some sort of illness that's running rampant! The mayor has declared an emergency, they're shutting everything down except for essential services." The woman looked nervously down the hall towards the elevators where bags were being collected. "Visitors have been told to evacuate, so we're cutting the trip short. My only concern is we're missing a couple of people."

Yellow arched an eyebrow as the teacher in front of her winced, "Steven is unaccounted for!"

"Steven is in here with me, Mrs. Atterbury, we stayed up too late last night. He fell asleep here." The general replied coolly. She had little patience for hysterics, panic achieved nothing. The woman in front of her deflated almost immediately.

"Thank goodness! Then that just leaves two others." The woman let out a breath and then continued, "We don't know where Dr. Maheswaran and Connie Maheswaran are! They rode in with you, do you know where they might be?"

"I'm not sure," Yellow looked over her shoulder to the doorway beyond. She didn't want to wake Steven, but if anyone had an idea of where the Maheswaran's were…

"They were supposed to be with the other children last night, they were visiting Trump Tower. They didn't return with the others?" Concern began to etch itself on the general's face.

"From what I understand, they went off exploring. We're leaving at 9 am sharp Mrs. Diamant, I have to get these children out of the city and safely back home." There was a shaky resolve in Mrs. Atterbury's voice.

"You're leaving them behind? Did you even try to locate them beyond checking with the hotel?" Yellow's comment had an icy edge to it.

"There's no time! Dr. Maheswaran is with her daughter. They're probably fine, we just can't wait for them!" Panic was overriding all common sense in this woman.

Yellow stood at her full height and looked down at the smaller woman, her eyes burning. "I'll try and locate them, Mrs. Atterbury. In the meantime, I think you should work on your _composure_ , lest you panic the children." The teacher huffed and turned away. (Yellow caught the _condescending bitch_ comment, she had excellent hearing.)

"Stev-oh!" Her grandson had stumbled up behind her just as she was shutting the door.

"What's going on?" He was holding a roll of antacid tablets in one hand and scrubbing his eyes with the other.

"There's some sort of emergency going on in the city," Yellow looked down at Steven, she didn't quite know how to word what she was going to say next.

"Mrs. Atterbury can't find Dr. Maheswaran and Connie, do you know where they went after they got ice cream last night?"

Steven knit his dark brows together for a moment then pulled out his phone. Yellow glanced over his shoulder and watched as he checked his text messages first:

**Connie:** _Steven! You and Yellow made the right call, Trump tower wasn't that great. :/_  
_Mom and I are going to Fort Tryon Park! There's a museum at the cloister,_  
_they're open late for a Renaissance Christmas exhibition! Hope you're having fun_  
_with Yellow!_

"What time was that sent?" The blonde said as she squinted.

"We were at the burger place, she sent it a little after seven." He then scrolled to his contacts and hit Connie's number and put it on speaker.

" _We're sorry, the network is currently unavailable, please try again at a later time._ "

"I'll keep trying," The teenager mumbled, his eyes glued to the phone.

"Go and get ready first, then pack your bag and bring it up here. Mrs. Atterbury is getting everyone together and leaving the city." Yellow grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"We can't leave them behind!" Steven said heatedly.

"Don't worry, that's not what _I'm_ going to do." The boy nodded and bolted out of the room.

The marine shook her head and looked at her watch, a quarter after eight. She went into the bedroom and dressed. Boot-cut jeans and a maize-colored button-down shirt. She finished with rugged brown leather boots that slipped up just over her ankles.

Yellow then cleaned up and went to her suitcase, there was a false back. She pulled the partition away, revealing a Sig Sauer P226 and adjustable tactical holster. Blue would have screamed at her if she knew the general took this pistol along on a school field trip. It was proving most beneficial now.

The marine walked out into the living area when a heavy-handed knock was heard at the door. She looked through the peephole, it was Steven. He stumbled in with a worried expression, he dropped his hotdog bag along with his school bag on the floor near the doorway. (He had since exchanged the now-infamous cheeseburger backpack for a canvas messenger bag.)

"You gotta turn on the TV!" The teenager puffed out, he was out of breath. He was wearing his jeans and snow boots with a faded red hoodie. A black t-shirt with the top point of a golden star was just visible underneath. The boy dropped his pink parka and beanie in a nearby chair.

The general hit the power button on the television, chaos was plastered all over the news. 

" _I repeat: the city is being shut down at noon today. All routes in and out will be blocked off, and_ _only emergency services will be operational. All visitors and anyone else that's able are encouraged to leave-" ___

__The caption on the screen underneath the reporter made Yellow's blood freeze: _Unknown Illness Spreads Uncontrolled after Animal Attacks.__ _

__"This is what was going on in Maine, wasn't it?" Steven broke the paralyzing fear that took hold of Yellow._ _

__"Listen to me very carefully. You are going to leave with the rest of your class, I'm going to find the Maheswaran's and follow after you. Do you understand?" The teenager tensed and got red in the face._ _

__"I'm not leaving Yellow, I'm not leaving without Connie or Dr. Maheswaran!"_ _

__"This is serious! You don't know how deadly this situation is! _You are leaving_ , this is not up for negotiation, young man!" Yellow's voice boomed. She cringed inwardly, she had never raised her voice to Steven like that before. That was fine, he could be angry with her as long as he was safe._ _

__"No!" Steven stepped forward in defiance, "I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going anywhere unless the Maheswaran's are with me, and I'm not going anywhere unless _you_ are with me! I'm not leaving you behind, Yellow! I'm not a kid anymore, I know what's going on, and I can protect myself." His voice broke, but his gaze never left Yellow's._ _

__" _Steven_!" Yellow hissed, clenching her teeth._ _

__"I'm not going anywhere!"_ _

__The general looked away sharply, her mind going a thousand miles a minute. This argument was hitting close to home. It reminded her too much of the fights she would get into with Carissa. But then again, they never argued about a life or death situation. She couldn't force her grandson to leave; even if Yellow managed to get him on the bus, she _knew_ he would find his way back. (He was a Gem, a powerful one. Very little could stop this boy, he just didn't realize it. Or did he?)_ _

__"Empty out the mini-fridge. Water, soda, juice, everything but the alcohol. Then go around to your friends and do the same. I'm going to check out and put our luggage in the Escalade. Meet me in the lobby in 20 minutes, understand?" Yellow clenched her jaw, she hated this. God, why was this happening?_ _

__"I understand." The general turned to check her ammunition when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "We're going to get through this, _together_." The teenager squeezed Yellow's shoulder and ran out of the room with his bag.  
__

* * *

* * *

__"Steven, this is going to show up on the hotel bill, my dad is going to kill me!" Peedee Fryman said as he balled up his dress shirt and shoved it in his bag._ _

__"Don't worry, if it shows up on the bill, hand it over to me. I'll take care of it, I swear." Steven said as he threw two cans of apple juice, some oranges, and candy bars in a plastic grocery bag. He then emptied the shelf next to the fridge of all the peanuts, chips, and trail mix._ _

__"What are you going to do with all that on the bus, anyways?" Peedee dragged his hand through the messy fair locks on his head._ _

__"Not going on the bus, I'm going with Yellow. We’re going to find Connie." The 15 year-old tied the plastic bag with a loose knot and checked his phone. No further messages from Connie, and he had five minutes before he had to be in the lobby._ _

__"You're crazy, man, but I hope you find her. Be careful, alright?" Steven gave a smile and a fist-bump to Peedee and ran out the door._ _

__"Steven!? Where are you going!?" Mrs. Atterbury yelled as the teenager jumped into the elevator. She gave chase, but the door thankfully closed before she reached it. _That woman_ was a hot mess._ _

__A high and lovely chime rang out as the doors opened. The front lobby was complete mayhem, luggage was piled up around the area haphazardly as guests flocked to the front desk in a frantic effort to check out. Steven clutched at the strap of his messenger bag, where was Yellow? The teenager walked forward while pulling his "lucky" beanie off his head. Melena was _never_ late; if she said she was going to be somewhere, she was usually early, if not exactly on time._ _

__"Always be aware of what's going on around you." An arm wrapped around Steven's shoulders as a mezzo-soprano voice spoke calmly next to his ear. "Do you see all these people?"_ _

__Steven glanced to his side to see Yellow gazing across the lobby. It was chaos, he could almost _feel_ it. "Yes, they're all scared."_ _

__"People are typically a decent bunch, they follow social etiquettes and are law-abiding. But, when there's a real threat? When lives and livelihood are at stake? Their baser instincts tend to come out. My lesson to you is to be observant and to never let panic control you. Watch what is going on around you and stay off the 'X.'"_ _

__"Okay," Steven breathed out and turned fully to look at Yellow. She wasn't _just_ Melena now; she was Yellow Diamond. She was a General in the US Marines and a deputy director of the Authority. Calm and collected, she was on a mission._ _

__"We're all checked out, and I even managed to get the Maheswaran's belongings. We're going to organize ourselves at the Escalade, and then we're going to head out." The Diamond motioned to the stairs that would lead them down to the parking garage._ _

__"Where are we headed? To Tryon Park?" The teenager puffed as he followed Yellow down the stairwell._ _

__"Not yet, but we'll head to the park soon. There's a small Authority presence here in Manhattan. The office is just across the street from the Department of State Bureau of Cultural Affairs." The general reached the door and held it open for Steven._ _

__"So, what does the Authority do in Empire City?" The teenager half jogged, trying to keep up with the woman as she spoke._ _

__"It's an office set up for advisory purposes. They work in tangent with the Dept. of State and the United Nations." They reached the Escalade, and Yellow opened the rear passenger door. Steven threw his bags in and then jumped into the front seat._ _

__"The office is only five minutes away from here, but I have a feeling it's going to take a little longer than that." Yellow sighed as she started the car._ _

__The pair pulled out of the parking garage and into some of the heaviest traffic Steven had ever seen. The police were trying to keep order as people packed their cars. Residents sat out on their balconies and watched as others scurried about. Most of the traffic was headed away from the island, which made it marginally easier for Yellow to navigate her way towards the Authority offices._ _

__20 minutes later, the pair arrived at the office building. It was a small non-descript structure faced with black marble and the Authority symbol in bronze just above the main entryway. The barriers were up, and armed guards were blocking the parking garage._ _

__Steven pursed his lips and looked at Yellow as she slowly glided up to the parking garage entrance. The guards gave way to two very distinct looking woman wearing Kevlar armor._ _

__"Just relax and let me do all the talking," Yellow said as she rolled down her and Steven's windows.  
__

* * *

* * *

__"So how come we're always working when an emergency happens? I mean seriously!?" Carnelian said, waving another employee through._ _

__"We're just lucky, I guess," Skinny said with a smirk and leaned against the guard booth._ _

__"We get stuck here for every damn storm that blows through, now this!" The shorter woman huffed as she carded her hand through long, dark red hair._ _

__"Relax, it'll just be like every other time. We sit around, eat MREs, and make bank on the overtime. No sweat." Another car was waved out, and one of the officers let the Quartz' know that was the last of the non-essential employees._ _

__"See? Now we can button up the parking garage and see what the boss lady wants us to do." Skinny moved to grab a checklist and ordered one of the guards to start sealing the door._ _

__"Hold on." Carnelian held up her hand, halting everyone, and stepped out of the garage. A large black escalade had pulled up. She nodded at Skinny to take the passenger side as she stepped up to the driver._ _

__"I'm sorry, due to the emergency, the building is closed. Business hours are-" The red-haired woman stopped mid-sentence as the window rolled down. Sharp golden eyes peered down as an eyebrow arched in her direction._ _

__"General Diamant! Sorry, ma'am, we didn't know you were coming!" Carnelian said as she looked through the car, Skinny was on the other side, staring, slack-jawed. A boy with dark curly hair was in the passenger seat with a worried expression on his face.  
__

* * *

* * *

__"That's because I wasn't scheduled to visit. We're in a bit of a situation, could we possibly speak to the one in charge?" Yellow drawled. She couldn't quite remember the agent that was in charge of this office._ _

__"Of course, General Diamant. The VIP parking is just a few rows back right next to the elevator. Agent Carnelian and I will be over in just a moment to escort you up." The tall thin agent said as she signaled for the guards to lower the barriers and then waved the car in._ _

__Yellow rolled inside after the barriers were lowered. VIP parking was precisely where the two Gems said it would be. She parked and turned off the SUV and looked at Steven, he was twisting his hat in his hands._ _

__"Relax, we're going to figure everything out. We just need a way to move forward, we can't go to Tryon Park blindly." Melena placed her hand on the back of her grandson's head and carded her hand through his wild, curly locks. He nodded and gave her a weak smile._ _

__She stepped out of the Escalade with Steven and watched as the two agents approached. They were speaking softly amongst themselves, Yellow had no doubt her unannounced visit was causing a stir. The tall agent with bleach-blonde hair shushed her shorter partner when they got closer._ _

__"Please, this way General Diamant, agent Holly Blue is expecting you on the fifth floor." The group entered the elevator, and the shorter woman pulled out a key and inserted it in the panel just below all the buttons. It was meant to circumvent any other calls for the elevator on different floors. (If there were any calls, Yellow suspected that most of the building had been evacuated.)_ _

__The elevator doors slid open, revealing a large office area and a woman in a royal-blue pantsuit with steel-gray hair that was put up in a high bun. She had blue-gray eyes and a severe expression on her face, which she dropped instantly the moment Yellow stepped out into the office._ _

__"General Diamant, this visit is somewhat of a surprise considering the circumstances. How can the Authority's Empire City office assist you and…?" She paused, cocking an eyebrow at Steven, he fidgeted under her gaze._ _

__"Steven Universe, he's a Gem, Diamond class. He's also my _grandson_." Yellow gave Holly Blue a sharp look._ _

__" _Ah_ , of course, I should have guessed! I've read reports on his unique genetic makeup. Forgive me, what can we do for you, Yellow Diamond and Steven?" She folded her hands at her waist and put on a pleasant (if not nervous) smile._ _

__"I'll be honest, this wasn't planned. I'm here on a school trip with Steven when everything went to hell. We lost two members of the group, and we're desperately trying to find them. We need information about what's going on." Holly Blue nodded at the general and motioned for them to follow._ _

__"Ladies, please follow us. You're going to help the General and Steven in their search." The gray-haired Gem said as she passed the two agents._ _

__They walked down a dim, oak-paneled hallway with many doors. They all had room numbers and were locked with card readers. Holly turned sharply to her right and opened a room that was somewhat separated from the others. She turned on the lights revealing a large situation room, computers were lined up on either side, and a moderate-sized glass conference table occupied the center of the room. Various large video screens were arranged on the far wall._ _

__"We sent all the non-essential personnel home, you understand. While a few of us remain to maintain the integrity of the building, we don't typically participate in emergencies. We're here to advise the Department of State and the United Nations." Holly Blue gave Yellow an apologetic look as she began to turn the video screens on, multiple news stations popped up reporting on what was happening in Manhattan._ _

__"You're doing your job agent, I understand. But, I happen to know that if I hadn't called on you, White Diamond certainly would have. I was dealing with the same circumstances in Maine a little over a week ago. The situation is going to get much worse before it gets better." Yellow's expression softened a little as she spoke._ _

__"Thank you general, now what sort of information can I help you with?" The woman sat down at a nearby computer, plugging a card into a card reader and began logging in._ _

__"All of the incoming and outgoing police communications and reports around Tryon Park." Holly Blue's fingers began dancing on the keyboard in front of her._ _

__"Oh! The police have the area locked down, there's multiple reports of animal attacks. No one is going in or out of the park, there's casualties…" Holly said, biting her lip. "Civilians are holding up in the museum and at Fort Tryon."_ _

__"We have to help them!" Steven said, panic clear in his brown eyes._ _

__"We will, young man. Holly, we're going to need some gear and a vehicle. We're heading to the park, meanwhile, read up on the incident in Baxter National Park in Maine, you'll learn everything you need to know about what's going on."_ _

__"You have it, and the help of my two quartz agents too. Ladies, escort the general to the armory, I'm going to bring up our emergency communications and let our Peridot know what's going on." The two women saluted as Holly Blue turned back to her computer.  
__

* * *

* * *

__"Here we go!" Skinny opened the reinforced metal door and turned on the lights. A concrete room with lockers appeared before the group._ _

__There was a cage in the back with an assortment of weapons. Small sidearms, rifles, shotguns, a grenade launcher. (The only reason why Steven recognized it was because he saw it in a video game.) Yellow nodded in approval and began heading to the back, the 15 year-old followed._ _

__Carnelian opened the caged area via the keypad and stepped inside. "Take whatever you like General Diamant, I always thought we were a little overpowered, but it seems like it's coming in handy now."_ _

__The shorter Gem stepped back out and went over to a locker that was presumably hers, Skinny was doing the same._ _

__"Steven?" Yellow looked gravely at the teenager, "Is there _any way_ I can convince you to stay here?"_ _

__"I'm going with you, I can help." Steven huffed; he wasn't just a child anymore. He could control his powers, and he could _heal_. He was going along one way or another._ _

__"Alright, let's get you some armor." The Diamond said resignedly as she pinched her nose._ _

__"I'll help him out, he looks about my size. Ah, if that's alright? That way you can get yourself ready." Carnelian said with a slight blush._ _

__Yellow shook her head and walked further back, "Something with steel plating agent. This is serious, you may want to switch out your gear as well."_ _

__The red-head smiled brightly at Steven. She had light tan skin and brown eyes, she reminded Steven of Amethyst a little bit. She motioned to the far corner opposite of Yellow and opened a steel cabinet._ _

__"We vertically challenged people gotta stick together!" She winked and pulled out a vest and held it up to the teenager's shoulders, scrutinizing the size._ _

__"At least you're still growing, I'm a lost cause…" The Gem sighed dramatically, and Steven couldn't help but smile._ _

__"It's all good, some of the strongest people I know aren't that tall." It was true; both Peridot ( _his Peridot_ ) and Amethyst came to mind._ _

__"A man after my own heart. So, you're a Gem?" Carnelian raised an eyebrow and got another vest out of the cabinet._ _

__"Yeah, it's kind of weird, I know. But, I am what I am." Steven made to take off his red hoodie, but the red-head put up her hand, stopping him._ _

__"You're going to want to keep that on, trust me, it's cold out. Hold up your arms for me, would ya kiddo?" Steven did as he was told, and the bulky armor was placed on him._ _

__"I think I read somewhere in a report about a male Gem. I think it's cool, there's no shame in being different. Let me know if this is too tight." Carnelian adjusted the straps._ _

__"This good?" The red-head asked, warm eyes looking questioningly at Steven._ _

__"Yeah, I mean as good as it's going to get." The teenager gave a sheepish grin._ _

__"Ha! I got your size on the first try. It's heavy because there's a steel plate in the chest and abdomen." Carnelian took her fist and knocked on the chest area and then patted his stomach._ _

__"We can add some pouches if you like, and I do want to get you a pair of Kevlar gloves, at least." The red-head started to rummage through the cabinet. She made a triumphant noise and came out with a pair of gloves and a small pouch._ _

__"Check it out tough-guy, gloves. Make sure they fit, and this is a pouch for your leg. It's got a basic medical kit in it and an extra pocket for whatever you want." The Gem gave him a wide grin._ _

__Steven strapped the pouch on his left leg and then put on the gloves. The gear was heavy, and he began to sweat, but everything fit perfectly. The teenager looked down to see the Authority symbol stitched into the left side of his chest, he touched it with his gloved fingers._ _

__"There we are, young man." Yellow came up and tugged on one of the shoulders of his vest and nodded in approval._ _

__"Good work." She said to Carnelian, and the shorter woman just grinned._ _

__Yellow was wearing similar equipment to Steven, albeit with added pouches on the front of her vest and knee pads. She had rolled up the sleeves on her fleece and had her pistol strapped to her right leg. The Diamond sat down on the bench next to the 15 year-old and looked him directly in the eye._ _

__"This is important, do you want to arm yourself?"_ _

__"No, that's not my style. I got my barriers and my shield; I'm good Yellow." Steven stared back into gilt-colored eyes._ _

__"Okay, let's get this show on the road then." Yellow stood and patted Steven on the back._ _

__"Alright, everyone, I got an armored SUV and some radios ready to go. We're ready when you are General Diamant." Skinny announced._ _

__"Let's get going then. We want to hit the area before it gets dark." The marine said as she started for the door._ _

__Steven followed with Carnelian, he was going to save Connie._ _


	10. A Matter of Trust

_Someone come and, someone come and save my life_  
_Maybe I'll sleep when I am dead but now it's like the night is taking sides_  
_And all the worries that occupy the back of my mind_  
_Could it be, this misery will suffice_

**Sleeping Sickness – City and Colour**

* * *

* * *

Blue woke with a jolt; she was in the front room of the cabin she was staying in. She temporarily stopped her search for Corbin's missing grandson so she could take her turn on watch at the hospital. There were only three victims left, four of them passed the previous night.

When Garnet had taken over for Blue, she came straight back to the cabin, took off her gear, and sat for a moment. Apparently, she had passed out. One of the Gems had placed a quilt over her and left a bottle of water.

The Diamond looked out the front window, it was light out but snowing. She checked her phone, and it was a little after one in the afternoon. She got in at about seven this morning, exhaustion was taking its toll.

"Hey, homegirl, you're pushing yourself kind of hard." Amethyst wandered by the door while fidgeting with the bandages on her arm.

Pearl strode in after her, "Don't fuss with that!"

"Okay, _mom_." The bartender said in an exasperated tone.

"You're impossible! I'm going to the hospital to relieve Garnet." The willowy Gem said as she double-checked her gear.

"Is there any news?" Blue asked softly as she rubbed her right eye. (It was still irritated.)

"I believe another patient passed away, I'll confirm when I get there. You should probably rest up." Pearl waved to the pair and made for the door.

"Let us know if you need anything, P!" Amethyst called after Pearl as she walked out the door.

Blue smiled softly as her companion plopped down in a chair nearby and checked her phone. "How's your arm?"

The bartender looked up with violet eyes and gave a half-smile, "It's not so bad after you showed me what to put on it. It's bearable now, still a little itchy."

It was a remedy that a doctor showed to Blue when she was stationed in Cuba. In the summer, the mosquitos were insufferable at times. Lucky her, she was mildly allergic. A mixture of some antibiotic ointment and insect relief gel helped immensely, and it worked on burns and blisters too.

" _Oh_ , I have to get up," Blue finally said as she stood and folded the blanket. She was exhausted, what she wouldn't give to be able to go to her room, and crawl under the sheets.

" _Girl_ , I don't know what's got you going. Pearl found you comatose on the couch this morning, even she's worried for you. You gotta turn it down a notch."

"I'm trying to track someone down for a friend, it's important." The Diamond spoke softly as she put her boots on. She began heading towards her room for a clean shirt and to freshen up when Amethyst placed her hand on Blue's arm.

"Lemme help homegirl, maybe a fresh pair of eyes will make a difference?" The Diamond smiled. Out of all the Crystal Gems, she was closest to Amethyst. Garnet was amicable but uncertain, and Pearl… Blue wasn't sure that wound would ever be healed. There was respect, and they were cordial to one another out of a mutual love for Steven. But past that? The energy between them was sub-zero.

Amethyst was the only one to fully trust Blue Diamond, so much so that when they were in the field, Garnet usually placed the pair together. Blue wasn't entirely sure why this woman completely trusted her (without questioning her), but she was grateful.

"I'm just going to get ready and maybe find some coffee," Blue said softly as she patted the shorter woman's shoulder.

"A couple of the fast-food joints opened back up on the outskirts of town. We can hit one of those for some coffee, then you can tell me what's going on."

"Sounds like a plan, my friend." Blue nodded and went to clean herself up.

* * *

* * *

The pair had picked up a Toyota Camry to use for the day and drove to a McDonalds for a quick bite. Amethyst waited patiently for her partner as she looked through her notes and scribbled something down on a note pad.

"So, what's going on? Who are we looking for?" The stout Gem said around a mouthful of fries.

Blue looked up startled and then sat back a bit in the passenger seat. "Mr. Corbin's grandson is missing. I promised I would find him. His son…"

Blue stopped and took a breath, "His son’s body was placed in the football field at the high school, he was the victim of an attack."

"Damn." Amethyst stopped chewing and put the rest of her fries in the bag and crumpled it up.

"I just-" Blue pinched the bridge of her nose and took another deep breath. When Amethyst first met Blue, it was in a prison that she was trying to bust out of, she had zero trust in the woman. Blue Diamond was partially responsible for putting Amethyst in that prison, to begin with (Steven too). But they had a common enemy, and she watched as the woman stuck her neck out time and time again. Not just for Steven, but for the other Crystal Gems to. She almost died protecting the kid.

If that wasn't worthy of some faith, Amethyst didn't know what was. Now they worked together regularly, and she continued to put herself in harm's way for the other Crystal Gems. She was powerful, capable, and she was a damn good investigator. She devoted herself emotionally into what she was investigating. 

Amethyst thought that was a bad idea (that could drive someone insane in her opinion). Garnet said it was tied to her empathic abilities. It was what made her super effective when working a case, the Diamond became attached and ever so slightly manipulated the emotions of those around her to gain information.

The bartender never really paid too much attention to that fact until now. This little side mission she picked up was tearing this woman apart. Blue was tired and running on empty.

"Hey, let's go over what you covered. You got all the emergency shelters?" The Irish woman nodded at the question.

"Between Yellow Pearl and me, we checked all the churches, all the grade schools. No one has seen this boy."

"Obviously, the hospital, I mean, we've been hanging around there." The bartender sat back in her seat as Blue gave a deep sigh.

Amethyst tossed her crumpled paper bag in the back seat without looking. "I think I mentioned this before, I grew up _rough_. I was orphaned when I was born, but a cousin ended up taking me in, I stayed with him until I was eleven. The reason I ended up in the foster care system was, he ran with a gang and got busted dealing drugs. I ended up a run-away after my 'foster dad' tried to have his way with me. I was sixteen years old."

"Amethyst, I had no idea," A gentle, somber expression etched itself on Blue's face.

"It's no big deal, Blue. I came to terms with that a _long_ time ago. I didn't actually stop running until I met your daughter, till I met Rose. She was good people, and you raised her." Amethyst gave a sad smile as Blue gave her hand a squeeze.

"But, the thing I wanted to toss out there was, when I first ran away? I went back to my cousin's house. That was _my home_. And until I met Rose, that was the place I felt the safest. It was all boarded up, and the bank foreclosed on it. But, I broke in and ended up staying there for a while."

" _Oh, dammit_! Why didn't I think to look in the boy's home!?" Blue knit her brows together and placed her hand on her head.

"Homegirl, you're tired and overworked. What's the address? I'll drive ya there." Amethyst grinned as she started the car.

* * *

* * *

147 Iron Bridge Road was at the far end of the town. A residential area near a local greenhouse, it would have been pleasant with all of the holiday decorations and lights if it wasn't eerily quiet and utterly devoid of its inhabitants.

"How do you feel?" Blue asked Amethyst as they approached the small two-story house. She had learned to trust the shorter woman's instincts, it was uncanny how accurate they were.

"One edge, but, pretty sure it's because no one is around. It just weird right? It's like time stopped for this entire city." Amethyst said smoothly as she raked her hand through a snowy white mane.

"It sort of did in a way. Let's check the perimeter before we go any further." Blue drew her pistol as Amethyst started to walk in the opposite direction around the house.

Everything looked normal, the lights were off (power had yet to be restored to the entire city). The doors were shut tight along with the blinds. The snow was coming down harder and was starting to turn into a squall lowering visibility. She almost missed it, half-buried in the snow on the ground, the basement window was broken and open. Dried blood coated the glass.

"Hey, I didn't find anything." Amethyst had come around from searching her side.

Blue nodded and pulled her flashlight from its holster. "Shit! Jeez, man, he might be hurt! I mean, if it is him."

"The window would only allow for a small child to get through. The blood is at least a few days old." The Diamond kneeled down and touched a torn piece of denim that was stuck to the jagged shards. She hissed and pulled her hand away. A deep cut on her finger immediately began to bleed dark red blood. 

"We have to get into this house." Blue picked up some snow and held it to her finger. Amethyst took point and climbed up the porch and knocked on the door.

"Is anyone there? Michael, if you're there, can you let us know my dude?" The stout Gem paused for a moment and put her ear to the door. There was a crash, and then barking from a large dog came from inside.

"Oh, my." Blue murmured as she shined her flashlight through the front window. One of the biggest pit bulls she had ever seen was snarling and growling at her.

"Whoa, it's _huge_!" Amethyst said, scrubbing the back of her neck. "We could mace it?"

"I don't want to _mace a dog_. Give me a moment," Blue handed her flashlight to the bartender then turned back to the window. She placed her left-hand flat on one of the window panes and took a deep breath in, then out. She closed her eyes and reached out from deep within herself: _Peace, peace, calm_. 

An azure wave of energy washed over the small porch, and soon the baying from the pit bull stopped. Blue finally opened her eyes and looked in, the dog was sitting on its haunches looking curiously at the Kevlar clad woman.

"Open the door, Amethyst." The shorter woman nodded and twisted the doorknob so hard the wood behind it splintered and gave way. She stepped in, shining her light on the dog, he whined plaintively and wagged its tail slowly.

"That's some power you got there." The bartender said to Blue as she walked in.

"It's only good in certain situations. It takes a moment for me to activate it." The Diamond murmured as she stepped past Amethyst.

"Michael? Sweetheart, I'm a friend of your grandfather, Christopher. He asked me to find you, can you help us and tell us where you are?" Blue called out, anxiety knotting in her chest.

"You want me to get the basement, and you get upstairs?" The stout woman asked, her violet eyes burning in the darkness. The dog behind them gave a high-pitched yelp and whined as it trotted ahead of the pair. It clattered up the stairs whining.

"I believe we should follow our K9 acquaintance." Blue commented and went up the stairs two at a time. Amethyst shrugged and followed.

"Michael?" The Diamond peaked around the banister, there was sniffling (the human kind) coming from under the bed.

"I-I have a BB gun! I'll use it!" A black metal muzzle with an orange iron sight poked out from underneath a queen-sized bed.

Blue sighed as her brows canted up, he was safe, it was such a _relief_. She looked behind her and motioned for Amethyst to stay back as she carefully stepped up to the floor and then laid down on her stomach. There was Michael, mousey-brown hair and bright hazel eyes just visible in the dim light given off from a nearby camping lantern. Boxes of cereal and crackers were strewn about with a couple of jars of peanut butter. There were some towels nearby with a significant amount of blood on them.

"Hullo, Michael! I've been searching all over for you! Your Grandpa Christopher is worried about you, he sent me to fetch you." The Diamond could see the indecision warring inside the boy's head as he grasped at the BB gun. The weapon would bruise Blue at most, that didn't mean she wished to be shot with it, however.

A white tail with a dark tip spilled out from underneath the end of the bed, and a white snout began licking Michael's face. "Lucy! Stop, we're in trouble!"

"You're dog's name is Lucy?" Blue had to gain this boys trust, she didn't want to force him to come with her, he was terrified, she didn't want to traumatize him more.

"Y-yeah, she's my friend. She's been with me ever since…" The boy looked away, scrubbing tears from his eyes.

"Since what, love? What happened? Maybe I can help." Blue crawled a little closer on her elbows, and the boy grabbed at the rifle with renewed resolve.

"Dad said I should stay away from strangers! You broke into the house, you broke the law!" The child sniffed.

"You're absolutely right; I did break-in. I broke in because I was worried for you, I saw the window in the basement. Did you hurt yourself?" Blue spoke in a soft, soothing tone, she just needed to gain a little confidence from the boy.

"My dad!" Michael sobbed, he buried his face in the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "We were going to the shelter at the high school, and a monster attacked the car!"

"It's alright, love! there are no more monsters here, I promise." Blue crept closer, this was heartbreaking.

"Dad held the door shut and told me to run to the shelter, but I ran home! I waited in the garage all night but nobody came, so I broke the window with a rock. The lights won't come on, and I messed up the good towels because I cut my leg! It wouldn't stop bleeding! I'm so scared!"

" _Oh_ , child, it's going to be alright. None of this is your fault, none of it. Will you let me help you? My friend and I can take you to get your leg fixed, and then we can get your grandpa, I promise." Blue was only about a meter away from the boy at this point. She held her hands out, palms open, she wasn't going to move unless the boy gave his consent.

Michael wiped the tears away with his sleeve and pushed the BB gun towards Blue, surrendering it. She pulled it away from him and then helped him out from under the bed. He wrapped his arms around Blue's neck, burying his face in her silver locks, sobbing. Lucy sat down next to them and began licking Michael's face.

"Come on, let's see about your leg, alright?" The Diamond finally murmured to the child. "Amethyst?"

"Here, BD." The Gem was already there, unloading the gun with a solemn expression on her face.

"We're going to have to take Mr. Michael here to the hospital." Blue sat the boy on the bed and inspected his leg. It was wrapped in a towel that was soaked with blood.

"Who-who are you guys?"

"We're the good guys, my dude!" Amethyst grinned and handed Blue some gauze from a pouch on her leg. "I'm Amethyst, and this is Blue." The Diamond smiled as she carefully wrapped the boy's leg.

"Those are weird names." Michael made an uncertain face.

"Oh? I suppose they are." Blue playfully tapped the child on the nose. "I don't want you to walk on your leg, Michael, may I carry you to the car?"

"Only if Lucy can come with me." The child gave a hard look to the Gems. Amethyst shrugged as Blue shook her head.

"I'll look after your dog, kiddo." The stout woman gave a wink.

"Alright, Michael, let's get you out of this house." The Diamond placed one arm underneath the boy's knees and another around his back and effortlessly carried him out to the car.

* * *

* * *

"Can't get away from this place, I swear." Amethyst grumped as she hit the defrost button on the climate controls. The snow didn't stop and was now falling in fat, dense clumps from bloated clouds in the sky. The Diamond merely nodded at the comment and dozed, the car was warm and quiet. The only sound was heavy panting from Lucy. She sat calmly on the floor in the back, her head resting on the center console so Blue and Amethyst could give her an occasional scratch.

Blue had taken Michael to the hospital as soon as she left the house and stayed with him until a grateful Christopher had arrived with his family. It felt good to finally tie up this loose end, it felt even better to help an old friend. All that was left was to wait for her shift in the hospital. There was only an hour or so before she had to relieve Pearl.

A cheerful chime came from inside of Blue's coat. She pulled out her phone and unlocked it.

"What's up, BD?" Amethyst asked.

"It's a message from Steven!" Blue grinned as she opened the attachment. There was Steven with a wide goofy smile with Melena and her shark grin. He had lipstick on his cheek from an obvious kiss. The Diamond just laughed and passed her phone over to Amethyst.

"Awww! I'm glad he's having fun, crazy kiddo!" The stout Gem chortled.

" _Oh_ , I love those two so much. I'll send this to you." Blue took her phone from Amethyst and passed the picture on.

"Dude, he's such a ham. Ever since he was little! Here, I got a pic of him when he lost his first tooth." Amethyst brought up the picture on her phone and showed Blue. It was adorable, Steven with a wide grin, a red t-shirt with a yellow star (that was two sizes too big), and a noticeable gap where his front tooth used to be.

"You _have_ to send this to me!"

"Like, he was so proud too! He got a dollar from the 'tooth fairy,' and he was dancing around the house with it. _God_ , that kid, man!" Amethyst's smile was fond as she recalled the memory.

"I wish I could have been there." Blue said softly as she received the image on her phone.

"Can't change the past, all you can do is make good on the present." The bartender said with a wink.

"Thank you, Amethyst. You're a good friend." The Irish woman placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder and squeezed.

A sharp knock on the window jarred the duo from their conversation. They couldn't quite see who it was, the windows were fogged up. Amethyst rolled the window down, revealing Garnet and Pearl.

"Yo, what's going on, ladies?" Lucy gave a warning bark from the back seat and placed her front paws on the center console.

" _What_ is that thing doing in there?" Pearl said irritatedly. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"This is Lucy, P. She helped me and BD out today, we're keeping an eye on her for a friend." Amethyst arched an eyebrow as she scratched the K9's chest.

"Is everything alright?" Blue chimed in.

"There's no need for a watch tonight, all the victims have passed." Garnet flatly stated and a long stretch of silence passed amongst the women.

"Does White know?" Blue asked softly, breaking the silence.

"I spoke to her over the phone about a half-hour ago. We can all get some rest tonight and figure out if anything else needs to be done tomorrow." Pearl bit her lip and fidgeted with one of her gloves.

"Com' on gang, I'll drive us back to the cabin." Amethyst unlocked the car and turned on the windshield wipers.

"I'm not getting in the back with that slobbering dog!" Pearl barked as she gave Amethyst a hard look.

Blue just chuckled and opened her door. "Here, Pearl, you can sit up front. I don't mind riding in back with Lucy."

The Diamond sat in the back and was enthusiastically welcomed by the pit bull along with Garnet. A good night's rest sounded amazing.

* * *

* * *

Darkness, it was suffocating her. There was an imminent and real fear in this darkness that Blue couldn't pinpoint. She strode forward into the city of Millinocket; she was standing in front of Michael's house. She had to find him, but she had already done that, hadn't she?

Her boots crushing and scratching the rock salt on the pavement, the air was damp and bitter cold. Michael was under the bed upstairs. She strode forward with purpose when the door to the house opened.

"Steven?" Blue called out, this couldn't be right. There was her grandson in a baggy red t-shirt with a golden star. A tiny pair of jeans rolled up to his knees, he ran out with a broad smile on his face, a prominent gap where his front tooth used to be. His arms wide, he ran with abandon towards Blue.

"Steven! Steven, be careful, love!" A pair of blood-red eyes burned in the darkness behind the little boy.

"Steven!!" Blue screamed as a beast with razor-sharp teeth and claws lunged for the child.

* * *

* * *

Blue's eyes snapped open, her heart pounding. It was a dream, it was only a dream. Steven was with Melena in Empire City, they were safe. She rolled over and picked up her phone from the nightstand, 07:00, a bit early. She wasn't going back to sleep after that nightmare, though.

The Diamond dressed, she didn't put her armor on but did arm herself. A walk was needed to clear her head. Stepping out into the living room she noted that Lucy was up as well. "Hello girl, you want to go for a quick walk with me?"

The K9 replied with a soft chuff and followed the Irish woman out the door. There was fresh snow on the ground from the night before, and the air was crisp. The heavy gray clouds had cleared, and it seemed like it was going to be a bright, sunny day.

The pair walked merely enjoying each other's quiet company. That was the benefit of a dog, their companionship was unconditional. Blue's therapist recommended getting a dog…

Thoughts for later, she pulled out her phone and texted Steven as she walked through the nearby neighborhood.

_The subscriber you are trying to reach is currently not reachable. Please try again later_.

Strange, that was usually a message sent when someone's phone was off. Blue then tried to text her wife as she walked on and got the same message. She frowned, this was unusual, it was probably just some network error.

"Lt. Colonel!" Christopher called out from his front porch as he stood. He had on a padded flannel jacket and was holding a mug of coffee.

"Christopher! It's early, man! What are you doing up?" She walked over, and Corbin gave her a crushing hug.

"Thank you so much for finding my grandson!" He pulled away, holding Blue's arms.

"I was glad to find him, I'm sorry about your son." Blue bit her lip and squeezed Corbin.

"We'll… worry about that later. Michael is alright, and that's what matters now. I see you have Lucy!" The dog barked when her name was mentioned and greeted the older man.

"She's good company. I didn't think I was going to bump into you this morning but now may be a good time to pass her on, I'm sure Michael misses her." The Irish woman patted the dog's head.

"Yeah, the tyke was asking about her when we brought him home last night." He looked at Blue with warm brown eyes. "So, you doing anything else or heading out now?"

"Oh, we don't know. I think we're pretty much finished here."

"Well, you may end up going to Empire City, did you see the news?" Corbin's voice was grim.

"What? What about Empire City!?" Panic rose in Blue's throat.

"Those monsters started appearing there. The National Guard and the Coast Guard are in the process of locking the city down. Can't imagine what kind of chaos that's going to cause in a city that big." The older man pulled out his phone and showed the latest news feed.

"Christopher, I have to go! I-I have to tell the others!!" Blue Diamond ran as fast as her feet could carry her down the street.

"Watch out for yourself! Let me know you're okay when you're done, alright?" Corbin yelled after the woman as she disappeared around the corner of the street.


	11. Naming Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! Just a side note, I'm actually considered "essential" for my job.  
> As a result, I'm stuck working some long hours because other people are absent.
> 
> I'm going to try and pen out another chapter this week to make up for it. Also, this chapter runs a little long.  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe!

It was beginning to get cloudy out, and there was almost no traffic on the roads. The group glided along in an armored Hummer. Steven sat in the back fidgeting with his hat and looked anxiously out the tinted windows.

"Ever been in one of these before?" Carnelian asked in earnest. She was trying to get him to relax a little.

"No, it's kind of cool, actually." The teenager commented with a slight smile.

"It'd probably be _cooler_ if it was under better circumstances." Skinny smirked as she looked in the rearview mirror. Steven shrugged and pulled at the shoulder strap of his armor.

"Quiet," Yellow hissed as she turned up the police scanner.

"Uh, Yellow? Shouldn't they be, I don't know, saying more stuff?" Steven asked hesitantly after a moment.

"Not if they locked the park down." The general said dispassionately. Her eyes narrowed as her gloved hand switched to different channels on the radio.

"You'd think they'd be sending in the SWAT at least. There's people trapped in there." Skinny sighed and shook her head. It seemed like she was having a hard time wrapping her head around the circumstances.

"We're gonna have a hard time getting in there if the cops are locking things down that hard." Carnelian leaned forward.

"We will manage just fine, even if we have to bend the rules. I'd like to try doing things the proper way first, however." Yellow drawled as she sat back, "How far?"

"ETA is two minutes, General Diamant. We're going to park at the St. Cabrini Shrine. The police and the sheriff's department have locked down the entire surrounding area." Skinny said, her eyes pinned to the road.

The vehicle pulled into the parking lot, and as expected, the ECPD had the place shut down. Pathways were barricaded, and there was a loose parameter in the area. A portly officer in a street uniform and cap began to march up to the Hummer as Skinny put it in park and turned the engine off.

"Here comes trouble." The thin Gem said as she undid her seatbelt.

"Better make that double." Carnelian chimed in. A man with white hair and a receding hairline ambled out of a parked sedan a few dozen meters away.

"Let me do the talking, ladies." Yellow pulled something from the back pocket of her jeans as she opened the door, "Steven, stay here for the moment. Let me talk through this. Agent, you're with me." She motioned to Skinny, and the pair got out to meet the police officers just a few feet from the front of the Hummer.

Carnelian unbuckled her belt and sat on the edge of her seat. "You are about to see a pissing contest of epic proportions, tough guy."

"Is it always like this? Shouldn't we be working together?" Steven always assumed that the police, the fire department, the army, and other organizations worked together. They were supposed to be doing the same job, protecting people.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it's like this too often, kiddo. The local police fight with the state police over jurisdiction. Who's in charge over what, it's usually the local authorities against the federal authorities. You'd think we'd learn to play together by now, but…" The shorter Gem just shook her head.

Steven rolled his window down, just a crack to better hear what was being said. Voices were already raised, a bad sign.

"We're not trying to take over your operation captain, we'd just like to go in and help the people in the cloister," Yellow said evenly. However, her tone had taken on a sharp, icy edge. The item she had pulled from her wallet was her Authority ID. The police officers were now scrutinizing it carefully.

"No, nobody goes in, and no one comes out! There's these things running around in the park. It's been confirmed that the folks in the museum have infected people in their ranks. Everyone is staying put until the Army National Guard gets here."

"I don't think you understand. We can bring medical supplies to the people who are injured. Get a status report of what's going on, perhaps even neutralize some of the hostiles in the park. Don't you want to _help_ these people?" Yellow was trying to appeal to common sense and logic. It seemed to be working, the older police officer in the suit seemed to be mulling it over.

"Captain, you can't be serious!? You're going to let the feds jump into this operation?" The heavy-set cop in uniform yelled.

"Harvey, shut it! The Authority is probably going to get called in for this anyhow if they haven't already. May as well start cooperating now. Besides, the people there need help, and these ladies are equipped better than we are." The older man crossed his arms and sighed.

"We'll advise you of everything that's going on, er, captain…?" Steven listened as Yellow spoke with confidence.

"Captain Carrigan, ECPD. We'll give you some extra medical supplies so you can bring it into those folks. You're going to have to go in on foot." The captain gave Yellow an uncertain look.

"On foot? There's a road that leads right up to the cloister, did something-"

"Every vehicle we've sent in has gone silent. Two patrol cars and an armored van full of SWAT officers. The radio transmission from the SWAT team was… it was difficult to listen to. It sounded like the vehicles were drawing all of those _creatures'_ attention." Captain Carrigan shook his head.

"We go in on foot we don't draw attention to ourselves." Skinny chimed in.

"Right, that's what we were thinking anyhow." The older man scrubbed his neck and looked down.

"It sounds like you were thinking about this before we arrived, captain." Yellow drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to help those folks somehow. We're supposed to serve and protect."

"Alright, captain, thank you for your cooperation. Give me a moment to get my team together, we'll want to set out before sundown." The general turned and started for the Humvee.

"Uh, how many of you are there?" The larger officer craned his neck, trying to see into the vehicle. Steven shrunk a bit in his seat.

"There are four of us, four Gems." Yellow's voice clipped through the cold air.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to have all of your handles so we can communicate with you. I'm sure you've got radios." The captain said in a good-natured tone.

"Of course, we'll give those to you in a moment." Yellow marched straight back to the car.

Steven saw the expression flash on Yellow's face only for a second; she was worried.

* * *

* * *

The Diamond motioned for agent Carnelian and Steven to get out of the car and stepped towards the back. Skinny opened the trunk and lifted a panel in the floorboards revealing all the weapons they had brought.

"Radios are set to go, general." Skinny handed Yellow two of them to her and then began putting her own in place.

"Young man, let's get you wired up." The marine sighed as she looked at her grandson. (God, why wouldn't he just stay behind!)

"Is there any way I can get you to stay-" Yellow started, and Steven gave her a hard look.

"There isn't, I'm going. With or without you." The teenager wasn't budging, he was like a stone, immovable and obstinate. She was scared to death and immensely proud of him all at the same time.

"Alright, pay attention. Here's the basics of the radio: We're using this frequency so the police can track us and give us updates." The general half turned so the other two Gems could take a look and set their own radios.

"We would normally use a frequency that is encrypted, but we have to play nicely for the time being. We want to help. This is the PTT button, _push to talk_. But you," Yellow carefully turned Steven around and clipped the device on the back of his pants. The teenager squirmed, and the Diamond cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I'm ticklish, and your hands are cold." Steven gave a sheepish grin.

"You will be using a throat mic and earpiece to speak to the rest of us." Yellow continued snaking the wire through his Kevlar vest and attaching a thin plastic collar around his neck. She gently tugged on it, making sure it wasn't too tight and then placed the earbud into his waiting hand.

"Testing, this is Yellow Diamond, radio check."

"Loud and clear, General," Skinny said as she raked her hand through her wild bleached hair.

"I gotcha five-by-five, General Diamant," Carnelian replied with a thumbs up.

"Sounds good Yellow," Steven said a little uncertainly.

"Here," Yellow placed a gentle but firm hand on the boy's shoulder while pressing the button on his mic with the other. "You use the PTT button on the collar; that way, you don't have to fumble with the radio on your waist."

" _Over_ , means you want a response back and _out_ means you're done talking." Carnelian supplemented.

"Oh, I guess that it doesn't make sense to say _over and out_ then, does it?" Steven smiled a little and looked up at the others.

"What you're saying there is: _respond and shut-up_ ," Skinny said with a wide smirk.

"Hollywood makes a mess of _everything_." Yellow drawled as she stood back up to her full height.

"I guess he just needs a handle, then?" Carnelian said as she looked quizzically at the teenager.

"That's cool and all, but I can just be Steven. I don't technically work for the Authority." The teenager scrubbed his neck awkwardly.

"That's all the more reason to have a radio call sign, tough guy! You don't want people to know who you really are, it's kind of dangerous. You gotta protect yourself." The shorter, Gem crossed her arms as she finished.

"Agent Carnelian is correct, the purpose of having a pseudo name is to protect our identities in one fashion or another. It's not the best-kept secret, but it does help." The general brushed her hand across her chin, deep in thought. What would be an appropriate name?

Something hit Yellow square in the chest. A feeling she couldn't quite wrap her head around, it was long buried and forgotten, but now it was rearing its ugly head. Steven was categorized as Diamond class by the Authority. He shared many, if not all, the same abilities that his mother had. She was supposed to join and eventually become one of the deputy directors of the organization.

She faked her death and ran far away from everyone. Carissa _abandoned_ her family. It was something that Melena was still trying to sort out even after all this time. She went to a therapist once a month, and it was an issue that was on the top of her list. How could someone be so filled with _regret_ and so _sorry_ while being so _angry_ and _betrayed_ at the same time? (How could someone have all these emotions at once?!)

Magenta colored energy projections and barriers from a Diamond class Gem. Those were the trademarks that were distinctly Steven's and was his mother's before him. The handle, the code name that was reserved for Carissa, was Pink Diamond. It was never used until now.

"Yellow, you okay?" Steven asked, concern etched into his young features.

"You are _Pink Diamond_. That is your handle when someone calls you on the radio. That is the name you will answer to. Understood?" It felt strange, cathartic even. It was like Yellow Diamond was passing a family heirloom to her grandson, or granting him a title like the feudal knights of old.

"That works for me, I'm ready when you guys are!" The boy nodded as he put on his "lucky" beanie and gave a reassuring smile.

"Good, let's touch base with Captain Carrigan, then make our way into the cloister before sunset." The general turned on her heel and briskly headed towards the officers near the entrance of the park.

Yellow _desperately_ prayed that her grandson wouldn't be crushed under the weight and responsibility she had just placed on his young shoulders. It somehow felt right and so wrong for him to have this call sign.

* * *

* * *

Birds chirped cheerfully in the barren trees despite the gray hue the sky had taken. Steven checked his phone as he walked, it was past noon. Manhattan was officially locked down. It didn't matter as long as Connie and Dr. Maheswaran were safe.

A multitude of holiday decorations were up and hung from the old-style lamp posts that lined the roads and paths. It was pleasant, Steven could close his eyes and almost pretend he was taking a walk in the park like any other day. The problem was his companions were silent. Radio discipline Carnelian called it. Keep the noise down and don't draw attention to yourself.

The teenager sighed, the whole situation was just bizarre. People acting like maniacs trying to get out of the city (he would never forget the look on his drama teacher's face). People getting sick? He heard about it in the news, but he hadn't seen it for himself yet. Then the look on Yellow's face when she gave him his handle. She hesitated; she wanted to but didn't want to. It was a very strange, twisted expression she had on her face when she said the name, _Pink Diamond_.

Steven couldn't help himself even under the circumstances, he had a code name, and it was rad! But, he couldn't help but think there was some hidden meaning behind it. He'd have to ask later, and maybe he'd ask Blue. Yellow seemed to be under enough stress, he didn't want to bring up something she didn't feel comfortable with.

The group trudged on, the birds chirping all the while. He was carrying the medical supplies in a large duffle bag on his back. It freed up the other ladies so they could bring their weapons. It was heavy, but Steven didn't mind. Something he learned recently was that he had incredible strength.

He was helping his dad at the car wash one evening change a tire on the van. Technically he didn't have the right tools to put the van up, but a lot of people didn't. Greg forgot one crucial detail, however: the emergency brake. Steven was standing in the rear with a flashlight as his father was instructing him on changing a tire when the van moved backward, then off of the tire jack entirely.

The adrenaline kicked in instantly, Steven caught the vehicle by the wheel well just as it was about to come down on his dad. He carefully lifted it up so Greg could get out from under it; about 2000 pounds of plastic and steel and the teenager was able to lift it as if it was nothing. He hadn't told Garnet yet, Steven was waiting for the right moment. She was going to be psyched out.

The teenager took a deep breath letting the cold air fill his lungs. It was quiet, only the sounds of booted feet on salty concrete could be heard.

"Hey," Steven half-whispered, and everyone stopped. "What happened to all the birds?"

Carnelian and Skinny looked at each other uncertainly. Yellow tensed up and began looking around.

"How far to the cloister?" The general asked in a harsh whisper.

Carnelian pulled out a beat-up visitors map of the park along with an LED flashlight. "10 minutes, we're halfway there."

"Double-time it, everyone." Yellow jerked her head towards their destination and began jogging alongside Steven.

"Are you alright carrying the med supplies?" The marine's features softened as she spoke gently to Steven. With the Gems' it was business as usual, but the boy guessed that Yellow's soft spot for him allowed for much more latitude. (That and Steven wasn't an agent under her command.)

"Don't worry about me, Melena. I got it. Uh, I might have discovered something about my abilities a couple weeks ago that makes heavy lifting pretty easy." The teenager puffed as he looked at his grandmother. She cocked a curious eyebrow at him, but then just nodded. She would ask later for sure.

The group jogged on through the silent woods, wary of their surroundings as snow began to fall softly. It seemed like forever, but in actuality, it was only a few minutes. Then the Tryon Park Museum of Medieval Art came into view, golden light spilling from its high windows. It was up on a hill, and it looked like a castle out of a fairy tale. Almost there. A high pitched howl was heard close by, and everyone froze in their tracks, holding their weapons up.

"Everyone to the museum, now!" Yellow barked, and everyone made a beeline for the building.

Even though Steven was in the rear, he was keeping up (even to his surprise, he wasn't in the best shape). He knew Yellow could run much faster, it was actually one of her abilities, she had incredible speed. She stayed with the teenager, though. The general wasn't leaving him alone for a second. 

They all raced for the building ahead, not much further…

Steven felt all the air rush out of his lungs as something tackled him from the side of the path. He and his unknown assailant tumbled down the side of a steep embankment. Dead branches from trees and undergrowth lashed at his face as he tried to stop himself. The teenager could hear Yellow's screams grow fainter and fainter.

Steven eventually found himself on his back in a large pile of leaves, pine needles, and snow. His head spinning. _Get up, get up, get up!!!_

The teenager got shakily to his feet, and a low growl was heard just off to his side. He turned his head slowly, and a beast with matted black fur and a long snout with teeth like jagged glass was about 20 feet away. He summoned his shield, it's magenta light reflecting off the snow on the ground and in the trees. Steven couldn't help but feel sorry, blood coated what remained of its clothes. A gray pencil skirt and shredded white blouse. _She_ used to be a person. Could she be saved? He would have to ask if he survived.

"I don't want to hurt you!" The boy cried out, putting his shield out in front of him. All he got in response was an inhuman howl.

The beast lunged for him, and Steven jumped right over it and landed several feet behind. It spun wickedly fast and swiped at him with its claws, his shield reflecting the blow. Another and another, the 15 year-old couldn't just keep blocking, he had to fight back. He pushed forward with his bulwark and jumped back another several feet and threw his shield, knocking the creature back as it howled in pain.

"I'm sorry!" The teenager said as he bolted in the other direction. He studied the visitors' map of the park; if he moved to the northwest, he should find a paved footpath that would lead back up to the museum.

Gunshots were heard up on the path he fell from. Steven stopped and crouched; gunfire was dangerous, whether it was meant for him or not. It sounded like the agents were having problems of their own, which would explain why Yellow didn't just jump down after him. More gunfire could be heard, Steven began to run again. He had to reach the others, he had to help!

"Pink Diamond, status, over!?" The radio! He had forgotten all about it! It was Skinny!

"Uh, Pink Diamond here! My status is, uh, running!" The teenager frantically spoke as he pushed the button on his throat mic.

"Ha! Copy that, you have no idea how good it is to hear you! Where are you currently, do you have an idea of your location?" More gunfire was heard over the radio and in the distance.

"I fell all the way down by the lower pathway, I think. I lost the thing that tackled me!" He half yelled, "I can see the cloister in the distance from here!"

"Pink!? Keep heading towards the museum, we'll meet you there!" This time it was Yellow, the fight they were engaged in sounded bad.

Steven had to get up there! He may have shaken off his pursuer, but the others needed his help. His lungs burned as he pushed himself to keep running. Once again, all of the air was forced out of his lungs by something pouncing on him. The heavy bag of medical supplies absorbed most of the shock, but the teenagers face plowed into snow and dirt.

A deafening roar was all he heard as he spit out dirt, snow, and blood. Steven scrambled to get his feet underneath him, the beast was circling him. It's razor teeth bared like some perverse grin. It lunged, and Steven side-stepped. Feather down burst from his light pink parka, it was a close shave.

"Pink!? Where the hell are you!?" Yellow's frantic voice called over the radio.

"Yellow, I can't shake this thing! I'm somewhere near the lower path still." There was a crackle, and then a high pitched squawk that filtered through the earpiece. Steven thought he heard some of Yellow's more colorful language underneath the static, but he couldn't be sure.

"Hold tight, tough guy! We're on our way, Yellow Diamond just sped off in your direction!" Carnelian replied. The calvary was coming, but could he hold on until then?

Steven had been dodging around hurting this corrupted being, but he couldn't hold off anymore. The beast lunged again, but the teenager was ready this time. He inhaled quickly, and a magenta hexagonal barrier was instantly raised in front of him. The creature slammed into it face first and roared in frustration.

He summoned his shield while letting the barrier down and then threw it directly at his attacker's face. Steven's aim was true, and its head snapped back with so much force it flew backward. The 15 year-old flashed a quick smile, maybe he could escape-

The creature was back up and running on all fours. It leaped and slammed Steven to the ground. The force of the impact was so hard dirt and snow sprayed up from the ground. He barely had time to summon his shield. Its teeth and right claw clamped down hard on his shield while it clutched at his Kevlar armor with it's left claws. He was using all his strength to hold the beast back.

"Steven!? Steven!!" Yellow, she was so close! The teenager could hear her, she was maybe a few hundred feet away. He tried to call out, but his attacker was pushing all of the air out of his chest.

This may be it, this could be the end! He would be killed in the woods with only the trees witnessing what happened. He wished he could be like one of the trees, strong, silent, and ageless. He always liked plants, he was good at growing them.

He was feeling light-headed, darkness was encroaching at the edges of his vision. This monster, with its glowing orange eyes, would be the last thing he saw. Yellow's frantic cries would be the last thing he heard, what would Connie think? Connie!!

He couldn't pass out and die, he had to save Connie!! He had to push and be strong like the trees around him. Steven grabbed at the creatures neck and pushed with all his might. He struggled with his shield and his strength and something else from deep within. He could feel it, he couldn't put a name to it, though. Slowly he felt the beast's grip loosen, then cold, wet air filled Steven's lungs, and he cried out as his attacker was somehow dragged off of him.

Steven's opponent howled and thrashed, but it was ensnared in tree branches and vines!! The creature was utterly immobile; it was held aloft about four feet above the ground with multiple branches and vines wrapped tightly around each appendage.

"Steven!!" Yellow had finally pinned down his location, leaves, and debris flying up in her wake as she utilized her inhuman speed. The general came to a dead stop next to the teenager, the expression on her face was pure shock. She pointed her weapon at the enraged creature as it strained and howled against the foliage holding it.

"Was _this_ the thing you found out about yourself a couple weeks ago?" Yellow asked, her eyes never leaving their opponent.

"N-no, I learned that about five seconds ago, when I was suffocating." Steven huffed as he leaned over and placed both hands on his knees.

"Yellow Diamond, this is Carnelian. What is your location over?" The agent's rugged voice called out over the radio.

"This is Yellow Diamond, we are roughly 300 meters off of the lower path off the side of the embankment. Pink Diamond and I are close to where the lower walking path meets the upper path to the cloister, over." The general finally tore her gaze from the ensnared creature and gently grabbed Steven by his coat collar and led him towards the walking path.

"Copy that, Yellow Diamond, we're coming to meet you now. Carnelian out."

Yellow didn't say anything the entire time they walked. Her jaw was clenched, but her gaze was… concerned. It only took a few minutes for the pair to reach the path, and when they did, Yellow made Steven sit on a nearby bench. She slowly sank down next to him.

"This is _exactly_ why I wanted you to _leave_ with your class!" Yellow wasn't angry at Steven, exactly. Her words were rough and she seemed to be in pain when she spoke them, but She had tears in her gilt-colored eyes as she tenderly cupped Steven's face.

"I-I know, Melena. But, I wanted to do this, this is my fault. I chose this, I chose to put myself in this position. Not you." It was the truth, he wanted this, he wanted all of this. If the teenager could help, he would.

"Steven," Yellow choked out as she pulled him into a crushing hug. "I don't want to lose you!" The teenager remained silent and hugged Yellow back.

"You're a mess, you're all scratched up." The marine finally pulled away and wiped at her eyes while she tugged at one of the pouches on her belt.

"I'm okay-ow!" Steven jumped as the general put an antiseptic swab against his right cheekbone.

"It's a nasty gash. You're lucky you didn't break anything tumbling down that rocky embankment like you did. I would have jumped after you, but we were attacked by two more of those things." Yellow said flatly. She was tying back all her emotions. (More than likely, for the benefit of Skinny and Carnelian. They needed a leader, not an emotional grandmother.)

Just as Steven thought of the other two agents, they seemed to appear. The pair half-jogged down the pathway and stopped in front of the bench.

"Oh, man! That was crazy! You alright, tough guy?" Carnelian ask as she scrutinized the boy.

"Could be better, could be worse." Steven gave a sad smile.

Skinny whistled as she pulled a hand full of feather fluff from the side of Steven's ruined parka. "Oh, it so could have been worse. I don't think you can wear that coat anymore."

"Ladies?" Yellow's voice clipped through the bitter air, and the Gems' stood a little straighter. "If you're finished, there's a corrupted human that needs to be dispatched about 300 meters into the woods just off the path."

"Err, sorry, general, I don't understand how it's not attacking us right now," Skinny said with a confused look.

"That is because Steven possesses the rare talent of _arborkinesis_. He managed to completely immobilize his aggressor. However, it needs to be dispatched and identified if possible." Yellow stated rather somberly.

"On our way, general," Skinny said, giving a quick salute.

"Nice job, kid!" Carnelian grinned and ran off after Skinny.

"Does she have to die, Yellow?" Steven grit his teeth as he looked down at the pavement. Snow and feathers littered the area around the bench.

"After the mutation occurs, there is no hope for reversal." The marine opened her mouth, then closed it. Her gaze going from bitter to soft, she was working something out. "It's a mercy killing. Whoever this person was before, they no longer exist now.

A single gunshot rang out through the park, and the birds in the trees scattered with the wind.


	12. The Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _whew_ Sorry for the late post guys!   
> I'm actually in the process of trying to move to another country for my job, and things are just a mess right now.   
> At any rate, I'll try and be a little more consistent.   
> Stay safe and thanks for reading!

On the south end of Manhattan, roughly three blocks away from Wallstreet, was the Federal Reserve Bank of Empire City. It was the largest known repository of gold in the United States. The current market price was 1,707.75 dollars per troy ounce, and Pyrope estimated that there were about 200 tons of gold in the vaults at this present time.

Roughly _11 billion dollars_ , give or take. It made Pyrope's head spin. She went over the numbers in her head again and again. She was grinning from ear to ear despite her current surroundings. The ex-Authority agent had her security company pose as a subway maintenance crew. It was an ingenious cover, they had falsified work orders and permits.

The day before, Pyrope's men walked into the tunnels like they belonged there and shut part of the subway line down for "maintenance." Now they were drilling through ten feet of concrete. It wasn't a direct path into the Federal Reserve's vaults, but it was one floor above. The vaults were in a sub-basement, and with a little help from the inside, they'd be able to drill without having the alarms go off.

Pyrope smiled again; she had paid off half of the treasury officers in the building to look the other way. Then with the evacuation due to Demantoid's "distraction," there were even fewer people guarding the bank. That's not to say there wouldn't be any fighting. There was still a small army of guards to contend with. She just managed to stack the deck in her favor.

The smell of concrete dust and snow runoff permeated the air, Pyrope coughed briefly and went to sit in one of the maintenance trucks her company had "borrowed." She turned on her laptop and checked the news to see what was happening in the world above when her phone rang. It was Aubergine, her assistant. She had followed Pyrope all the way from the Authority. Say what you will about Pearl class Gems, they were _loyal_.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you, but White Diamond has been trying to get a hold of you." There was a pause as Pyrope's assistant waited for a response.

"Of course, I just didn't expect it to be this soon. Did she leave a message?" The ex-agent was indeed expecting some sort of questioning from the Authority, but it was _early_. She thought she had another day, _at least_.

"The director merely stated that she needed to speak to you about Commander Maxine. I'm afraid they've connected her to the company, ma'am."

Pyrope swore softly, she was leaving too much of a footprint. She didn't even know if she could speak to White without incriminating herself at this point. "Aubergine, see what you can find out. I suspect that our dearest Maxine has loose lips. Meanwhile, send the good director's contact information to me, I'll see if it's _wise_ to call her."

"If she calls again, ma'am?" Aubergine asked reluctantly.

"Just say I'm dealing with all the nonsense going on in Manhattan at the moment. It's a valid excuse."

"Of course, I'll send any information I can about the incident in Maine." The line cut off and Pyrope was once again alone with her thoughts.

Things were rolling along much faster than Pyrope would like, Director Diamant already had the ex-agent on the suspect list. She pulled up a chatbox on the Superior Security Syndicate's intranet and began to tack out a message to Morganite. She was another ex-agent from Pyrope's Authority days. She was discharged due to using unnecessarily brutal tactics, but Pyrope could always find a use for people like her.

**Pyrope:** Morganite, dear, I have a feeling we're going to need to add to Demantoid's "distraction." White Diamond is already on my tail.

**Morganite:** Are you truly surprised? She's always been quick to catch on. Well, everything is in place, you just need to say go.

Pyrope paused for a moment and carded her hand through her unnaturally, fuchsia-colored hair. It's wild waves held in check with a well-placed hair clip. She looked into the rearview mirror, hazel eyes surrounded by crow's feet stared back.

The supplemental plan was to break open one of the nearby prisons and arm all the convicts. If she gave Morganite permission to proceed, Pyrope wouldn't be able to "un-ring the bell."

**Pyrope:** No. White hasn't sent anyone in yet.

**Morganite:** Alright, I'm here on the sidelines when you're ready.

The chatbox closed, and Pyrope was once again alone with her thoughts. Patience, not yet, she couldn't afford to jump ahead so soon. The CEO was startled when a sharp rapping interrupted her thoughts. It was one of her squad leaders. He had on a white balaclava and was wearing white winter armor and gear of the same color. His helmet and goggles held loosely in one hand as he stood on the sidebar of the utility truck.

"Report." Pyrope snapped, it had better not be anything mundane.

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am, we have some possible trouble. One of our patrols went missing when they were checking out one of the northern maintenance tunnels." The man gave a light sigh after he finished.

"What did they find?" This was… not good. If Demantoid's bioweapon had somehow wandered over into the area, they were working in. Well, let's just say she would be forced to put it down.

"They reported some weird reptilian creatures with thick green hide and a face like a spider or some sort of insect?"

Just as the ex-agent feared, the corrupted Gem had wandered into their area. What was worse was it was a variant she wasn't familiar with. Pyrope was told the mold for these creatures would all be the same; now, there was a different type? She was going to have to meet with Demantoid and have a severe discussion about deviating from the plan.

"Pull the patrols into a tighter perimeter around the area and hand out some heavier weapons. Meanwhile, get in radio contact with Demantoid, I need to speak to her, _immediately_!"

* * *

* * *

The heavy wooden doors to the entrance were barricaded despite the thick stone walls that surrounded the museum. The outside doors were rent open, claw marks scoring the stone walls, but the building itself seemed untouched. Carnelian banged on the doors while Skinny tried to see if anyone was there through the windows. Yellow just stood off to the side, pinching the bridge of her nose. (Steven had a suspicion she was still trying to recover from what happened earlier).

" _Nada_! We'll probably have to go find a service entrance or something." Carnelian turned around and looked at Skinny.

"We could break a window…" Skinny replied.

"Pink Diamond and I will stay here in case anyone comes by. Skinny, go west to the main causeway and see if you can grab anyone's attention. Carnelian, go east and look for a service entrance. Stay in radio contact and come back in 20 minutes regardless of what you find." The pair nodded and quickly set off on their assigned tasks.

There was a stone bench nearby, Steven wandered over and unclipped the weighty duffel bag. He set it down and pulled his ruined coat off. Feathers scattering in all directions as he inspected the damage. It was a lost cause, the entire side was torn open and all the way through… He quickly touched his side. Kevlar material was ripped, revealing a marred steel plate. If Steven hadn't been wearing this armor. Yellow placed a heavy hand on his shoulder with a pensive expression on her face.

"That was a close one." The teenager said as he bundled up the remains of his pink parka and shoved it into a garbage can. He was glad he listened to Carnelian about keeping his hoodie on. He reached for the beanie that he thought he put in his back pocket only to find it missing.

"Here, you dropped this," Yellow spoke softly as she carefully placed the hat on Steven's head, making sure it was out of his eyes. She then pulled him close, burying her nose in the top of his head.

"You're not going to let me out of your sight now, are you?" Warm brown eyes looked into tired golden eyes.

"Not for a second." The general said sternly.

"I don't know how I did that… With the tree roots and the vines, I mean. I was panicking, and It just sort of happened." Steven looked up, the gears were turning in Yellow's head.

"Do you think you could do it again?" The marine finally released the teenager and held him at arm's length.

"I-I can try." Steven stepped over to some brown withered ivy that was clinging desperately to the stone walls. He took off the Kevlar glove from his right hand and reached out, gently grabbing a loose frond. The dead leaves crumbled and fell apart around his stubby fingers. 

_Come on, I could do this and now I can't?_

The 15 year-old closed his eyes, he _felt_ the cold earth, the cold stone. The plant, the ivy it was tired, sluggish, it was not time to bloom. The dirt was too hard, and there wasn't enough light, too cold. Steven then felt something warm travel through his hands, making his fingertips tingle. He felt newly sprouted tender fronds curl around his hand and arm. He felt life pump from him into the vegetation clinging to the stone walls.

Steven took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. The ivy vines were alive! They were a vibrant green against the gray of the wintery surroundings. Pale yellow flowers bloomed in bunches up and down the stone walls. The vine that the teenager had been touching had wrapped itself around his arm all the way up to his elbow.

He turned to call Yellow over, but she was already there with an astounded expression on her face. She reached out and delicately brushed some of the newly bloomed flowers with her gloved hand.

"Did… did you see what happened?" Steven whispered.

"Yes," She replied hoarsely as her gilt-colored eyes turned to him. "Can you control it? Like you did in the woods?"

Steven closed his eyes again and felt the same peculiar power from before tingling in his fingers. The ivy vine that was curled around his arm slowly uncoiled itself and carefully found a place on the stone wall. The teenager swallowed hard and looked back over to Yellow.

"Have…you ever seen this before?" Steven breathed out, a thick puff of breath followed.

"There have been Gems on record with similar abilities. None in recent years, though, and they didn't show the same control that you just showed me." The general was amazed, to say the least.

"What does this mean, Melena?" Fear crept into Steven's voice.

"It's alright, it just means you're particularly gifted. How do you feel?" The marine placed a hand on one of his shoulders.

The question hung in the air; the last time Steven used his powers to bring someone back to life, it almost killed him. This, though, felt different. He felt a little tired, but it was probably because he had been going since about eight this morning, it was almost three in the afternoon now.

"I'm a little banged up and tired, but I'm okay." Steven watched as Yellow nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"Carnelian to Yellow Diamond, over." The pair jumped, and Yellow swore vehemently.

"Yellow here," The marine breathed out and squeezed the teenager's shoulder.

"Got someone's attention in the café, they're letting us in the kitchen entrance. Skinny is already at my location." The shorter Gem's voice said triumphantly over the radio.

"Understood, Pink Diamond and I are moving to your location now. Yellow Diamond out."

The general clapped Steven on the back and walked over to the stone bench where the forgotten medical supplies were. "Let's go and see the Maheswarans'."

"Here," Steven plucked a small bunch of yellow flowers from the now blooming ivy vine and carefully placed it through a small loop on Yellow's combat vest near her shoulder. "Dad always says that the ladies _love_ flowers."

Yellow blushed as she dragged the boy's hat over his eyes, "Come on, let's get going, young man."

* * *

* * *

The general breathed easy as she turned the corner and saw Carnelian and Skinny guarding the café entrance. When she and Steven were making their way over, they heard more howls in the woods. Captain Carrigan did say that there were roughly six or seven corrupted humans. Yellow's motley squad managed to take out three.

She watched as her grandson jogged towards the two Quartz agents, his anxiousness finally getting the better of him. He was full of surprises. This new talent he accidentally discovered was rare, and then to have that sort of command over it…

There hasn't been a Gem recorded with arborkinesis _since 1951_. Almost 70 years, it was thought that that particular ability wouldn't be seen ever again. Yellow shook her head; she had to focus on what was happening now. But, the marine couldn't help but wonder what other inert talents Steven may have.

The general took a deep breath in, then out. Focus, she had to focus.

"Good work," Yellow said to Carnelian and Skinny. They both nodded and followed the marine inside. It was a medium-sized kitchen with shiny pots and pans hanging above the stove. Various food-stuffs were stacked off to the side, and the counter just beyond had a couple of cappuccino makers. (God, what Yellow wouldn't give for a hot cup of coffee right now.) Some of the kitchen staff were standing nearby, along with what looked like some museum visitors. In the very front was a younger man in navy blue combat gear.

"You have no idea how relieved we are to see some help!" The ECPD SWAT officer belted out.

"Where are the rest of you?" His gear was muddy, and he had various scratches on his face, tired eyes looked questioningly at Yellow.

"This is all for now. We have an abundance of medical supplies and radio contact with Captain Carrigan. Our preliminary goal was to get to the civilians here and assess the situation." The marine general watched as the SWAT officer broke down in front of her.

"That's just fucking great!! We're all fucked! May as well start shooting people, so they don't have to be eaten by those god-dammed monsters outside!" The officer pulled out his gun.

Yellow quickly wrenched the handgun from his hand and slammed him against the wall making the dishes on a nearby shelf rattle.

"That is enough! Who the hell is in charge here!? Please tell me it isn't this man!?" There was silence as a tall, heavyset man stepped in through the door.

"Ah, I don't claim to be, but I have been keeping things organized. Food, blankets that sort of thing." The man nervously scratched the scruffy beard. He was dressed as a chef and had a white apron with stains on it around his waist.

Yellow pulled the SWAT officer from the wall and roughly brought him to the ground on his stomach. "Handcuff him, he's hysterical and a danger to everyone."

Without missing a beat, Skinny and Carnelian secured the officer. They pulled him over to sit on a stack of flour bags in the corner. She then turned to the others in the kitchen.

"I am General Diamant of the Authority. I was in the vicinity when the emergency happened in the city. We heard about the situation at the museum and volunteered to come and help. I need to know what is going on here, and then we'll figure out how to get everyone to safety. But I'm going to need your full cooperation." Gilt-colored eyes appraised the scruffy chef in front of her, she couldn't have someone else falling into hysterics like the SWAT officer.

"Whatever you need to know, General Diamant." The chef answered, putting his hands up.

"What happened? Be as detailed as you can." Yellow said in a stern tone.

"There was originally about 50 that came to visit last night. Then as we were closing up, people were being attacked by monsters in the woods!" The chef motioned towards the front of the building. "So, of course, people panicked and rushed back in! Security locked the building down, standard procedure, you know? Just in case someone comes in with a weapon and starts acting out."

Yellow took a breath in at the comment. It was a sad state of affairs, many places where the public gathered had emergency protocols in place if there was a domestic attack. Schools, sporting events, concerts, they were all "soft targets." Museums were no different, it seemed. The general nodded for the man to continue.

"Quite a few didn't make it back inside before the lock-down." The man looked at his feet and the room got quiet. "Folks were killed and dragged off into the woods."

"I know this is difficult, but the more you can tell us, the more it will help," Yellow said, not without sympathy.

"The police were called, and the first couple of patrols never made it here. Then the SWAT was sent in," The chef motioned to the officer sitting in the corner next to Skinny silently sobbing.

"It was a crew of about six guys, they got annihilated. We've been stuck here ever since. There's about 32 of us in all, we're all hunkered down in the Medieval Sculpture Hall. It's in the center of the compound away from the outside." The large man pursed his lips and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"How many injured?" Yellow asked in a softer tone placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, several, all of them are sick. A couple folks even passed away. We're lucky though, there's an ER doctor here all the way from Beach City." The man said, his tone hopeful.

"Dr. Maheswaran!" Steven all but jumped at the mention of the doctor.

"Yeah, that's her! She's amazing, she's helping everyone out even though her daughter was injured the other night." The portly man stood taller and rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

Yellow's amber eyes shifted towards Steven's, he was going to burst. This was not the best news, if Connie was infected… A knot tightened in the general's chest.

"Alright, lock everything down for now. We're going to help where we can and then talk to the police. We need to figure out what we can do to get everyone safely out." Yellow nodded to Steven, who picked up the medical supplies.

"Take us to where everyone is sheltering." Yellow Diamond said with iron resolve.

* * *

* * *

The sculpture hall was enormous. Various statues from time immemorial stared out in silent repose at the people taking shelter. Some of these statues may have even witnessed similar situations over the centuries of their existence.

Steven stood next to Yellow at the entrance scanning the area for a, particularly familiar face. A woman with dark graying hair and a quick gait stepped out from behind a pillar, "Dr. Maheswaran!"

The doctor's head snapped in his direction when the teenager called out. Steven ran to her without hesitation.

"I'm so glad I found you! You wouldn't believe how hard it was getting here." Steven puffed when he was closer.

"Steven! What are you doing here?!" Dr. Maheswaran actually hugged him briefly then pulled back to look at him.

"I'm so relieved that you're safe, but… What is all this?" The older woman tugged a bit on the teenager's armor and gave him an incredulous look.

"Uh, I'm not exactly the normal kid everyone thinks I am," Steven said, looking away briefly.

"He's a Gem, mom. He's got superpowers." A tired, familiar voice said from a few feet away.

"Connie!" Steven ran over to where his best friend was lying and slid to a stop on his knees.

"Steven! I kinda hoped you'd left, but I'm happy you're here now." Warm brown eyes regarded Steven from behind cracked rose-colored glasses. Her legs were wrapped in a rough wool blanket, and her coat rested around her shoulders. Her right arm was wrapped in gauze from the top all the way past her elbow.

"I-I couldn't leave you and your mom behind. We're jam buds, remember?" The teenager's voice broke a little as he stared into his friend's eyes. Connie gently wrapped Steven into a hug. A sickly heat radiated from her, this was a bad sign.

"Were you bitten?" Steven asked, his voice muffled in Connie's shoulder.

"Yes."

Steven pulled away, tears in his eyes. As far as he knew, there was no cure for this illness, this was a death sentence.


	13. Old Problems, New Decade

_I've become, a simple souvenir of someone's kill_  
_Like the sea, I'm constantly changing from calm to ill_  
_Madness fills my heart and soul as if the_  
_Great divide could swallow me whole_  
_Oh how I'm breaking down_  
**Sleeping Sickness – City and Colour**

* * *

* * *

It was loud, she could hardly think with all the gunfire and mortar shells going off around the city. An exceptionally large explosion went off near the battered building Bianca occupied, and a large chunk of plaster landed in her coffee. The dark liquid sloshed dangerously close to the radio that she and another underground operative were communicating on.

All the chatter coming from radio comms wasn't good either; Poland was going to lose the battle for Warsaw, again. God-dammed Nazis, so help her they would all pay. Another equally massive explosion went off nearby.

* "To nie jest dobre..." Bianca muttered to her partner as they continued to call out logistics over the radio when a Polish soldier burst into their room.

* "Bianca, potrzebujemy pomocy!!" The soldier was covered in blood and dirt with a panicked look in his eyes. He then proceeded to tell her about a very well-defended position where a mortar team had nested. They were causing hell and preventing any sort of retreat.

The news infuriated Bianca, to say the least. They had air support from the Brits and the Americans, why couldn't anyone hit that target!? Were they aiming with their eyes closed!?

Bianca gently shook the soldier by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, *"Zajmę się tym." The younger man nodded as she instructed him to take her place on the radio.

Bianca then proceeded to step into the bathroom, which was also serving as a munitions cache at the moment. It was also her bedroom; the cast iron tub made a decent sleeping place. If a stray bomb from an attack was ever to hit the building, she at least had some protection. The plumbing wasn't exactly in the greatest condition anyway.

She slung her submachine gun over her shoulder and made sure her trusty Nagant revolver was holstered at her side. She'd like a couple of grenades, but they were in short supply...

Bianca caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Short white hair with gray eyes and pale skin, she was a ghost of her former self, literally. She used to have deep brown eyes with long dark black hair and bronzed skin. The Nazis did this to her, experimented on her and others. She was treated worse than an animal. Her lip curled in anger as she punched the old mirror, shattering it.

The Gem shook her head; she had a job to do. She was going to thoroughly enjoy this...

* * *

Night had fallen as Bianca quietly traveled along the banks of the Vistula River. Fires and broken buildings were dimly lit by smoldering embers. The Gem vaguely wondered how the city looked before as she had never seen it before the war. Her family was a band of nomadic Romani, and they never traveled too close to the larger cities. One day Bianca would see Warsaw whole and beautiful.

The group of Germans that she was targeting were hunkered down near one of the bridges crossing the river. They were easy to find as they were still firing the occasional round blindly into the city. Fools, for all they knew they could be firing on their own men. The German forces were actually in retreat, the Allied forces had pushed them back. They were destroying everything as they went in a perverse scorched earth policy. The Polish resistance thought this would be an easy win, they were so wrong.

Bianca sidled up to the wall of the ruined building; the top two floors of the six-story structure were rutted, the roof destroyed. But it did give a fantastic position for artillery. The Nazis within were loud and boisterous, confident of their victory for their Fuehrer.

The white-haired woman chanced a look through a small hole in the wall, two SS soldiers were smoking and talking loudly. One of them broke away to relieve himself in the corner, this was her chance. She carefully stepped over to the edge the Nazi was at and smashed through the wall. Bianca dragged him out by the neck, twisting until there was a sickening snap.

The other Nazi yelled as he ran up on the Gem, * "Beachtung! Leg deine Waffe hin!"

The soldier fired. Bianca grabbed the MP 40 slung around her victim's side and fired back, ending her assailant's life. Good, two down, maybe four more to go. The commotion from above caught her attention as booted feet trampled down the stairs. They were just on the floor above when Bianca threw a grenade through a hole above her.

Screams were heard, then crying. She carefully crept up the stairs, making sure there wasn't a nasty surprise waiting. Two bodies lay on the floor, barely recognizable. One Nazi was slowly scooting backward, yelling at Bianca, his legs torn to shreds from the explosive. He was a lieutenant in the SS, the insignia clear on the collar of his uniform.

* "Ein Geist! Geh weg von mir!" He screamed as he fumbled for his Luger pistol.

Bianca gave him a cold grin as she slowly walked forward. Gently she reached out and took control of his mind; his screaming and crying stopped. The SS officer was entirely under her control. She had him calmly pull out his Luger and made him place the barrel against his temple, then had him pull the trigger.

He slumped forward, a stain dripping on the wall next to him. It was a strange feeling; no matter how many Nazis Bianca killed, it was never enough...

There should be one more, why hadn't he come down from his position? The artillery upstairs hadn't fired a round since she breached the building. Quickly but carefully, she climbed the stairs, her Nagant pistol at the ready. When she reached the top, the missing SS officer was there, sitting in a chair next to the artillery cannon. 

* "Achtung!" Bianca yelled at the soldier, pointing her revolver at him, he simply grinned. There was something visceral and beastly about the grin that sent shivers up her spine. It was unnatural.

He stood and began to transform! Uniform ripping and tearing, the man, growing in size. Bianca fired all seven rounds from her pistol into the beast, but it didn't even slow it down. She reached for her submachine gun, but it was too late. The black creature with razor teeth and matted fur was already on her, ripping her to shreds.

There was pounding in the distance.

* * *

* * *

White bolted up in a cold sweat, someone was banging on her door. She lifted her sleep mask, throwing the blankets off of her and stumbled over to the bedroom door of her cottage suite. 

"Director Diamant! I'm so sorry to bother you, but there's a dire emergency!" Yellow Pearl said, her nasally voice filled with urgency.

"White! We need to get to Manhattan now!" Blue Diamond was just behind Pearl, fear and panic were rolling off of her in waves.

" _What is going on_?" Her voice was hoarse, and it cracked. She had only just gone to bed at 04:00; with all the work and reports that needed to be filed, there was barely time to do anything else. White was so wound up when she was finished that she decided a nightcap was in order. It was not one of her brightest ideas; she was on quite a bit of cold medicine.

"The corrupted Gems and humans? They started to appear in Manhattan, the governor and mayor declared an emergency." Yellow Pearl blurted out as she wrung her hands.

"Get me any reports that you can find on the situation, then see if we can get in touch with our offices in Manhattan. Blue?" The elder Diamond motioned for the Lt. Colonel to enter the bedroom and shut the door.

"Are you alright?" Blue asked, her Irish accent becoming thick with concern.

" _Oh_ , I'll survive, moonbeam. I'm just suffering from a mixture of cold medication, alcohol, and sleep deprivation." White wrapped her arms around herself as a chill set in. She padded over to her bed in her ivory silk pajamas and grabbed a fluffy white bathrobe, and wrapped it around herself.

There was a small sitting area, and she motioned for Blue to sit. "Take a deep breath, moonbeam. I need you to be calm before you explain everything."

The elder Diamond went to the mini-fridge and pulled out two bottles of water and then sat in the chair next to her daughter-in-law. 

"The attacks seemed to have started yesterday and then escalated through the night. The governor is calling a state of emergency White, they're going to lock the city down. We need to get in there!" Blue brushed her hair out of her eyes. She was red in the face and somewhat out of breath.

"Do we know for certain that Yellow and Steven are still there?" White handed a bottle of water over to Blue and proceeded to crack open her own. This was Linna's core concern, loved ones stranded amid a maelstrom. White couldn't blame her, she had more than a passing concern herself...

"I can't reach them at all! I've tried multiple times now, they weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow morning." Blue's phone rang, and she irately looked down at it. "Garnet." She murmured before putting the device on speaker.

"Blue, there's trouble in Empire City. We need to speak with White Diamond." The unflappable Gem spoke in her usual deep tone, but there was an urgent edge to it.

"Blue and I were just discussing what was going on, Garnet. Gather up your belongings and meet me at my cabin. We're heading over to Empire city as soon as I make a few arrangements." White sniffed and took a sip of water.

"Understood director, we're on our way now. Blue, we'll bring your gear over." The phone cut off, and White watched as Linna's shoulders slumped.

"We'll figure this out, moonbeam. Yellow's got a good head on her shoulders, and Steven is a sharp boy. I'm sure they're just fine." The elder Diamond placed a hand on Blue's knee and squeezed it in an attempt to comfort her.

"What if they're not? What if...?" All the despair in the world was wearing this woman down right now.

"They will be, I'll go in there my damn self if I have to." Diamond hard resolve was all she had to offer at the moment. Hopefully, it would be enough.

* * *

* * *

It was about 18:00 when the Crystal Gems arrived on the New Jersey side of the Hudson River right across from Hell's Kitchen. White had stayed with them the entire way. This was a disturbing turn of events, to say the least. 

As per the usual, the Army National Guard was called in along with the Coast Guard. White hated the idea considering what happened in Maine, but there was no one else, really. The current Presidential Administration was not her favorite...

This too would pass, however. The elder Diamond had seen many US Presidents come and go, and she had outlived most of them. She'd lived through many historical events: WWII, the Korean War, the Cold War, the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Vietnam War, Desert Storm, the Afghan War... She had a hand in all of these events and many others. She had helped steer the modern world through one disaster or another, always avoiding the worst-case scenario. 

But, _damn_ , White Diamond was tired. The nightmare she had this morning... Bianca hadn't thought of those particular days in a long time. The current situation was reminding her too much of her origins. 

To top it off, Melena and Steven did not get out of the city in time. In fact, they both checked in to the Authority offices and then promptly ran off to the northern part of Manhattan. _What was Yellow thinking_!? None of the Crystal Gems were happy with this revelation, least of all Blue Diamond. That would be a discussion for later, however.

White sighed, she was currently sitting in a vacant office in the New Jersey Port Authority building. Her laptop was open and cell phone at the ready. The Crystal Gems were in a break lounge across the hall, they were chomping at the bit to get into Manhattan.

"Ah, Director Diamant?" Yellow Pearl knocked as she entered.

"Please, enlighten me, Amber." White leaned back in the well-worn office chair and waited.

"The National Guard isn't going into the city yet..."

"This is because?" The Diamond's eyebrows shot into her hairline at the comment. People needed help, _people were dying_. 

"The CDC and the President want the virus to burn out before they risk exposing the National Guard." The thin woman wrung her hands, expecting an outburst. 

"Did you try and get in contact with POTUS? I wanted to speak to him personally..." It was no secret that the current Presidential Administration had nothing but contempt for its intelligence agencies. The FBI receiving the brunt of its wrath, typically. Even though White had been careful to remain neutral and impartial, she still had received the occasional tongue lashing.

"Yes, from what I understand, POTUS isn't taking any calls from anyone. He expects everyone to fall in line. That's what the Situation Room reported." Yellow Pearl ducked her head and bit her bottom lip. "FEMA and the Red Cross are fighting to send in aid, of course, but..."

" _Oh my_... Thank you Pearl, I'll let you know if I need anything." White Diamond said through grit teeth. The thin woman nodded and made a hasty exit.

Bianca had given multiple reports and even briefed the President over a conference call last week on how the virus spreads. She took a deep breath and began counting, she got to 50 before flipping the desk over. She stood and took a deep breath. 

It took a lot to infuriate White Diamond, but POTUS managed to do it. She walked around the toppled desk and retrieved her phone from the floor, the front screen was shattered. She tsk'd at the damage, at least it still functioned. 

The door opened, and Garnet and Blue Diamond walked in. Blue had a concerned look on her face, and Garnet was seemingly unperturbed. (This woman must be _amazing_ at poker.)

"Is everything alright?" Blue asked cautiously.

"No, it is not. The White House is holding off sending anyone in, they want the virus to burn out first." White was rarely so forthcoming, but she was _royally pissed_ at the moment.

"That's not how the virus works," Garnet stated from behind her mirrored sunglasses. "We're going in White, whether we have permission or not."

"You realize there could be repercussions?" The elder Diamond carefully watched Blue and Garnet as she spoke.

"We're willing to take that risk, White," Blue said as she narrowed her eyes.

"All of us are." White Pearl chimed in from the door with Amethyst at her side.

"Alright, ladies, here's all the information I could find. Pyrope is the prime suspect, and not only because of Maxine's confession." White Diamond took a couple of steps forward as the Crystal Gems gathered around her.

"It's circumstantial evidence at best, but our intel says that Pyrope has been funding experiments for a geneticist. One Rochelle Graves, she's been working with Pyrope for roughly a year now." White paused for any questions.

"That name sounds familiar." Blue stated as her brow narrowed in thought.

"It should, moonbeam. You helped put her father in prison in the 90s. He was conducting unethical experiments on prisoners in Syria. He was trying to find ways to better interrogate detainees. Dr. Graves' wife was a native Canadian, after the arrest she brought her daughter back to North America and raised her there."

"That was an international mess. The man was insane, he firmly believed in evolutionary superiority." Amethyst looked at Blue after she commented, silently questioning.

"Survival of the fittest, eugenics, weeding out subjects with weak or undesirable genetic traits. It's a disgusting practice." Blue answered as Amethyst shook her head.

"Well, as it turns out, Ms. Graves has the same beliefs as her father. She got into some deep trouble with the Canadian government about two years ago. She was involved in the human trafficking trade so she could raise money for her genetic experiments." White stopped to look at her shattered phone, agent Emerald was calling. She'd speak with her in a moment...

"There were quite a few charges against her, she violated many human rights laws. Funny that Pyrope would employ Ms. Graves... She even gave her a handle, _Demantoid_." The elder Diamond took out her handkerchief and wiped at her nose.

"She's a Gem." Garnet stated flatly.

"Yes, Garnet class, like Pyrope." White shoved her handkerchief back into her pocket and winked at the tall black woman.

"You think she's responsible for the corrupted Gems in Maine and now in Empire City." White Pearl commented as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's circumstantial, but highly suspect. The thing that bothers me is, to what purpose?" White's gaze shifted to some unknown point in the room as the silence dragged out for a moment.

"When do we go in?" Amethyst asked while adjusting her gloves.

"I've called in several Authority specialists, we're going to start with a small team," White looked at the Gems’ in the room for emphasis. "Then we'll work out what's going on from there. I'm thinking a small boat across the river into Hell's Kitchen, then a trek over to the Manhattan Authority office." 

"All right, Crystal Gems, let's get going then." Garnet said already turning to leave.

"Wait, ladies, one more thing. I'll be going with you on this one." White Diamond watched as surprised faces turned to look at her.

"White, while we'd welcome your talents and experience, we have quite the system in place for our team-" Blue Diamond began but stopped cold when White held up her hand.

"You are to treat me as a subordinate on your team. I'm not in charge in any way shape or form in the field, that will be up to you and Garnet. You have free reign to use me and abuse me, ladies, I won't question any of your orders or methods." White gave them all a somber smile.

"Why?" The tall black woman in back crossed her arms. 

"Why? Because this is far more complicated than it seems on the surface. It reminds me too much of events that happened in the past. That's not mentioning that my only daughter and grandchild are in a life-threatening situation." The older woman's tone was deadly serious. 

Blue looked over to Garnet, uncertain of what to make of the offer. Garnet paused for a long moment and then nodded as she gave a thumbs up. "All right, White, you're with us. The minute we cross that river, I'm in charge. Until then, do what you need to do to get this operation running."

"Excellent! Be ready to go ladies, this is going to happen fast. I've already been arranging things with Hessonite and Emerald." 

White Diamond strode out of the office ahead of the Crystal Gems. She'd been sitting on the sidelines too long, and inaction would result in catastrophe. All that and if anything were to happen to her sunlight and starlight...

White would save them or die trying.

* * *

***Translations**  
To nie jest dobre… (Polish) – This isn’t good…  
Bianca, potrzebujemy pomocy!! – (Polish) Bianca, we need your help!  
Zajmę się tym. – (Polish) I'll take care of it.  
Beachtung! Leg deine Waffe hin! – (German) Attention! Put your gun down!  
Ein Geist! Geh weg von mir! – (German) A ghost! Get away from me!  
Achtung! – (German) Attention!


	14. Calling in a Favor

Blue walked quickly down the docks, the smell of wet snow and fuel saturating the air. Everything was going well enough, but there was one more thing that needed to be taken care of. For the most part, everyone's eyes were on people trying to _get out_ of Manhattan. Which was good for the Crystal Gems, but they needed some insurance, someone to cover them if they were seen.

Blue Diamond looked through all the officers that were coordinating the quarantine of Manhattan and found a very familiar name. She wasted no time seeking the coast guard officer out. Sometimes it isn't what you know, but _who_ you know.

Soon, the Lt. Colonel approached a Coast Guard rescue team, their bright orange jumpsuits standing out against the dark night, their rescue chopper prepped and ready to go. An average-sized Asian woman with short, dark, wavy hair stood nearby inspecting the vehicle. She had the same bright orange jumpsuit. Only she was wearing a heavy leather bomber jacket over it, standard issue for the US Coast Guard.

"Captain Sato, it's been a long time," Blue said when she got within a few feet of the woman.

"What in the hell? No way!" Deep green eyes went wide as the coast guard Captain turned, she quickly met Blue and embraced her tightly.

"It's been almost 20 years! I knew the Authority was here, but I didn't think I'd bump into _you_!" Jade clapped Blue on the back a couple of times before pulling away with a grin.

"You know me, I've always been attracted to trouble." Blue smiled back and gave her friend another quick hug.

"Like a moth to a flame! So, you can't be here just to say 'hi.'" Captain Sato finally said, her expression becoming more serious.

"I don't know… Perhaps I wanted to see if the rumors were true." Blue cocked an eyebrow. "The Coast Guard, Jade?"

"Don't give me shit about that! After our tour in South America, I just wanted to get back to basics. I fly helicopters and rescue people, then go home to my husband and kids at the end of the day. The US Air Force had too much red tape and politics." Jade looked at Blue with mock indignation.

"I'm only giving you a hard time, you know it's the reason I left as well. And you're right, this isn't just a visit, I need your help." Blue's voiced took on a worried tone as she anxiously glanced across the Hudson River towards Manhattan.

"What's up, sister, how bad is it? I'll do whatever I can to help." Jade placed a hand on the colonel's shoulder and squeezed.

"Meet with the director? I'll fill you in on the way." Blue watched as Jade nodded, and the two began to walk towards the Lincoln Tunnel entrance.

"It's more than just this Manhattan thing, isn't it, Linna?" Jade said softly as they were walking.

"Melena's in there… with my 15 year-old grandson." Blue's throat went dry at the thought.

" _Christ_ , I'm sorry. God, that sucks! We always get called into these situations, and then you go home at the end, and you say to yourself: Thank god that wasn't my family or me." The pilot stopped to look at Linna.

"Yes, and you never think it could happen to you. Until it does." There was a long pause between the two women. "Come, Director Diamant is waiting for us."

* * *

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, so I don't _royally_ fuck it up." Captain Sato said as she breathed into her hands. (It was only 23 degrees out.) "Your team is crossing here, and you want me to look the other way so you can get into Manhattan?"

"That is correct, captain," White replied in a honeyed tone. She was putting all of her faith in Blue's old co-pilot. They had been close, they went through boot camp and then special forces training together. If she didn't agree, it would be that much harder to get into the city.

"It's doable, the top brass is more concerned with people _coming out_ then _going in_. Though we're supposed to stop people from doing either one." Jade gave a grim smile, her deep green eyes shining brilliantly in the dark.

"Excellent! Captain, you have no idea how grateful we are!" White's dark lips curled up in a genuine smile.

"We should be going in there to help anyways. As far as I know, the Authority is the only one trying to do _something_." The helicopter pilot paused and looked at White and Blue. "If you give me a way to contact you, I can be your eyes and ears on this side of the river."

"Jade, I'm grateful, but you could get into a tremendous amount of trouble," Blue stated as she checked her gear.

"Something needs to be done, my crew and I are just sitting around. Look, I'm well aware of the trouble I could get into. But, if helping you helps the people stuck in the city, I don't give a damn." White nodded after Jade finished and motioned to Yellow Pearl.

"Give the good captain here access to our encrypted radio channels. She'll need a handle, so she's not identified-"

"Beetle, just call me Beetle." She rolled her eyes as she looked at Blue. The Irish woman gave a breathy chuckle and rested her head on the pilot's shoulder.

"Alright, then. Amber?" White glanced back at Yellow Pearl.

"Right away, director." The thin, blonde woman quickly made herself scarce.

"Captain, Amber will make sure that you're vetted in. I'm sure I don't need to remind you, but _be discreet_. Not just for our benefit, but for yours as well. We're disobeying orders, I want to keep the fallout to a minimum." White then held out her hand, and Jade shook it. "And lastly, thank you."

"You guys have a lot on your plate, this is the least I can do. _Good luck_." Captain Sato then gave her attention to Yellow Pearl, who had just returned with radio and instructions in its use.

"You should finish gearing up," Blue said softly, and White nodded.

The pair walked over to a large van nearby, the Authority symbol emblazoned on its side. She opened the door and stepped in, the colonel right behind her. White immediately went for the elegant looking leather briefcase tucked neatly behind the driver's seat. She opened it up and frowned thoughtfully at her custom armor. It was more than capable of stopping bullets, but claws and teeth? If White remembered correctly, she was told that this armor wouldn't do well with knives and other weapons that punctured.

"I believe I'm going to need something a little heavier for this mission, what do you say moonbeam?" The van they were in was a mobile armory, White just needed to decide what to wear.

"I recommend picking something out with some metal plates. The things we're fighting are no joke." Blue pursed her lips worriedly. "Bianca… Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

White sighed, she wasn't angry or even insulted. _98 years old_ , she was born in the middle of the 1920s; automobiles and electric toasters were still relatively new inventions. (Traffic signals were invented the year before she was born.) You wouldn't know it to look at her, she seemed like she was in her 60s _at most_.

Linna was concerned, Bianca didn't work the field like she used to. Usually, she'd deal with politics and policies. At most, she'd show up to a situation after everything had happened. When she went to rescue Steven and stop Aquamarine three years ago, that was the most action she'd seen in roughly a decade.

"I haven't seen a situation like this since WW2, moonbeam. I can't sit on the sidelines for this one, Demantoid is the _true monster_ in this situation. We need to bring her in." White carefully selected a Kevlar vest with steel plates and slipped it on over her thick, wool turtleneck. She made sure everything was secure then proceeded to pull out a tactical leather belt with ammo holsters.

"I just worry, Bianca, I care for you as much as I do for Melena and Steven." Blue bit her lip and furrowed her brow.

"I know, moonbeam. I can handle myself, though, try not to worry so much for me." The elder Diamond checked her trusty Walther PPK. White gave a wry smile when she snapped the clip in, she's had this gun since the early 50s, it was an old friend. She then picked out a Benelli M4 shotgun and some extra slugs.

"Is everything in order?" The older woman asked as she stepped out of the van.

"Garnet and the others are more than ready." Blue handed White her coat. It was a black leather double-breasted number that fell mid-thigh. It's cream-colored shearling lining making it more than adequate for the freezing temperatures.

"Lead the way, moonbeam." The pair walked silently to one of the smaller docks, thoughts racing. There was so much to do and so much on the line. People's lives, loved ones… White looked over to Blue, her full lips drawn out in a line, her gaze pure determination. The older woman reached down and squeezed Linna's gloved hand. The Irish woman gave half a smile and squeezed back before letting go.

"There you guys are! Are we good?" Amethyst half yelled from the boat below. It was small, black, and mostly made out of rubber. It had one purpose: to ferry the Crystal Gems across the Hudson River without a trace.

"We're good, we've got some cover if we're spotted." Blue Diamond said as she climbed down the stairs and stepped into the raft.

"Alright, we should get going then." Garnet held out her hand to White so she could keep her balance while climbing in.

"Garnet, Blue Diamond, everything is up to you now. I'm ready when you are." White said finally as she sat down.

The tall black woman nodded to Pearl, who then started up the small onboard engine, slowly pulling out into the freezing river waters.

* * *

* * *

"It's great that you've taken out three of those things, but there's still too many in the park for me to risk my men, General Diamant!" Captain Carrigan's harried voice echoed in the stone corridor.

"These people need help. Where is the backup from the Army National Guard?" Yellow was losing her patience. Not necessarily with the ECPD, but with the situation as a whole.

"The branch that was in the city is dealing with the mess at the Brooklyn Bridge and the Lincoln Tunnel. The rest are standing by outside Manhattan." There was a long pause and then a sigh.

"What are they waiting for, _captain_?" Yellow asked through clenched teeth. She was sorely tempted to throw the radio against the beautiful marble floors.

"Most of my guys don't know this yet, but the mayor passed it on to all the higher-ranking officials still in the city. They were ordered to hold off until this virus or whatever burns out. The calvary isn't coming general; we're on our own for the next 48 hours."

Yellow pressed the PTT button, then let it go and pinched the bridge of her nose. A seething rage built up in her, demanding to be released. She slammed her left arm against a stone pillar in the corridor and immediately regretted it. Searing pain shot up her arm up to her elbow. She glanced down and checked the cast on her arm, making sure it wasn't damaged.

"General, can you hear me? Over." Captain Carrigan's concerned voice filtered through the speaker.

"I'm here, captain. Will you consider evacuating the civilians if I can take out at least two more of the mutated humans?" A compromise would have to do for now. Melena couldn't really blame the man's hesitation, especially without backup.

"I think we can manage that, general. Let me know how things go and be careful. Carrigan out."

Yellow hooked the radio on the back of her belt and cradled her arm. " _Stupid_!" She hissed to herself as she made her way back to the sculpture hall.

"Everything good, Yellow?" Steven poked his head out of the entryway as she approached, a rough wool blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"You should be resting, it's been a long day." The Diamond's gaze softened as she looked at the boy.

"I can't sleep," Steven said in a matter of fact tone.

Yellow sighed, she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight either. She walked over to the adjacent wall and slid down into a sit, cradling her left arm. Steven walked over and sat next to her.

"How's Connie?" It was late, and Melena was exhausted. It wasn't the combat, it was the emotional strain. In her humble opinion, stress and emotions could take a more substantial toll on a person than any physical exertion could.

"She's sleeping, so is Dr. Maheswaran." The boy looked down and picked at the blanket wrapped around him. "Yellow?"

"Steven?" She asked hoarsely as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Is there a cure for this?" Desperate eyes looked up into Melena's, and her heart broke. There was no known cure for this virus, it was tailored for one purpose; a weapon.

The marine opened her mouth to answer, but it felt like her tongue was made of lead. She closed her mouth and shook her head. Steven's brow furrowed as he looked away. Melena had no comforting words to say, they would be as empty as the stone hallway the pair currently occupied. She pulled her grandson closer, and he turned and laid his head on her shoulder. Finally, a heavy sleep fell over the pair.

* * *

* * *

The muted dawn light filtered through the arched windows of the museum. Yellow stirred uncomfortably, sleeping on a marble floor wasn't ideal. She'd slept in worse places, though. Jungles, forests, cargo planes. She huffed; she was getting soft in her old age.

The marine looked down at Steven, he was a warm heavy weight on her shoulder. At some point, he had taken his blanket and covered both of them. (Always thinking of others.) There was no way she was going to be able to get up without waking him. Yellow had a mission today, and she was hoping to leave her grandson out.

"Steven, sweetheart, I have to get up." She whispered as she carded her fingers through the curly hair at the back of his head.

"Huh?" The teenager snorted and looked confusedly at his surroundings and then to Melena.

"We're at the museum in Tryon Park, remember?" Yellow brushed some errant dark locks out of Steven's eyes and pulled him a little closer.

"I thought you had to get up?" The teenager yawned and relaxed a little.

"It can wait a little bit." Melena leaned her head back against the stone wall.

"What do you have to do?" Steven asked before rubbing his eyes.

"The radio chat I had before we settled down for the night last night? I have to hunt down two more of the corrupted humans before Captain Carrigan sends in help." There was no sense in lying, they were in the middle of a shit-storm. You couldn't hide that from someone as sharp as Steven; he was young, not stupid.

He pulled away and looked Yellow in the eyes, "You want me to stay back."

"Yes. I'd feel better if you did." The Diamond's stomach knotted, he looked just like his mother at the moment.

"That, and if something were to happen, you could make it out of the park and get help." She reached down and held the boy's hand, "You're far more capable than anyone else here. And I trust you, more than anyone else. It's why I'm sharing this with you. You have a good head on your shoulders."

Steven's eyes widened at the comment, and then he nodded. "Okay, I expect you to come back, though."

Yellow barked out a laugh and kissed her grandson on the cheek, "I fully intend to, young man."

* * *

* * *

Steven stood and then held out his hand to help Yellow. She stood and stretched while Steven folded the wool blanket. He didn't like that Melena had to go out and actually hunt the creatures that were chasing them. He also didn't like that he was being left behind. But his grandmother seemed to relax after he agreed to.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Skinny and Carnelian are, would you?" Yellow gently tugged on the back of Steven's hood. He and the others had since taken their armor off, at least for the night.

"Uh, they slept in shifts, they were helping out the museum's security guards. We could go to the café and ask? Security was taking breaks in there, I think they have coffee too." Steven cocked an eyebrow towards Yellow. He didn't _think_ they had coffee, he _knew_. He also knew that it would cheer her up considerably.

" _Oh, thank god_. Let's go." The marine tugged playfully on his hood one last time and made a beeline for the café.

The duo silently made their way down the corridor. They knew they were close when the aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted towards them. They stepped inside the café to a quiet seating area, most of the area was dark except for a couple of emergency lights over the food bar. Steven looked in the far corner to see Carnelian and Skinny whispering in the far corner over some drinks.

"I'm going to use the restroom and then to get some coffee, could you tell those two that I need to speak to them?" Yellow cracked a yawn and raked a hand through her hair. She looked haggard with deep marks underscoring her usually sharp amber eyes. Steven probably didn't look his best either.

"No worries, Melena." She gave a tired smile and squeezed the boy's shoulder as she made her way to the women's restroom around the corner.

"Hey, guys." Steven did his best to sound upbeat despite the situation. Hopefully, it was convincing.

"Heya, tough guy!" Carnelian said with a grin.

"Have a sit, Pink," Skinny smirked and patted the chair next to her.

"I don't know if I'll get used to that name." The teenager gave a sheepish smile as he sat.

"It takes time, right?" Carnelian winked and elbowed Skinny.

"It depends, I've had my name since I was a kid. Can't imagine being called anything else, it even stuck when I joined the Authority." The thin Gem sighed and rested her chin in her hand.

"You can blame dad for that one!" The shorter Gem chuckled as she took a sip of her soda.

"You two are related?" Steven perked up.

"Yep, sisters from another mother," Skinny said as she got up and walked to a nearby table were various snacks and baked goods were laid out for anyone to take.

"Our dad was married for years to Skinny's mom, but she passed away shortly after she was born. So, he got remarried, and then I was born!" Carnelian chirped.

Skinny sat back down with a soda and a chocolate chip muffin for Steven. "I tried telling her, dad found her in a dumpster, but she never believed me."

The red-haired Gem stuck her tongue out at the taller one who just chuckled at her. "So, what's going on, Steven? I see General Diamant has stopped shadowing you." Skinny said in a smooth tone.

"Dude, is she really your grandmother? I mean, she's like legendary in the agency for being stone-cold!" Carnelian leaned forward half whispering.

"She's not related to me by blood; she's married to Linna Diamant, who's my maternal grandmother." The teenager said warmly as he cracked open his cola. "They're both amazing, I love them. Yellow… she comes off as stern for her job, right? When we're at home, it's totally different." Steven looked up to see both Gems leaning in wide-eyed.

"So, what's White like?" Skinny asked softly.

"I'd like to spend more time with her, she's always working. But, the little time I've spent with her was cool. She's eccentric, and kind of quirky, White is just human, you know?" Steven wasn't lying; out of all his family, he's spent the least amount of time with White.

She seemed irreproachable most of the time, but he figured it was because of her job. When the older woman opens up, she's actually quite fun, especially with her penchant for soda. White actually showed up at Steven's 14th birthday party. (Unexpectedly, but Steven was thrilled!) They sat on the beach eating ice cream and drinking root beer while looking at the stars until dawn. White could be _awesome_ , and it was so sad she didn't show that side enough.

"It's weird; it's so hard to look at them as human," Carnelian said, sitting up.

"Anyways, we got sidetracked. What's the good word, kid?" Skinny finally spoke, ending the conversation about family.

"Yellow has some new info, she wants us to hang out here so she can fill us in." Steven began to unwrap the muffin that Skinny so graciously picked up for him.

"The information isn't good, but it's not terrible, either." Yellow's rich voice cut through the air as she approached the table, a steaming cup of coffee in hand.

"That's pretty optimistic coming from you, general." Skinny smirked as she spoke. It was apparent that everyone was getting comfortable with each other.

"I'm going to say this first; you two ladies were ordered to assist my trek into the park. You did so without question, and I appreciate it. We've never worked together, and before this week, I didn't even know you worked for us. This isn't lost on me at all, thank you." The two women sat up a little at the comment, it was nice to be appreciated.

"That being said, we need to do a little more. Help from the national guard isn't coming into the city for at least another 48 hours." Yellow's tone turned irate.

"No way, for real?" Carnelian gave a disbelieving look as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Come on, she wouldn't make a joke like that," Skinny said with a heavy sigh. "What's the reasoning, general?"

"The CDC wants this virus to burn out before sending anyone in." Yellow pulled a chair out from a nearby table and sat down slowly. It seemed like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "Please, keep this to yourselves for the time being. We don't need to panic anyone."

"This isn't right, how can they just stand by and watch!?" Steven's voice raised a few octaves in the empty café, his dark brow furrowing in anger.

Yellow gave a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "All we can do is work with what we have and push forward. It's not fair, Steven, but it's what we have to work with."

Gilt-colored eyes met brown eyes, Yellow was teaching Steven. She always had something to show or say to the teenager about the world they lived in. They were always hard lessons, too; it was her way of protecting him, preparing him.

"So, what do we need to do?" Carnelian asked, breaking Steven and Yellow's moment.

"Since the police have no reinforcements, they want us to take out at least two more of the corrupted humans in the park." The general leaned back and took a sip of her coffee.

"Doable, when do we get started?" Skinny stood and stretched.

"As soon as possible, I don't want to hunt these things in the dark. You two will come with me, and Steven will give us radio support." The marine nodded at the teenager.

"Alright, let’s get cracking then!" Carnelian said as she stood and made for the door with Skinny not far behind.

Yellow stood and set her now empty mug down and started for the door. "Yellow, be careful, okay?"

"It'll be alright, we'll get this done and have everyone out of here by this evening." She clapped the teenager on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get your radio synced up with everyone else's."

* * *

NOTE: Jade Sato is actually this AU's version of **Centipeetle**. She doesn't work for the Authority so she doesn't have a handle. Cheers!


	15. Battle at the Museum

It was sunny out, at the very least. Yellow breathed in the cold air then exhaled, she needed to be calm, relaxed, and focused. Steven was mostly out of the picture, which was a _tremendous_ relief. It was just her and the two Quartz'. They were geared up and standing at the cloister's outer wall, trying to find a starting point.

"It shouldn't be too difficult to attract attention. Carnelian and I heard howling around the compound for most of the night." Skinny said in a casual tone as she handed out flashbang grenades.

" _Pff_ , yeah, that was _creepy_ ," Carnelian added warily.

"Let's focus. We're going to go out into the park a ways and then deploy our grenades to draw attention to ourselves. _Hopefully_ , we don't draw more than three of these monsters." Yellow narrowed her eyes as she looked beyond the cloister.

"There's only supposed to be three more, right?" Skinny said as she dragged her hand through her bleach blond mass of hair.

"That's what eye witness accounts say. Nothing has been confirmed, so be prepared." The general said sternly. It wouldn't do to be unprepared, not with so many lives on the line.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." The Diamond hit the PTT button on her throat mic, "Yellow Diamond to Pink Diamond, how copy? Over."

"This is Pink Diamond, everything sounds good." Steven's melodic voice rang over the comms line.

"Umm, clearing the channel, Pink out." Yellow smiled to herself as she marched out of the cloister, she was amused, to say the least.

The view wasn't as obfuscated with the sun out, Yellow was counting on that. She wanted to be able to see everything coming, if possible. (Plus, it helped with morale.) They walked for maybe 10 minutes before the marine pulled out her flashbang grenade. She pointed to an empty spot in the snow, maybe 20 feet away. The two Quartz' took cover as she pulled the pin and threw the explosive.

The marine immediately turned and crouched down, covering her ears with her hands. As soon as the detritus cleared, howling could be heard in the area around the group. Soon, two beasts were investigating the area where the grenade went off.

Yellow looked over her shoulder, Skinny and Carnelian were watching from behind their cover, rifles at the ready. The general held up a fist, she wanted their targets to be closer together before they attacked.

The general was impressed at how disciplined these ladies were, this had to be timed just right. They had enough firepower between them to take one target down outright, at least. Carnelian had an M249 SAW, it was a light machine gun, and it was the reason they got out of yesterday's fight unscathed. Skinny had a SCAR-H with a scope, and was deadly accurate… The odds were good.

Yellow breathed in and waved forward, signaling to attack. The Quartz' did not disappoint her, they unleashed a bullet storm on the two corrupted humans. They screamed and howled in pain, one of them was incapacitated almost instantly when part of its leg was blown off.

_Good._

The other one rushed on all fours towards the trio. It was the general's turn now, any targets that got too close she was going to stop them. Electricity coursed through Yellow's body and gathered at her hands, her golden hair nearly standing on end and eyes ablaze with electric fury. She shot a bolt from both of her hands that hit the beast so hard it flew backward several feet.

The creature was not doing well. It spasmed as it struggled to get up, a gurgling noise bellowed from its mouth. Yellow wasted no time, she bolted over with incredible speed and grabbed the thing by the jaws. It grasped at the marine in a weak effort to stop her but to no avail. Yellow wrenched the corrupted human's jaw apart with a sickening snap, and the wretched creature was no more.

The general then turned to the other two Gems' a couple hundred feet away. They were standing over the body of their target. She called out over the radio, "All good ladies?"

"Target neutralized, General Diamant," Skinny said.

Yellow could _hear_ the smile in the Quartz's voice. When she returned to DC, Yellow was going to make sure these two got a better position. They were far too talented to be stuck working as glorified guards for an obscure office.

The marine looked down at her opponent, then gingerly searched for any ID. This was a person once; when all was said and done, family and friends would need to be notified. A problematic facet of the job, there was always a human factor, a human cost.

"Find any ID?" Skinny asked as she approached Yellow.

"Not sure, how about that one?" The general nodded in the direction of their other target.

"Carnelian is looking now, general." The Gem stooped down and began to help Yellow look through tattered, blood-soaked clothing. It was a relief, it seemed like the threat in the park was taken care of.

"All good gang!" Carnelian hollered, holding up a wallet as she began jogging over.

Yellow glanced up just in time to hear Skinny scream. The last corrupted human burst from behind some dead foliage and began to tear into agent Carnelian.

Skinny raised her rifle to fire, but then slung it behind her just as quickly, she didn't want to chance hitting Carnelian. Yellow began running, electricity already coursing through her, Skinny hot on her heels. The general launched herself at the monster as soon as she got close enough, anything to get the beast off of the fallen agent.

Yellow slammed into the corrupted human shoulder first. They tumbled away in a flurry of dead branches and leaves, both parties stunned for a few precious seconds. Yellow was on her feet; first, she had to stay one step ahead of this thing! She tackled it again, this time latching on to its neck and holding fast. The beast roared and flailed, trying to shake the Diamond off of it.

Yellow was trying to shock it into submission, but the creature was in a full-on rampage. Somehow, the marine managed to pull out her combat knife and managed to puncture its throat. The corrupted human began to slow as it made wet gurgling noises. It finally fell on all fours, and Yellow hopped away from it. After a few moments, the creature was entirely still, dark blood pooling and steaming underneath it.

The general wasted no time, she raced back to where Skinny and Carnelian were. The pair was right were Yellow had left them, Skinny was frantically putting pressure on Carnelian's leg while the redhaired Gem squirmed.

The Diamond skidded to a stop on her knees at the wounded agent's side. "How bad is it!?"

"Pretty sure it hit the femoral artery in her leg!" Skinny said frantically, "Help me hold her still!"

Yellow wouldn't usually take orders from a low ranking officer, but the circumstances dictated otherwise. She pressed down on Carnelian's shoulders, her eyes were screwed shut, and she was covered in blood.

"Sorry, General Diamant, should've been more diligent." The injured Gem breathed out.

"Don't worry about that; just try and stay still while we wrap you up," Yellow spoke in a low steady tone.

"I-I don't know if I'm going to-" She started as she looked up into the Diamond's eyes.

"Don't say that! We're going to get you out of here!" Skinny said heatedly. "I got the tourniquet in place, we need to get her back to the museum."

The general nodded and began to help pick up the shorter Gem. Carnelian cried out as Skinny slung her over her shoulders in a "Fireman's" carry. The group quickly sprinting back to the cloister.

"Pink Diamond, this is Yellow Diamond, over!" She didn't mean to bark over the radio, but, dammit, there was no time!

"Pink here!" Steven's voice said, hurriedly over the radio.

"I need Dr. Maheswaran to meet us in the front foyer with any medical supplies, now!"

"Got it, Yellow!" There was a commotion in the background and then voices as the radio cut out.

Time, there was no time.

* * *

* * *

"What's wrong?" Connie croaked as Steven bolted up from his seat on the floor next to her.

"Yellow needs help, something happened!" He looked down at his friend, she was flushed and had dark circles under her eyes, but she was doing all right.

"Where'd your mom go!?" The teenager asked in an urgent tone.

"She said she was getting some coffee and a sandwich. Steven?" The boy bolted up and ran towards the café, his footsteps echoing along the stone corridor.

He burst into the restaurant and skid to a stop in the middle of the seating area. "Dr. Maheswaran!?"

"Steven? What's wrong?" The doctor's pragmatic voice asked from behind him.

"Yellow needs help, I-I think someone got hurt, _bad_!" The teenager blurted.

The older woman stood and placed her hands on Steven's shoulders. "Where?"

"She said to meet them in the main foyer with medical supplies." The boy took a gulp of air after he finished.

Dr. Maheswaran wasted no time. She stepped out of the café and headed towards the security station with Steven close behind. When they arrived, she grabbed the bag of medical supplies and turned on her heel, heading straight for the front of the museum.

When they arrived, a couple of cloister security guards were looking at them curiously. "Open the door! General Diamant is coming in with wounded!"

Steven swore Dr. Maheswaran was channeling Yellow. (She even sounded a little like her…) As soon as security opened the heavy wooden doors, they could see Skinny running up with Carnelian draped over her shoulders. Yellow was running right beside them with a grimace on her face. The group stopped as soon as they entered the foyer, Skinny laying Carnelian down as gently as possible. The guards closed and barred the doors as soon as they were in.

"What happened?" Dr. Maheswaran began putting on some disposable rubber gloves. It wasn't good, all three women were covered in blood. Carnelian's gear was torn to shreds, and she had numerous wounds. The obvious one on her leg, dark-colored blood seeped from the dressing and bandages onto the stone floor.

"She was torn up by one of those things out there, what does it look like!?" Skinny said in a panic.

"It's all good Skinny, she didn't know, just keep cool sister. Man, I am _freezing_." Carnelian slurred her speech as she tried to calm Skinny.

"Go and get some blankets!" Yellow barked at one of the security officers; he hightailed it down the hall.

"Is she going to make it?!" Skinny asked Priyanka as she checked the wounded agent's heart rate and blood pressure.

"You stopped the bleeding, which is good, but…" The doctor retrieved a pair of Lister scissors and cut down Carnelian's pant leg and then through her soaked bandages. "She's lost too much blood, I can't do much unless there's some fluids going into her. If you're done playing superhero out in the woods, I'd tell the police waiting outside of the park to get in here and help, _now_."

"Right," Yellow said with a growl. She stalked further into the museum near the front desk and hailed Captain Carrigan on the radio.

"Carnelian, you're going to make it, okay?" Skinny said with tears in her eyes. "I promised dad I'd take care of you, you know?"

"Skinny, is-alright, thisiss my fault. I wasn't careful," The redhead's eyes began to close.

"Stay awake! It's hard, but you got to stay awake, alright?" Dr. Maheswaran's steady voice wavered slightly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO HOURS?!!!" Yellow's voice boomed from behind them.

"No, that's too long!" Skinny half yelled through grit teeth. She got up and jogged over to where Melena was negotiating on the radio.

"Does she have two hours?" Steven said ever so softly as he leaned in closer to Priyanka. The woman hesitated, but then shook her head in the negative.

"She's lost too much blood, Steven. I've never seen anyone with blood pressure this _low_." The doctor spoke in a hoarse whisper.

The teenager wasn't going to let that happen, he couldn't. He looked down at Carnelian with tears in his eyes. She looked pale despite her dark tan skin and had gray circles under her eyes.

"Don't cry, tough guy," Carnelian said in a ragged voice. She was trying to comfort him despite her injuries, "I'll be alright, jus you watch."

"Yeah, you will be, I know you will be." Steven's voice cracked as he sobbed into his hands. He was going to do this, he was, he didn't care what Yellow said. He didn't care what happened to him three years ago.

"Steven!?" Dr. Maheswaran's voice sounded alarmed. He felt dizzy, and the edges of his vision were blurry. It was like he was in a tunnel, his surroundings fading in and out. Yellow yelling in the background, the security officer's footsteps as he returned with blankets.

When Steven was sure he had cried enough into his hands, he reached out and grabbed Carnelian's leg. She cried out at first, but then she was silent. The teenager could feel muscle, sinew, and bone mending beneath his fingers. He could feel life pumping through the redhead’s body, and then he felt nothing but exhaustion.

"Steven!!" Priyanka yelled as Steven fell back from his crouch, landing with a slap on the cold, stone floor.

"Steven! What did you do!?" The doctor was at his side instantly.

"Had to help… Had to save Carnelian."

The world around him finally faded to black, he was so tired.

* * *

* * *

He was falling, he didn't know why he was falling, but he was. He couldn't stop, the darkness was swallowing him up, and he couldn't stop. His powers didn't want to work, and he was falling. Was he falling off of a building? Aquamarine had thrown him off of one, but White Diamond had caught him, she saved him. He looked down to see a cold marble floor just before Steven woke.

The teenager woke with a start, he was sweating and was dizzy. Every muscle ached, and his head was pounding. Steven felt a gentle hand through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Someone had removed his hoodie and Kevlar vest.

"Hey, you're awake!" Connie said with a smile. The boy looked around the hall of sculptures, there was a buzz in the air. He hadn't seen it this animated in… well ever. He had a blanket over him, and his hoodie was bundled up behind him as a make-shift pillow. Oddly there was a discarded wool blanket next to him. (Dr. Maheswaran's?)

"How long was I out?" Steven said quietly as he relaxed, placing his hand on Connie's.

"Almost four hours, that was scary, Steven." The girl said, squeezing his fingers.

"How are you feeling?" The teenager stared into beautiful, tired brown eyes.

"The same, could be better-"

"Could be worse." He finished for her and smiled.

"Steven, you saved Carnelian's life. She's up and walking around and… How did you do that?" Connie's eyes went wide as she adjusted her injured arm.

"It's an ability I have, I can heal people. I don't know the details, but every time I use it, it takes everything out of me." Steven laid back down, "Last time I used it was three years ago. Blue, she was dying, maybe even dead. I brought her back, but it almost killed me."

Connie's squeezed Steven's hand as she pursed her lips. The pair sat there in comfortable silence as people moved about the hall, gathering their things. "So, ah, what's been going on since I've been out?"

"What's been going on!? Steven, my man!" Carnelian walked over with a slight limp and a grin a mile wide. She plopped down cross-legged next to Steven and playfully patted his stomach, and both teenagers' laughed.

" _Jeez_ , tough guy! You had me worried, Connie, and I have been looking over you for hours now." The Gem picked up the unknown blanket that was next to the boy and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was then Steven noticed that Carnelian's gear was neatly set aside against a nearby pillar.

"It's all good, Carnelian. I'm just glad you're alright." The 15 year-old sighed, his head was _pounding_.

"You saved my life. I wasn't going to make it, tough guy." Tears pricked at the redhead's eyes as she straightened the bottom of Steven's t-shirt. "You're amazing."

The teenager placed his hand on the Gem's knee and squeezed. " _Heh_ , nice patch job."

Carnelian cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "You know what they say: If you can't duct it… well, I'm sure you know the rest." Duct tape ran up and down the length of the agent's pants where it was cut.

Carnelian gave the teenager's stomach one more pat and pulled a sports drink from a cargo pocket. "The good doctor told me to make sure you drink this if you wake up. She said something about a severe electro-something."

"Electrolyte imbalance." Connie giggled.

Carnelian helped Steven sit up, and he took a long drag from the drink. "So, nobody answered my question, what's going on?"

"Oh, sorry, the police are here! They're evacuating everyone, we're finally getting help." The girl’s relief was apparent.

"Where are they taking everyone, though?" Steven asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Well, they're taking all people that aren't sick to some local shelters, we don't know where they're taking-" Carnelian paused and looked at Connie.

"Where are they taking the infected people?" The teenage girl breathed out.

"We don't know, Yellow is trying to figure everything out now. I don't wanna scare you guys, but just be prepared. My gut is telling me that things are going to go sideways." Carnelian sighed as she stood and began putting on her armor.

Steven looked over at Connie and gave her hand one last squeeze before getting up himself.

* * *

* * *

Her instincts were telling her something was very, _very_ wrong. Yellow paced as she watched a few more people drive away in police vans. They were going to a nearby high school shelter, those folks would be fine. It was the sick and injured ones that Yellow was concerned for. No medical professionals were called. No EMTs, no hospital volunteers, nothing. Typically, the wounded were the first to be evacuated.

And Captain Carrigan had been called away. There was no rhyme or reason to it, called away to a different part of the city. Sorry, ECPD business, it's an ongoing investigation; we can't divulge any details. It was suspicious as _hell_ is what it was. Now Sergeant Harvey was in charge, the man that refused to take any assistance from a federal entity. That in itself wasn't cause for alarm, that happened all the time. If Yellow had a dollar for every time that argument came up, she would be able to buy her own island in Key West and retire there with Blue.

No, it was the lack of communication from Sergeant Harvey that had the general concerned. What's worse is the SWAT officer that went into hysterics at the museum was now working with the police. As if nothing had happened. He frequently glared at Yellow, he was doing so now from across the street.

"Coffee?" Skinny came up with a steaming paper cup. The marine took it and gave a grateful nod.

"What do you think, General Diamant?" The agent asked, her voice low with concern.

"I think we need to figure out what they're planning to do with all the injured, and fast."

"Uh, excuse me?" A young policewoman came up behind the two Gems'. "I think you need to check something out, I'm really worried for Captain Carrigan."

"Walk with us to our SUV, be casual," Yellow said, taking another sip of coffee. They walked a ways, taking their time.

"Just before you called asking for us to come in? I saw Sergeant Harvey arguing with Carrigan, they walked behind the maintenance shed over by the low wall." The young woman's voice was shaking as she spoke. "Only Harvey came back."

Yellow nodded and acted like she was checking her handgun. "We'll take a look, you wouldn't happen to know what's going to happen to all the injured, would you?"

"We heard they were taking them to a nearby hospital, but there are no emergency crews here," Skinny added.

"There's no plan to take them anywhere. Several SWAT officers have a plan, but it's not to remove any of the victims. The rest of us are being sent away in about an hour or so." The policewoman looked down, kicking at the snow. "I gotta go before I'm noticed."

"Understood, _thank you_ for your courage." Gilt-colored eyes pierced the young woman's. She nodded and slipped back to her post.

"Come on, we're going to check the shed." The Diamond said gruffly to Skinny.

They carefully picked their way through dead bushes and dry pine needles. Finally, the half-hidden wooden shed came into view. The area surrounding it was well maintained and clear of debris and snow. When Yellow walked around to the front door, Skinny stopped her.

"Look," She pointed to the ground with her SCAR-H and pursed her lips. A dark red puddle could be seen just underneath the entry.

Yellow scowled and opened the door, Captain Carrigan was slumped in the corner with several bullet holes in his head and torso. "God-dammit!!"

"Here, let's get some evidence, general." Skinny placed a hand on Yellow's shoulder as she pulled out her phone. She took several pictures and then carefully gathered some bullet casings.

When Skinny was finished, Yellow stepped in and took the captain's badge and wallet. "We'll fix this, I promise," Melena swore as she stood.

"What now?" Skinny dragged her hand anxiously through her bleach blond hair.

"Get the SUV ready to go. You and Carnelian are going to get the Maheswarans' and Steven, then haul it back to the Authority office when I give you a signal."

"What about the other wounded?" Skinny knit her brow together.

"I don't know if we can save them. We can't take out a small army of police officers, not in this situation at any rate." Yellow clenched her jaw and took a deep breath in through her nose. "Get going, double-time!"

Skinny didn't waste any time, she bolted up the hill back towards the main entrance. Yellow followed, but when she reached the street, she marched right up to Sergeant Harvey.

"Something we can do for you, _general_?" The heavy-set man sneered.

"Sargent, I'm concerned about how this operation is being run. Why haven't the wounded been evacuated yet?" The Diamond drawled, keeping her face carefully neutral.

"Oh, we got a plan for them. They'll be taken care of, don't worry."

"That's what I'm concerned about, what does your captain say about your plan?" Again, Yellow was neutral. She wanted to reach out and strangle the life out of this fat cop, but that wasn't an option.

"He hasn't said too much about it." The sergeant smiled.

Yellow grit her teeth, her eyes burning dangerously. She glanced over her shoulder, looking at the SUV; everyone was accounted for. Dr. Maheswaran was carefully helping Connie in the back seat. Skinny was in the front, engine running with Carnelian hanging out the door, her machine gun at the ready. Steven was sitting in the rear driver side seat; Kevlar vest and "lucky" beanie on, prepared to go.

"Anything else, _General_ Diamant?" Yellow had had enough of this man's passive-aggressive tone.

She leaned in close, electricity sparking around her, "I saw what happened to Captain Carrigan. If you think you're going to get away with this, _you're dead wrong_."

"He was endangering us all!" The man roared, the tension broke. "Those sick people? They're not people anymore, they're going to turn and kill us all! I'm saving lives here, I'm making the hard choices that others can't!"

"It's murder! Not all of those people are ill! You took an oath to serve and protect, you're betraying that oath, that trust!" Yellow boomed.

"I'm not taking any chances, all of those _victims_? They're all going to be neutralized!" About a dozen officers had their weapons trained on Yellow Diamond.

"You _will_ answer for this." Yellow hit the PTT on her throat and whispered into the mic, "Go!"

Everyone watched as the black armored vehicle peeled out down the street. "She's a problem! Everyone open fire!"

Yellow smirked, she had more than one trick up her sleeve. An electrical sphere blossomed out from where the Diamond was standing. All of the street lights and headlights in the area dimmed. The bullets coming in her direction were deflected all around her, ricocheting off the ground and the stone walls of the cloister. Most of the SWAT officers and police had to take cover; some were even wounded.

As soon as her attackers were distracted, Yellow Diamond dropped her electromagnetic field and sped off in the direction the SUV went. She could run close to 80mph, but she couldn't keep it up for more than 15-20 minutes, it put too much strain on her heart. It was the main reason she kept herself in top condition, the stronger her body was, the stronger her heart. Then she could push herself that much further. 

Yellow was running so fast that she caught up with the SUV on Broadway, just outside the park. Skinny screeched to a halt, and Steven opened the back passenger door. The marine dove in with Skinny taking off immediately afterward.

"Yellow!" Steven gave her a toothy grin and wrapped his arms around her neck. She held up a finger signaling to give her a moment, she was entirely out of breath.

"I can't believe you were fast enough to catch up with the car." Dr. Maheswaran had an astonished look on her face. "I knew Gems possessed incredible abilities, but that?"

"Diamond class, doctor." The general said between breaths, "We're a little stronger than your average Gem."

"What happens now?" Connie croaked as she leaned against her mother.

"We go back to the office and come up with a plan." Yellow wrapped her arm around Steven's shoulders. (She was beyond happy he was up, that stunt he pulled earlier…)

"There's a medical unit there. They should be able to help Connie." The marine nodded in Dr. Maheswaran's direction.

The doctor just nodded and held her daughter close. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was better than nothing.


	16. Regroup

"How do we want to handle this?" Blue asked, her eyes faintly glowing in the predawn darkness.

The Crystal Gems had trekked through Tribeca. When crossing the river, the group had to make a detour south to avoid the US Coast Guard and National Guard. Captain Sato turning a blind eye helped immensely, but the blind spot only went so far. The team ended up taking their boat almost three miles south of where they originally intended.

There was a shocking discovery when they got further in, however. The Metropolitan Correctional Facility was on fire _from the inside_. Gunshots and rioting could be heard all the way down the block where the Crystal Gems were watching, half-hidden in a small plaza on the corner of Park Row and Worth Street.

"We have to do _something_ , right!?" Pearl wrung her hands, "I mean, we can't let this go, this is a real issue!"

The entire group stepped back as three police cars and a firetruck sped towards the correctional facility. This was going to impede them in the future, Garnet could _see it_. However, they didn't have the resources to deal with this, it was only the five of them at the moment.

"Suggestions, Gems'." Garnet wasn't going to entertain jumping into this battle, but she did want to hear what the others thought.

"The few law enforcement entities in the city are at a breaking point if they're not broken already. We may have to consider intervening." Blue said, her arctic-colored eyes never leaving the prison.

"They're in riot mode right now. Ever been in a prison riot? I have, it's the worst kind of chaos. We can't jump in without totally investing ourselves. It's going to take too much time, we _gotta_ move on." Pearl gave Amethyst a harsh look. "Sorry, P, it's honest to god truth, and it sucks."

"I can't believe we're just going to let this go!" Pearl half growled in frustration.

"White?" Garnet asked softly. She was an unexpected addition to the team. She could tell the rest of the Gems' felt awkward around her (even Blue). As for White Diamond herself, she's been oddly silent. The personal trainer had a suspicion that White felt just as awkward as the others.

Garnet watched as the wizened Diamond bit her bottom lip in thought. Her silver eyes leaving light trails in the darkness as she stepped forward to assess the situation down the road. "This is a problem, but there isn't much we can do right now. Time is at a premium as well as people, we can't take on this burden at the moment." White breathed into gloved hands, "I suggest we get to the office as soon as possible and report on what's transpiring."

"This is madness!" Pearl burst turning to Garnet.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Amethyst roared and bent over, laughing.

"Amethyst! This isn't funny!" Pearl was beside herself.

"Sorry, pierogi!" The stout Gem said as she wiped tears from her eyes with a smile. "You're _waaay_ too intense, I thought I could lighten things up."

"That's enough, you two," Garnet said with a small smile. "We're going to follow the original plan and head towards the Authority building, we'll try to figure something out there."

The Gems' started moving north, silently picking their way through back alleys and obscured footpaths. All of the shops were closed and shuttered as they walked on. Those that weren't were looted, vandalized, and even burned. There were checkpoints set up and signs pointing to shelters, but the streets were eerily empty.

"This is just like Maine," Pearl muttered.

"Jeez, it's been what? Less than 48 hours?" Amethyst breathed as the group cut across a residential street. "It's like the end of the world out here."

"I've seen this before, it's a breakdown in society, anarchy at its finest," White said from the back of the group.

"Poland during World War 2. There was some order, though, right?" Pearl said, looking over her shoulder at White.

"At first, yes. But, when the bombing started in Warsaw, it was everyone for themselves. Sides were taken, and if you were not with the Axis or the Allies, you were caught in the middle of the chaos. There was nowhere to go, no way out, it was hell on Earth." Garnet felt a chill go up her spine at the elder Diamond's words.

"Apologies, ladies, stay on point," White said after a moment passed.

The team turned the corner to see a small corner plaza decorated for the holidays. Lights blinked cheerfully, it was absolutely enchanting. The unsettling part was the lack of people, the gift stalls and food vendors were all absent. The market should have, at the very least, been setting up for the days business.

"This place should be bustling," Blue said as she delicately brushed a nearby Christmas tree with a gloved hand, snow falling from its branches.

"It will be when this is all over, BD." Amethyst patted Blue on the shoulder as she walked by.

"I'm confident that we'll have this all wrapped up by the time the Christmas holiday rolls around, moonbeam." White smiled encouragingly as she folded her hands in front of her shotgun.

The screeching of tires was heard nearby and getting closer. It was coming from the opposite street up a steep embankment. The Crystal Gems looked on as a white armored vehicle slammed through a low cement barrier and careened down into the plaza.

The group ran over, they had to be cautious but also fast; the van was leaking gas. Garnet cracked her knuckles while approaching the side door when a figure in winter tactical gear spilled out. Most of his face was covered with a balaclava, but his eyes were visible, the man was terrified. He barreled into Garnet, screaming.

"Listen, you gotta save me! You have to stop it! It killed my squad!" The man was hysterical and grabbed Blue. The Lt. Colonel pulled him up by the front of his jacket, he was bleeding from multiple puncture wounds and had, what looked like, chemical burns all over his clothing.

"Slow down! We can't help if you don't slow down, so we understand." The Irish woman was stern, she was trying to get sense out of this person.

"No! No time, you can't stop it! We're all going to die!" The man turned and somehow wrenched away from Blue's grip.

He ran through the plaza frantically when the sound of glass breaking was heard. A creature with four arms and scaled muddy-green skin leapt in front of the man and hissed. It had multiple eyes, and its insectoid mandibles dripped with an iridescent substance.

The Crystal Gems ran to the man's aid, but it was too late; with one swift move, his head was no longer attached to his shoulders. The creature then turned to the Gems' and hissed as it ducked behind a row of Christmas trees while it seamlessly blended into its environment.

"Everyone group up!" Garnet yelled. She cracked her knuckles on both hands and stalked forward into the small maze of conifers.

The leader of the Crystal Gems had no doubt this monster was now stalking them. She looked over to pearl, who nodded and seemingly disappeared from view, two could play at this game. Amethyst was one row over to her left, and Blue took the row to her right. White Diamond covered the rear, shotgun at the ready.

"Can you get a bead on this thing?" Garnet said in a low tone over her shoulder to White.

"I'm trying to, but it's like reading the mind of a feral animal, there's nothing but instinct. Sight, sound, smell, fight, or flight…" The elder Diamond narrowed her silver eyes as she carefully followed the tall black woman.

"White!" Garnet turned and grabbed the older woman by the collar of her coat and ripped her backward just out of reach of the creature's long black talons.

White wasted no time when the thing showed itself again and fired her shotgun at almost point-blank range into the beasts torso. It gurgled in pain and tried to run in the opposite direction when Amethyst slammed into it from her position, knocking over pine trees in her wake. Blue fired a bright azure bolt from a row over, catching it in the back as it bounded away on all six of its appendages. The corrupted creature barely slowed down.

"We're going to lose it, Gems'! Don't let it get away!" Garnet hollered as she and White began running at full speed.

Pearl suddenly re-appeared and fired full force at the beast with her AR-57. Round after round pierced the creature as bullet casings rained through the air around the willowy woman. Finally, the clip ran out, and Pearl stepped back.

"What the actual _fuck_!?" Amethyst said as she ran up next to her business partner, her own shotgun trained on the now still carcass.

"This is a new one, isn't it?" Concern was heavily etched on Blue's features as she stepped over.

"I'm afraid so, moonbeam, I haven't seen any reports on a corrupted creature like this one. I don't even know if this was a Gem or a Human to be perfectly honest."

"It almost looks like a spider, with scales," Pearl said as she made a face. The luminescent liquid that was dripping from its mandibles was now burning the concrete and cement around its head.

Garnet nodded her head in Blue's direction. The colonel nodded back and proceeded to shoot a couple of rounds into the creature's skull, ensuring its death. "Pearl, good work. Get a few pictures with your phone, so we can show someone at the Authority offices."

White Diamond finally lowered her rifle and began wandering over to the body of the creature's last victim. It was a grizzly sight, blood was everywhere. Garnet stepped over and knelt opposite White.

"Well, well, well. I'm not surprised, really, but it does reinforce some suspicions. Look at the patch on this poor bastard's parka." The director arched an eyebrow at Garnet.

A shield with crosshairs emblazoned on the front. "The Superior Protection Syndicate." Garnet pursed her plump lips.

White began rummaging through his coat pockets and the pouches on his vest, anywhere there might be some ID and information. The elder Diamond then looked down and plucked a radio from his belt.

"If we get this working again, we can listen in on their operations." White winked at the black woman as she stood, "Let's go check out the vehicle."

Garnet took a deep breath in and nodded, maybe having White along wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

* * *

"So, she's _a_ Peridot?" Steven asked as Carnelian gingerly limped down the hallway.

"More like a 'square-a-dot'!" The red-haired quartz grinned.

" _What_?" The teenager dragged his beanie off his head.

"You'll see, she's a bit…. _Sharp_ around the edges." Skinny commented as she wandered up behind the two. “That’s why we gave her the nick-name ‘square’.”

The group had just returned from the Tryon Park Cloister roughly 20 minutes ago. The winter sun already setting even though it wasn't even 5pm yet. Connie and Dr. Maheswaran were immediately escorted to the medical unit while the others put their weapons and armor in the armory. Yellow had instructed both Carnelian, and Steven to get checked out as well.

"What're you doing here, anyway? Did you get hurt?" Carnelian suspiciously inspected her older sister.

"Nope, I was making sure _you_ were going to the med unit." Skinny cocked an eyebrow. "Aaaand Holly Blue wants me to make sure the building is locked down."

"Oh, come on, man! That woman is a slave driver, _I swear_." The redhead grumped as she turned the corner.

"I'll get a break in after it's done, it won't take me long," Skinny smirked and ruffled Steven's hair as she began walking towards the elevators. "Stay out of trouble, kids!"

"Let's get this over with, tough guy." Carnelian sighed as she jerked her head towards their destination.

As they walked past empty offices with glass doors, the corridor seemed to open up a little until they reached the end of the hall. At the end was a large tinted glass wall with the words "Medical Unit" inscribed above the doors with a caduceus cross.

Carnelian limped through the sliding doors with Steven, and the pair took the path to the right. Connie and Dr. Maheswaran could be heard just to the side in one of the many rooms. "So is Connie, your girlfriend?"

The teenager turned to the shorter Gem and blushed slightly, "Uh, well, we've been best friends since sixth grade. I mean, we're definitely close."

"Aww yeah, you two are a thing!" Carnelian grinned and slapped Steven on the back.

"This is a medical unit; I have a patient that needs rest. Do us all a favor, Agent Carnelian, and keep your voice _down_." A nasally irate voice said through a doorway.

" _Oh_ , boy. Here we go, brace yourself, little bro." Carnelian rolled her eyes.

A petite woman with unnaturally bright blonde hair and lime-green eyes stepped through the door of a lab. Her hair was in a perfect bob-haircut with protective medical goggles placed on top of her head. She was tapping something on a tablet as she walked up to them.

"I understand why _you're here_ , agent. However, I don't know you or why you're here." The woman said with a sniff as she gave steven an appraising glance.

"Uh, excuse me. This is Steven Universe, he saved my life. At least try to have a bedside manner, _Squaridot_." Carnelian gave the woman an obnoxious grin.

"It's Peridot, you clod!" She cleared her throat and set her computer tablet aside. "Or doctor if you're so inclined, and unless _Steven Universe_ has a reason to be here, he should leave."

"Careful, square. Steven is General Diamant's grandson. You may want to be a little more graceful towards him." Carnelian gave the irate Peridot a shit-eating grin.

Lime-green eyes widened in shock, but the doctor composed herself almost immediately. "Exam room two is free, _agent_. I'll be by in a moment to examine your leg. Meanwhile, what do you need, Mr. Universe?"

"I-it's just Steven, Mr. Universe is my dad. I have some sort of electrolyte imbalance, I guess." The teenager fidgeted under the surly doctor's gaze.

"Electrolyte imbalance? How in the world did that happen? You do look like you're suffering from exhaustion…" The petite woman stepped closer, scrutinizing the young man.

"He's a _Gem_ , he has an imbalance because he used one of his abilities. It has an extremely negative side-effect on Steven." A mezzo-soprano voice clipped through the hallway, followed by burning gilt-colored eyes.

"Ah, General Diamant, I didn't expect you here." The Peridot balked a bit at the appearance of Yellow Diamond. "I don't believe I've ever encountered a male Gem, it’s unheard of. Please, exam room three is just over there. I'll be there as soon as I'm through with Agent Carnelian."

The Peridot nodded and quickly stepped inside of her lab. Steven looked up at Yellow, who raised her eyebrows and began ushering him into the far exam room. The rooms lights flicked on as soon as the pair entered. It was clear to the teenager that this was a very well-funded establishment. The cabinets and instruments were brand new, and the exam table was more like a bed with an assortment of drawers on the side.

Steven hopped up on the bed and was surprised by how comfortable it was. Yellow closed the door and went over to the teenager and wrapped her arms around him.

"You scared me back at the museum." She said gruffly, her voice hundreds of emotions thick.

"I couldn't let her die, Melena. I can save lives, I can heal. You would've done the same." Steven sagged into the marine's strong embrace. Everything was catching up to him now, he was exhausted. Healing Carnelian, then running from rogue police officers, the fight in the woods. That wasn't even mentioning how worried he was about Connie. He buried his face in the crook of Yellow's neck.

"Are you alright?" Melena said softly as she rubbed the boy's back.

"Connie… I…what if she doesn't…?"

"Shhh, hush, one thing at a time. Panicking won't help her, and neither will wearing yourself out." Melena spoke soothingly.

"She could die or-or-" The 15 year-old's breath hitched in his throat.

"Listen to me," Melena pulled away and rested her forehead against Steven's. "Take a deep breath in with me, then out."

Steven followed along, forcing his lungs to pull in air then exhaling. It didn't stop him from worrying, but it at least didn't feel like his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

"Better?" His grandmother asked as she squeezed the boy's shoulders. He mumbled a yes and wiped at his eyes.

"You can't fix everything all at once. And you can't fix _anything_ if you're comatose, _or worse_. We will come up with a plan and try to figure out a solution. But this? It won't accomplish anything." Melena kissed him on the cheek and pulled Steven in for another hug.

"Thanks, Melena." The marine moved back and gave the boy a sad smile.

"Your mother would get overwhelmed like this at times." Yellow looked away at a distant point in the room. The comment surprised Steven, Melena _rarely_ spoke of his mother.

"I can't imagine her getting this way." The 15 year-old said honestly.

" _Oh_ , Steven, she was… pure emotion and impulse. That's not necessarily a bad thing, but it did test my patience most of the time. I don't know if you noticed, but I have something of a short fuse." Melena raised an eyebrow and winked.

"You? Never!" Steven chuckled, and Melena gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"I'm sorry, I can come back in a few minutes if you like." The doctor came in with her tablet, lime-green eyes softly glowing in the dim light of the hallway.

"It's alright, doctor, please come in." Yellow drawled. Steven frowned; he would have loved to ask Melena more about his mother.

"Mr. Universe," Squaridot paused and looked at him with wide eyes. "You'll forgive me, I looked up your medical records and, well, I'm at a loss. I've never encountered a Gem with healing abilities. And Diamond class as well."

The doctor began doing a basic preliminary checkup, pulse, breathing, eyes, nose, and throat.

"Well?" The general asked expectantly.

"Uh, I believe he'll be alright provided he gets a solid 24 hours of rest and some fluids. I'm going to do a blood test to confirm his electrolyte deficiency. But, based on his past medical records and detailed description from Dr. Maheswaran, I'm confident that is what's ailing this young man." The Peridot tapped something into her computer tablet and pursed her lips.

"Mr. Universe,"

"Ah, Steven, please. It's weird hearing someone call me that." The teenager gave the doctor a nervous smile.

" _Steven_ , get comfortable. I'm going to give you a saline drip to help you recover and a mild sedative, you appear to be completely stressed out." The doctor nodded and stepped out of the office.

"She has the bedside manner of _broccoli_." Melena half-whispered, and Steven laughed.

"She's not so bad. I got a soft spot for folks who are a little rough on the outside." The teenager winked. The gruff marine just snorted in reply, but the corners of her mouth quirked upwards.

"General Diamant, Holly Blue is hailing you from the situation room," Squaridot said as she popped back into the room with a blanket and pillow. "There's a phone on the counter in my lab, she's on line one."

"Thank you, doctor." Peridot nodded at the general as she quickly stepped back out.

Steven laid down, and Melena helped him with the heavy fleece blanket. "You are going to stay here, and I will come and check on you in a little bit, alright?"

"Will you check on Connie for me?" Steven asked as Yellow brushed dark curls off his forehead.

"I will, I promise." She kissed the teenager on the cheek, and briskly walked away.

"She cares a great deal for you." The Peridot said as she walked back in with an IV stand and saline bag.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky." Steven watched as the petite woman began cleaning the top of his hand with an alcohol wipe. "So, what do I call you?"

Lime green eyes looked up in surprise at the question, "Doctor will suffice. Or Peridot if you prefer."

"Well, I already call Dr. Maheswaran, 'doctor,' and I actually have a friend named Peridot. I _really_ don't want to call you _Squaridot_." Steven gave the woman a warm smile.

"I suppose," The petite woman faltered and blushed a little. "You could call me Verna if it's just you and me."

"Verna, I like that. Nice to meet you, Verna." Steven grinned and held out his hand. His dad would call this _the old Universe charm_.

"Likewise, mister-uh, Steven." She briefly shook the 15 year-old's hand and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"It's a shame it's under these circumstances, however," Verna said softly as she carefully picked a needle from a nearby drawer.

"That's usually when I meet the most interesting people." The teenager chirped and watched as the doctor carefully inserted the IV in his hand.

"Not exactly the best way to meet new people, Steven," Verna said flatly.

"No, but it makes for great conversation!" The boy winked, and Verna snorted out a laugh.

"Alright, one last shot. This will _help_ you to sleep, but it won't knock you out completely. A sharp poke, and then we'll be done." She pulled out a syringe and lifted part of Steven's t-shirt sleeve and proceeded to inject the sedative.

"Thanks, Verna, really." The doctor just nodded as she disposed of her gloves and syringe.

"It's my job, Steven, but it is nice to hear on occasion. I'll come by with a sports drink and a snack in a little while. The restroom is just across the hall, just be mindful that your IV has to come with you." The Peridot made for the door, "I'll be in my lab, let me know if you need anything."

Verna gave a stiff smile as she flipped the lights off, leaving Steven alone to rest.

* * *

* * *

"General Diamant," Yellow said over the phone.

"Ah, General, I'm sorry to bother you amid personal business. But, I need to inform you that there's a team of Gems on the ground making their way over to our offices." Holly Blue said in an overly pleasant tone.

"Do we know which team was sent?" Yellow drummed her fingers on the lab table. There was more than one team of specialists that White could have sent in. Bravo Team was the most likely candidate. Jasper's team excelled at infiltration, they could give the US Navy SEALs a run for their money.

Then there was Epsilon Team lead by Hessonite. They were more of a rescue squad but no less appropriate for the job. The team that the general didn't want to see was Emerald's, Team Omega. They were, for lack of a better term, the cleaners. They usually were sent into situations that had no other viable option except _termination_. It was mainly a mini-invasion and often caused massive issues with local law enforcement. (On second thought, maybe that was the team she wanted to see…)

"I wasn't informed on what team was sent in, but it is a small infiltration group from what I understand, General Diamant. However, their ETA is about 10 minutes. From what I understand, they had a hell of a time getting here." Typing could be heard in the background.

"Thank you, Holly. I'll meet them in the parking garage. If you need me, you can reach me by radio." She hung up the phone and quickly made for the elevators.

Yellow didn't have the foggiest idea of what she could do with a team that small. What was White thinking? She had tried calling the director earlier, but all Gwen would tell her was that she was still away on assignment. Probably in Maine with the Crystal Gems. Thoughts of Blue filtered through her mind, at least she wasn't _here_. Linna was probably losing her mind, though. She should have told Holly Blue to send her a message.

The general finally made it to the main entryway to the parking garage, where several guards were on watch. Skinny was there waiting with a smirk, her rifle at the ready. "General, glad you could join my welcoming committee."

"My pleasure, agent." Yellow raised her eyebrows and clapped the Gem on the shoulder.

It was snowing hard outside and eerily quiet. Holiday lights and decorations blinked indifferently on the various office buildings and storefronts. Skinny suddenly placed her fingers to her earpiece and looked at Yellow. "They're coming around the corner now. Drop the barrier, gang, friendlies incoming."

The marine squinted as five silhouettes jogged through the sheets of falling snow. The tallest figure was finally visible, her sunglasses on even in the evening light.

"Garnet!? I thought you were in Maine with the others?" Yellow's eyebrows shot up past her hairline.

"We were, now we're here." She said in her typically smooth tone. Booted feet could be heard coming up behind the tall black woman.

"Jeez, man! It's really coming down now!" Amethyst said as she ran into the garage puffing.

"I was scared you were going to fall into a snowbank; I'd have to fish you out," Pearl said with a wry smile. Amethyst gave the willowy woman a dirty look and proceeded to flip her off.

"My goodness! This is the snowiest winter I've seen in years." White Diamond jogged in with Blue Diamond just behind her.

"Yellow! My dear, we were worried about you and Steven!" The elder Diamond walked up to Yellow and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"White, I didn't expect you here!" The general's jaw was on the floor.

"Nobody did," White just smiled and placed her hand underneath Melena's chin, gently closing her mouth.

"We got here as fast as we could when we got news." Blue leaned on her knees, catching her breath. Yellow had mixed feelings about her family being here. They would be infinitely helpful, but they were also in danger now.

"Well, let's get settled and catch up with each other, Gems'. I've got a feeling there's a big job ahead of us."

White Diamond winked as she walked further into the garage, her booted feet making sharp noises on the concrete floor.


	17. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow chapter, and it's mostly fluff. (Bellow fluff of course.) It sets up a couple of things though.
> 
> Also, I changed the rating to Mature. I felt like there was far too much violence for the Teen rating.
> 
> Stay safe, and thanks for reading!

“So, Steven’s in the medical unit!?” Pearl asked in alarm, her pale blue eyes wide.

“He’s doing just fine, I promise. He was up, walking around and talking. He was his typical enthusiastic self.” Yellow leaned back in the leather office chair as she placed her coffee in front of her. The group had picked an empty meeting room to catch up as some of the information that was passed would be personal.

“I will suggest, however, that you wait a few hours or so to go and visit. You of all people know how he is when something new happens.” The general leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

“Totally, Steve-O gets wound up and just wants to go, go, go. So, he used his healing power again?” Amethyst plopped in a chair couple of seats down from Pearl with a turkey sandwich and a sports drink.

“Yes, he did. He saved Agent Carnelian’s life, and the same thing happened this time as last time. The effect wasn’t as severe, though.” Blue sat down next to Yellow with some tea. The general reached out and laced her fingers with her wife’s and squeezed. Melena was so relieved and, at the same time, _terrified_ that Linna was here.

“He also incapacitated a corrupted human all on his own.”

“Whoa, Steve-O, my man!” The stout Gem grinned as she beamed. “Lemme guess, he hit it upside the head with his bad-ass shield?”

“He took control of the foliage around him and tangled the damned thing up. I’ve never seen anything like it, _ever_.” The room got quiet at the comment.

“His mother could do that, she could control all manner of plants and even moss,” Pearl said quietly as she played with the cap of her water bottle.

“Arborkinesis is an incredibly rare talent, as well as healing. Starlight is just full of surprises, isn’t he?” White spoke after selecting some hot soup from the food cart that was graciously put in the meeting room for the team. She picked her way over to the head of the table with Yellow to her right.

“He’s turning into quite the powerhouse Gem,” Garnet said from the other end, her gaze unreadable behind mirrored glasses.

“Well, we can’t discuss the young man all day. I’ve told you everything that’s happened since the morning of the lockdown.” Yellow changed the subject while sipping her coffee.

“Rogue police and SWAT, corrupted Gems and humans and a riot at the Metropolitan Correctional Facility.” Blue massaged her temple with her free hand.

“What’s the latest news on that, moonbeam?” White began blowing on her soup.

“According to the report that Holly Blue gave me, the police and the national guard failed to contain it. Almost 900 inmates are out roaming the streets now.” Blue sighed.

“900? That place is only meant to hold 600 people!” Pearl said irately.

“ _Pfft_ , not surprising. No funding for prisons means closures and overcrowding. Been there, done that. I’d rather stab myself in the eye than go to prison again.” Amethyst commented with her mouth full.

“Here’s the disturbing part: The national guard and the local sheriff’s department found evidence that there was outside help. Someone _wanted_ those prisoners to riot and escape. They were given weapons and even explosive ordinance.” Blue’s brow furrowed as she spoke. “I tasked Holly Blue with getting the video footage from the prison. I believe she has some Authority personnel in DC hacking the correctional facility’s security cameras.

“I feel that there’s only one course of action at this point, ladies. I want to infiltrate the Superior Security Syndicate’s main HQ.” White Diamond sat back and steepled her fingers.

“Do we have enough cause to do that?” Yellow asked as she glanced at White.

“We told you about the corrupted creature in the Christmas market? One of the syndicate’s guards was involved. Plus, all the evidence we pulled up while we were in Maine. They are a prime suspect, and the further we dig, the more they’re involved.” Pearl pulled a small laptop from a canvas bag at her feet.

“I agree with White, we should start there and work our way down. If we just focus on stopping the corrupted Gems and humans, we’re only treating a symptom.” Garnet said from the other end of the table.

“What is their motive, though?” Blue said, trailing off.

“Well, that’s what we’re going to find out. Think you can hack the radio we swiped off the Syndicate operative, Pearl?” White raised her eyebrows at the willowy woman.

“Absolutely, and then some, I’ve got a plan. I’ll probably need the rest of the night to work on it, though.” The restaurant manager said without looking up from her laptop.

“Alright, I suppose we’re all caught up then.” White Diamond said in a saccharine tone.

“Let’s rest up Gems’, we’ll figure out what to do in the morning.” Garnet stood and stepped out of the meeting room.

“Need some help, P ?” Amethyst asked her friend. Yellow always found it odd how much the two women bickered but had the strongest of relationships.

“Maybe, I’ll let you know. General, is there an electronics lab here?” Pearl finally looked up from her laptop into amber eyes.

“ _Ha_ , of course, there is. It’s on the floor below us, I’ll tell Holly Blue to give you access.” The marine snorted.

“I’ll go tell her, sunlight.” White stood while placing a hand on Yellow’s shoulder. “It’s such a relief knowing you’re alright.” The elder Diamond gave Melena a quick pat and moved towards the door.

“I’ll meet you in the situation room, Pearl. I’m _dying_ to hear what your plan is.” White said in a honeyed tone and left.

Pearl glanced at Amethyst, the shorter Gem just shrugged. “Come on, it’s going to be a long night. I’m designating you as my partner in crime.”

“You got it, pierogi.” The two Gems took their belongings and exited the room leaving Yellow alone with Blue.

“Hi,” Melena said, drawing out her lips in a thin line.

“Hi, yourself.” Linna moved forward and enveloped Melena in a crushing hug.

“I’m alright, really.” The marine said as she carded her fingers through silver hair.

Linna pulled away and drew her hands up Melena’s neck and jaw. Arctic-blue eyes stared at her for a moment before dipping in for a kiss. Linna then pulled away and rested her forehead against Melena’s.

“I was worried, sick.” The Irish woman said softly, her accent thick.

“I know. We always manage to make it through somehow, though.” Melena gave her wife a sad smile.

Linna gave an uncertain hum in response. “You took Steven out in the field, I can’t _believe_ you did that.”

“Linna, I couldn’t stop the boy! Better to agree and monitor him then have him go off on his own, alone. I don’t know if I _could_ stop him at this point.” Melena’s eyes shifted away.

“No, I can see your reasoning. He’s almost grown, and he’s _so powerful_. Do you think Carissa was this powerful?” Blue stroked her thumb along Yellow’s jaw.

“I… I don’t know. It very well may have been the case judging from Pearl’s comments. We did see her do some amazing things when White had her tested.”

“Well, we can discuss it later. Is Connie doing alright?” Linna finally pulled back, her voice was barely above a whisper.

“She’s stable for now, but she is infected. The Peridot in the med unit ran some blood tests.” Melena clenched her jaw and looked away.

“God…” Linna covered her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. “I can only imagine what’s going through Priyanka’s head right now.”

Melena pulled Linna into another hug. “What are we going to do? She doesn’t deserve this, she’s such a smart girl with a bright future… Melena, this is a death sentence!”

The general kissed Blue’s temple, “We’re doing everything we can for her. Unfortunately, it’s just not much.”

“Make her comfortable and then wait for the inevitable? I saw firsthand what the victims of the virus go through, Melena, most of them die painfully! The others…” Linna’s gaze shifted away from Melena’s, tears running down her face.

“There’s time, we can find a solution.” Yellow refused to give in, there had to be an answer. Suddenly the plan to breach Pyrope’s base held much more weight in Yellow’s mind. She pulled Linna in closer, the pair holding each other for a long while.

“I’m exhausted, and it looks like you are as well. Is there a place where we can settle down for the night?” Linna finally pulled away, brushing a gentle hand through soft flaxen locks.

“The guards have the bunk rooms in the basement. Holly had a few of them set up some cots in some unused offices down the hall. It’s the last four rooms at the end, I believe.” Yellow checked her watch, 23:43. (It was so late it was almost early.)

The general stood, and her wife followed suit. The couple walked down the hall and stepped into the first office on the left. The spartan room sat empty except for the standard furniture. Mostly empty bookshelves with some unused office supplies, a single phone sat on the oak desk. There was a small bathroom off to the side along with the typical dark leather couch. In the empty corner was two cots with pillows and blankets, some bottled water was placed next to a floor lamp nearby.

“Good, I’m not sure what to think about Agent Holly Blue, but she does know how to get things done.” Yellow stretched and wandered over to one of the cots.

“She was assigned to my branch at one point. As far as work was concerned, she was efficient and meticulous. The way she treated her subordinates, however,” Blue stepped over to the couch and began unbuckling her heavy Kevlar armor. “It was less than desirable.”

“Is that why she was assigned to this sleepy Manhattan post?” Yellow hummed with curiosity as she rearranged one cot right next to the other. The marine then placed both blankets on top and arranged the pillows.

“Yes, I made sure she was placed somewhere that was ‘low traffic.’ She has over 40 years of experience, I didn’t want to lose that investment.” Blue struggled a little with one of the buckles on the chest piece. Melena walked up and gently removed Linna’s fumbling fingers and unfastened the stubborn buckle. She then helped lift the armor off while Blue held her hair in place.

“Oh, I _hate_ reinforced armor.” Linna breathed out in relief as she untucked her shirt, then started to remove the armor on her legs. “I’ve been wearing it for over 32 hours now.”

Melena chuckled softly as she took off her fleece, Linna was _grumpy_. “I know, I can smell.”

“ _Excuse me_.” Linna leveled a glare in her direction. “Are you sassing me?”

“What?” Melena grinned as Linna draped her arms around the marine’s shoulders.

“You’re saying I smell?” Arctic-blue eyes glowed faintly.

“Like a hot pile of garbage.” Melena grabbed her wife around the waist, lifting her up a couple of inches, her beautiful laugh filling the room. “Good thing it doesn’t bother me.”

“We’ve been together for over 35 years, it had better not!” Linna said as she gave Melena a mouthful of a kiss. The pair broke apart after a moment, simply holding one another.

Melena could feel the other woman sag into her a bit, she was exhausted. “There’s a shower room in the gym on the ground floor. You can probably hit it first thing in the morning.”

“That sounds lovely. I wanted to take a shower tonight, but,” Melena just placed a gentle finger on the other woman’s lips.

“Let’s get some shut-eye.” The couple went over to their makeshift bed and settled in for a short while, at least.

Sleep fell over the both of them as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

* * *

Muted purple-gray light filtered into the room through the blinds. Blue shifted, burying her face in her pillow. Something was different, the bed she was sleeping on wasn’t the most comfortable. She breathed in sharply as her eyes fluttered open. Blue was in an office in Manhattan, not her quiet house on the beach in Delmarva.

There was some soft incoherent mumbling as an arm moved around Blue’s waist. A smile pulled at the Irish woman’s lips, Melena. She shifted so that she was laying on her back, the sleeping marine next to her was out cold, flaxen locks sticking up in all different directions. She wouldn’t be asleep for too much longer, her wife had gotten up at the crack of dawn for as long as she could remember.

So much to do, they had a lot on their plates at the moment. It was both comforting and alarming that Melena would see it through to the end. If Linna had it her way, Melena would be as far away from here as possible, she wanted her to be safe. They’ve been together for so long now, Blue couldn’t imagine life without her surly marine.

Blue got a whiff of herself and made a face, she needed a shower, _ASAP_. She shifted slightly, and Yellow’s eyes opened instantly.

“Wha’s going on?” The marine half sat up and pulled Linna in closer.

“I’m going to get a shower and see what’s going on. I want to check on Steven and Connie as well.” Blue gave Yellow a soft, but brief kiss on the mouth.

“I’ll go with you.” The marine rumbled as she fussed with the blankets.

Linna smiled briefly and helped, her wife was still in a cast. “How’s your arm?”

“It’s… okay? It’s funny, it hasn’t bothered me since I left the museum.” The blonde flexed her fingers around the material, holding her hand and forearm in place.

“Well that’s good, isn’t it, love?” Linna murmured as she stood and began folding up their bedding.

“It was killing me at the museum, now it just feels like it normally does.” Melena frowned.

“If you’re concerned, you could have the doctor downstairs take a look,” Blue said as she slipped her boots on.

Yellow simply hummed in agreement and quietly opened the door. The couple passed the other darkened offices down the corridor. Blue noted that only one cot was in use in the Gems’ shared room. White, of course, was given her own office at the very end. Her still figure seemed so small buried in blankets on an overstuffed leather couch.

“I can’t believe she came all the way out here,” Yellow whispered.

“She wanted to, it is her right as director.” Blue tugged on her companion’s hand. “The situation is really bothering her. She mentioned it felt too much like the scenario she went through in World War 2.”

They hit the elevators and proceeded to the first floor. Towels and soap were already laid out, of which Blue was grateful for. She grabbed what she needed and claimed her shower stall. She immediately disrobed and hit the hot water. It was _exactly_ what she needed. Fatigue, aches, and pains were gently buffed out by the hot cascading water.

Blue didn’t even turn when Yellow joined her. Strong arms wrapping around her waist as a kiss was placed on her shoulder. Blue finished before Yellow; she sat on the shower room bench, drying her long silvery hair. She arched an eyebrow when her wife wandered out in only a towel.

“Not now.” The look was apparently not lost on Melena.

“No, but I can certainly fantasize,” Linna said with a predatory grin. What most people didn’t know, (as it was a private matter) was that Linna was usually the more assertive one out of the pair when it came to being intimate. She didn’t know if it was because Melena couldn’t deny her anything or if it was just a preference. Linna liked to think it was a little bit of both.

“I’m going to see if Steven is up and then check up on Priyanka and Connie.” Blue gave a wistful sigh as she finished brushing her hair.

“I may come up in a bit, I promised Steven I would check on Connie. I didn’t get a chance to last night after your team arrived.” The blonde’s voice was muffled a little as she hand dried her hair.

Blue hummed and grabbed her towel. She twisted it up and then snapped it at Yellow’s rear.

“God-dammit, Linna!” Melena jumped and gave her wife an irritated look.

“I’m sorry, but you just have the _cutest ass_.” The Irish woman gave her wife a mischievous grin as she walked out of the shower room.

* * *

* * *

A gentle hand was slowly carding through his unruly dark hair. Steven’s head felt like a rock, he was having a hard time opening up his eyes. He’d have to ask what kind of shot Verna gave him later. The teenager guessed that Yellow had returned.

“Can you get me the water on the table?” Steven mumbled as he stirred under the warm blankets.

“Of course, I can, love.” A lyrical Irish accent replied.

“Huh?” The 15 year-old finally managed to pry open his eyelids. Blue was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She gave him a gentle smile, her eyes glowing softly in the dark room.

“Blue, when did you get here?” Steven rubbed his eyes, he might have been dreaming.

“Last night, we managed to cross the Hudson River and then made our way over here.” She helped the boy sit up and take a drink of water. He almost fell backward, but Blue held him steady. “Easy now, perhaps you should lie back down.”

Steven didn’t know if it was the meds that Verna had given him or if he was way more tired than he thought. He did know that he didn’t like it. He settled back down, and Blue pulled the blankets up around his chin.

“Thanks, Blue.” The woman just smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the nose.

“I heard you and Yellow have been busy.” Her eyebrows raised.

“Yellow told on me, didn’t she?”

“She did. Steven, what are we going to do with you? Every time you use your healing abilities, it knocks you flat on your back.” His grandmother sighed, her warm breath danced across the boy’s cheek.

“I wish I could control it better, I could probably heal Connie.” Steven’s gaze landed on the door as if he could see through it.

“I don’t think that would be wise considering the trauma it puts your body through.” Blue’s brow knit together in concern.

“I should be able to control this!” Steven scrubbed his eyes.

“Enough,” Linna said sternly and placed a tender finger on his lips. “It’s difficult, we have these abilities, and sometimes we can’t control them. Every single one of us has had a problem with control at one point or another. It took me years to learn to master my pathokinesis. Even now, I still have trouble with it. I can’t turn it _off_ , it’s always there to varying degrees.”

“So, I may never learn how to use my healing without hurting myself?” Steven let out a heavy sigh.

“I think you will, but it won’t happen overnight like some of your other abilities.” The Irish woman playfully tapped the teenager’s nose. “So, this spring, you’re going to help me grow my Lilly of the Valley, right?”

Steven laughed, that particular flower was a point of contention for Blue. Last summer, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get the delicate, bell-shaped flowers to bloom. Steven would go over to the house to help Linna with some gardening chores, and she would complain bitterly about it.

“I’ll see what I can do this summer, Blue.” The teenager finally sat up and let his legs dangle off the side of the bed. He rubbed his hand, Verna must have come in and taken the IV out at some point. There was only some gauze and medical tape wrapped around the top of his hand.

“Is everyone else, alright?” The boy stretched and scratched his sides.

“Yes, thankfully. Yellow is getting ready, Garnet is resting. I assume Pearl and Amethyst are working, they had a grand scheme worked out last night.” Blue sat back down and looked intently at Steven. “Connie is sleeping, as is Dr. Maheswaran.”

Steven nodded; Blue mentioned it as more of a “heads-up” than anything else, so they weren’t disturbed. “White is sleeping as well.”

“White’s here?!” Steven jumped down off the bed in his stocking feet.

“Hm, yes, she wanted to come along. This is serious business.” Blue commented softly. “You may want to pay Pearl and Amethyst a visit, they were worried.”

Steven pulled on his boots and grabbed his hoodie. “Do you know where they are?”

“Come on, love, I’ll take you to them.” The Irish woman straightened the hood on Steven’s sweatshirt as the pair walked towards the elevators.

The pair was nearly there when Verna appeared from around the corner. “Ah! Pink Diamond, glad to see you up and about. How do you feel?”

“Hey Verna, thanks again! I feel much better.” Steven grinned at the surly Peridot.

“Err, is there something I can help you with, Blue Diamond?” The doctor said, her gaze pinned just over Steven’s shoulder, her lime-green eyes wide.

“Pink Diamond?” The boy turned when Blue choked out the question, her ordinarily soft accent gaining a ragged edge.

“Yes, it’s the designation he’s been assigned. It’s in all the reports filed thus far.” Squaridot stated in a matter of fact voice.

“Thank you, doctor,” Blue said with some finality and continued towards the elevators.

“Later, Verna.” Steven half yelled as he ran to catch up with Blue.

He finally caught up at the elevator, he watched as his grandmother pushed the up button with unnecessary force. Steven couldn’t quite place the emotion Blue was telegraphing, angry, and sad but not specific. The elevator finally glided to a stop on their floor, and Blue made to step in, but the teenager stopped her.

“Hold on a sec, what’s _this_ all about?” Steven made an exaggerated upward motion in front of himself.

“Who gave you that designation?” Blue said as she arched a thin brow at the boy.

“Are you angry with me?” The 15 year-old asked, cocking his head slightly. The Diamond didn’t answer, she simply looked away and covered her mouth with her hand. Steven shook his head and grabbed Linna by the hand, leading her over to some vacant chairs in the hallway.

“Blue, things have been so weird. I’m finding out all this new stuff I can do, and then I was given this handle. Yellow acts super awkward when she uses it, and now you are too.” He made the woman sit after he was done speaking.

“Steven… that was supposed to be your mother’s designation. She was supposed to join the Authority, and that handle was reserved for her. It…” Blue stopped and grabbed Steven’s hands, holding them tightly.

“It elicits all sorts of mixed emotions, especially since it was given to you. Did Yellow…?” The Diamond looked away with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t be mad at her, Blue. It was horrible at the cloisters, the police were acting really suspicious. Yellow didn’t want me to use my real name over the radio, so she said I was Pink Diamond. She said it had to at least denote my classification, I thought it was cool. If it brings out all this baggage, though,”

Blue held up her hand, “No, I’m not angry with you or even Yellow. It’s exactly as you say, _baggage_. Yellow knows what she’s doing, it’s _very_ appropriate that you have Pink Diamond as your designation.”

Linna looked fondly at Steven and brushed the curls off his forehead. “Let’s go and see Pearl and Amethyst. Pearl was especially anxious to see you.”

“She worries, it’s how she rolls.” Steven stood and offered his hand to help Blue up. The older woman smiled and graciously took it, and didn’t let go.


	18. Impulsive Notions

Bianca sneezed so hard she woke herself up. (Damned head cold.) She sat up on one elbow and pinched her nose, her head was throbbing. She cleared her throat and sat up, placing her feet on the cold, hard floor. Weak sunlight filtered into the unused office she was bunking in.

She held her head and leaned forward, there was so much to do. White got up and began her routine in the bathroom while she dressed. She had utilized the shower facilities last night after speaking at length with White Pearl. Not only was she going to repair the radio, but she was also going to fashion a signal tracer. They were going to be able to track the Superior Security Syndicate's comms _and_ pinpoint the broadcast's location.

White grinned as she pulled on her dark corded turtleneck. Pearl was far more capable then White gave her credit for. She was kicking herself now, if the director had known how skilled that woman was… Hindsight was a bitch sometimes.

She slipped on her leather Chelsea boots and threw on her cream-colored wool scarf. She'd have to make a stop at the medical unit for some decongestant, her cold was being stubborn. The elder Diamond stepped into the elevator down the hall and pressed the button for the second floor. Some orange juice was in order.

The elevator bell gave a pleasant ring pulling White from her thoughts. She stepped out and noted a group of Authority guards chatting near the entrance of the cafeteria. Time to play her part as leader, "Ladies and gentlemen, good morning! How is everyone faring in this crisis?"

The group stopped and greeted White, and various small talk was exchanged: familial status, the situation, the weather. In all reality, this would probably be their only opportunity to speak with her in such close proximity. The meet and greet took all of 10 minutes, and then the group parted to start their shift every one of them with smiles on their faces. Goal accomplished, it was such a small thing to stop and boost morale.

The director finally walked into the cafeteria and was greeted by familiar laughter. In the far corner near the window was Amethyst, Blue, and Steven sitting at a table with breakfast. The boy and Amethyst were laughing about one thing or another, Blue was grinning as she steeped her tea.

The serving bar had an assortment of pre-made or ready-to-eat food; there were even some MREs at the end. White chose a bottle of orange-mango juice, and a banana-nut muffin then wandered over to the group in the corner.

"Hello, everyone. I trust some much-needed rest was gotten?" White said in a sugary tone as she sat down.

"White!" Steven gave the elder Diamond a bright smile, and warmth spread through her chest at the gesture.

"Hello, starlight. I'm happy to see you up and about, I heard you had a little trouble at Tryon Park." The older woman cracked open her juice. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm a little tired, but I'm alright." The boy said, taking a heavy drag from his cola.

"Good." She reached across the table and patted Steven's hand.

What White didn't say was the teenager wasn't alright. Anxiety was cascading off of him in waves. The elder Diamond had to "disconnect" herself from the others around her, so she wasn't overwhelmed. It was undoubtedly affecting Blue to a degree as she was a _powerful_ empath. But because of past traumas, her daughter-in-law was somewhat hardened against the emotions that others projected.

"So, how did things go last night, dear?" The director looked at Amethyst.

The stout Quartz was poking at something that _might_ be scrambled eggs in the MRE she had picked out. "Pearl's plugging along. She thought she got the radio decrypted at one point, but then something got fried, and then it smelled like Radio Shack burnt down,"

Steven choked on the banana he was eating. Blue patted him on the back, "Sorry, it's not funny."

"It's all good, Steve-O. At any rate, I made her get one or two hours of sleep, and then she woke up and was at it again." Amethyst placed her napkin into her food tray, seemingly giving up on her breakfast. "I think she's close to getting the thing working."

"Excellent! Let me know the instant the radio is up and running. I don't want us to breach Pyrope's headquarters until we have an idea of what's going on."

"You got it, White D." Amethyst winked and pointed some finger guns at the elder Diamond as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"It's still too _bloody_ early!" Blue said as she stretched. "I'm going to find Yellow, she said something about her arm earlier." The Irish woman put a lid on her tea and gave Steven a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Is she okay?" Steven said with alarm.

" _Oh_ , she's fine. Just grumpy… So… she's her usual self." Everyone at the table laughed.

"Moonbeam, I want everyone to meet up in the situation room around 09:00 or so. Pass it around?" White looked at her watch, it was just now a quarter to eight.

"I certainly will." The Lt. Colonel patted White on the shoulder and went hunting for Yellow.

"And then there were two. How are you feeling, starlight? Really?" The elder Diamond raised her dark eyebrows knowingly.

"This is… messed up. Like, _really_ messed up, White." Steven looked down as he placed his banana peel on Amethyst's abandoned tray.

"It is, I'm sorry you were sucked into the middle of this. I'm sorry, your friend was too." White shifted to sit in Blue's now vacant seat.

"Why? Why would someone do this? People are hurt and dying, it's not fair." The teenager leaned on his elbows and carded a hand through his dark curly hair.

"Power, control, money, any number of reasons. Wanting those things isn't inherently evil; it's just when the means meet the ends is when it becomes a problem." Bianca sighed and placed a hand on Steven's arm.

The boy slumped forward and buried his head in his arms. "Oh, starlight, the situation is grim right now. We have to keep moving forward, though. If we stop, then nothing will be accomplished."

"I know, it's just hard. It's like the end of the world around here, you know?" Steven's tone was _miserable_.

"Believe me, _I know_. Better than others even." White finished off her juice and looked at the muffin, she should eat, but she wasn't hungry.

"Shall we go and see what's going on in the situation room?" The elder Diamond squeezed the teenager's arm.

Steven gave a weak smile and nodded.

* * *

* * *

Yellow sat on the exam table and sighed. This was taking entirely too long, and she hadn't had any coffee yet this morning. The Peridot had taken some x-rays with a portable imaging device. The general was now waiting to see what the results were.

There was a light knock at the door, and Yellow looked up. ( _Finally_.) "How are you, love?"

"Impatient, how long could this possibly take?" Not the person Melena was expecting, but she was happy to see Linna just the same. At least she could fill the time with someone she loved, minutes seemed like seconds when Yellow was with Blue.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, and neither were you." Blue sat in the chair next to the exam table as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"There's a lot to do."

"And it will get done, _relax_." Blue gave the impatient marine a knowing look.

"General Diamant?" The Peridot entered the room.

"Err, your arm isn't broken. At least, not anymore. You said you broke it a week ago?" The baffled expression on the doctor's face would have been comical if it wasn't Yellow's arm she was speaking of.

"Yes, it was broken at the wrist, and the ulna was fractured." Yellow frowned.

"It's not broken at all now; take a look." The Peridot brought out her tablet and showed the images to both Blue and Yellow.

"Your arm is completely healed." Blue murmured in amazement.

"I assume Pink Diamond healed you? Either way, I'm going to retrieve a cast saw, I'll be back in a minute." The doctor hurriedly stepped out of the room.

"That handle…" Blue looked away.

"I didn't know what else to call him. I suppose it could have been something silly; _Pink Lasagna_?" The general winced and dragged her hand through her hair. "He's just been reminding me of Carissa… _a lot_."

There was a moment of silence, Linna wasn't angry. She was just coming to grips with the situation.

"Did he heal you?" Blue asked softly after a moment, her eyes wide.

"No, I-" Melena stopped mid-sentence and thought back over the past couple of days. "He was understandably upset about Connie when we found her at the museum. There were quite a few tears, and I was trying to comfort the boy… I-that has to be it. I don't have any other explanation."

"Take off your pants!"

"What!?" Blue stood and stepped in front of Yellow and tugged at the waistband of her jeans. "Linna, stop, what in the _hell_ are you doing!?"

"Don't be daft, your leg! Is it healed as well?" Yellow's eyebrows shot into her hairline. She slipped off the table and undid her jeans, letting them fall to the floor. "Find me a pair of scissors."

Linna quickly rummaged through some drawers and found a pair. She handed them to Melena, and the marine carefully cut her bandaged thigh. The 10-inch gash from her upper leg down to her knee was completely gone, only the stitches remained.

" _Shit_! Of course," Yellow frowned as Blue crouched in front of her.

"That's _a lot_ of stitches to remove, sorry, love." Linna pursed her lips and gave Melena a contrite look.

" _OH_! I'm so sorry, should I come back?" The doctor had stepped back into the room with the cast saw in hand, only to see Yellow standing in the middle of the room in her underwear with Blue kneeling in front of her. She was sporting a furious blush and was looking at the floor.

"It's _fine_ , doctor." Yellow's own face was red now as she grit her teeth. (How did she always find herself in these scenarios? She had the _shittiest_ luck at times.)

"Doctor, General Diamant also had a severe wound on her left thigh. She'll need to have some stitches removed now." Blue said as she stood, diffusing the situation.

"O-oh, of course, let me take a look then." The Peridot cleared her throat and went to get some rubber gloves as she glanced at the marine's leg. "Wow, this is going to take a while, general, how many stitches are there?"

"Over 100", Yellow grumbled.

"Yes, this will take some time. Please, lie down."

The marine sighed and hopped back on the table. Linna winced as she laced her fingers with Melena's.

* * *

* * *

Pearl placed another pin in the Manhattan area map and gave a smug grin. It took a lot of time and effort, but the radio was working. The device was tracking all comms within a mile radius of their point of origin. The willowy Gem had even hacked SPS encryption card, the Gems could tap into their network if they wanted to.

The restaurant manager sat down slowly in her office chair. It was just her in the situation room at the moment. Holly Blue had stepped into her office in the corner some time ago and shut the blinds, probably to get some rest. Amethyst was sitting in a cubical on the side, dozing with her feet on the desk. Well, it wasn't _just her_ in the situation room, she was just the only one conscious at the moment. Pearl finally allowed herself to eat the muffin that Amethyst had brought up for her. 

"Hey, Pearl!" Steven walked in with White Diamond, with a bright smile on his face.

"Steven," Pearl patted on the seat of the chair next to her as she took a bite. Blue Diamond had brought him by briefly, earlier in the morning, it was a _huge relief_.

She pursed her lips at the thought. _God_ , she still had a hard time with that woman, but it seemed like Linna Diamant was slowly but surely winning Pearl's trust.

Steven plunked himself down next to Pearl, pulling the woman from her musing. She playfully reached over and mussed his hair. "Whoa, you got it to work!"

White wandered up behind the pair with her eyebrows raised. "Excellent work, Pearl. Mind showing me the details?"

"It's easy, really. I used a simple PowerShell script so the radio would interface with the map of Manhattan on Google Earth." The willowy woman scooted down the conference table, so White could sit down in front of the laptop.

"Every time someone from the Superior Protection Syndicate, or SPS, calls in, its logged and then marked on the map. Easy!" She beamed.

"Excellent! And this map?" White motioned to the physical map on the board a few feet away.

"I started to document where the bulk of these radio calls were coming from and put it up here, so everyone had a reference." Pearl stepped over to the map. "There's a ton of calls coming and going from the main SPS building on West 42nd."

"Which is to be expected," White sat down next to Steven and rested her chin in her hand, biting her lip. "What are the spots we aren't expecting?"

"Well, there's a couple of places. One is near the correctional facility, but maybe we just confirmed what we already knew." Pearl said in a matter of fact tone. "Comms traffic has been quiet for some time, but when I first started tracking signals, there was a lot of chatter."

"Correctional facility? A jail?" Steven asked with concern.

White sat up and patted the boy's knee, "I'll explain later, starlight."

"There are two other places that are of interest…" Pearl crossed her arms, light blue eyes faintly glowing.

"One is Berkeley labs near Tribeca on 6th Avenue. There's chatter, but it's one-sided. SPS calls in, and there's no response." The willowy woman dragged her fingers through her short hair.

"Who are they trying to hail?" White raised her eyebrows and leaned back in the chair.

"Demantoid."

"Ha! Our mystery Gem is confirmed!" White slapped her hand on the table with a smirk.

Pearl gave a small smile at White's enthusiasm. She couldn't blame the director, there was nothing like proving your suspicions correct. "We'll have to keep the bar low, all we know at this point is that Pyrope's company has been _trying_ to call Demantoid."

White tutted and frowned, "Well, it's a start at any rate. What's this other location you mentioned?"

"Brace yourself, it's the Federal Reserve Bank of Empire City." Pearl bit her lip.

" _The_ Federal Reserve? The one near the World Trade Center?" White's jaw dropped as her eyes went wide. "Logically, it's the only one in town, but my god… Do you think this was an elaborate set up to break into that place?"

"I don't _think_ , I know." Pearl was absolutely positive about Pyrope breaking into the Reserve. "The SPS and Pyrope herself have been coordinating everything from that location. They're drilling underneath into the vaults from what I could gather. Holly Blue has been recording everything."

"That's terrible!" Steven burst out. It startled Pearl, the teenager wasn't easy to anger.

"You're saying this Gem let this virus loose just so she could steal some money from a bank!?" Steven's face was red as he glared at Pearl.

"Steven, maybe you should go and check up on Garnet." The restaurant manager said carefully. The situation was dire, there was no place for an emotional response.

"Why!? Because I'm being too emotional!?" The teenager stood nearly knocking over his chair. "I don't understand how you can be so calm about all this!? Why aren't you doing anything!? People are dying, Connie is dyin-"

"Starlight, cooler heads have to prevail. We have to plan things out carefully, so we don't hurt ourselves or other innocent lives. There's too much going on to just charge in, as much as all of us here would like to." White rose from her seat, her voice losing its saccharine tone.

"Come on, White! You know where to look, let's get going!" Steven all but yelled, his dark brows furrowed, and his round cheeks red.

"Steve-meister, you gotta chill man. I know you want to go out there and tear it up-" The yelling had woken Amethyst. She was now sitting facing Steven, leaning on her knees with her elbows, her violet eyes narrowed in concern.

"Amethyst, he's not _tearing anything up_!" Pearl said half-panicked. "You are staying here, young man, where it's safe!" The mere thought of her little boy going out in this situation was giving Pearl heart palpitations. The fact that Yellow Diamond had taken Steven out, to begin with, was something she hadn't even addressed yet.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Steven yelled at Pearl.

"You're 15 years-old for Christ's sake! You're not even in high-school yet, and you want to go out and hunt corrupted Gems and fight a para-military group!? No, absolutely not! Not on my watch!" How could Steven think this was going to fly? It was too much!

"I'm not a kid anymore, and you can't **_stop me_**!" Steven yelled, and every water glass and office window pane in a five-foot radius shattered.

Pearl put her arms up on instinct, she now lowered them looking at the teenager. Angry didn't begin to describe the expression on his face and his eyes… His eyes were burning a hot magenta.

" _Starlight_?" White Diamond placed a feather-light hand between the boy's shoulder blades. Steven flinched and turned on his heel, half-running out of the door into the hallway beyond.

Pearl called after him, she was sorry. She was actually sorry the moment she raised her voice at him, but she needed Steven to see this wasn't a game. Did he understand that? Maybe she was the one that needed to understand? He really wasn't a child anymore. Safety glass being crushed under booted feet pulled Pearl's gaze up.

" _What… happened_?" Yellow Diamond's eyes were wide, the entire glass front to the situation room was shattered. Blue Diamond was standing next to her with the same expression. Garnet was just behind them, her eyes hidden underneath her sunglasses. Pearl knew better though, the slight grimace on the tennis instructors face spoke volumes.

"Right on time for the 09:00 meeting." White gave a resigned sigh as she brushed some ceramic from a broken mug off of her sweater. "Come on in everyone, there's quite a bit to discuss."

The elder Diamond pursed her dark lips and glanced at Pearl. All the willowy woman could do was cover her mouth and look down.

* * *

* * *

"I don't know, I just don't know!" Steven sat on a _pleather_ chair next to Connie's bed, his head in his hands. He had just gotten done telling his BFF everything.

"Steven, it'll be alright. You know Pearl was just worried, right?" She was wearing a "Hamilton" t-shirt and was flushed with fever. Beads of sweat rose on her dark forehead. "She's overprotective, that's classic 'mom configuration alpha.'"

The teenager chuckled despite the gnawing despair and anxiety he was feeling. The room was different than the one Steven stayed in last night. It was pretty much a full-on hospital room, just fancier and better equipped.

There was a large flatscreen TV on the far wall and a private bathroom and shower off to the side. Once again, Steven was impressed with the amount of money invested in this facility. He leaned back and regarded his friend. Her right arm was bandaged and resting on a couple of pillows. (Elevation helps.) Multiple fleece blankets covered Connie's legs, and her signature rose-colored glasses were on a tray off to the side, one of the lenses was shattered.

"I feel like we're not moving fast enough, and I can help! I mean…" He sighed and leaned back.

"That's her job, Steven. Pearl's your guardian, the fact that you're here at all is freaking her out. Besides, is it so bad to be stuck here with me?" The young woman smiled and rested a hand on Steven's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here, _my_ mom has been driving me nuts."

Connie rolled her eyes, and Steven smiled, "Where is Dr. Maheswaran anyways?"

"She's helping Verna study the virus. I'm being used as a human petri dish, at least I'm some help." The girl shrugged. She was trying to be funny, but Steven couldn't laugh at the fact.

"I can _stop_ this, I know I can." The teenager huffed, going through the information that he learned when Pearl was talking to White.

"Steven, you can't fix everything. I'm sure the Crystal Gems will stop whoever is doing this and find a cure." The young woman squeezed his shoulder.

"But what if they can't?" Steven's eyes bored into Connie's.

"Steven-"

"Time to change your IV!" Priyanka stepped into the room with some medical supplies and a fresh pair of rubber gloves.

"Steven! You're feeling better, I trust?" Dark circles were under Priyanka's eyes. She was staying strong for Connie.

"Yes, ma'am." The 15 year-old gave a smile that he didn't quite feel.

"Good, could you do me a favor and give us about 20 minutes? You can come back afterward." Dr. Maheswaran smiled gently and clapped Steven on the back.

He nodded and stood, "I'll come back later, Connie."

"Hey, Steven?" The teenager looked at his friend, even with all the bandages and the fever she was beautiful.

" _Promise_ me you'll come back?" They knew each other well, Connie seemed to pick up on what Steven was thinking.

"Promise…?" She said more sternly as he wandered to the door.

"I'm going to see what's going on. I-I'll see you later." Pink Diamond gave a sharp nod and briskly walked out the door. There were things to do.

* * *

* * *

Plans were made, and the team was setting out in a couple of hours under the dark of night. They were going to breach the SPS headquarters first. There was an idea to split up and hit both the Federal Reserve Bank and the SPS building simultaneously. Still, it was decided to be too risky. Pyrope's forces were trained as well, if not better than the US military.

Yellow was agitated though, she couldn't find Steven anywhere. While the others got ready, she and Pearl looked for the boy. The general had been told about the argument that transpired. (She also saw the damage done.) She knew there was some criticism about how she brought Steven out to the museum, but there was good reason to. He was too powerful to stop, and if he wanted to go, then Steven was going.

Melena started downstairs, where the Authority's small army of guards resided. She went to one bunkroom in particular, it was as good as place as any to start. She walked up to the door and gave a sharp knock. Some shuffling was heard, and Carnelian poked her head out of the door in a t-shirt and sweatpants, a towel wrapped around her hair.

"General Diamant! I'm sorry I-"

"It's alright Carnelian, have you seen Steven? He was upset earlier, and I haven't seen him all day. I thought, maybe he came down here?" Yellow rarely showed the "human" side of herself to staff; as a leader, she had to be irreproachable. But this was different. This was a grandmother looking for her grandson.

"Sorry, general. I haven't seen him since last night." The shorter woman pursed her lips as a worried expression washed over her face. "You looked in the med unit, ma'am? I figured he would be sticking to Connie like glue."

"It's the first place I looked. How's your leg?" The marine gave a soft smile, Steven had a knack for making friends no matter what circumstances he was in. Carnelian was just the latest addition.

"There's still some tissue damage, or whatever. So, I'm sidelined for a couple of days. Doc says it's healing faster than usual, though."

"I'm glad you're alright, that was scary."

"Thank you, ma'am. Uh, do you need help? I can wake up, Skinny?" The agent motioned to the partition behind her, where a figure lay bundled in sheets.

"If I need you, I'll let you know. Sorry to bother you, Carnelian." Yellow gave a sharp nod and began walking to the elevators.

"I'll ask the guards on duty for you. Maybe someone saw something." Carnelian called out softly so as not to wake anyone else that was sleeping. Yellow raised her hand in thanks and boarded the elevator.

She was running out of places to look, the next (and last) stop was the security room. Melena walked in only to be startled by White's presence. She already had the footage from today being reviewed by one of the guards.

"You're not going to like this, sunlight." The elder Diamond spoke softly, her gaze never leaving the computer screens. "Playback the footage you found earlier, please."

The guard nodded, and the video came up on the center screen. It was of an exterior window on one of the ground floor offices. The perimeter of the building was surveilled continuously. The camera watched as a bag was tossed out the window, followed by a teenager with Kevlar armor and black curly hair. He stumbled in the snow as he picked up his bag and stopped to put on his "lucky beanie." Then he ran off the camera to some unknown location.

"God-dammit!" Yellow slammed her hand on a nearby table, its plastic surface cracking under the force. "This is exactly what I didn't want to fucking happen!!"

White's gaze finally left the computer screen as she softly thanked the guard for his service, dismissing him from the room. Yellow paced like a caged predator, seething with barely checked rage. Finally, she gave White a piercing glare.

"I'm far from parent of the year, look what I did to my own daughter! But this? The situation was already tense. I warned the others, _I told_ Garnet, Amethyst, and _Pearl_ that there was a lot of tension coming from the boy. Nobody listened!"

Melena dragged her hand through her hair and clenched her jaw, "He's not a baby anymore! He's a young man, dammit! Linna and I learned this lesson the hard way with Carissa."

"You can't change that now, sunlight. All we can do is make a new plan. Let's go back to the situation room and let the other's know."

White stepped out of the room. Melena paused for a moment and took a few deep breaths composing herself. Then followed Director Diamant to the elevators.

Yellow had to find Steven, this was her sole mission now.


	19. Heart to Heart

Garnet watched as White quickly stepped into the situation room, followed by an irate Yellow Diamond. This wasn't good news, it was bad news. The Crystal Gem leader could only see into the immediate future and only when she was concentrating. (She could do this a few hours into the future at most.) But, there was a part of her that could see Steven being impulsive and going off half-cocked. The tennis instructor didn't need "future vision" to anticipate this. She should have been paying more attention.

"Did you find him!?" Pearl asked, her tone hysterical. Yellow Diamond snapped her head in the restaurant manager's direction.

Garnet already knew what was coming, "He's gone."

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at the tall, black woman. "He knows who we're targeting and where to look. The only question is, where is he headed first?"

The statement sucked the air out of the room, the Crystal Gems had now lost focus of the events happening around them and could only think of one person. Garnet looked around at all of the women in the room, even Holly Blue Agate had stopped to listen in. One could argue it was none of her business, but at this point, they would need her help in locating Steven.

Garnet glanced at the willowy woman at the end of the conference table, "Pearl… don't…"

"This is your damned fault!!" The restaurant manager marched right up to Yellow Diamond and poked an accusing finger into her chest. "You had to bring him on a field mission! A different approach instead of forcing him to join like you tried with Carissa!!"

" **I DID NO SUCH THING**!" The general boomed. "I _begged_ him to leave with his class! Then I _begged_ him to stay when we got here, there was _no way_ I was going to stop him!! You think I wanted Steven to be part of all… This!!?" She waved at the screen in the front of the room where multiple news reports were playing. Riots and fire filling the screens.

"I knew having him associate with you, and Blue Diamond was a terrible idea! If Carissa was alive right now, she'd have every court in the country slap an order of protection on you two!" Blue Diamond stood at the comment and arched an eyebrow at Pearl.

"That's enough!" Once again, Garnet commanded the room's attention. She ripped her sunglasses off of her face and gave both Pearl and Yellow a hard look.

"He's gone, there's nothing you can do about it now. This isn't about parenting or Steven's mother, Rose is _dead and gone_."

Garnet crossed her arms and sighed, "Considering we spent a good chunk of our lives with her, you know how bull-headed she could be when she had an idea, Pearl. Steven is the exact same way, it's a trait he shares with his mother."

"Yellow made a judgment call, and I can't say I disagree with it. What's more important right now is how we're going to deal with this situation." The tennis instructor cracked her neck and put her sunglasses back on. Pearl was a mess, she crossed her arms and looked away. Maybe the dressing down was a little harsh considering the circumstances, but now was not the time for blame.

"I'll get Steven, I'm the best tracker there is. The rest of you can focus on raiding the SPS Headquarters. _I will find him_." Yellow's eyes burned with diamond-hard resolve.

"No, I should be the one to go! I messed up. Besides, I can move through the city unseen." Pearl spoke up, an apologetic look on her face.

"Pearl, we'll need you to bypass security at Pyrope's building. The team can't afford to lose you at this point." Garnet placed both of her hands flat on the conference table and levied a look at Yellow, "General, head for Berkeley Labs, and hurry."

"What are you seeing?" Blue asked breathlessly, clutching Yellow's arm.

"Multiple scenarios, all of them trouble. I'd take everyone there, but we're going to miss a critical opportunity if we don't hit up the SPS building soon." Garnet stood back up slowly, she was always a little unsteady after using her "future vision" so heavily. It almost felt like getting up too fast after sitting for a long while… "White, you're going to need something a little heavier than a shotgun when you come with us."

"Ha, you are something else, my dear." The elder Diamond crossed her arms and smirked. She was initially supposed to stay here, but now with General Diamant dropping out to get Steven, she was coming along.

"Yellow, don't wait, _go now_ ," Garnet said gravely and watched as Yellow Diamond raced out of the office door.

"Steven is at the forefront of our minds, Crystal Gems. But, I'm going to ask you to set it aside so we can do our job. It's the same plan with a slight change in the lineup…"

* * *

* * *

She wanted to change into full gear, but there just wasn't time. It was just as well, she'd have a better time blending in if need be. The marine crossed through Soho and paused in a secluded alley leaning on her denim-clad knees. She had to catch up, Steven had almost a two hour lead on her.

Yellow opened her wool pea coat and adjusted her armor, despite not wearing full gear, she still felt weighed down. Instead of her usual Sig Sauer, she opted for a Benelli M4. (The law enforcement variant.) She had a few necessities and extra ammo in a tactical sling bag on her back, and her radio all wired up.

Carnelian and Skinny were on the sidelines waiting to assist if need be, but it would take a while for them to get to Yellow's location. Many of the streets were either intentionally blocked or had debris in them.

The general stood back up, Steven should be right in this area if Garnet's vision was correct. That was a talent and a half: precognition. That woman was almost as good as a Sapphire class Gem, and they were _rare_.

Gunfire pulled Yellow from her thoughts; it was coming from south of her location. Cold dread filled her chest as she bolted in the direction of the shots. Somehow the general _knew_ that Steven was involved, her gut was screaming at her.

She cut through back alleys at an alarming speed when she finally happened on a firefight right in the middle of a parking lot. Steven's magenta barriers shining bright in contrast to the cold streetlights. He was shielding a small group of US National Guardsmen from… Yellow couldn't identify the assailants; she had an idea, though. Bright orange jumpsuits, scavenged coats and parkas, and enough firepower to take on a small army. There were 10 of them in all.

They weren't trained though, that much was apparent. It explained why such a small number of soldiers and a teenage boy gave the group such a hard time.

"Incoming!" One of the soldiers yelled. A large man with stolen police gear over his prison jumpsuit stepped into the fray, he had a grenade launcher. That was enough surveillance. It only took Yellow a couple of minutes to assess the situation, but she felt like it was two minutes too long.

Yellow sped forward and watched in horror as the prisoner pulled the trigger, the launcher was aimed right at Steven.

"Steven!!" The general screamed as she slammed into the aggressor.

The teenager's head snapped in the direction of the assault, and a pink bubble instantly sprung up around him and two other national guardsmen. A fiery explosion ensued, but when the flames died down, the barrier was still intact. The cement was charred and burning around Steven's bubble.

Yellow wasted no time; she grabbed the weapon right out of the prisoner's hands and slammed the butt of it in his covered face knocking him out cold. The others began firing on Yellow, and she took cover behind a ticket booth. The soldiers fired back, but there were only four of them.

Steven ran over to a car near him. His eyes a bright magenta, he lifted the vehicle by its rear bumper and flipped it almost on top of his assailants. "Look out!!" The boy yelled before the car came down on top of them. The group scattered, and the soldiers managed to pick one or two targets off as they scrambled for cover.

Yellow frowned, a couple of prisoners managed to find cover two cars down from her location. The marine looked at her feet, she was standing in about three inches of water. The drainage for the parking lot wasn't working correctly. Yellow pursed her lips, that meant her targets were also standing in about three inches of water.

Electricity arched from Yellow Diamond's fingertips as she plunged her hand into the icy snowmelt. The two prisoners screamed and jerked as they fell to the ground with a splash: two more down, several more to go.

The marine hefted her shotgun and moved from cover to cover, getting closer to the prisoners' position.

"This is too much, I'm gett’n the fuck out of here!" One man said in an alarmed tone.

"Dude! Cherry is going to flip if we don't get these supplies!!" Another voice said, Yellow couldn't quite discern who was speaking; all of the aggressors' faces were covered with facemasks or with whatever clothing they could find.

"I don't care!! I didn't sign on to be her personal army, I got my freedom, I'm booking it!" The man ran and skidded around the corner of an alleyway. Followed by three others.

The national guards fired more rounds in the prisoners' direction, but they had all made a clean escape. Cheering was heard across the lot, all of the guardsmen were alive. Yellow stood and briskly walked over to the group, a couple of them were hugging and clapping Steven on the back. He didn't look too happy, however, he glared in the direction that the prisoners had escaped.

"That was wild, my man! We couldn't have made it without you!" An enthusiastic young black man said as he grabbed Steven's arm and shook him playfully.

"It's no problem." Steven finally gave a weak smile and looked over at Yellow.

"Thanks for your help too. I'm Sergeant Jensen of the US National Guard." The young man held out his hand, and Yellow shook it.

"General Melena Diamant, US Marine Corps on assignment for the Authority. Why were those prisoners assaulting you?" The marine finally let her shotgun rest in its sling.

"The Metropolitan Correctional Facility had a riot. All the prisoners broke out and raided the prison armory, then they raided a nearby police department. They're all working together now and trying to carve out territory for themselves." The sergeant undid his helmet and brushed the sweat off of his buzzed head. "Their leader is a hardcore criminal that calls herself Cherry, from what I understand, she's a Gem."

"Oh, fabulous." Yellow drawled and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew about the prison riot, she just didn't see the aftermath.

"I know, right? Well, FEMA finally got permission to airdrop supplies into the city for all the shelters. The National Guard is supposed to secure the drops and hand them out. _Cherry_ , has been getting to the supply drops before us, or just outright attacking and killing us." The young man walked over to two large plastic cases with parachutes hanging limply from the top. "This is food and medication; this is going to help us _a lot_."

"I'm glad I was able to assist, sergeant," Yellow said, glancing over at Steven, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm assuming you know this kiddo? He saved everyone's life. He's a damn miracle!"

"Steven is my grandson, and yes, he's quite special." Yellow's expression softened as she pursed her lips. Steven looked down and scuffed the pavement with his boot.

The sergeant whistled, his eyes getting wide, "Boy, you are in _trouble_! Pretty sure your grandma doesn't like that you're out here. Hey, general, don't be too hard on him, he did a lot of good tonight."

Yellow hummed and cocked an eyebrow at Steven, the boy just blushed three shades of red.

"Hey, listen, why don't you two come and hunker down in the shelter with us for the night? We'd be happy to have you." Sergeant Jensen smiled and put his helmet back on.

"I think that's a good idea." Melena placed a heavy hand on Steven's back, and the teenager winced.

Yellow frowned, she _hated_ this. Emotions, feelings, anger, and despair. Steven was usually thoughtful and open, but since this ordeal has started, he's been a ball of fury. Yellow supposed she couldn't blame him. She needed him to work all these feelings out, though. Otherwise, he'd just go off half-cocked again. Consequences be damned.

The group loaded up their borrowed delivery truck and slowly picked their way through the riddled Soho streets. Finally, they pulled into a parking garage at a local high school. A few more US Army National Guardsmen trickled in. They began cheering as they opened the truck and started unloading it. Supplies were becoming scarce, it bothered Yellow.

"Alright! Down the hall, double doors to the right. Welcome to the Bear's Den, home of the Manhattan Bears." Sergeant Jensen gave a grin and winked.

"Thank you, sergeant, err, do you need assistance?" The marine offered.

"Naw, we got it from here, you two have done enough." The man waved and turned back to his task.

Melena jerked her head in the direction of the doors signaling for Steven to follow. He hadn't spoken a single word since the fight in the parking lot, he just walked with a dejected expression on his face. The pair stepped into the gym, stunned by the sight in front of them.

People sat and ate at some tables off to the side while children ran and played in the corner on some wrestling mats. There was an area set up for extra clothes and first aid. The rest of the gymnasium was full of cots and bunkbeds with some partitions for partial privacy. It was… almost pleasant. Battery-powered lanterns were dispersed throughout the area, and some people were even hanging up holiday decorations. It was a real bright spot in an otherwise grim situation, it was hope.

"Hi, there's plenty of room! We just set up some more cots in the corner by the bleachers, why don't you settle in?" An Empire City firefighter said from his seat next to a CB radio.

"Ah, you're not bothered by the rifle I have, are you?" Yellow asked cautiously as she adjusted the shotgun in its sling around her shoulder.

"Sergeant Jensen radioed ahead, said we had some Authority Gems coming in. You're good to go, general." The firefighter nodded and turned back to his comms.

Yellow ushered Steven over to the location specified. There weren't too many people in this area. They were situated between a wooden partition and the bleachers.

Melena picked out her cot and sat down heavily, "Have a seat."

"Melena, I can explain, you have to let me go-" Steven sputtered out.

" _Sit_." There was no heat behind the command, but the tone also didn't give Steven room to argue. The teenager did as he was told and dragged his beanie off his head.

"What are you doing?" Melena undid her rifle sling and ensured the safety was on before leaning the shotgun on the wall next to her.

"This is taking too long! Connie could _die_ , and we're just sitting around talking!" The 15 year-old's voice raised ever so slightly as his eyes glowed a soft magenta.

Melena took a deep breath in and then out, her gaze neutral. She's been here before, it was the same scenario playing out right before her eyes. Almost 20 years ago, a defiant little girl with curly brown locks stared Melena down very much the same way Steven was doing now.

Once upon a time, she would have yelled to get her point across… It didn't work then, it wouldn't work now. Melena wouldn't make that mistake again. That and the circumstances were very different, not to mention overwhelming. Lives were on the line this time around.

"Steven," Melena's voice was hoarse, broken. She had to get this right. "I understand that there's a lot at stake here. _God_ , I understand. I don't want to see Connie die, but I don't want to see you die either! I couldn't bear it, it would utterly shatter me."

Melena paused and gazed at her grandson. All of the anger he had seemed to dissipate, only guilt remained. "You need to understand that your actions have consequences. I had to leave the others to find you. My abilities and support are now absent from the team, because I had to find you."

"I… I didn't think…" The teenager looked away, tears in his eyes.

"No, you didn't," Melena kept her voice low, but steady. "You also have to understand that you're incredibly powerful, but you're not invincible. If I hadn't come by and alerted you about the man with the grenade?"

"But I can help! I'm not a kid anymore! I was fine, I put up my bubble and-" Steven's voice cracked. Melena held up her hand, stopping any further protests.

"You're not a child anymore! _I see that_ , Steven!" Melena took a deep breath in again, she really wasn't angry, she was scared. "Part of being an adult, though, is realizing there are consequences to your actions." She watched as Steven scrubbed his eyes.

"When we sit around and have meetings and talk, it's not because we like it. We want to go charging in and make everything right!" The blonde moved to sit next to Steven. "There needs to be a plan in place for our protection as well as others. So we can protect our squadmates, so we can go home to the people we love at the end of the day."

"I'm sorry!" Steven croaked and buried his face in the lapel of Melena's coat. She wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed.

"It's hard, it's so hard! But, I see what you can do, you're amazing!" Yellow whispered in Steven's ear. "You can't be reckless, though. Not just for the safety of others, but yours as well! I'm terrified of losing you! And so is White, and Amethyst and Garnet and Blue… and Pearl."

Steven groaned into Melena's coat out of anxiety, "I'm terrible, I yelled at her. Then I broke all the windows!"

"Not all of them, a lot of them." The teenager looked up into his grandmother's eyes. "Maybe a vacuum cleaner for Christmas?"

"Yellow!" Steven gave the woman a playful push as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. Melena just chuckled.

"Don't feel bad. I blew up mother's toaster when I was your age, then caught the kitchen on fire." Steven's eyes grew wide at Yellow's confession.

"It was by accident, mind you." The austere woman cleared her throat as a slight blush popped up along her cheeks. "I'll tell you about it sometime, it's late, and I'm exhausted."

The teenager nodded in silent agreement. The pair set aside their gear, Melena helping Steven out of his Kevlar armor. As soon as the boy laid down, he fell asleep. The toll of the situation they were stuck in was clear.

Melena sat on her own cot. Before settling down, she called in on the secure radio to the Authority offices. "Yellow Diamond to Holly Blue Agate, over."

"Holly Blue here, I read you, Yellow Diamond."

"I've located Pink Diamond, he's safe. We're down for the night, please let the others know. Yellow Diamond out."

"Understood Yellow, it's good to hear. Holly Blue Agate out."

Yellow smiled; she knew that Carnelian and Skinny would get the message right away. She cracked a yawn and settled down, turning her radio to silent mode.

They'd head back to the Authority building first thing in the morning.

* * *

* * *

Yellow woke to a baby crying, it's wails could be heard clear across the gym. The young mother trying to console the child was haggard. The marine looked at her watch as she sat up, 06:18. She rubbed her eyes and slipped her boots on, the smell of fresh coffee was too much to resist.

The blonde wandered over to the large coffee urn and filled a disposable cup. She looked around; most of the safehouse's occupants were sleeping except for a small crowd over by the CB radio near the entrance.

Yellow frowned deeply, it was a group of Army National Guard and the firefighter she and Steven had met last night. Something was going on…

The marine walked over while sipping her coffee. The situation looked grim, and Yellow didn't even know what was going on yet. "Gentlemen, is there something I can assist with?"

The firefighter slipped out of his headphones, "Sergeant Jensen and four others went on patrol around 04:30 this morning. They went silent, we don't know what happened."

"Did he call anything in before he went dark?" Yellow didn't like where this was going at all.

"Jensen said he was under attack, the squad was retreating to a more secure location…"

"Where did this happen?" The marine asked before taking a long drag from her coffee.

"Between 6th Avenue and Church Street, just off of Lispenard."

A chill shot through Yellow's spine, Berkeley Labs.

"Maybe we should send another squad out there to see-" A young corporal began to speak.

"No!" Yellow choked, "No, don't send anyone. In fact, if you can spare the soldiers, create a perimeter around that area and don't let anyone in."

"General, we need to know what happened to Sergeant Jensen. He's the highest-ranking officer in this section." The corporal said quietly.

"I'll scout the area and see if I can track him and his squad down. _Do not_ send anyone else in there." Yellow tossed her now empty cup in the trash and grabbed her gear only to be greeted by a sleepy 15 year-old boy.

"Hey, Yellow, what's up?" Steven stretched and pulled his hoodie around his shoulders.

What was she going to say? After all, they went through last night? The long talk about accountability and consequences? She could lie, but Melena would be a hypocrite. If she went out into that area and didn't come back, the consequences for Steven would be catastrophic.

"Sergeant Jensen went missing a couple of hours ago." Yellow continued to gear up as she spoke, "He went dark right around Berkeley Labs."

"I'm going with you!" Steven jumped up and grabbed his boots.

"Steven…" Yellow hissed through grit teeth.

"No! You wouldn't let me go there by myself, I can't let you do the same." The boy hopped around with one of his boots, it would be funny if the discussion wasn't so serious.

"Yellow, I'll make you a deal. We'll just go and look, if things get too hot, we can come right back. Deal?" Steven looked at her in earnest.

"Deal. But, you follow all of my directions without question, understood?" Yellow narrowed her eyes, this may be the worst decision ever.

"Understood, I got you covered, Yellow." Steven smiled as he continued to struggle with his boot.

They were going in together. Hopefully, they wouldn't find anything, but Melena didn't think she was that lucky.


	20. Evening Shinanigans

Blue glanced over at Amethyst as they stood watch across the street from their target location. Blue was crouched behind a mailbox and Amethyst behind a concrete planter. Garnet was taking cover behind a car a few feet away. The situation was going smoothly enough. They got to the SPS building, and it was quiet, eerily so…

The Irish woman took a deep breath in, she was _so anxious_. About Connie, about Steven, everyone really. The others in the group were projecting all the same emotions as well. Blue had to nail down her feelings. They were in the field and breaching a building with heavily armed guards, she had to _focus_. A gloved hand reached out and patted the colonel on the shoulder. Amethyst was sharing the same look as Blue, she felt the same.

The team had split up, White Diamond and Pearl were at a service entrance that lead to the sub-basement. It was where the power hub for the security system was located. Blue, Garnet, and Amethyst were waiting across the street. It was right in front of the main lobby of the building where multiple armed guards were.

The plan was for Pearl to cut the power to the security system, then go to the main server room with White and download all of the information they had on the Empire City National Reserve.

Meanwhile, Garnet, Amethyst, and Blue Diamond would cause _absolute hell_ in the Superior Protection Syndicate's main lobby. The Lt. Colonel was just fine with that; she felt like blowing off some steam, and Pyrope's lackeys made for grand targets to take her frustration out on.

"Garnet here, status." The tennis instructor whispered into her throat mic.

"This is White, we're almost finished. Be ready when I give the word." Blue took in a deep, cleansing breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth. Amethyst made sure her Mossberg was ready to go, along with some extra slugs.

"Blue, you're front and center. Hit them all like a runaway freight train." Garnet whispered, her mirrored gaze never leaving the building in front of her. "Amethyst and I will cover you and do damage where we can."

"Understood." The colonel's voice was as cold as the winter air surrounding them.

Another tense 30 seconds passed, "This is White, go, now!"

Amethyst ran ahead and sent a smoke grenade crashing through the window. An alarm started, but it was cut short as the lights in the main lobby went dark. Blue ran up to the glass double doors, the occupants in the front area were stunned as they scrambled to take up firing positions.

Linna usually had a long fuse, it took a lot to get her to lose her temper. _Oh_ , but when she did, her fury had no end. She hadn't even faced off with these para-military guards yet, and she was already completely done with them.

Blue Diamond clenched both of her fists, an azure corona of energy surrounding her. She raised her hands in front of her and let off of beam of pure energy. It punched through the glass doors shattering them and then cut the front reception desk, scorching the wood and marble floors around it. Blue marched forward, raking the room and the upper level with hot white-azure fire.

There were roughly 20 men by her count, and most of them were too busy trying to avoid her attack to try and mount an offense. The few that did have the opportunity were either met with Amethyst's shotgun or Garnets fists.

One guard managed to get a shot off on Blue from the upper level, she hissed as the bullet embedded itself in her side. Her armor caught it, but it still stung. Garnet saw and picked up a couch and hurtled it at the gunman. It connected, muffled screams and breaking glass could be heard from above.

The trio kept up the intense attack as minutes rolled by. More guards were being summoned down to the lobby. The elevator in the rear opened, revealing six or seven more soldiers. Amethyst threw a flashbang grenade in and wrenched the doors shut. Yelling and then a metallic bang was heard as smoke snaked through the gap in the door.

Still, more guards showed up, and the group was starting to shift their attack from offensive to defensive. Blue dove behind a marble pillar as two new guards came from a nearby stairwell and began shooting at her with their rifles. Garnet hefted a snack machine over her head and threw it at them.

"Gems, we need to pull back!" The tennis instructor yelled as she tossed a nearby soldier over her shoulder into a planter.

"Whaddya' mean, G!? We're doing great!" Amethyst was grinning from ear to ear as she jumped down from the second story on top of her victims. She loved this sort of chaos.

"There's a small army coming for us! We need to leave now!" Garnet dove behind a desk, narrowly avoiding some gunfire.

"What about the others!?" Blue spoke into her mic from cover.

"This is all we can do for them, we have nearly every guard on us. They needed a distraction, and they got one." Garnet pursed her lips as she nodded to Blue.

Time to go, this was a possibility that was discussed. They had thrown a rock at a beehive, now they just had to run from the swarm. Two elevators in the back made a pleasant sound announcing their arrival. About 15 more soldiers poured out of them with various heavy weapons and gear.

Blue grabbed two smoke grenades from her belt, pulled the pins, and chucked them in their attackers' direction.

"Aw man, this was just getting good too!" Amethyst groused as she used her own remaining smoke grenades.

Garnet threw in a couple of flashbangs for good measure, and the trio bolted out of the building running into the back alleys and streets. They had a rallying point about a half-mile away in a subway station.

Blue ran, losing herself in the urban jungle that was Manhattan Island. It was all up to White Diamond and Pearl now.

* * *

* * *

The good thing about cutting the power was the darkness provided some much-needed cover. The bad part? Most of the elevators were down, not that they would use them in these circumstances. The elevators that were on emergency power were more than likely being monitored.

The specific servers that Pearl needed access too were located on the 12th floor, which meant a ridiculous amount of stairs to climb. So White diligently followed the willowy woman up 12 flights of stairs. It wasn't that she was out of shape, she could certainly do it. But it wasn't ideal, especially with her cold.

The elder Diamond shook her head as she noted what floor they were on. "Two more flights, Pearl, almost there."

"Good, tell me when we're actually there, I'm going to throw up." Pearl huffed as she scrambled up a new flight.

White smiled, at least she wasn't the only one feeling this.

"It's the front lobby! There's like an army of people attacking!" Three SPS guards burst out of the door just below. White and Pearl froze, the last thing they needed was to be caught in a fight on the stairwell. White pointed her HK416 at the intruders, but they were focused on getting to the lobby. The older woman let the rifle rest in its sling and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Let's hurry and get to the server room," Pearl whispered as she quietly adjusted her submachinegun.

The pair finally made it to their floor and carefully exited the stairwell. The corridor was set up differently than other parts of the building. Dark linoleum flooring lined by tinted glass walls, each room containing either a computer lab or servers. The hum of fans constantly whirring as green and amber lights blinked indifferently in the artificially cooled air.

"Well… we got the floor right. What now?" White sincerely hoped that Pearl had a plan at this point. Her job was to provide backup for the restaurant manager up until this point.

"I just have to find the communications servers, then download the hell out of it." The willowy woman pursed her thin lips as she quietly moved forward, her AR-57 at the ready. "Uh, just try not to fire your weapon if you can help it. If we damage enough equipment, we'll essentially stop the entire SPS communications network."

Pearl quietly slipped into a large room with several workstations at its center with multiple liquid-cooled computer racks surrounding them. The _renegade_ Gem picked a spot and sat down and began typing at a workstation.

White Diamond scanned the area with her eyes and mind. As of right now, the floor was empty except for them, the only noise was the incessant fans and Pearl's constant typing. Strange, never in a million years would she had thought she would be working with this woman again.

White remembered the day she hand-picked Pearl to watch over her granddaughter. The woman was smart, fast, and could think on her feet. There were some threats made against the Diamant family at one point, and White thought it prudent to have Carissa watched. Young, new to the Authority and eager to prove herself, _White Pearl_ was more than willing to take on the assignment.

It was all downhill from there. Even now, there was a certain tension between White and Pearl that hasn't been addressed. It is what it is, White didn't know if it ever would be dealt with, there were other problems to contend with at the moment.

"This is Blue Diamond! We're retreating to the rally point, I think we have the entire _bloody_ building chasing us!" White held her earbud as the message came over the radio as she turned to Pearl, who paused what she was doing. "We bought you as much time as we could, be careful and good luck! Blue Diamond out!"

"We'll have to be a bit more expedient now, I'm afraid," White said in her typical saccharine tone. Pearl shook her head and bit her lip as she continued.

"Got it!" The restaurant manager said after a few seconds more. She stood and carefully picked her way through a row of cabinets, opening the glass door. She brought out a small removable hard drive and plugged it in.

"How much should we download?" The willowy woman asked after a second.

"All of it, if you can. How much space is on that thing?" White said as she stepped closer to the front of the room, rifle at the ready.

"A terabyte. I have a few," She said nervously and sat back down at the terminal she was using.

"Get as much as you can as fast as you can. I don't mean to alarm you, but every floor is being swept for intruders." The elder Diamond narrowed her eyes as she delicately held a finger to her temple. She could sense them, groups of SPS guards in clusters of three and four. The elevator down the hall made its presence known, and heavy booted feet could be heard on the linoleum.

"Dammit!" Pearl said, craning her neck to see.

"I've got this, keep going, dear." White's eyes glowed a bright silver light in the dark room. A group of four guards wearing tactical winter gear, armed to the teeth, walked up to the glass office. They peered in with flashlights, then moved to the next lab.

Pearl let out a breath, "What did you do?"

"I made them think no one was in here," White spoke softly.

"How many times can you do that? Before they notice, I mean?"

"Indefinitely, but the more people there are, the more challenging it gets." The Diamond glanced over her shoulder and gave Pearl a wry smile, "We have to hurry."

"Ten minutes, can you give me that?" The thin woman got up from her chair, pulling another hard drive from a pouch on her vest.

"I can try." The pair fell silent as the same group from before passed by again, heading towards the elevator. White reached out once again, making the group think all was clear, they walked by none the wiser.

"What you said earlier… about stopping the entire comms network? I think that may be a good idea. If we cripple them, it'll just hamper Pyrope's operations, what do you think?" White finally turned away from the hallway to look at her teammate.

"We wouldn't be able to get any more information on their movements," Pearl said, returning to the desk. She leaned over the keyboard and began typing.

"True, but, if they can't organize themselves, it'll be literal hell for the SPS. That and we already know most of what they're doing. We can probably predict any future movements from them at this point." The Diamond's dark lips curled up in a wicked grin.

"We'd have to damage this place beyond repair, and they may have an offsite location as a backup. I'd bet my restaurant on it, actually." Pearl stood up and crossed her arms. "It's doable, but it wouldn't be permeant."

"Well, I just happen to have some lovely C4 with me and a remote detonator."

"Wait, you just carry plastic explosives with you!?" Pearl's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"This time, yes. Besides, you never know when you're going to need to make a _lasting impression_." White winked as Pearl shook her head.

"This is crazy. Hand it over, I'm finished. I ran out of hard drives."

The elder Diamond reached into a bulky pouch on her left leg and passed three small bricks of the volatile substance to Pearl. White then took what remained of the explosive and began to wire it up on the opposite side of the room. When the pair finished, White armed the explosives and placed the remote trigger in a pouch on her Kevlar vest.

"This is going to punch a hole the size of Rhode Island in this building. You know this, right?" Pearl was checking her rifle when she looked at White.

"What's the point if you can't have a little fun on the job?" White shrugged and opened the door allowing Pearl to go ahead of her.

The pair quickly and quietly made their way down the stairwell as power was restored. They made it to the small hallway where the service entrance was located. A group of several SPS soldiers was there investigating the door.

"Was it too much to hope that we'd get out of this without some sort of fight?" Pearl hissed as she crouched next to White around a corner. "Can you get us past this or-"

White simply turned the corner and opened fire on the guards. They were so shocked not a single one got a shot off. "Let's go!"

White Diamond bolted out of the door and ran with Pearl at her heels. The duo could hear the alarms go off as they got further and further away. They cut across the Superior Security Syndicates parking lot and ducked into a nearby alleyway about one city block away. The elder Diamond stopped and pulled the remote detonator from her coat.

"Would you warn me the next time you do that?!!" Pearl said as she caught her breath.

"Sorry, my dear. Sometimes a direct approach is best. Ready for a show?" White plunged the button down on the detonator, and the black night sky was lit up by fiery chaos. The pair looked around the corner to see a hole about three stories wide in the SPS building, debris spilling out.

"Well, I suppose that is that then!" The Diamond grinned and tossed the detonator into a nearby dumpster and casually brushed her hands off.

"You're scary, you do know that, right? You're _good_ , but _scary_." Pearl cocked an eyebrow at White and started for the rally point.

"This is Pearl to the Crystal Gems, over."

"Garnet, here, we _heard_ you were finished."

White chuckled as Pearl sighed, "Yes, we're done, we're on our way to meet you now. Pearl out."

The two women were silent as they traveled to their destination, they kept to the shadows only speaking when necessary. Finally, they made it to the subway station several blocks away and climbed down the snowy cement steps. Several stores lined the underground plaza before the actual entrance to the subway.

"Over here, guys!" Amethyst called out from a Starbucks in the corner. The front of the store had been closed and gated, but it looked like the side door was opened.

White followed Amethyst in, the store was ransacked. The Crystal Gems just happened to be the latest visitors to the establishment, not the first.

"Hello, ladies, fine work at the building. We had enough time to get what we needed." The elder Diamond breathed into her gloved hands.

"Dude, what was up with the explosion?!" Amethyst chortled as she jumped up onto the counter.

"We decided that disrupting Pyrope's network would be of help." Pearl shrugged as she picked up a chair and sat down.

"Did you get the information?" Garnet asked, her gaze unreadable.

"And then some!" Pearl grinned, "Client lists, financial information, personnel, projects… I downloaded as much as I could, including our target data."

"Good work, Pearl," Garnet smirked as she crossed her arms. "Let's head back to base so we can dig into what you found."

The group headed for the exit. It was late, or early, White wasn't entirely certain. It was clear to her however, that everyone's attention was elsewhere now that their little mission for the night was over. Everyone was worrying over Steven. White would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't thinking of the boy and Melena. The team made it up the steps and began moving back towards the office.

"Holly Blue Agate to the Crystal Gems, over."

"We read you, Holly Blue," Garnet spoke clearly through the mic.

"Yellow Diamond has located Pink Diamond, and they've gone to ground for the night."

"Copy that, Holly Blue. It's good to hear, we're en-route to the Authority building now. Crystal Gems out." Garnet nodded to the group and continued forward.

"Man, that's the best news I've heard all freaking night," Amethyst said as she playfully bumped into Pearl with her shoulder. The restaurant manager only nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

White walked up to Blue and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Good news for once, _eh_ , moonbeam?"

The Irish woman sagged and rested her head against White's temple as they walked. " _Oh god_ , it was the only thing I could think about."

White squeezed her daughter-in-law's shoulders, "Me too, moonbeam."


	21. From Bad to Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short hiatus. I'm a week away from moving (hopefully) and all my stuff is being packed up this weekend.  
> So I'll be going through a small logistical nightmare in a short while.  
> Fun times, stay safe everyone!

It was a gray and misty morning; the temperature decided to warm up roughly six degrees, making some snowmelt. The condition certainly didn't help with visibility, it made Yellow's hair stand up on the back of her neck. She breathed in the damp, cold air and quietly moved on.

The pair was currently on 6th Avenue next to Tribeca park, Lispenard Street was just ahead of them. Debris and cars littered the empty streets while holiday decorations hung on the lamp posts. Typically, when traversing the deserted streets of Manhattan, there were signs of people sheltering in place. The odd sign saying "Alive Inside" or "Shelter Here." That wasn't the case in this particular section.

"Is it just me, or is this place extra creepy?" Steven's uncertain voice softly cracking in the mist.

"No, it's very unsettling here. This doesn't feel right…" Yellow motioned for Steven to step in a nearby alleyway. She crouched next to a dumpster, the teenager doing the same.

"One of the most important lessons I can teach you is to _trust your instincts_. If something feels wrong, it almost always is." She gently poked Steven in the center of his chest with her forefinger and middle finger for emphasis.

"Hey, what happened to your cast?" The boy said in a rough whisper.

" _You happened_. You were crying at the museum, and your tears healed my arm." Yellow pursed her lips and playfully tugged Steven's beanie over his eyes.

"Sorry, not sorry?" The teenager grinned as he fixed his hat.

The marine just shook her head as she stood and adjusted her shotgun.

"Yellow…!" The boy grabbed Yellow's arm, his horrified gaze was pinned to a point further down the alley.

The marine turned and gasped. Along the alley, multiple bodies hung upside-down along the fire escapes and overhangs. They were all wrapped in a strange sticky, silken material like… spider webbing?

"I-I don't think there are spiders big enough to do this!" Steven croaked as he squeezed Yellow's arm with both of his hands.

"We're leaving, _now_. Stay close." The general's head spun as she slowly backed up from the alleyway, her shotgun at the ready. It explained the complete lack of civilians in the area and why Sergeant Jensen may have gone missing.

The duo didn't stop until they reached the center of the street. Yellow Diamond felt exposed, but it had to be safer then what was in the deathtrap they just exited. She fumbled for the radio on her belt as she crouched, Steven doing the same. His hand resting between Yellow's shoulder blades, a small reassurance that he was _there_.

"Yellow Diamond to Central Authority, over." Her voice a ragged whisper, the mist seemed to move of its own volition as seconds crawled by.

"This is Agent Skinny, I read you, Yellow Diamond."

"We are currently in the Tribeca area near Tribeca park. This area is hot, extreme danger. There is evidence of multiple corrupted entities, over!"

"Do you need extraction?" Skinny's voice was steady but concerned.

"Negative, Pink Diamond and I are exiting the area now. Please notify the Crystal Gems of the situation. Radio discipline from this point on, Yellow Diamond out."

The last thing they needed was a vehicle making noise and alerting everything in the area. The marine shook her head and turned to Steven.

"Follow my lead and stay close. We're leaving, there's too much heat here for us to handle." Her breath came out in a puff of condensation.

There was some hesitation from the teenager for a moment, but then he let his head hang and sighed. "I understand."

" _I know_ you want to keep looking for Sergeant Jensen, I do too. But it's far too dangerous for just the two of us, young man." Yellow adjusted herself, so she was facing Steven and cupped his cheek.

"This whole thing… I just… _I hate it_ , and all because someone is selfish." Tears filled the boy's eyes as he sniffed. Yellow leaned in close, her thumb wiping away an errant tear.

" _It fucking sucks_." She said to Steven in a hoarse whisper as she gave him a sad smile. The teenager coughed out a soft laugh as he wiped at his eyes.

"We need to leave, we've stayed too long. Come along now." The general stood with her weapon at the ready.

The pair traveled about 20 feet when a clicking noise started to echo around them. Yellow swore vehemently under her breath. How in the hell was she supposed to get Steven out of this!?

"Think we should run?" The boy whispered.

"Not yet, double-time it!" The marine grabbed the back of the teenager's Kevlar vest and started to jog.

The problem was Yellow didn't have a clue where her attackers were coming from. She couldn't even guess how many of them there were. It sounded like several, but predators in the wild would often call out and circle around their prey to confuse before striking.

 _Focus, keep moving_ … "Down!"

The general shoved Steven, just as a shadowy figure lunged from the mist. She jumped back with her rifle at the ready. It was sinewy with brown and green scales and four arms, it's arachnid mandibles opened as it hissed at her and Steven. Yellow had heard from the other Crystal Gems about these new corrupted entities; she hoped to avoid them…

Yellow fired her shotgun into the middle of its torso, it screeched and jumped back into the mist. More clicking and hissing could be heard all around the pair.

"Yellow? Why aren't they attacking?" Steven said, his eyes burning a bright magenta as he summoned his shield. The pair was back to back.

"That is a valid question," The marine said through grit teeth. She was Assuming there was more than one attacker. Yellow doubted that one creature captured all of the bodies they had seen in the alleyway. This was _bad_.

The general thought back to all the other times she had faced corrupted Gems (humans were new to the list.) In every instance, they acted like animals. Instinct and survival were what drove these poor people after they turned. These creatures were acting like arachnids. She wracked her panicked mind, spiders were typically solitary creatures that were almost exclusively carnivores…

A deep, hissing sound came from the mist as a figure that was nearly 10 feet tall loomed. It was a titan of a beast! Luminescent green liquid dripped from its mandibles. Its multitude of beady black eyes locked onto both Steven and Yellow Diamond.

This… This was why the smaller creature ran. Arachnids would sometimes cannibalize others of their species if there wasn't enough prey to feed on. Some of the bodies that Yellow and Steven happened upon were probably corrupted humans. There was no doubt in the marine's mind, this was the progenitor of all mutated beings of this type.

"Run!" Just as Yellow screamed, the beast lunged. Its clawed hand barely missing the two Gems leaving deep gouges in the snowy cement.

The general dashed to its side, shooting the monster in its thigh, it screeched and lashed out. Yellow was already behind it, however, electricity igniting from her hands. She wasn't holding back, and the titan screamed in pain as all of its limbs seized up and froze.

"Heads up, Yellow!" Steven screamed from the left side of the street. The teenager flung his aegis directly at the monster's head. A direct hit! The thing covered its face with two of its hands as it flailed blindly with the other two as it howled.

Yellow wasn't about to waste the opportunity, she completely unloaded her shotgun into the scaley monster. The creature had had enough, it lashed out with blinding speed and caught the marine in the back as she attempted to dodge away. She landed unceremoniously on her stomach several feet away, stunned.

The creature loomed over Yellow, ready to strike. And there was Steven, his barrier burning in the foggy predawn light. The titan hit the bulwark so hard it shattered on impact. In one movement, the beast scooped up the teenager and tore into his left shoulder and neck and threw him to the ground. He was screaming.

" _Steven_!!" A red haze of rage enveloped Yellow Diamond. She slammed into the corrupted Gem knocking it on its back and then blasted it with everything she had. The ozone burned in the air as the creature bellowed out writhing agony. Scaled flesh blackened as it burned away. Yellow had to stop, she had nearly exhausted herself, there was a limit to how much energy she could expend.

Surprisingly the titan half got up, supporting itself on its many appendages. It screeched in rage at Yellow. She quickly began loading her shotgun, she could finish this beast if she was fast enough…

"Look out!!" An entire pick-up truck smashed into the recovering creature bumper first. It lay underneath the vehicle, its legs twitching. Steven jogged out from behind the mess, giving the now dead corrupted Gem a wide berth.

"Yellow, it's okay, I'm-" The 15 year-old collapsed to the pavement as Yellow ran to him.

"Oh-Jesus fucking Christ!" Steven had a large bloody wound on his neck and shoulder. A venomous green liquid oozed out, soaking his worn red hoodie.

"It's okay, it'll be okay," The teenager croaked as tears ran down his face.

"Steven, why didn't you run! I said to run, god-dammit!!" The general fumbled with a pouch on her leg, pulling out some gauze.

"I did, but you weren't with me. I had to come back." The boy smiled as his eyes began to close.

"Steven! You have to stay with me!" Yellow's voice raised in pitch as she applied pressure to the teenager's wound.

"I-I'm trying, Melena, I really am." Steven's voice grew soft as he clutched at the marine's wrist.

"Well, I have to say that was an impressive feat. Very few people can take down an Alpha corrupted Gem." Sharp footsteps echoed against the buildings. An average-sized woman with short neon-green hair stepped out from the fog.

"Demantoid…" Yellow chocked out as she cradled Steven in her arms.

"It's also impressive that the Authority managed to identify me concerning these events. I thought I was thorough in covering my tracks." The green-haired woman sniffed as she rested her hands behind her back. "No matter, it's a shame about my creation there. But, it looks like I got two replacements for the price of one."

"What are you talking about, you psychopathic bitch!" Melena held Steven closer, his breathing was ragged.

Booted feet could be heard all around, and soon a group of people in bright orange jumpsuits and "borrowed" police gear surrounded the pair. "Cherry? Could you please take Yellow Diamond here back to the postal office? You'll find it quite easy to subdue her in this state, she's exhausted her abilities for the time being."

"What about the kid?" A bulky black woman with short pink hair wearing an ECPD beanie stepped forward. Her M4 rifle at the ready, she motioned to someone behind Yellow.

"He can stay here, he'll either die, or be one hell of a replacement for the corrupted Gem he just murdered," Demantoid said in an emotionless tone, her green eyes flat and lifeless.

"If you think you can just-" Yellow felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and then darkness. She heard Steven protest, but she couldn't quite make out what he said…

* * *

* * *

"Leave her alone!" They cuffed and shackled Yellow. Steven tried to get up, but nothing wanted to work. The teenager knew who these people were, they were the escaped convicts from the correctional facility.

"You gonna make me, tiny man!" The woman called Cherry said with a sneer.

"What 'bout this radio, Cherry?" A masked convict asked as he pulled it from Yellow's belt.

"Smash it, don't want any tracking from any Authority friends." The sound of shattering plastic on hard concrete was heard. Cherry motioned with her head as the group of escaped prisoners dragged Yellow off.

Only Demantoid remained. She casually walked over to the teenager and crouched down next to him.

"A male Gem, curious, but not improbable. It won't be long now, you'll become something glorious." Green eyes pierced brown ones.

"What are you talking about?! Why are you doing this? For money?" Steven asked heatedly.

"Oh no, I'm not in league with Pyrope. At least not now, I started off with her. She's all about the money, I'm about the bigger picture." Demantoid stood, carding her hand through her bright green hair. "It doesn't matter, you'll either be dead or turn into a magnificent beast within the next couple of hours. Just relax, it'll all be over soon."

Demantoid nodded and then turned and walked away, leaving Steven to bleed on the cold cement.

He had to get up, but he couldn't! The radio crackled to life, "This is Blue Diamo—to Yellow Diamond, over. Do you copy, Yellow Diamond?"

The hails continued, and Steven began to crawl over to the half-working device. All of his limbs felt like they were made of stone, and his neck wouldn't stop bleeding. It took him almost 15 minutes to reach his destination, the hails from the radio growing more frantic.

"This is Blue Diamond to Yell—Diamond. Please! Acknowledge!"

Steven grasped at the shattered device and pressed the button, "This is… This is Pink Diamond to Blue Diamond… over."

There was a commotion in the background, Steven swore he heard Pearl. "It's a relief to hear your voice, Pink. What is your status, over?"

It was becoming harder to breathe, "Pink Diamond? What is your status?"

"Blue, they got Yellow, and I'm hurt, bad…"

"Who!? Who has Yellow?!! Where are you??" Blue's voice was in and absolute panic, her accent becoming thick with fear.

"Blue, the post office, near Berkeley Labs. We got into a fight with a huge corrupted Gem. We beat it, but…" Steven's eyes began to close against his will.

"Pink!!??" Blue's voice dragged him back from the brink.

"Demantoid. Demantoid showed up, the escaped convicts are helping Demantoid. I'm… I'm really tired." The teenager felt hot and cold at the same time, and it was getting harder to see.

"We're coming, love! Where are you right now!? I know it's hard, but you have to try and tell me!"

"I-I'm near Tribeca park? It's so foggy out…"

"Pink? Darling, it's alright if you can't respond, but if you can do this one last thing, we can pinpoint your location. There's a small button on the top of the radio, press and hold it for three seconds. You'll see a small red light start to blink next to it." Blue's voice was low and steady.

With his last bit of strength, Steven did as he was asked. He held down the pin-sized button, and a weak red light fluttered to life on the top of the radio.

"There we go, I can see exactly where you are now!" Linna's voice said in a genuinely relieved tone. "We're on our way right now, just hold tight."

"Blue… I'm sorry for what happened in the office. Tell Pearl I'm sorry and tell everyone… I love them."

"Just hold on, help is coming. Pink!? Blue Diamond to Pink Diamond, over!?"

* * *

* * *

Blue Diamond raced through the streets and back alleys of Manhattan's Tribeca area. A powerful snowstorm had blown in off the Hudson River from the North. She could barely see five feet in front of her.

The group had split up about a half-mile from Canal Street. Garnet, Amethyst, and White Diamond were going to investigate the area postal office. Pearl and Blue were on search and rescue for Steven. It surprised the Irish woman, they were never paired together before due to their colorful past.

The idea behind it was solid, however. Pearl was the scout, Blue Diamond was the "heavy hitter." She thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest; the two people Blue loved most in this world were in life-threatening danger.

 _Focus_. How many times has Linna had to remind herself over the past 72 hours? She had to trust that the others would take care of Yellow. White _swore_ she would just before they parted.

The Diamond stopped and took a look around, this was 6th avenue, and Tribeca Park was within eyeshot. Steven should be right around this area. This was also the area around Berkeley Labs, Yellow had called in earlier saying it was highly dangerous. The snow, the _god-dammed snow_!

"Blue Diamond to Pearl, do you have eyes on?" The signal was in this area, they were so close.

"Negative, there's too much damn snow!" The restaurant manager's anxiety coming through as thick as the snowfall. "I'm going to see if I can get some height over."

"I'll continue to comb the streets, I'm starting with 6th Avenue. Report in 10 minutes regardless, Blue Diamond out." She brushed damp strands of hair out of her face and walked out into the street.

The Lt. Colonel wanted to call out, she wanted to scream so her grandson could hear her and know she was at least coming for him. This was _agony_. There was danger though, Blue didn't want to draw too much attention to herself, or Steven. Pearl had to be feeling the same, in many ways, she was the boy's mother.

A dull ache throbbed in her chest… Every maternal instinct she had was in overdrive.

"Pearl to Blue Diamond, confirmed presence of corrupted entities in the area!" Pearl's voice came out in a hiss over the comms line.

"What do you see?" Blue asked softly as she continued to march through clumps of driving snow.

"Multiple bodies, they're hanging from… webs? Like spider webs, over."

"You think the creature we fought when we first stepped into the city may have a hand in this?" The Diamond flexed her gloved fingers as she warily looked around.

"I would say multiple creatures from the view I have." There was a long pause, "I'm going to meet back up with you, I have eyes on your location. Pearl out."

Blue pursed her full lips and plodded on until she found an overturned pick-up truck. And underneath the car was the single largest corrupted creature she had ever seen. It took her breath away, it was clearly dead, but the sheer size of it!

"Oh! Oh, my stars!" Blue's head snapped to her right, Pearl had seemingly appeared out of nowhere next to her.

"This has to be the thing Yellow, and Steven were fighting. See all the burns? I'd say that's Yellow's work if I was a betting woman." The Lt. Colonel made a face as she crouched down for a better look.

"This has to be a Gem, right?" The willowy woman wrung her hands as she scanned the area.

"That would also be a sure bet." Blue stood and took a breath in, "Steven! We're here! If you can hear us let us know!"

It was a risk, but the teenager had to be close. He was severely injured from the sounds of his call, they needed to find him.

"Steven, honey, please! Just let us know where you are!" Pearl cried out desperately.

Only the sound of falling snow could be heard, and then odd throaty clicking noises…

" _Oh, bloody hell_." Blue Diamond growled as azure fire engulfed her hands. "Stay close, Pearl."

"We don't have time for this!" Frustration was all the restaurant manager was projecting. Blue grimaced, the difficulty in being an empath, was feeling everyone's raw emotions. Pearl's anxiety was pressing against her skin, suffocating her and mingling with her fear, amplifying what was already there.

_Center yourself!_

Three twisted figures appeared through the falling sheets of snow, four arms with thick muddy-colored scales. The duo was going to fight whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

* * *

He was freezing. Stiff muscles protested as he shifted onto his back. Steven wasn't sure how long he had passed out for, but it was long enough to be blanketed in snow. He thought he heard someone calling his name, but he wasn't sure.

The teenager sat up, his fingers grasping the snowy bumper of a car. He was half underneath the automobile next to a curb. Funny, he couldn't remember crawling over here. Steven shook the snow off his head and looked at the radio in his other hand, it was completely dead. His whole body ached, but he was strangely energized, like being sick and waking up after some much-needed rest. He clutched at his shoulder and neck, it was still hurt, but it wasn't bleeding nearly as bad.

Gunshots rang out, maybe a block away, there was a fight in progress. And reality came crashing back down on the teenager. He was still in a dangerous situation, there were still corrupted humans around. He gingerly stood up, holding his shoulder and shaking the snow off of himself and his hat.

He looked down the street to see gunfire and azure bolts of energy being fired off. That was Blue, it had to be, Steven wasn't sure who the other person was, though. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, and shakily began to walk towards the commotion.

Steven summoned his shield on his left arm while holding his shoulder and neck with his right. One of the creatures was close by, he could see its gangly silhouette through the snow. He hurtled his aegis at the thing hitting it square in the back. It landed face-first into the snowy street as Pearl materialized seemingly out of nowhere to finish it off with her weapon.

"Steven!! Stand back, Blue and I have this-" A corrupted beast dropped down from a nearby building landing heavily on top of her. The willowy woman struggled as the arachnid-like creature pinned her to the ground opening its mandibles.

Adrenaline shot through Steven. "No! NOOOO!!"

All of the windows in the vicinity shattered, in the buildings, the vehicles, everything. The ground beneath Steven's booted feet cracked with force, and both pearl and the corrupted creature stopped cold, holding their hands to their head.

The beast that was assaulting Pearl had jumped off of her and was chattering wildly while turning to escape. Blue Diamond lunged out from a curtain of thick snow, grabbing the thing from behind and snapping its neck. The beast fell to the ground with its head turned at an unnatural angle.

The snow swam in front of the teenager's eyes as he fell to his knees. He wasn't doing as well as he thought. Pearl caught him in her arms just before he fell face-first into the snow. "I've got you, sweetheart, I've got you!"

Blue ran over and skidded to a halt on her knees, "What happened love?"

"That thing underneath the truck attacked us while we were heading back towards the Authority offices. I stopped it, but it took a chunk out of me." Steven stiffly pulled his hand away from the wound and watched as both Blue and Pearl winced. "That bad, huh?"

"We have to get him back to the office!" Pearl said heatedly.

Blue knitted her brow and shook her head, long strands of wet silvery-hair were sticking to the sides of her face. "We have to get out of the open and warm him up first! He's hypothermic!"

A long silence passed between the women as Blue silently placed a bulky gauze pad on the juncture between Steven's neck and shoulder while Pearl held him close.

"The Canal Street subway station is just a few blocks away. We can get him out of the cold there and maybe wait for the snow to ease up." Linna pulled the collar of Steven's now ruined hooded sweatshirt closed as she finished.

"Alright, let's get moving then," Pearl said in a resigned tone.

"Pay attention, darling. I need for you to stand up, can you do that?" Linna asked as she gently stroked the teenager's cheek with gloved fingers.

"I think so." Pearl set him down so he could get his feet underneath him and then helped pull him up.

"Good deal, now stay right like that for a second." Blue leaned over and hefted the teenager over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. "This is going to be a little uncomfortable, but just bear with me."

"You got it, Blue." Steven tried to say confidently as his eyes began to close.

"Try and stay awake, Steven." Pearl tugged on his hood as she walked alongside Blue.

"Pearl?" The boy asked after a few minutes.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I'm sorry about earlier, at the office. I'm sorry, I yelled."

" _Oh_ , Steven, it doesn't matter now! All that matters is you're safe." Tears pricked at the corners of the restaurant manager's eyes.

"Is Yellow okay?" The teenager croaked out after a moment. There was a long pause before anyone spoke.

"She will be." Blue squeezed Steven's wrist as she plodded on. She didn't sound confident.


	22. The Post Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, sorry for the delay. 
> 
> There was some drama, but I'm finally moved, and in quarantine. So there's going to be time for more writing. ;)
> 
> Please enjoy this extra long chapter, and thanks for your patience.

White gazed at the figures across the street. They were clad in bright orange jumpsuits and carried scavenged weapons and gear. Clearly, they were Prisoners from the Metropolitan Correctional Facility. She could see them even through the heavy snowfall; if they were smart, they’d take off the jumpsuits. (They weren’t smart.)

The elder Diamond sniffed and pulled the collar of her leather coat around her neck. She and Garnet were hunkering down in a small high-end clothing store that was catty-corner from the US Postal Office. Amethyst was scouting around the area, trying to get a better idea of how many of the thugs were present.

“How’s the cold?” Garnet asked smoothly as she glanced in White’s direction. She was crouched near one of the front display windows.

“Stubborn, but nothing to worry about.” She said as she gazed knowingly at the tennis instructor.

“You have a plan already worked out.” It was a statement, not a question.

“You’re frighteningly accurate, my dear. You’re better than some of the Sapphires I employ.” White began to peruse the garments that hung in the store. She carefully picked out a long, caramel-colored wool coat and a loud floral scarf. “I completely understand now why the Crystal Gems avoided my agents for so long.”

“My talents, combined with the other Crystal Gems, did help. Did it ever occur to you that people disagreed with the way you were handling the Authority?” The elder Diamond looked up sharply at her companion. Her face was unreadable, her mirrored glasses revealing nothing.

“Not until about three years ago,” White said softly, her normally honeyed tone was heavy with regret.

“Oh my god, you guys!” Amethyst burst in through the back. “There’s a ton of people in there!”

“How many?” Garnet asked coolly.

“15, 20, maybe a few more.” The stout Gem said as she brushed the snow off of herself.

“That’s more than we were expecting.” The Crystal Gem leader pursed her lips.

“Hear me out, ladies.” White began as she wrapped the oversized wool coat around herself. “I’m going to infiltrate the building and cause a distraction.”

“How are you going to do that?” Amethyst’s scratchy voice raised an octave.

“I’m going to let them capture me, of course! No one in there will recognize me, at least not right away. The only person that will is Yellow Diamond.” White’s chest tightened; if those bastards did anything to her daughter, nothing would stop her wrath.

“Well? How do I look?” The older woman finally asked the two younger Gems, holding out her arms.

“Like a frumpy ol’ lady in a babushka. One sec, may as well go for broke, White D.” White smiled as she watched Amethyst go behind the counter, grab a paper bag, and start throwing miscellaneous items in it.

“Here, this will complete your street ensemble.” The bartender said in a mock foppish voice.

“You do realize you put about three staplers in here along with register tape and some plastic bottles?”

“Who cares? You’re supposed to be a crazy old lady!” Amethyst exclaimed.

“Fair point.” White winked at the shorter Gem.

“You won’t have your radio, did you conceal your sidearm?” Garnet asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m almost positive these thugs won’t bother to check the back of an old woman’s pants.” The elder Diamond rolled her eyes at the comment. White had placed her P22 in the waistband underneath her sweater.

“Alright, good luck.” Garnet clapped White on her shoulder.

“Wait for it, you’ll know when to expect our arrival when you see it.” The older woman tapped her forefinger against her temple as she walked out into the snow.

White hunched over an began to mumble in her native language. She’d eat the scarf on her head if anyone in the post office could understand Polish. She started walking up the steps, and two of the convicts on look-out began to laugh at her.

“What the hell is going on with this lady!?” A fat prisoner with a ski mask on said as he laughed.

“Yo, just leave her. She’s, crazy man.” Another said, he was wearing a parka and a handkerchief over his mouth and nose.

No, this wouldn’t do, she needed to be more convincing. White started yelling in Polish while she charged the man in the parka. She looked him straight in the eyes as she began to hit him with her shopping bag.

“Jesus Christ!!” The younger prisoner grabbed White’s wrists and held her there while the other look-out laughed.

“Thought she was just some crazy old lady?!” The fat man guffawed at his partner.

“Can it, man!” The convict in the parka wrenched her hands behind her back. “You’re coming with us, you old broad! Maybe Demantoid will use you as a test rat too!”

The pair began leading the Diamond into their base. She struggled a little to put on a show, she didn’t want to make it too easy. What disturbed White, though, was the comment. Demantoid was experimenting on people here?

They finally entered the main entrance to the post office, boots squeaking on the marble floors and echoing off metal post office boxes. A group of thugs stood at the doorway leading to the back of the establishment.

“Let us through, got someone here for Demantoid.” The group parted without comment, and White was taken into the depths of the postal service building.

Carts of packages and envelopes lined the marbled hallway as holiday decorations made for an oddly cheerful environment. Soon they arrived in the back sorting area where Demantoid stood with the leader of the escaped convicts. Dark skinned with bright pink hair, she made for an imposing figure.

“What’s going on here? I thought you two were standing guard outside?”

“We were, Cherry. But this old broad came up and started attacking us. Though she might be useful to Demantoid.” The large masked goon said.

Cherry looked suspiciously at White as she grabbed the paper shopping bag that was still around her arm. The Diamond struggled a little, muttering incoherently, (she had to put on a show after all.) Finally, she wrenched the bag free and dumped it on the ground.

“So, you two were attacked by an old lady who was hoarding office supplies and garbage? Then you decided to bring her in here?” The woman gave a hard look at the two men holding White.

“Yo! Demantoid, you want this old hag for your _project_?” Cherry asked as she looked over her shoulder.

An average-sized (if not short) woman walked up and regarded the elder Diamond with mild curiosity. She had brilliant green eyes and short curly green hair to match. “I’ve never tested the mutagen on an older subject before… This could be interesting. Secure her with the others.”

Cherry scowled at the rogue geneticist, “Just how long is this going to take, Demantoid? You promised a lot; if you don’t deliver, we’re going to have a huge problem.”

“Once we bring this group down to the subways, we’ll unleash them on the Superior Protection Syndicate. Then all you and your crew have to do is sweep in and take everything from the Federal Reserve Bank.” Demantoid sniffed and carded her hand through her emerald locks, “All I ask in return is patience.”

“Fine, but if you’re playing us, I’ll kill you myself.” Cherry jerked her head, and White’s captors began escorting her to a nearby door.

A double-cross, White Diamond finally understood. Demantoid was playing both sides, she still didn’t know the geneticist’s motives, though. What was her ultimate goal? It couldn’t be money…

They stopped at an innocuous metal door with a “Men’s” sign. The thugs bound White’s hands with a plastic tie _in the front_. These gentlemen were _batting a thousand_ in the intelligence category.

“In you go, you old bat! That’ll teach you to hit people with your bullshit!” The man in the bandana said as he shoved the Diamond. She fell, landing on her left shoulder, (bastards.) She swore vehemently in her native tongue and meant every word of it. The ominous rattle of keys was heard as the door was locked.

“Hey, you okay? Can you understand me?” A young black man in Army National Guard fatigues said he looked at White with no small amount of concern. He was handcuffed back to back with another man wearing the same uniform. Their feet were tied at the ankles with more plastic ties. Another National Guardswoman was bound to a bathroom stall in the same manner. 

And last but not least, was her Melena. She was slumped over in the corner, shackled with chains, her hands and feet were behind her back. The blonde was underneath the bathroom sink, out cold.

“I do believe I’m doing much better than you right now, my dear.” White quickly got to her knees and removed the scarf around her head.

“Wait, you speak English?” The younger man asked incredulously.

“And Polish, German, Russian, French, Italian, and I’m fluent in Mandarin Chinese.” The elder Diamond winked before speaking again, “I guess my _crazy old lady_ routine was good enough to fool you as well.”

"Hey, I've seen you before." The woman tied to the bathroom stall squinted her eyes, clearly trying to remember.

"White Diamond, director of the Authority. I'm here to help get you, fine young people, out of this mess." She said almost cheerfully and began to test her bindings.

"Damn! I knew the general here was part of the Authority, but I wouldn't have guessed the director would come to get her!" The young black man said enthusiastically. "I'm Sergeant Jensen, my crew and I got nabbed while running from those monsters in the area."

White nodded as she quickly broke the plastic tie that bound her wrists as if it was made of toilette paper. "No doubt to use you as a _test subject_. That's not going to happen now, we're getting out."

The director walked over to the woman secured to the bathroom stall and snapped the plastic ties holding her there and then stepped over to Sergeant Jensen. Steel handcuffs would be a little tricky; she didn't want to injure the two men.

"Hold still gentlemen, I don't want to harm you." The elder Diamond quickly broke the metal links holding the cuffs. They'd have to remove the bracelets around their wrists later; she then pulled apart the bindings holding their legs.

White moved over to her daughter and placed a careful hand on the side of her face. Melena had a few bruises but was seemingly unharmed.

"They dragged General Diamant here in a couple hours ago. She's been unconscious the entire time. We would have checked but," Sergeant Jensen gave White an apologetic look.

"It's alright sergeant, you were hardly in a position to assist." The older woman gently moved Melena over to her back and leaned her up against the wall with the sergeant's assistance.

"If she were conscious, she would have easily broken these shackles and had you three out of here." White murmured as she cradled Yellow's head in her hands.

"Do me a favor, sergeant? Keep an ear out for trouble while I try to rouse the mighty General Diamant?" The younger man nodded and walked over to his companions. White then proceeded to break the shackles on Yellow's legs with one hand while holding her up with the other, she was beginning to come-to.

"Melena, my darling, you have to get up," Bianca whispered next to her daughter's ear.

"Mother?" Melena mumbled to the older woman confusedly as golden eyes began to flutter.

"Easy does it, sunlight. It looks like these thugs roughed you up a bit." Bianca held Melena's head by the base of her neck with both hands.

The director watched as her daughter pressed her eyes closed in obvious discomfort, then they suddenly shot open. "Steven! Mother, Steven is in serious danger-"

" _Shhhh_ , Linna, and Pearl have his location. They'll find him, I promise, we have other issues to deal with." White shifted her hands, so they were resting on Yellow's shoulders.

"Oh, god, they hit me in the back of the head…" The marine leaned forward a bit.

"Can you stand?" White asked softly.

"I can more than stand!" Yellow growled, "Get me out of these restraints, and I'll show you."

The elder Diamond grabbed the general by the arm and dragged her up, "Hold still, sunlight." White popped the shackles from Yellow's wrists.

The marine immediately leaned over a nearby sink, placing a hand on the back of her head, a dark red blotch stained Yellow's golden hair. "Take a moment, general. You were on that floor for more than a couple of hours."

"Someone's coming!" The young guardswoman hissed in White and Yellow's direction. They were running out of time…

White reached out with her mind, and indeed the two men that had dragged her into the bathroom were returning. Demantoid had requested a test subject. "Ladies and gentlemen, there's two of them, and they're blissfully unaware that we got loose."

Sergeant Jensen nodded with a determined grimace, "Hit the lights, then hit _them_ like a ton of bricks!"

Yellow moved forward, but White held her back with a gentle hand, "Let them handle this, sunlight. Take a small break for once."

The room's lights were extinguished as a tense silence settled over the group. Loud and boisterous, the thugs could be heard coming down the hallway even before they reached the door.

"So, she wants the old lady already? I'm going to get smacked a couple more times for sure now-" The man with the bandana said glumly, the metal door muffling his voice. The rattling of keys was heard just before he swung the door open, his eyes went wide just as Sergeant Jensen smashed his fist into the thug's face.

The larger man with the ski mask stepped back to call for help when the two younger soldiers grabbed him and dragged him inside, shutting the door after the convict. The scuffle was over in two minutes as the guardswoman slapped the lights back on in the large lavatory.

"Alright, good work, tie them up and take their guns!" The sergeant said as he started dragging an unconscious body towards one of the stalls.

White just smiled and looked over at Yellow. The blonde was still holding the back of her head but had an impressed look on her face. Once the two thugs were secured, the soldiers grouped up with the Gems.

"What now? Only two of us are armed, and there's a small army of people who want to kill us." Jensen said as he nervously looked at the door.

"Three of us are armed, actually," White said in a saccharine tone and pulled her P22 from her waistband.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Yellow said in a low knowing tone.

The elder Diamond's dark lips curled up in an evil grin as her eyes cast a silver glow across the room.

"Sergeant, take care of this for me. It's an old friend that's never let me down, I expect it back when I'm through." White handed her pistol over to the young black man.

"Don't you need-" White held up her hand.

"I need a moment, or so, when you hear screaming, we make a break for it. I'm counting on you and your crew to protect me in the meanwhile." The director gingerly patted Yellow on the cheek, "You too, general." The marine gave a sharp nod and cracked her neck in preparation.

The elder Diamond suddenly went very still; she reached out, touching every mind in the building like a wave washing over a sandy beach. Most of the convicts had similar thoughts; money, freedom, violence, and _fear_. Quite a few of them had mental illnesses. They were surface thoughts, really. White didn't want to delve deeper, she didn't have time.

Cherry, here was an interesting character. Strong-willed, a natural leader, Quartz class if White had to guess. The female convict's mind was clear and burned with pure rage and survival. The older woman would have quite a difficult time manipulating this one's mind if she chose to go that route… it wouldn't do.

Then there was Demantoid, an unofficial handle given by Pyrope. White did read up on her dossier when she had the chance, however. Garnet classification and labeled as a very dangerous individual by the FBI and the Authority. Her mind was nigh impenetrable, pure logic ruled her world, her emotions buried deep beneath. It was a shame, it would have been nice to know what Pyrope was up to.

In the end, White Diamond decided to keep things simple, fear. The idea that all of these men and women were collectively scared of the corrupted creatures that roamed the city. The elder Diamond breathed in then out. She targeted two souls in one of the sorting rooms opening holiday gifts that had yet to make their destination.

* * *

* * *

"Hey Axel, you got any more of those cookies you found for your bro, T?" The wiry man sniffed as he looked around. Axel was just here a moment ago…

Nine years. Nine years without parole, all because T held a gun in a shop owner's face. It wasn't even loaded! Sure, he pistol-whipped the old man after getting the money in the register, but he didn't kill anyone! Nine years of prison food, nine years of concrete cells, and being told when he can go to the bathroom. Nine years without holiday cookies. T would be dammed if he missed out on more.

"You asshole! If you're hidin' so you don't have to share, I'm gonna kick your ass-" The wiry man started screaming at the top of his lungs as a massive pitch-black beast with razor teeth came out from behind one of the shelves.

T pulled his shotgun and emptied it into the thing and kept firing even after it had dropped dead on the floor.

* * *

* * *

Screaming and gunfire could be heard all throughout the postal office.

"What did she do?" The youngest army guardsman said as he dragged his hand over his buzzcut. "What's going on out there?"

"Quiet! Let her work!" Yellow hissed back as she grabbed her mother's arm. A mental trick of this magnitude required a tremendous amount of concentration, White couldn't be interrupted.

The shooting and screaming continued as the group stood and waited. Yellow absentmindedly placed her right hand on the back of her head. Damn, that crack to the skull hurt! Laying on a cold tile floor for hours probably didn't help. Then she thought of Steven.

Her anxiety came roaring back in full force as a knot in her chest tightened. He was in bad shape when Melena was forcefully taken. Utterly spent and caught off guard, she should have never put herself and Steven in that position! She was responsible for him, if anything happened to her grandson…

_God, please let him be alright!_

Melena wasn't a religious woman, but she was a desperate one.

"I think that'll do." White murmured as she took a deep breath in and opened her silver eyes. "Let's make a break for it. The rear loading bay would be closest, I believe."

"Listen, no offense, but there's gotta be a better plan. It's just the five of us and about 20 or more of them." Jensen furrowed his brow and made sure White's P22 had a bullet chambered. "We don't have any back-up."

"Wrong, we do have help. My Gems will cover our escape, we just need to get out towards the front of this building." The elder Diamond pursed her dark lips.

"Alright, it's a chance at least. Listen up," The sergeant turned to address his soldiers. "You keep low and don't draw attention to yourself. Only engage if there's no other way, and stay close!" The two younger soldiers nodded as they checked their _borrowed_ pistols.

"I'll take point, stay behind me," Yellow said in a stony tone as she took her hand away from the back of her head and began to open the bathroom door.

Thankfully, the hallway was empty, and the way leading to the back was also clear for the moment. Yellow motioned forward, and the other four followed. Quickly and quietly, the group made their way around the corner and towards the back. The din of fighting and confusion was becoming softer as they got closer to their destination.

Finally, Yellow led them into a large loading bay and paused at the entrance. Boxes, mail carts, and sacks of letters filled the area. It was quiet, too quiet. It made the marine's hair stand on the back of her neck. They had to escape, though, so Yellow pressed forward.

"I thought you looked familiar!" Demantoid frowned as she stepped out from behind a mail truck. Cherry clambered on top of another vehicle while ten other convicts in orange jumpsuits showed themselves from whatever hiding places they were using.

"My mistake for not recognizing you right away, _White Diamond_ ," Demantoid said in a cold voice. It was the first time Yellow had heard any sort of emotional inflection from the geneticist.

"What did you do to my Crew!!??" Cherry screamed with barely checked rage as she held a shotgun at the group. (That was Yellow's shotgun…)

"Not many people know this, but White Diamond here can control minds. She's a mentalist of the highest order. She did something to the minds of your gang." Demantoid furrowed her brow and stepped forward along with the rest of the group.

Yellow glanced at White, but the elder Diamond simply shook her head. Both she and the director could attack and make a break for it with the odds in their favor. That would leave Sergeant Jensen and his two soldiers vulnerable, however.

"You gonna pay for this! Nobody hurts my crew and gets away with it!" Cherry ratcheted the shotgun and jerked her head forward.

"What do we do!?" Jensen hissed in Yellow's direction as their captors closed in. The marine clenched her jaw and summoned electricity to her hands. Yellow was spent, she was still recovering from her fight with the corrupted Gem in the city. A nine-volt battery had more power than she did at this point…

"Incoming!" A scratchy voice yelled from the back of the bay.

A smoke canister landed a mere 3 feet away from the group. It clattered against the hard concrete floor as a thick plume of puffy purple smoke burst from it.

"Everyone, take cover!" Yellow commanded, and the group scattered.

Gunshots rang out as the marine dove behind a pile of boxes. It wouldn't provide much protection, but it would keep her hidden at least. More yelling echoed off the walls as an unfortunate convict sailed through the air and hit the wall near Yellow with a dull thud. Garnet casually walked out of the smoke screen seconds afterward.

"General, I trust you're not too banged up to use this?" The tall black woman dusted off her hands before handing Yellow a Glock pistol.

"No, I'm not, and thank you." The blonde flipped the safety off and marched back into the fray along with Garnet.

"Demantoid, I need to find her!" Yellow said as she squinted against the chemical ozone in the air.

"She's around here somewhere. Amethyst is guarding the hallway leading back into the post office." The leader of the Crystal Gems paused and made a face as she looked out into the smoke. "I'm going to try and track down Cherry, good luck general."

The mysterious Gem faded into the smoke leaving Yellow to her own search. The marine general clenched her jaw and carefully began to pick her way through the fighting. The Army National Guardsmen were working together in a group and holding their own. (Sergeant Jensen was a good leader.)

Yellow then caught a brief glimpse of Amethyst taking on about three thugs. It was an unfair fight, at least it was for the convicts.

A large man wielding a metal baseball bat lunged at the general. She kicked out, catching him in the stomach. He reeled back, his body armor absorbed most of the impact and moved in on Yellow again. Suddenly his legs were swept out from under him. He careened face forward into the cement floor and flailed trying to get up. White Diamond was not about to let him though, she finished him off with a heeled boot to the back of the head.

"Alright there, sunlight?" White winked at her daughter.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this, mother!" Yellow huffed as she lowered her pistol. "We need to find Demantoid!"

The elder Diamond nodded and closed her eyes for a brief second. "Storage room just a few feet away, she's holding up in there, let's go!"

The mother and daughter duo jogged over to the door, and Yellow immediately kicked it in. It wasn't too large, relatively speaking, but it was dark and had a multitude of shelves. It smelled of damp cardboard and cleaning detergent. The Diamonds' eyes glowed in the blackness as they trawled the room for the geneticist.

Gilt eyes met silver eyes as an understanding passed between the pair. White nodded to one side, indicating she would search that area. Yellow nodded and began searching the opposite side in tandem with the director.

Quiet, so quiet compared to the battle going on in the loading bay. The marine carefully passed another set of shelves when a stack of boxes fell over. Demantoid leapt out with _something sharp_ in her hand! Yellow dropped her pistol and caught the smaller woman struggling with her in the dark.

"You're going to ruin everything!!" The green-haired Gem said, her rage bared for all to see.

Even though the woman wasn't a trained soldier, she was still a Gem. She had enhanced strength and speed, just like every other Gem. Yellow slammed her against the wall, "What am I ruining!? Tell me!? Tell me why I shouldn't just twist you in two, you little _bitch_?!"

The marine couldn't help but think of Steven, how he struggled to get up from the cold, wet cement. Laying there, bleeding in the middle of a Manhattan street… That was her daughter's child… That was her grandson!

_"He can stay here, he'll either die or be one hell of a replacement for the corrupted Gem he just_ _murdered,"_

Yellow roared and threw the smaller woman into the metal shelves next to her, causing two other racks to come crashing down. The lights came on, causing Melena to close her eyes for a few seconds. 

"Are you alright?!" White rushed over and grabbed Yellow's arm.

"I'm fine, mother. Demantoid is not." Yellow Diamond scowled.

"Oh, I see." White pursed her dark lips and walked around the mess to inspect the body.

Demantoid was splayed out on top of a pile of boxes with a large syringe sticking out of the center of her chest. The geneticist's green eyes were lifeless.

The elder Diamond reached out and checked for a pulse and shook her head as she glanced over at Yellow.

"Goddammit! Why am I such a dumbass?!!" The marine raked both of her hands through her tousled blonde hair.

"Well, it was either you or her, sunlight. I'm _glad_ it was her, and I don't feel a bit guilty saying that." White reached out and retrieved the syringe from Demantoid's chest. She held it up to the light, briefly. A thick, viscous bright red liquid still remained, albeit a minute amount. It had a strange luminescent quality to it.

White shook her head and bent the needle in half with a gloved hand, and then carefully wrapped it in a handkerchief as she slipped it into the pocket of her coat.

"We need to leave, ladies." Garnet popped her head into the storage room, "Cherry slipped past Amethyst and me and is re-grouping with what's left of her gang."

White tugged softly on the lapel of Yellow's wool coat, "Come on, sunlight. Let's get the hell out of here."

The general nodded and began to follow her mother out. She gave one last glance at the prone body lying in the middle of the room, then left.


	23. Tension and Fear

Blue quickly jogged down the concrete steps into the Canal Street subway station with Pearl not two steps behind. What the two women witnessed upon their descent was far from what they were expecting. They were expecting a derelict station and maybe a newsstand or convenience store they could hunker down in. They did not expect to see a large tarp hung on the wall stating that this was a shelter.

Just beyond the entrance past the token booth, crowds of people sat with their belongings. They were on the subway platforms. Some had sleeping bags, others were sitting in camp chairs and talking. There was an area where a group was preparing food and distributing water and other necessities.

"Hey, you guys need help?" A young EMT asked, looking at Blue in particular, Steven was still slung over her shoulders. He had gotten exceptionally quiet in the last 15 minutes or so.

"Yes! He has hypothermia, and he's wounded! Do you have something to help!?" Pearl blurted out while wringing her hands.

"Yeah, over here!" The EMT adjusted his cap and motioned for the trio to follow. They quickly jogged over to a souvenir shop. A small, but well equipped first aid station had been set up inside.

The modular shelving had been moved out of the way, and several cots had been set up. A father and his little girl sat in the corner, looking curiously at the two women in heavy Kevlar armor.

"Right here!" The EMT said, his tone urgent.

There were a couple of ambulance gurneys set up against a wall. Blue carefully bent her knees and gently laid Steven down. She began to unbuckle the teenager's body armor.

"Alright, there, my love?" The Diamond said, her lilting accent thick but even. Steven was pale, and a sickly blue color tinged his lips.

"I-I'm f-freezing." He murmured back, his teeth chattering.

"Just hold tight, baby! Can we hurry this up here!!" Pearl half-shouted to the EMTs and what looked like some sort of medical professional in scrubs.

"Pearl, you need to cool down," Blue said as she finished undoing Steven's gear. "Help me get this off of him."

The restaurant manager glared at the Irish woman, but helped the boy sit up as she lifted his body armor off. She took extra care with his left shoulder. The woman in hospital scrubs quickly stepped over with the young EMT.

"Hi, I'm Stefilia Larimar, I'm an RN." The woman was short in stature with dark skin and a short pixie haircut that was frosted at the tips. The most striking thing about the woman, though, was her light sky-blue eyes.

"Get me a warm saline drip and some blankets, yeah?" She had a Caribbean accent, maybe Dominican? Blue wasn't entirely certain.

"This wound… Did one of those things out there attack the boy?" The RN turned to Blue and Pearl, her sky-blue eyes intense.

"Yes, then he was unconscious for a couple of hours outside," Pearl said hoarsely, there was simmering anger just beneath the surface.

"This is one of the worst wounds I've seen so far, and I've had lots of people come through here." Stefilia carefully inspected the injury. She gingerly lifted the dressing off of Steven's neck and shoulder and shook her head. "We'll do what we can, but I'm sure I don't have to remind you that this is no good."

"We are well aware of this!" Pearl was a ball of fury, a mother bear protecting her cub.

"Pearl…" Blue gave the willowy woman a hard look, then turned back to the nurse. "What do you need from us?"

"To step aside, for now, I'll come find you when I need you." The woman winked and gave the pair a tempered smile. "It'll be easy, you Authority types stick out like a sore thumb. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

Blue had been holding Steven's hand the entire time, "Love, we'll be close by if you need us, alright? Just rest for now."

"N-no problem, Blue." The teenager took a shallow breath and gave his best attempt at a smile. Linna pursed her lips and squeezed his hand before letting go.

"Baby, if you need anything… you let us know." Pearl kissed Steven on the forehead as tears pricked her light-blue eyes. Then the pair exited into the subway station entrance.

Blue walked across the corridor and plunked down on a metal bench, staying within eye-shot of the souvenir shop. She was thankful there were hardly any people in this area. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. She was tired, and the collective anxiety that every person had in the station was almost crushing.

Pearl wasn't helping. She dragged her gloved hands through her short hair and paced. "If I had known this was going to happen… If I knew that some maniac was going to decide to enact some insane plot on this particular weekend…"

"How could you have known? There's no way you could have known, Pearl. Why don't you take a few moments for yourself, this isn't helping."

"This is partially Yellow's fault!" The restaurant manager blurted out.

" _Oh, please_! Please, enlighten me, just how is this Yellow's fault at all?!" Blue jumped up, her anger rising.

"She should have never brought Steven along with her to the museum! She shouldn't have brought him along! She should have sent him back along with the rest of his class!" Pearl squared up in front of Blue Diamond, her eyes flashing danger.

"If she thought for one second that would have worked, she would have done it, without batting an eye! She's not in the habit of endangering children, let alone her own grandson!"

" _Oh, really_? Is that why she tried to press Carissa into the Authority all those years ago? If you ask me that's not only child endangerment, that's abuse." Pearl sneered at the Lt. Colonel, "I recall, you didn't do too much to stop that situation from unfolding. _Not exactly a very motherly thing to do_."

The comment cut deep, it was meant to. It was meant to eviscerate and crush and contuse and incite rage. It worked.

All of the pent up anger and unspoken comments erupted from Linna's lips in a torrent.

"How dare you, how dare _you_! I loved Carissa more than you could possibly conceive!!" Blue bent down inches from Pearl's face, her voice taking on an icy edge.

" _You…_ You don't know what it's truly like to be a mother. To have a living, breathing being growing inside of you for weeks. The pain of giving birth, the sleepless nights… All your hopes and dreams and the knowledge that you brought something _truly_ beautiful into the world. And then to have that beautiful being torn away from you!" Blue grimaced as she stared into stony light-blue eyes.

"Carissa was my, baby girl, _mine_! She was _my **acushla**_." The Irish woman leaned in even further until she was practically whispering in Pearl's ear, her voice dropping to a sub-zero temperature. "You just happened to have the perfect opportunity to tempt her away. Clearly, her infatuation with _you_ didn't last."

Pearl cried out in a fury and grabbed Blue by the front of her armor. The Diamond wasn't having any of it. She easily lifted the Gem a few inches off the ground and slammed her against the tiled wall, knocking loose the holiday decorations that had been hung there.

"Garnet to Pearl and Blue Diamond."

The pair paused, glaring daggers at one another, their breath coming out heavy and furious. "Garnet to Pearl and Blue Diamond. What is your status? Over."

"This is Pearl, we've located Pink Diamond. We're currently located at the Canal Street Subway Station on 6th Avenue and West Broadway." The willowy woman breathed out heavily through her nose as Blue set her back down on her feet.

"Garnet to Pearl, you didn't retreat back to base?"

"Negative, Garnet. There were… complications. Blue Diamond and I had to seek cover, and found some emergency assistance."

"Understood, Pearl. We've secured Yellow Diamond, we're en route to your location now. We'll be there in a few minutes. Garnet out."

There was a long silence between the two women, neither of them dared look at one another. Blue sighed inwardly, she knew better than to let her emotions get to her. She was a high ranking officer in the military and senior member of the Authority.

"It's… It's good to hear that Yellow Diamond is alright." Pearl quietly offered.

It was an olive branch.

Blue nodded, brushing some of her damp hair behind her ear. "It's a relief, to be certain. We've been together for decades, and somehow the worrying always remains no matter the assignment."

"I-I'm sorry, that was ugly. I… Steven… if something were to happen to him, I don't think I could go on! I promised Rose I'd take care of him. Now we're stranded in Empire City in the middle of an epidemic. If Rose knew this was going to happen, she would never have chosen me as a guardian." Pearl wrapped her arms around her chest as tears fell down her face.

"We're all under a tremendous amount of stress. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Blue said softly as she rested a reassuring hand on the other woman's shoulder. "It won't happen again, there's too much at stake."

Pearl glanced up at the Diamond and nodded while wiping the tears from her face. The pair looked up when they heard a commotion from the stairwell leading down.

"Heya P? What are you guys doing-whoa." Amethyst had slid down on one of the handrails and stopped cold when she saw the crowds of people in the area ahead of her.

* * *

* * *

Yellow jogged down the cement steps two at a time with White and Garnet, Amethyst at point. The snowstorm was still going full force outside, and the group desperately wanted to get out of it. That, and it wasn't exactly safe on the streets at the moment.

Sergeant Jensen and his soldiers parted ways with the Crystal Gems as soon as they left the post office. The man was grateful and stated that he was going to take action when he got back to the high school in Soho. Yellow wasn't sure what that entailed, but White asked that he keep them posted if they needed backup.

They began heading back towards the Authority offices when Garnet checked in. Blue and Pearl weren't there, they were in a subway station, there were… complications.

Amethyst made it down into the Canal Street station first and said something as she got to the bottom of the stairwell. Garnet made it down just after her with Yellow and White bringing up the rear.

"Goodness… I didn't expect a shelter down here. There are quite a few people here too." The elder Diamond exclaimed in a honeyed tone as she looked around.

"Stars! You're here!" Pearl hurriedly walked over to the group, followed by Blue.

There was one thing off of Melena's mind, Linna. Seeing her safe brought the blonde immeasurable relief. No matter how many times her wife has gone on a mission, Melena was anxious until she returned safely.

"Oh, Melena, I was so worried!" Linna wrapped the marine in a hug, holding her tight.

"She's alright, moonbeam. She's got quite the bump on the head, though." White patted Blue on the shoulder as she passed. "You'll probably want to find some ice and have it looked at when we get back to the office."

Linna pulled away and narrowed her eyes, "Let me see."

"It's fine, it can wait. Where's Steven?" The other burning question. When Melena had been forcibly taken from the boy, he was in _bad_ shape. 

"This, make-shift shelter, has a first aid section. They're very well organized down here, it's quite impressive." Blue bit her lip as her gaze shifted over to a souvenir shop that had a piece of cardboard in the front window with a roughly scribbled red cross on it.

"Pearl and I had to stop, Steven had been lying unconscious in the snow for over two hours. We were going to warm him up and then move on back to base when we stumbled on this safe-haven." Arctic-blue eyes raked Yellow's face as careful hands held the sides of her head.

"He… was bitten, he could have bled out. I should have never stopped to help the National Guard. I should have kept going and brought the boy back to the office." Yellow clenched her jaw as she gently held Blue's wrists. "He was my responsibility and look what happened!"

"You're a good person, Melena. I didn't marry a cold-hearted woman, I married a woman who cares too much." Linna rested her forehead against Melena's, "I wish I could show you what I see. You made a calculated risk. You went to assist the local authorities because it was the right thing to do, and Steven insisted on going with you. He insisted because he wants to do the right thing as well."

"I'm responsible! I should have-" Linna pressed soft fingers against the blonde's lips.

"Let's focus on what's happening right now. We can't change the past." Linna said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Take a deep breath."

As Melena got older, the responsibilities of her position in the Authority became almost intolerable. There were periods when she was actually on anxiety medication. Currently, she was not (it had been _three years_ ). She had to rely on herself to control her panic attack. She sagged forward a little, leaning into Linna's shoulder and took a deep breath. There was too much to do _now_ , worrying about what happened wouldn't help _right now_ …

Melena wasn't exactly sure if Linna knew about this "condition" she had developed. She didn't really want to share, her wife had her own demons to deal with, she didn't need to worry about her on top of it. But, Linna was a powerful empath, she'd be surprised if her partner didn't at least have an idea.

" _Ah, Melena_ …" Linna hissed as she placed a hand on the back of the marine's head.

"You were looking the entire time, weren't you?" Melena said in a tired but amused tone, her voice muffled in her wife's shoulder.

"Someone needs to look at this," Blue pulled away, blood covering the palm of her hand.

Yellow stood up and tugged at the pouch strapped to her leg. She pulled out an alcohol wipe and tore the top of the package open with her teeth. "I'm not concerned with it right now, it can wait. It looks worse than it actually is."

"You're impossible, you know that?" Blue said in an exasperated tone as she shook her head, letting Yellow clean off her hand.

"Blue, Yellow?" Garnet walked up with the other Gems and crossed her arms. "We need to go over what we know."

The group wandered over to the metal benches away from the entrance and the cold. Amethyst plopped down, and White sat next to her with a soft grunt. The situation was taking its toll on everyone, it seemed. Yellow stood with her arms loosely wrapped around Blue's waist, the other woman keeping one arm around her back. Time to begin.

"Steven's in bad shape, as soon as he's ready we need to get him back to the med unit at base." Garnet lifted her glasses as she pursed her thick lips.

"What are they treating him for at this moment?" White asked, her dark brows rising in concern.

"He had severe hypothermia when we found him, then there was the wound on his neck and shoulder." Pearl's voice was hoarse.

"We were attacked while trying to leave the area around Berkeley Labs. The thing was… monstrous. We're lucky to have survived at all." Yellow grimaced as she recalled the fight. "I wouldn't have made it if Steven hadn't stayed, I told him to run."

"So, he was bitten by a corrupted Gem? This… isn't good news." White's brow furrowed.

"What's the difference? Him getting bit is bad either way, isn't it?" Amethyst dragged her hand through her mane of white hair as she spoke.

"The corrupted humans can't infect Gems, that's what the science team in DC briefed me on. The virus they carry is a weaker variant. Infected Gems can infect other Gems, however." White fell back on the bench and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you certain that was a corrupted Gem you fought, sunlight?"

"It was far larger than any of the other creatures we encountered. That and Demantoid confirmed as much when she apprehended me." Yellow looked away sharply, clenching her jaw.

"Well, we need to find Demantoid then! She has to know how to cure this, right?" Pearl wrung her hands as she looked at the others. There was a sharp contrast in the woman standing there, dressed in Kevlar armor with military gear, but worrying like a mother hen.

"Demantoid is dead, darling." The elder Diamond said acerbically. Yellow could tell her mother was exhausted, she rarely let her emotions show. "She assaulted Yellow while we were trying to apprehend her. The end result was… _unpleasant_."

"So, the person who engineered this virus from the ground up is dead." Garnet shook her head.

"I _refuse_ to believe that we can't figure this out. We have all the data we took from Pyrope, and we managed to glean something from the now late Demantoid." White stood, her silver eyes burning with determination.

"The syringe…" Yellow muttered and sighed.

"Syringe!?" Blue tightened her grip on the taciturn marine.

"Demantoid was capturing people off of the streets and experimenting on them. When she attacked me, she tried to inject me with… something in a syringe." Gilt-colored eyes locked with arctic-blue eyes. "I didn't let her, and the result ended in her death."

"I took said syringe from Demantoid's body." White sniffed as she crossed her arms.

"Then we need to get back to base, along with Steven, once he's stable." Garnet put her sunglasses back on.

"There's one thing I don't get, shouldn't Steve-meister be able to heal himself?" Amethyst began playing with one of the buckles on her armor. The entire group went quiet and turned to White.

It was no secret, White Diamond was considered "The Mother" of all Gems. A progenitor of sorts, a master mold from which other Gems makeup was based on. She would attest that she wasn't sure that the Nazi's used her in that manner when their experiments changed her. But, there was no denying that she was _at least one_ of the first Gems in existence. Yellow couldn't name an expert that was more knowledgeable in Gem abilities than White Diamond.

"That's a valid question, I believe he _should_ be able to heal himself. There may be several factors involved, however." The elder Diamond furrowed her brow in thought, "He's still an adolescent, his healing powers are fickle. Or it could be the virus itself preventing his body from overcoming his injuries."

"Whatever the case, we need to get back. We can't do much from here." Garnet sighed and looked over at Amethyst. "Report to Holly Blue and give her a status update, see if she has anything to report back."

"You got it, G squad."

White nodded at the bartender, "I'll help, let's go find a quiet corner, dear."

"Pearl, you need to take a breather." The tennis instructor shifted her mirrored glasses down her nose to look at the willowy woman directly.

"I'm fine! Everything is fine, there's nothing to worry about." Pearl gave an unconvincing strained smile.

"Pearl…" Garnet arched an eyebrow over a single sapphire-blue eye.

"Fine, but I don't like it!" The restaurant manager huffed, "I'll see about getting coffee or something for everyone."

Pearl marched down the corridor further into the subway station. Garnet put her sunglasses back in place and sighed.

"We'll go and see about Steven." Blue stepped over to the tall black woman and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

Garnet nodded, "Get some ice for your head, general. It's only going to get worse otherwise."

Yellow nodded and reached out for Blue's hand, lacing her fingers with the other woman's. They walked towards the commandeered souvenir shop as a petite black woman with short frosted hair stepped out.

" _Ah_ , there you are. I was coming to look for you and your anxious friend." The woman said, amicably looking at Blue.

"Nurse Larimar, how is Steven?" Blue asked softly as she tightened her grip on Yellow's hand.

"He's warmed up and resting, but the trauma to his neck and shoulder is no good. I wrapped him up the best I could. He's running a fever though, that sickness is burning him up." Nurse Larimar sighed and shook her head.

"Can we see him?" Yellow managed to choke out.

"I know we're just a ramshackle first aid station, but I gotta ask who you are?"

"We're his grandmothers actually, Steven is our grandson," Blue said as she stepped closer to Yellow.

The nurse's expression softened, "I should have guessed, you look like him a little. The boy is in the same spot as before."

The pair walked into the dim shop over to the gurney against the wall where the sleeping form of Steven Universe lay. He had no less than four blankets covering him and an IV with warm saline attached to his right hand. His cheeks were flush with fever.

"I don't want to wake him, but we have to think about leaving soon," Blue whispered to Yellow as she took a place on the opposite side of the gurney.

Melena just nodded as she gently brushed unruly dark curls from Steven's forehead. His shirt and hoodie had been cut away, and bulky gauze dressing was wrapped around the teenager's shoulder.

"He looks just like Carissa, sleeping like this." A soft, sad smile drew itself across Linna's face. "Remember how she would sneak out of her room every time there was a thunderstorm, and crawl into bed with us?"

"It was the only time I'd allow her to do that." Melena squinted her eyes at the memory, the last thing she wanted to do was cry.

"Mom was afraid of thunderstorms?" Steven croaked, his brown eyes slipping open. Then growing wide with surprise and relief at seeing Yellow.

"Yellow! I was worried about you!" Steven grabbed the lapel of Melena's wool coat with stubby fingers.

"I'm just fine, young man. You should worry about yourself." The marine replied hoarsely as she leaned in closer.

"Melena," Linna reached over and wiped at something warm behind the blonde's ear and pulled away bloodied fingertips. "I'm going to get one of the EMTs to take a look at you."

Blue stepped away, leaving Melena alone with Steven.

"I'm sorry, I keep messing up, Yellow." The boy stiffly wiped at the tears in his eyes.

"No-no, It's alright, sweetheart. We've been thrown in some extenuating circumstances. Besides, I'd be in a lot worse shape if you _did_ listen to me when I told you to run." The marine gave a wry smile to Steven.

"I'm… I'm just so scared of losing the people I love. I don't know… I'm so scared, Melena…" Tears streamed down the teenager's face.

Melena gathered Steven up into her arms and held him tight, "I'm scared too."

* * *

**Acushla** comes from the Irish Gaelic cuisle, which can mean "darling" but more literally means "pulse".


	24. Evacuate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh... Cliffhanger!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Cherry was _livid_. It wasn't out of the norm for her to have such burning rage, but typically people would avoid her because of it. They would either avoid her or give in to exactly what she wanted, either option worked to her benefit. (Both options at once was best.)

It had been that way since she was a child, a burning, unrepentant anger. Not that she had a terrible home life when she was young, it was just that no one paid attention. Both of her parents worked multiple jobs to make ends meet, leaving Cherry on her own most of the time. That usually meant she would garner attention in any way possible, good… or bad.

When she became a teenager, she started running with one of the many street gangs of Empire City. They gave her the recognition she craved. Respect, fear, and power, it was like a narcotic and Cherry was addicted. She was unstoppable, until an ill-fated incident with a cab driver.

Cherry and two others from her gang jumped into the cab and gave the man a destination. When the ride was over, they held him up for all his money. But the cab driver wouldn't give in. Even to this day, Cherry couldn't understand why he just didn't give up the cash. There was a struggle, and the cabby ended up getting shot three times, ending his life. He only had 200 dollars on him.

It was the cabby's fault, not Cherry's. That wasn't on her, and she wouldn't accept it, he didn't give her what she wanted. The man would be alive if he'd just given her what she wanted.

Cherry was tried and convicted of second-degree murder. Life in prison with a chance for parole after serving 20 years. She was going to rot in jail for the rest of her life, and it wasn't even her fault. Her parents disowned Cherry, and the rest of the family cut off communication with her. Not that it mattered, they didn't pay her to much mind anyway.

Prison life was hard (is hard). The guards treated everyone like they were less than human, and you'd get disciplined for the slightest infraction. Cherry was kept in a special cell block meant for Gems. You stayed in a 6x8 cell for 20 hours of the day and only had 4 hours in the prison yard. A shower once a week, and you had the privilege of watching a movie on Saturdays if your behavior was good.

_Fuck that_. Fuck all of that. When the Superior Protection Syndicate broke into the correctional facility, Cherry saw an opportunity. Then a woman named Morganite made her an offer she couldn't pass up.

The offer was simple; Cherry would be in charge of the prisoners and only answer to Morganite. They would be a small army used to distract and harry the local and federal authorities, cause chaos. They were all armed and outfitted in the best gear SPS had to offer and set loose on the city.

Cherry organized her crew of convicts and began sowing discord in the panicked Empire City. It was working well until Morganite started ordering her around. Making Cherry and her team take unnecessary risks with their lives. Time to break away. An unlikely ally helped, Demantoid.

Demantoid told Cherry everything the SPS was up to. About Pyrope and her plans to break into the Federal Reserve and about the virus that Demantoid was using as a distraction.

Demantoid told Cherry that the SPS was playing them both. If she really wanted to be free and secure her own future, she'd assist the geneticist. It was a lot of money, so much money Cherry couldn't say no, all she had to do was start attacking the SPS.

So, she did, and she started with Morganite. The convict didn't precisely understand what Demantoid did to Morganite, she didn't want to know really. When the geneticist was done with the SPS bitch, all Cherry knew was that the Gem wasn't even human anymore. Demantoid called it an Alpha Corrupted Gem… And then she set it loose on the Tribeca area… In the city and in the subway system and the streets above.

Cherry was having second thoughts about this whole _plan_.

She knew capturing that high ranking Authority Gem was a bad idea. Cherry had seen her on TV a few times, she was a general in the military or something. She knew it would bring trouble, and that's just what happened. The director of the damn Authority herself came looking for trouble, she shouldn't have listened to Demantoid. Cherry should have cut her losses and opted for her freedom over the promise of money. Money meant nothing if you didn't have your life.

Now Demantoid was dead, her body was found in the storage room in the back. Cherry shook her head and looked at what remained of her crew… less than half of them. They either abandoned the gang or were killed.

"Is everyone here?" Cherry asked the gang member closest to her.

"There were some guys in the back, said they heard a noise, so they went to check it out." He was large and had on a ski mask and the signature orange jumpsuit on.

"I've been waiting for 45 minutes now, dammit!" Cherry raked a hand through her shock of pink hair irritatedly.

"I know, Cherry, but…"

The black woman got up and shoved the man out of her way. She stalked back towards the loading docks of the post office and pulled her pistol out of her holster. The only way to gain respect was with violence, it was the way of the world.

Night had fallen, and the battle from earlier had knocked out most of the lights in the building. She stepped into the empty bay and stopped, there wasn't a sound. It made all the hairs on Cherry's neck stand up.

"Cherry, don't be too rough, we need all the help we can… Where is everyone?" The portly gang member said in surprise as he came up behind the Gem convict.

"You tell me, ass-hole! How many came back here?" She couldn't afford to have more deserters.

"Four maybe five guys?" The crook said as he fumbled with a flashlight. The man flipped it on and gasped at the sight in front of them.

A large pool of blood with various viscera was spread out before the pair. Cherry cocked her gun and began to walk backward, her eyes never leaving the area in front of her. "Run, get what's left of the gang together and get the hell out of here! Meet up at the Roxy on Walker Street!"

"You got it, boss!" The man raced down the corridor, and then the flashlight went out suddenly. A blood-curdling scream was echoed back as wet tearing noises were heard.

Cherry immediately pointed her weapon behind her as she slowly backed up. Gunfire and screaming rang out for the second time in a day as the prisoners from the Metropolitan Correctional Facility fought whatever was attacking.

She had to make a decision, would she join the fight or run? The gunfire died as did the din of battle until there was nothing but silence and darkness, only the emergency exit lights were on. A very real fear ran up Cherry's spine, she knew she could very well die here, right now, if she didn't run.

The Gem bolted for the storage room, slipping and falling in the gore on the ground. That's when she saw… _it_ …

It was a monster, about 12 feet in length. It had no eyes or nose to speak of, only a multitude of razor-sharp teeth and lips that curled back in a twisted approximation of a smile. Its skin was a pale green color with duel rows of long spines protruding from its back. Similar spines were located on its forearms, and the beast had a spiked tail that trailed blood in from the other room.

It had half of a torso in its left claw, the corrupted Gem threw it aside like it was nothing. It's sightless face looked directly at Cherry and bared its fangs. And Cherry screamed and screamed.

* * *

* * *

Garnet walked further into the subway station and curious looks from the people that were sheltering there followed. It didn't bother her, it wasn't every day someone in a full suit of Kevlar armor waltzed into a subway station.

The tennis instructor's mirrored gaze found White Diamond and Amethyst standing at the end of a platform. The railway tunnel was just beyond them.

"G squad, what's up?" Amethyst said as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

"Checking in, did Holly Blue relay anything?" She asked cocking her head slightly.

"Holly is sending agents Carnelian and Skinny to pick us up. It'll take a while, though, as you know, there's quite a bit of debris and a few roadblocks to get around." White stated as she massaged the back of her neck with her hand.

"Good, the snow hasn't let up yet, and we can't stay here all night." The black woman pursed her lips and looked around. It was quiet, as quiet as it could be with over 100 people in the area.

What a disaster, people, huddling together for safety, and the outside world had all but abandoned everyone on the island. Garnet furrowed her brow, where was the emergency services? It had been just about 72 hours, there was supposed to be aid after that time frame. An answer to be found later.

"Coffee?" Garnet turned her head and looked at Pearl, she was holding out a steaming paper cup.

"You know I don't drink coffee." The tennis instructor said with a smirk.

"I know, I'm trying to keep my mind off… things." Pearl frowned. She was holding three bottles of water under one arm and two cups of coffee in her hands.

"I'll take one, pierogi!" Amethyst said as she stepped over with a grin. White followed and took the other steaming cup and murmured her thanks.

"It's all good, P. Holly Blue is sending us a ride, we'll get Steven back to the office and figure things out." The bartender gave a gentle smile and patted the willowy woman on the back.

The group was silent for a while lost in their own thoughts when a peculiar clicking noise echoed from the subway tunnel. Garnet uncrossed her arms and walked towards the yawning darkness, White was close behind her.

"You heard that, right, dear?" The elder Diamond pulled out her Walther and made sure it was loaded.

"Yes, I did. Pearl? Do we know who's in charge of this shelter?" Garnet asked, pulling out her own sidearm and flipping the safety off.

"From what I've seen, nurse Larimar was calling the shots for this shelter. It's not an official one, it's just a place where people took shelter when the corrupted humans started showing up in this part of the city." Pearl had set the water down and had her SMG ready to go.  
"We need to evacuate everyone here." Garnet took a deep breath in, looking into events that could happen in the immediate future. None of the outcomes were good, everyone leaving was the best option, even with all the cons.

"White, tell nurse Larimar what's going on, everyone has to leave, now." The Crystal Gem leader lifted her mirrored glasses and gazed into the pitch-black tunnel.

"Understood." The older woman holstered her pistol and raced to the front of the station, her leather coat billowing behind her.

"Pearl, go and tell the firefighters by the food tables to start evacuating all the people. They won't trust us, but they'll trust them." The willowy woman nodded and ran down the platform.

"Just you and me, G-squad?" Amethyst cocked her shotgun and aimed for the tunnel beyond.

"We're going in, we have to buy everyone time, got it?" Garnet didn't need to ask her friend, she already knew the answer. Amethyst would follow her into hell if it came down to it. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case, and they could chalk this up to a random attack.

The bartender nodded, a resolute expression on her face, "No sweat, G. Let's get this done and over with so we can get the fuck outta here."

Clicking and hissing erupted from the darkness as the pair entered the tunnel. Garnet gave her sister in arms a grim smile, they could do this, they had to.

* * *

* * *

"Alright, here we go, love." Blue walked over to Steven with a sweatshirt in hand.

The teenager sat up slowly on his good arm and looked tiredly at Linna. She helped him up, gingerly placed the garment over his head and neck, and then helped dress him the rest of the way. She pulled the shirt down to Steven's waist as he dangled his legs over the side and then straightened out his dark unruly locks.

"Linna?" Steven croaked as he inspected the shirt.

"Steven?"

"I don't love Empire City right now."

The Irish woman gave a breathy chuckle as she gathered up the teenager's boots. "It's only temporary, love. We can remedy it when we get back to base."

On the front of the sweatshirt in bold white lettering was the phrase "I heart Empire City." They were in a souvenir shop, and the only clothing Blue could find reflected that fact.

"Is Yellow, alright?" Steven asked quietly as he dragged his hand across his neck.

"I _heard_ that. I'm fine!" Yellow said grumpily from a few feet away. Nurse Larimar was wearing a headlamp, and closing Yellow's head wound with surgical glue.

"Hey, anyone here?" A voice called from the steps.

"It's Sergeant Jensen!" Steven said excitedly and gave a wide grin.

"Hey, kiddo! You look a little rough around the edges. How's it going, bud?" The young National Guardsman said as he entered the shop.

"You know him?" Blue asked cautiously as she arched an eyebrow.

"This was the Army National Guardsman that helped us from before. Sergeant, I didn't expect to see you so soon after we parted earlier. What brings you this way?" Yellow asked with no small amount of concern.

"I went back to the postal office as soon as I gathered up a squad. When I showed up there…" The younger man adjusted his helmet and looked worriedly over at Steven.

"Let's finish in the corridor." Yellow stood and gently placed her hand on the back of her head.

"Here, put this ice pack on it. You should be resting, but I feel I'm telling that to a brick wall." Larimar said wryly as she snapped and shook a cold pack before handing it to the marine.

"You are, she's terrible." Blue smiled and gave a knowing look to the nurse. Yellow huffed and stepped outside with Jensen. "Steven, think you can put your boots on?"

"I got it, Blue. It's all good." Steven nodded, trying to reassure the Irish woman, but she wasn't entirely convinced. He was feverish and weak.

" _Hmm_ , I'll come back in a few minutes, just get your boots on and I'll lace them up for you." Linna gave the boy a quick kiss on the forehead and stepped out into the corridor. He was so ill, it was tying Linna in knots.

The former pilot stepped outside only to be surprised by what she saw. A pair of Army guardsmen were holding up a woman with bright pink hair. She was wearing a battered parka and an orange jumpsuit with her hands secured in front of her. She was covered from head to toe in dried blood.

Blue walked up next to Yellow and furrowed her brow as she reached for her wife's hand. "Who is this?"

"It's Cherry. She was leading the prisoners from the correctional facility." Sergeant Jensen said as he looked over at the two Diamonds then back at the convict. She was kneeling on the floor, almost in hysterics. "We haven't been able to get her to say anything except nonsense. We were hoping you had a Gem in your squad that could help?"

Yellow pursed her lips and looked at Blue, "I could go and retrieve White?"

"No, I don't think that would be wise. White may not be able to reach her, this woman is hysterical… Let me see if I can calm her down." Blue took a deep breath and reached within herself.

"Sergeant? Could you and your men step back? Lt. Colonel Diamant here can assist with Cherry." Yellow explained as she took a few careful steps backward, Jensen and his men doing the same.

Without the guardsmen supporting the babbling Gem, Cherry completely crumpled to the ground as she babbled and cried. Blue kneeled in front of her, reached inside of herself, and let go, the area around the group seemed to be saturated with an azure aura.

This woman… this poor woman had lost her mind, it almost overwhelmed Blue as she fought to control her own emotions. Calm, control, that was all there was. Arctic-blue eyes finally looked up at a frenzied, bloody face. "You're safe now, what happened?"

"N-no, we're not safe! No one is safe!! She's coming for us all!!" Cherry practically screamed.

"Who? Who is coming for us?" Blue Diamond said calmly as her eyes burned bright.

"D-Demantoid! She didn't die, she changed! She's coming for me, I-I hid. She didn't find me, but she found my gang… now they're in little bits on the floor of the post office…" Cherry began to sob.

Blue looked up at Sergeant Jensen, "It's… a mess. I don't think we saw anything but puddles of blood and body parts. Whatever she's talking about, it's strong and big. Made a giant hole through the wall to get out."

"She's coming, she's coming for us all!!" Cherry leapt up and grabbed Blue by the front of her body armor. "You believe me, right!? You have to!"

"Hush, take a deep breath, we're going to help you, alright?" The Diamond held up her hand, she didn't even need to look behind her to know that Yellow was ready to blow this woman out of the subway station.

"You can't help!! Nobody can, we're all going to die!!" Cherry screamed, garnering the attention of the EMTs and Larimar from the shop behind them.

The Irish woman managed to loosen the iron grip Cherry had on her and dropped the aura she was emitting. Jensen's men stepped back in to pick her up, but she suddenly passed out.

"She's not breathing!" One of the soldiers said in alarm.

"Let me see!" Larimar ran over and began checking for vital signs. "She's gone. An educated guess would be a heart attack. this woman was literally scared to death."

Everyone was quiet, Melena helped Linna up off of her knees and held her close.

"She was bad news, but I don't think I'd wish that on anyone," Jensen said as he sighed and looked down.

"Ladies! We have trouble on the platform!!" White yelled as she skidded to a halt in front of the group, a multitude of people began pouring out of the station into the corridor.

* * *

* * *

"There's corrupted creatures in the tunnels. Pearl is gathering everyone up and providing cover while Amethyst and Garnet hold off any hostiles." The elder Diamond breathed out as she looked around.

"What are we going to do?! It took a lot of work to set everything up here, we have no place to go." Larimar said as she raked her hand through her short hair.

"You can come to Soho high school with us! We've got more than enough room, we got an entire school if we need it. We could use a good nurse too." Sergeant Jensen offered as he looked anxiously at all the people spilling out from the station.

"Ah, hell. We don't have a choice, it's better than staying here. Can you escort us?" Larimar asked with urgency.

"Yeah, we'll help you get there. Let's go!" Jensen and his men sprang into action as White shook her head.

_May you find friends in unexpected places._

The saying never ceased to amaze the older woman, someone always seemed to come through when it was needed the most.

"What's going on?" Steven trudged out of the souvenir shop holding his shoulder.

"Starlight! I'm glad to see you up, we have to leave, I hope you're ready?" White smiled, she was genuinely happy to see the teenager up and about. Like everyone else, she was worried.

"White! When did you get here?" The boy smiled, and her world seemed to brighten. Carissa had the same smile.

"Oh, you know, I stopped by to check up on you." White winked as her dark lips curled up in a grin.

"Come on, love, let me lace up your boots." Blue offered as she ushered the boy off to the side.

"I'm going to assist Garnet and Amethyst, help get everyone out of here." The elder Diamond said, turning to Yellow, "No more deaths if we can help it." She then made for the subway platform and unholstered her pistol.

"Mother?" White looked back, Melena was simply standing there with a worried expression on her face. Her golden eyes burned as she spoke. She was beautiful. She thought so ever since she had laid eyes on her for the first time, in a dirty alleyway in Greece. "Please, _be careful_."

"I will, sunlight. I'll see you, topside." The old woman winked and raced back towards the tunnel.

* * *

* * *

"There's too many of them!" Amethyst yelled as she fired her shotgun multiple times.

"Just a little longer!" Time, they just needed more time. Amethyst and Garnet had killed so many of these reptile-spider things it was getting obscene. How many people were infected?

Pearl had joined the fray shortly after, and she quickly added to the body count. The Crystal Gems were holding their own, but their strength was waning. Something had to give, and soon.

Garnet slammed her fist into the gut of one creature so hard it flew back, taking out two others. As she did so, another beast jumped on her back and began to claw at her face. She fell, and Pearl screamed, this might be it. Overwhelmed in a dark tunnel surrounded by monsters…

"No, this won't do at all!!" The weight was lifted off of Garnet's back.

The Crystal Gem leader looked up only to see White Diamond. The older woman helped her up and provided cover while Garnet gained some footing. "Sorry, I'm late, dear! There was some business near the exit!"

"Are all the civilians gone!?" The tennis instructor asked as she picked up a nearby corrupted human and smashed his head into the wall.

"Yes! They're off the platform and heading out. They're being escorted by Sergeant Jensen." White yelled as she fired her Walther, point-blank into a nearby creature.

"Gems, let's start retreating!!" This was going to be tricky, the group was nearly overwhelmed.

"Let me help, I still have some plastic explosives from the raid Pearl and I were on! I'll run ahead and set them up. Keep retreating, I'll tell you when I'm ready!"

Garnet nodded at White, she would need cover to set up any explosives. "Pearl, Amethyst, group up! We need to buy just a few more minutes!"

The trio was an unstoppable wall, each woman covering for the other. They had fought together for decades. Slowly they fought backward towards the exit, somehow keeping all their enemies in front of them.

"White!?" Garnet finally called back as they got to the narrow entryway just beyond the ticket booth.

"Done!" The elder Diamond called back as she jumped back into the fray.

"There's too many!! How are we going to escape!??" Pearl cried out as a corrupted creature raked a clawed hand across her cheek.

"I've got that too!" A dozen or more creatures were attacking, they all stopped and cried out, holding their heads. Some of them even ran back into the darkness.

Garnet looked over at White, the woman's silver eyes glowed brightly as beads of sweat rolled down her face. She stunned every single hostile in the immediate vicinity. Carefully she holstered her pistol with one hand as the other pulled out a remote detonator.

"Time to go, ladies! I can't do this forever!" White Diamond's typically sweet voice was strained.

"Amethyst, Pearl, go now!" Garnet barked, and the two Gems didn't hesitate. They raced for the exit.

"Come on, White, let go, and we'll bolt for the exit!" The tall black woman wasn't about to leave the elder Diamond behind.

"Right, get ready! GO!" White stood up, straight as a rod, and spun on her heel towards the exit along with Garnet. The beasts hissing and giving chase almost immediately.

Garnet saw the attack coming before it happened. She pivoted and slammed her fists into one of the creatures that had caught up. Two more showed up with others behind it, White was further back. She had fallen to the ground and was firing blindly.

"White!!" The Crystal Gem leader called out as she dispatched another attacker.

The elder Diamond broke away from the mob of creatures for a split second. She gave Garnet a bitter grin as she plunged the switch down on the remote detonator. "Ten seconds, darling! You'd better run!!"

Garnet's eyes grew wide as she raced for the exit and then a force, unlike any other, pushed her forward through the front of the subway station.

It took a minute for the tennis instructor to catch her breath, her head throbbed as she wiped the blood away from her nose. There was a ringing noise coming from… somewhere, and the fire suppression sprinklers were on. She removed her mirrored glasses; they were completely shattered.

She shakily got to her feet and walked towards the platform. The entire hallway just beyond the ticket booth was filled with concrete rubble and fallen steel girders.

White Diamond didn't make it out before the explosion.


	25. Breakdown

_Breakdown, go ahead and give it to me_  
_Breakdown, honey, take me through the night_  
_Breakdown, now I'm standin' here, can't you see?_  
_Breakdown, it's alright_  
_It's alright, it's alright_  
**Breakdown – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**

* * *

* * *

Yellow was standing on the landing of the Canal Street Station. Nurse Larimar and her EMT volunteers were the last of the civilians to leave. The rest of Sergeant Jensen's squad was waiting on the street and were already organizing everyone. They only had one truck; the National Guard would have to make a couple of trips before they got everyone out of the snow to safety.

Agents Carnelian and Skinny showed up just a few moments ago, they had two armored Hummers and had already loaded up Steven. They were all ready to leave except the Crystal Gems and White Diamond.

The general grit her teeth, she was about ready to jump down there herself. She could hear the fight below, it didn't sound like it was going well. She took a breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. She and Blue were the last line of defense. They had to protect the civilians before they could think about leaving.

"Heads up!!" Amethyst came barreling out from the station with Pearl just behind her.

"Where's Garnet and White!?" Blue asked Pearl in a panicked voice.

"They were right behind us! Garnet ordered us-" Pearl started, but Yellow had heard enough.

"I'm going in!" The marine didn't get more than five feet before a loud blast was heard. Blue instantly grabbed Yellow and threw her to the ground as a large plume of dust and debris burst through the stairwell.

Screams from the crowd above were heard as a couple of car alarms went off. The windows on the nearby businesses broke. Yellow coughed and lifted her head, Blue was shielding her.

"Are you alright!?" Melena asked, bringing her hands up to cup Linna's face.

“ _Ah, bloody hell_! Yes! Mostly, am I yelling?" The colonel was covering her right ear with a gloved hand as she winced. "Nevermind!" The Irish woman quickly stood pulling Melena up with her, and the pair raced down the steps.

The fire sprinklers were on, and there was a fine mist of water and dust covering the area.

"Garnet!? White!?" Blue called out as she peered through the grime floating in the air.

"Holy shit!! How much explosive did White set up?" Amethyst bounded down the steps and landed with a splash, Pearl following at a more graceful pace.

"What happened here?!" Yellow finally barked at the two Crystal Gems.

"There were too many of them, White set up some plastic explosives to try and collapse the tunnel behind us as we escaped." A clear, smooth voice stated as the tall figure of Garnet stepped through the pouring water.

“ _Where’s Bianca_?” Yellow asked, her voice low and course as anxiety twisted in her chest.

Heterochromatic eyes looked away at the question, "Yellow… General Diamant…"

"Tell me where she is now." The marine walked slowly up to Garnet as sparks crackled in her wake.

"I'm sorry," The black woman looked directly at Melena. "She fell behind. Before I could try and grab her, she set off the explosive… _I'm sorry general_ , I truly am."

Melena clenched her jaw as she marched past Garnet towards the platform to find it filled with charred debris. She couldn't be dead, could she? No, not White, not Bianca, this was impossible! This woman has survived far worse than this!

Yellow placed her hand on a fallen steel support only to pull it away instantly. It was burning hot from the explosion and the subsequent fire. She stood there holding her hand, she had no words. Bianca, her mother was gone.

"Melena?" Linna asked softly as she placed her arm around her shoulder. The blonde turned to look at her wife. Water poured over them from the sprinklers above, but Melena could see that the woman was crying.

“Melena, _my dearest heart_ , we should go... There isn't anything more we can do." Linna shook her head, her accent thick with grief.

Yellow nodded as she grimaced. She felt numb. "Right, we need to get Steven back to base."

Steven was injured, the Crystal Gems were spent, and they still had to deal with Pyrope. That's not mentioning the corrupted entities still running loose in the city. Yellow Diamond had a job to do, and she would not fail. (She wouldn't fail again.)

She jerked her head towards the exit, and the Crystal Gems filed out without a word. When Yellow stepped up to the street, it was still snowing. Sergeant Jensen was already loading as the second group of civilians into his "borrowed" high school marching band truck.

"Is everything alright, General Diamant?" The young Sergeant asked, carefully adjusting his helmet against the blowing wind.

"No." She gave Jensen a sharp look, "We lost a team member, but we still have a job to do. We're heading back to the Diamond District to our building. If you need anything from us, you have our radio frequency."

"Yes, ma'am!" The Sergeant gave a sharp salute, and Yellow returned it. "Good luck, general, call us if you need us."

The marine nodded and stepped over to the Hummer that was waiting. Skinny nodded without saying anything as she jumped into the driver's seat, Blue stepping into the rear passenger seat. The Crystal Gems had all taken their place in the vehicle behind them with Steven.

The drive back was quiet and painfully slow. What should have been a 10-minute drive turned into a 30-minute trek through cluttered streets. Finally, the Authority building appeared through the snow and dark as the vehicles rolled through the parking garage. Everyone got out, they were waiting for Yellow Diamond.

She was in charge now.

She was shattered from the inside out. Melena took in a slow, deep breath and stepped out of the Hummer.

_Do your job dammit!_

"Pearl, see what you can pull from the data you took from Pyrope's servers _after_ you've gotten some rest." The willowy woman nodded.

"Blue Diamond, we need to know what's going on outside of Empire City. Where is the backup from the Coast Guard and the Army National Guard!? It's been well over 72 hours at this point, get Holly Blue Agate on it." The general paused and raked her hand through her wet golden locks.

"Garnet, Amethyst, get Steven up to the med unit ASAP. Carnelian, call Peridot, tell her she's got a patient incoming."

"Already done, general," Skinny said as she stepped next to her sister.

"Good, everyone do what you need to do. Go to the med unit, get some food, and get some rest. Take some time for yourselves. We'll meet up in the situation room at 09:00 tomorrow." Melena turned to go when a warm hand with stubby fingers grabbed her wrist.

"Melena…" Steven looked up, and golden eyes locked with brown ones.

"I'll come to see you later, alright? You need to rest, young man." Melena reached over and squeezed Steven's hand, then watched as Garnet and Amethyst took him to one of the elevators with Pearl following.

"Love?" Linna whispered after Carnelian and Skinny left to report in.

"I'm going to get cleaned up, I'll meet you and Holly in the situation room soon."

"Melena, you need to take some time-"

“I don’t have _time_ to feel! _What's the use in feeling, Blue_!?" Yellow Diamond shook her head as she dragged her hand across her neck "I'm taking a moment right now; I'll see you upstairs."

It was harsh. Harsher than she meant to be, but she didn't have time. Push forward, push all these feelings aside, there was a job to do. Yellow Diamond turned on her heel and stepped into the elevator.

Blue would understand, she had to. Yellow couldn't think about her mother-

 _No_ , there was no time for that.

* * *

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning when Blue Diamond finally finished trawling for information. She just needed to confirm what she discovered was accurate. The Irish woman stepped out of the situation room, picking up an encrypted radio as she left. She then plodded down the hall to the office she and Yellow were occupying.

Yellow wasn't in here, because of course, she wasn't. This was how Yellow Diamond grieved, she buried herself in work. The woman would grind herself into dust before worrying about herself.

Linna stepped in front of the window on the far side of the office and pulled up the blinds. It was snowing. A thick blanket of snow covered everything on the street below as ice crystals glinted sharply in the copper-colored streetlights. If Blue didn't know any better, she'd swear the situation was normal in the Diamond District.

Things were not normal. Linna placed a hand on her chest as a hot wash of tears rolled down her face. Bianca…

It was a crushing blow; morale had hit rock bottom. Linna didn't always get along with the elder Diamond, but that didn't mean she hated her. Quite the opposite, in fact. Bianca had her shortcomings; she could be a demanding perfectionist, and sometimes her means met her ends. But she was always willing to stand between danger and those she was charged to protect.

Which is precisely what happened in the Canal Street subway station.

Linna rested her forehead on the cold window and placed a hand over her mouth. The pain, the pain was almost unbearable. She calmed herself and remembered the radio in her other hand and flipped it on with a little more force than she had intended.

"Blue Diamond to Beetle, do you read me, over?" Patience was necessary for this communication. Jade Sato may not have her radio with her or may not be able to answer at this particular moment.

"This is Beetle, I have you loud and clear boss-lady. What can I do for you?"

"It's good to hear from you." Blue meant it. Hearing from Jade meant that there was still some semblance of normalcy in the world outside of Empire City.

"You sound rough, lady. Everything alright?" Concern filtered through the speaker.

"I'll explain later, the past 24 hours have been particularly difficult. I need to confirm some reports I'm receiving on this end, think you can help?"

"You know I'll give you anything I got, Linna."

"No help is coming into the city yet? I saw a report stating that POTUS ordered everyone to stand down for another 72 hours." Anger coursed through Blue's veins. _People were dying, goddammit_!

There was a heavy sigh before Jade spoke, "Yeah, yeah, that is accurate. POTUS has told both the Coast Guard and the Army National Guard to stand down… again. We're chomping at the bit here, we want to go in…"

"You don't need to explain that to me, I understand. This is not on you, Beetle."

"How bad is it? I mean, really. The news is reporting on what's going on, but we're all in the dark out here." Worry and concern once again filtered through.

"Everyone is doing the best they can and holding up in shelters, but it is _bad._ There are groups taking matters into their own hands, and corrupted creatures roam the streets. These are truly hostile conditions." Blue sighed and fogged up the window in front of her.

"Okay, any other way I can help?"

"No, there's nothing else you can do, Beetle. I'm going to let you go."

"Alright, if you need me, just call. Take care, Blue. This is Beetle clearing the net."

The radio went silent, and Linna set the device on the desk. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat heavily in the desk chair. Everyone was settled for the night for the most part.

Pearl was in the computer lab picking apart intel. Garnet and Amethyst went to get some food and then rest after a short visit to the med unit. Steven was sleeping last Linna checked.

Yellow was in the situation room; she had locked herself in one of the side offices and was hunched over a computer. She had taken the time to change into some dry clothes and get a cup of coffee, but that was it.

Linna got up and marched back down to the heart of their operations. The lights had been dimmed, and Holly Blue had retired to her office for the rest of the night. The room's only lighting was the muted television screen and the office off to the right side of the room.

There was Melena, diligently working. Her golden eyes were bloodshot, and her hair tousled. The towel she used to dry off her hair still slung around her neck. The stubborn woman showed no signs of slowing down in the least.

This was how Melena grieved, but she couldn't keep it up. If anything, the past decade taught Linna that her wife crumbled from the inside out. As opposed to herself, who just fell to pieces at the onset.

Not Melena, she was the rock that everyone anchored themselves too. She would lead them through to the other side of whatever was happening. She would put her stubborn head down and dig until she hit daylight, not paying attention to herself or her feelings at all.

It was something that Linna was very intimate with. Instead of trying to understand her partner, she only focused on her own grief, turning inward. How could anyone else feel what Linna was feeling? Certainly not Melena…

Linna couldn't have been further from the truth if she tried.

This time… This time would be different. This wasn't about her own grief, even though she was feeling it keenly at the moment. This was all about Melena.

This time Linna would be Melena's rock.

The Irish woman walked the room's length and stepped into the office as its sole occupant looked up with tired eyes. (Melena was exhausted.)

"What did you find out?" The blonde asked with a neutral tone as she looked back at the computer monitor.

"POTUS ordered another 72 hour stand down", Linna said softly as she sat on the edge of the desk facing her wife.

"God-What in the hell is that man thinking!!! People are fucking dying out here!!" A distinct vein popped out of Melena's temple as her face turned red. "I'm… I'm sorry. The situation is far beyond what anyone anticipated."

The blonde shook her head and ran her hand through her mussed hair. "I'm sorry about earlier, in the parking garage as well."

"No," Linna said as her eyebrows canted up.

"What do you mean 'no'?" The marine sat back and furrowed her brow.

"No, as in, I don't want you to apologize for that. That's the only sort of emotion you've shown since we've returned to base." Linna shook her head and took Melena's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. "That and this little outburst you just had."

"Blue, I don't have the luxury of feeling-"

"But _you do_ have that luxury with me." Linna cupped Melena's cheek with her free hand as she spoke, "Your mother, Bianca has died for god's sake! You can't possibly hold that inside of you!"

"Linna, I have to keep everyone together, everything falls on me now!" The blonde hissed through clenched teeth. "I can't afford to fall apart now, in front of everyone!!"

"But you can do that with me! I'm here! I'm here for you, I love you! I refuse to stand by and watch as you tear yourself apart from the inside out!"

"Stop! Stop it, Blue!" Melena crumbled and buried her face in Linna's chest, wrapping her arms around her. "I-I can't…"

"It's just you and me. Let it out, love."

Linna held Melena tight as she wept, “I’m here for _you_ , and we’ll get through this _together_.”


	26. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's follow White Diamond through Manhattan

_I come up hard,_  
_I've had to fight_  
_Take care of my business,_  
_With all my might_  
_I come up hard, I had to win_  
_Then start all over, and win again_  
_I come up hard, but that's okay_  
_'Cause trouble, man_  
_Don't get in my way_  
**Marvin Gaye – Trouble Man**

* * *

* * *

There was a stinging sensation on her neck and temple as water dripped on the back of her head. It trickled down the side of her face across her cheek, and it was _dammed annoying_. She was lying on her stomach on a hard, freezing tiled floor. The figure slowly shifted to lay on her back and cried out, sharp pain in her right side made itself known.

White Diamond took a moment to catch her breath and remember what had happened. It was pitch black, and the air was grimy with smoke and dust. What in the hell happened?

The elder Diamond reached down into a pouch on her leg and slipped a glow stick out. With a crack, the light green liquid contained within slowly lit up the area. She was in a bathroom… That was it!

The fight in the subway tunnel, the corrupted humans, the civilians taking shelter, the Crystal Gems! It all came crashing back to her in a rush. White gave a wry grin and felt her cracked lips bleed a little, she had set off the plastic explosives, maybe a little _too soon_ … (Hopefully Garnet was unscathed.)

At the last second, she managed to break away and took cover in a public restroom off to the side. She had bolted the metal door shut and prayed it was enough cover. Bianca slowly sat up and held out the glowstick. _Barely_ enough cover, the metal door was warped and charred. It had taken almost all the blast; the bottom and top were bent inwards. The Diamond vaguely remembered plumes of fire shooting into her chosen cover.

White carefully checked her legs and arms. Her ribs were broken on her right side for sure. Slowly, painfully, she stood and peered into a blackened mirror. Bianca was a little crispy around the edges with some burns. Cuts and bruises were on her face and hands, but she was going to be just fine all things considered. She stood at full height and sneezed violently; pain raced through her side. (That's right, she had a damn head cold.)

Her lips curled into a grin as her silver eyes burned in the darkness and stared at herself in the mirror. "You live to die another day, Bianca…"

She had the devil's own luck at times.

The elder Diamond looked down and saw her trusty Walther P22 lying on the ground. She smiled fondly and picked it up, she had had this particular pistol for over 60 years. Its acquisition was actually frivolous. The first time she had gone to a movie theater, she saw a James Bond film: _Dr. No_. It was the first time she had ever seen a movie in an actual movie theater. 

The next day she went out and purchased the infamous pistol used by James Bond. It was impulsive and sentimental, but the gun had served her dutifully for over half a century. White inspected the piece closely and checked the chamber and clip. It needed a good cleaning, but it was just fine.

"Come on old friend, there are things to do."

It took some time, but White managed to pry the metal door off its hinges and then picked her way through the corridor. The way leading to the exit was completely filled with debris. She doubled back towards the subway platform.

The remains of corrupted creatures littered the area along with dust and broken tiles. The plan was to run down the tunnel to the next station over and exit through there. According to the subway map, it was about five city blocks away…

She tapped her finger against the map. White Diamond frowned and gazed into the dark tunnel at the end of the platform. There were so many hostiles attacking not a few hours ago. She'd have to be quiet and fast; she would have trouble with the "fast" part. Her injuries were severely slowing her down, and she had no idea where her radio was. Calling for help was not in the equation.

She had to leave, and standing here was not an option. Bianca hobbled over to the edge of the platform and gingerly slipped down and jogged into the darkness.

* * *

* * *

Why, oh, why was it still snowing? White had made it out of the subway station safely only to be greeted by thick snowfall. She shook her head and kept plodding along, keeping to the back alleyways when she could.

It was only about four miles to the Authority offices. Still, in Bianca's condition, it was going to take a while to get there. Maybe she could steal a car…

Gunshots were heard in a nearby parking lot, and White quickly ducked behind a brick partition wall.

"No! Lemme alone!" A man, no, a teenager in a puffy green parka and ski cap bolted past the Diamond running at full speed when a gunshot dropped the boy mid-stride. He fell face-first into the ground, blood painting the snow a crimson color.

He was dead before he hit the ground, White could tell. Anger burned through the older woman as she peeked around her cover.

"Good job, boys! Another one down! As soon as we finish cleaning up the city, they'll open it back up, and we'll get a big pat on the back." A heavy-set cop said with a wide grin as he ratcheted his shotgun. The SWAT officers who were with him all cheered as they walked towards White's location.

The woman swore under her breath, she was going to get caught, there was no doubt. The question now was: How was White going to get out of the situation?

She stood from her cover, leveling her pistol at the group. A hostile stance was always risky but could be leveraged in her favor if done correctly.

"Gentlemen, I trust you have a good reason for shooting a mere child in the back while he was running from you?" White Diamond frowned; that boy was only a few years older than Steven.

The group instantly trained their weapons on the Diamond. There were several of them, mostly SWAT and then their ringleader. He had the markings of an Empire City Police Sergeant.

"What's it to you, lady? Police business!" One of the officers in a balaclava said.

"I'm Sergeant Harvey of the ECPD, and we're cleaning up the streets. One infected person at a time." The man sneered as he looked down the barrel of his rifle at White.

"So… you're murdering innocent civilians? Tell me, sergeant, who ordered you to do that?" White was not amused in the least. This man reminded her too much of the Nazis she used to deal with back in the War.

"We're making the city safe again! The only cure… _is a bullet_." The man narrowed his eyes, "I know you, you're the director of the Authority."

White cracked her neck and tightened her grip on her Walther, this was getting… tricky. "My reputation proceeds me, I'm Director Diamant. What you're doing is criminal Sergeant Harvey. I don't know if I can allow you to continue."

The sergeant laughed as the group of cops spread out to surround White. Six SWAT officers in total, plus the fat man. This was dangerous, but White was a predator.

"Your people really messed up some of my men back at the Tryon Park Museum." The fat cop spat.

The plan was simple, all White had to do was bait the man into doing what she wanted. Bloodstained lips stretched into a predatory grin, "That means they were doing their job. _Good_."

"Take care of this old bitch, boys!"

None of the SWAT officers moved, they may as well have been statues standing in the middle of that parking lot.

"What in the hell is wrong with you guys!!" Harvey shoved the officer nearest to him, and the man fell flat on his back and still didn't move.

Bianca watched as fear etched itself on Sergeant Harvey's face. He looked over at the elder Diamond, his jaw hanging.

"Sergeant, I do believe I'm going to enjoy this!" White's smile grew wider, more… visceral as her silver eyes shined brightly through the snowfall.

"Get away from me, you freak!!" The man fired his shotgun again and again and again until the clip was empty.

White wasn't there, she was nowhere to be found. Beads of sweat poured down Harvey's face as he frantically spun around, looking for his target. Quickly he pulled the cartridge out of his shotgun only to find it fully loaded. The man couldn't believe his eyes! He fired multiple rounds, there's no way this clip was full!!

The sergeant shook his head and dislodged a shotgun slug from the clip. No, he didn't fire a single shot… "How…!!?"

There was a light tap on his shoulder, and Harvey turned just in time to see the butt of a pistol slam into his face. He cried out and brought up his rifle to counterattack. White simply tore the weapon from his grasp and threw it several feet away.

"You bitch!!" The officer lunged, and Bianca side-stepped him and grabbed hold of his left arm and twisted until it snapped like a twig causing him to scream.

" _Oh_ , Sergeant Harvey, I do believe you're having some trouble!" White reached around and grabbed the man by the neck. In the same motion, she lifted him up and slammed him against the hood of a parked car.

"Y-you can't do this!! I'm a police officer!!" He was crying as he choked. "Somebody help!! Please!! You guys snap out of it!! She's going to kill me!!"

"Now-now, that's enough yelling Sergeant, your men are in no position to help." The Gem snapped her fingers, and all six of the SWAT officers fell to the ground in a heap.

"Wha-what are you going to do!? P-please don't kill me!! _Lemme alone_!!"

"Ahh, there we go," It was precisely what White wanted to hear. The last words the boy uttered before he was shot coming from the man that murdered him. The Diamond grinned at the man, and he sobbed.

"I think I'm done toying with your tiny, little mind, and your men now." Bianca grabbed Sergeant Harvey by his coat and threw him to the snowy ground.

White Diamond snapped her fingers again, and the six SWAT officers all got to their feet and grabbed the sergeant holding him in place. "What are you doing? You're a _monster_!!"

"I'm righting a wrong, Seymour Harvey. I know that's your name. I know that you color your hair, and you wear a toupee." The Diamond walked with purpose towards the man as she spoke, "I know that you wet the bed until you were 14 years old, and your mother thought you were mentally disabled. I also know that you like to be tied up while being beaten by a dominatrix… _it gets you off_."

"S-stop… p-please."

"I know that you became a cop so you could have some sort of power over your _sad, pathetic little life_. I'm going to let you live, but there's a condition." White's eyes flashed a silver light along with every single officer standing in front of her, including Sergeant Harvey.

"You will leave all of your weapons here and turn yourselves into Sergeant Jensen of the US Army National Guard. He's located at the Soho High School Shelter a few blocks away from the docks. You will then confess to him what you were doing to the innocent people here and will submit to being detained without a struggle. Understand?"

Every single person answered in unison, "Yes."

"Good, good. Now get going darlings, the snow isn't stopping any time soon." White slapped Officer Harvey on the cheek in a dismissive gesture. (Maybe a tad bit too hard, it left a red handprint on his face.) The group dropped every single weapon they had before departing in the direction of the Soho High School.

The elder Diamond watched until the group was out of sight and then collapsed against a nearby truck. Her injuries and exhaustion were catching up to her. She supposed she could go to the Soho High School herself… No, she needed to head back to base. Asking for help to get there may put people at risk.

Bianca caught her breath and walked over to the pile of abandoned weapons and picked out an M4 Carbine. She slung the rifle over her shoulder as she held her right arm over her side.

"Ha! Wait till sunlight hears about this." White murmured to herself. When she read Harvey's dirty, little mind, she saw all of the recent memories of his fight at the museum. Honestly, the man was lucky he wasn't a charred smear on the pavement after dealing with her Melena.

Bianca paused, that poor girl was probably a wreck, she needed to get back.

About four more miles before she was back at the Authority building. four more long, snowy miles…

* * *

* * *

The snow came down harder, slowing Bianca's pace. She might have to stop and take shelter. The Diamond kept pushing through, there was about a foot of fresh snowfall on the ground. She leaned forward with her arms wrapped around her sides.

It couldn't be far now, could it?

There was a subway station just across the street. White pursed her lips, the last thing she wanted to do was go back down into a subway tunnel. She sighed and crossed the street, she was just going to look at the map. (If her phone wasn't completely broken she could just take a picture of the map…)

The elder Diamond hobbled down the steps leaning heavily on the handrail. A large sign stated that this was the Bryant Park Subway Station. It was absolutely dull in every way, shape, and form. But it felt… _wrong_ down here.

White stood still for a moment, this station wasn't as well-lit as the other ones. She looked up to see half of the lights were either out or broken, and large claw marks marred the cement walls. There was trouble here. White gingerly began to walk back up the steps, it wasn't worth it. Just knowing that she was at the Bryant Street Station was enough; she vaguely remembered the map from the subway she escaped from.

A deep, rumbling growl echoed up from below… Time to go! Bianca grit her teeth and raced up the stairs and out into the street. A massive figure bounded out of the station and barreled directly towards White. She hit the ground just as the monster lunged for her.

The creature slammed into two parked cars, they went careening across the street into an empty building. The thing was a terror! Green mottled skin with spines on its back and arms. It was easily 12 to 13 feet in length with a tail just as long. It had multiple rows of teeth and _no eyes_.

White got up quickly and raised her rifle… There was no way this was going to hurt the thing. (It would be akin to throwing tomatoes at a panzer tank.) She swore under her breath in her native tongue. She couldn't outrun it, but she might be able to outmaneuver it. Bianca dashed for a nearby alleyway, the creature instantly giving chase.

She ducked and dodged behind dumpsters and fire escapes, the creature never slowing. It was actually racing her along the walls, its claws making it easy to clamber along the narrow back alleys' buildings. Bianca couldn't keep this up, not in her condition. She had gained a little ground, but not enough to lose the beast.

The inevitable miss-step happened only seconds after the thought as she tripped and plowed face-first into a large pile of garbage bags. This was it, she was done for. Bianca Diamant would die in a dark alley in a pile of garbage during a snowstorm. (What a way to go.)

The corrupted Gem soon turned the corner with incredible speed and stopped. It bared its teeth, and growled as ropey saliva fell to the ground in puddles.

Why wasn't the thing attacking!? White wasn't hidden, she was utterly vulnerable to attack. She sat still and watched as the creature stood on its hind legs and smelled the air.

It couldn't _see_ White, it had no eyes!

The monster howled in frustration and loped away from White's position. She could not believe her luck sometimes.

Bianca laid her head back for a moment and let the cold snowfall on her face as she struggled to catch her breath. This pile of trash wasn't uncomfortable, but it did stink to high heaven.

Another epiphany raced through White's mind; the corrupted beast couldn't track her because it couldn't find her scent! This… This would be incredibly helpful.

Time to push on, she was almost at the Authority building… If she remembered the map correctly.

* * *

* * *

A gray sort of daylight filtered through the streets of Manhattan. White Diamond could see the Authority symbol on the front of the building as she trekked forward. She was nearly there and, damn, she was grateful. It had been a long night.

The snow had eased up considerably, it almost looked like feathers were falling from the sky now.

Bianca walked up the side of the building, and the parking garage door rattled as it opened. Amethyst of all people ran out and skidded to a halt right in front of her. (She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she was relieved to see the stout Gem.)

" _No freaking way_!!" Her scratchy voice rang out as a genuine smile stretched across the Quartz's face. "White D, I don't care what anyone says, you are a certified bad-ass in my book!"

"Thank you, my dear! You wouldn't _believe_ the story I have to tell you, ladies." White stumbled forward a little, and Amethyst caught her by the arm.

"Mind helping an old woman inside?" Bianca asked tiredly.

"Don't mind at all, welcome home, White."


	27. Rally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, all of the hiatus.  
> Sorry guys, please enjoy long-ish chapter. We're in the home stretch!

"What can we do!? There has to be something we can do!?" Pearl wrung her hands as she stood in front of the Peridot, her light-blue eyes filled with tears.

Garnet watched as the doctor sighed and tacked something into the tablet in her hand. She sighed again and looked up at the pair. "Look, I know Steven is your child. But there's really nothing you can do at the moment. I'm providing the best care that I can."

Pearl covered her face, sobbing as Garnet placed her hands on her shoulders. Since they had gotten back, Steven's condition had gotten worse, and Connie was completely unresponsive. Dr. Maheswaran was looking after the teenage girl; Garnet didn't have the heart to tell her what was going on at the moment.

"I'm… sorry. Look, I took a blood sample and found some anomalies in it. I typically don't do this, but I'll share the results with you when the computers finish analyzing it." The doctor held her tablet to her chest and pursed her lips. "I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, but it seems Steven is suffering from a high fever, not the virus… I don't know what's going on, honestly."

"Thank you, doctor, let us know as soon as the results come in." The tennis instructor said as she gently ushered Pearl towards the door.

"I want to stay." The willowy woman said adamantly as she turned to face Garnet.

"We've been going at it pretty hard, Pearl."

"I don't want to leave _my baby_."

"Okay, I'm going to get a couple hours shut-eye. When I get back, I'll take over for you, understand?" Heterochromatic eyes glowed softly in the dim medical office.

"I… Yes…" Pearl nodded and headed to Steven's room.

Garnet shook her head. This was going to be a challenge to get through. The tall black woman walked out of the office and began to walk towards the elevators. Everyone was out of sorts since they got back. The death of a team member could do that. It crushed morale and knocked the wind out of everyone emotionally.

Although White Diamond wasn't a full-time member, she had proved infinitely helpful during this whole ordeal. Her sacrifice stung, to say the least. She had been the Director of the Authority since the organization's inception. To lose a seasoned, well-established leader in such a tragic manner…

Everyone had to take a step back and figure themselves out; they had to find their resolve again.

That included Garnet. Instead of entering the elevators to go to the floor above, she walked to the end of the hallway to stare out the window. It was a beautiful night… morning. It was morning now, the gray pre-dawn light weakly filtered through the clouds as light snow fell softly from the sky. The Authority base was in an area of the city that was mostly unaffected by their situation.

The Crystal Gem leader held her arms to her chest and furrowed her brow. She had experienced much in her life, from orphan to something of a happy childhood with Sapphire and Ruby. Traveling between London, England and Johannesburg, South Africa, on diplomatic assignments with her adoptive parents.

Then she joined the South African military and participated in the UN, following in Ruby's footsteps. Shortly after, she joined the Authority to help with their operations in Africa. It didn't take long to become completely disillusioned with the US Agency. The Authority could be absolutely brutal, and too many risks were taken with lives.

Jaded and angry, Garnet made her way to Empire City to start a new life. She had no idea what she was doing. She was cast adrift, working as a personal trainer at one gym or another. That was when she found Rose, and her life changed forever.

The more accurate statement would be Rose found her. The pink-haired woman with a laugh like music had incredible insight into how the Authority worked. And Rose knew how to hit them right in the jugular. Soon Garnet, Rose, and Pearl were roving revolutionaries, righting wrongs, and exposing ugly US Government secrets to the rest of the world.

Garnet couldn't have been happier.

Amethyst came later and then Greg Universe. They were a family. They were happy. Soon, Steven was born, and it was so painful and so beautiful at the same time. Garnet couldn't remember a time where she was so overwhelmed with happiness and sadness all at once. Rose was gone, but Steven was here.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were all made legal guardians to Steven. And Garnet also became the de facto leader of the group. It was humbling and terrifying. She was a leader to a wanted group of whistle-blowers and had to help raise a child. Luckily, she wasn't alone.

The tall black woman smiled. It takes a village to raise a child, it was something that Garnet wholly believed in. The saying actually originated from her native country, to begin with. Her little cutie-pie... If she had known this was going to happen-- _no_. She couldn't afford to think like this.

Anxiety twisted in Garnet's chest; Steven was older now. He knew what was going on when White Diamond didn't come out of the subway with her. The twisted look the teenager gave her when he asked Garnet where White was... It was almost too much to bear. When she couldn't answer Steven, he turned away with tears in his eyes.

The tennis instructor sighed and stretched her arms over her head. She should get a nap at least some food... Check on the others again. She wasn't too concerned with Blue and Yellow; they supported each other, they were two halves of the same whole. She watched from afar as Blue ushered the broken marine to the office they were occupying. They would need each other now, more than ever before.

Garnet was more concerned about Amethyst and Pearl. The former had a tendency to lash out when she was under too much stress. Amethyst would lash out and rage and berate herself. She knew where the stout gem was now, or at least knew what she was doing. She was wandering aimlessly through the building's hallways, trying to come to terms with what happened and what could happen.

The latter... Pearl, would fall to pieces. Indecision and a lack of confidence was her greatest weakness. She was quick to blame herself for situations that were out of her control. That woman would worry herself silly if left to her own devices.

Garnet frowned, there were still things to do, and she had to keep everyone together. Sometimes she questioned why Rose ever put her in charge. Seeing into the immediate future did not give all the answers as most people would think.

The elevator bell rang out into the hallway in a lovely, clear tone as booted feet stumbled out onto the tiled floor. "G-squad! A little help here!?"

Garnet turned, and her eyes grew wide. "White Diamond!"

"Hello, Garnet! I'm glad to see you aren't too roughed up, I set off those explosives a little too soon. I was worried you had got caught in the blast." The tennis instructor ran towards White and grabbed one of her arms to help.

"Why didn't you get help from the guards?" Garnet cocked an eyebrow at Amethyst.

"Don't look at me like that! She didn't want help!"

"You have to keep up appearances after all! Don't want to crush morale, especially right now..." White winked at the Crystal Gem leader. The older woman had multiple burns along the right side of her neck and face with other cuts and bruises.

"It's good to see you're still with us, Director Diamant." And Garnet meant it.

"Thank you, madam. When I'm straightened out, we have to talk. I have some information that may help you and the rest of the team when you go out again."

The three of them made their way down the hall and into the medical unit; the tide was turning.

Garnet could _see it_.

* * *

* * *

She didn't sleep much; anxiety and grief had kept her up most of the night. She dozed periodically only to have her restless mind wake her up again.

Linna gently carded her fingers through short golden locks of hair. Melena had cried herself to sleep with her face buried in the Irish woman's chest and neck. The blonde clung to Linna like flotsam in a maelstrom. In many ways, it was just that; an uncontrollable storm of circumstances and emotion.

Blue sighed softly as she absentmindedly continued stroking Yellow's hair. She glanced out the window, snow silently fell from the gray morning sky. She had no idea what would happen next. There was no plan, no direction. The Crystal Gems were lost at sea in a furious storm with no port in sight.

"Hey!" The door rattled open as a scratchy voice filtered into the room. Amethyst was loud enough to get Blue's attention, but not _too_ loud.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Blue asked tiredly as she craned her neck towards the door.

"Guess who just showed up in the parking garage?" The bartender raked her hand through her white mane of hair, "White freak’n Diamond."

"What!?" Blue's voice was soft but incredulous.

"White D is in the med unit right now. She crawled out of the subway station and hiked all the way over here. Says she's got some major info for us." The handle on the door rattled a little as Amethyst shifted from one foot to the other.

"Right, we're going to need a few minutes." Blue pursed her lips as she looked down at the prone form of the still sleeping Yellow Diamond.

"Take your time, that doctor in there said she needed to 'access the damage that had been done to the director.'" The stout Quartz made a face as she mimicked the Peridot doctor in the med unit.

"How's Steven?" The Irish woman asked as her brow knit together. Steven was the other subject that kept her up last night, aside from Yellow.

"Really high fever... Doc is trying to lower it. Connie is going through the same thing." Amethyst looked down as she spoke.

"We'll be by shortly." Blue breathed in "Amethyst?"

The Quartz looked up; her tired violet eyes glowed softly in the dim light. "Thank you... _truly_."

"It's all good, BD. You're family, we look out for each other." Amethyst blushed as she gave a quick nod and softly closed the door.

Blue was surprised that Yellow had slept through that entire exchange. It was a testament to how exhausted the woman was.

"Melena, my darling, we have to get up." Linna buried her nose in her wife's soft, golden hair.

There was silence at first, then slow, but deliberate movement. Linna laid her head back on her pillow as Melena shifted and looked up. Tired blood-shot eyes with dark marks underneath them blinked confusedly at Blue.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" The blonde murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

Exhausted, grumpy, and disheveled, Melena was still so beautiful. The news was going to bring some much-needed relief. Linna figured an hour would be plenty of time for the doctor to look over Bianca.

Yellow slowly got up and sat on the edge of the cot, Blue following suit. "Something did happen, you slept through an entire conversation I had with Amethyst not five minutes ago."

"Would I be setting the bar too high if I hoped for good news?" Yellow rasped. She had cried almost the entire night, and it showed in her strained voice. Linna sat up and wrapped her arms around Melena.

"Bianca survived, she crawled out of the wreckage and made her way back to the building." Melena's body tensed up as guilt-colored eyes grew wide.

Linna tightened her hold ever so slightly, "The doctor needs time to look her over. So, let's get cleaned up and then head over, alright?"

The blonde pulled Linna close and squeezed; she didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said, the emotions were understood. Relief, hope, worry… it was all right there.

It was an unspoken exchange between to souls that knew each other so well.

* * *

* * *

"These are third-degree burns…" The Peridot said more to herself than to White.

"Anything to be concerned about?" The elder Diamond murmured as she craned her neck.

"You may need some skin grafts on your neck and shoulder when this is all over with." The doctor turned off her LED headlamp and leaned back to sit down on the stool behind her. "I'm sure you don't need me to tell you this, but it's a miracle that the trauma isn't worse."

White laid back down in the hospital bed and winced. She _hated_ burn wounds. She had just spent the better part of 20 minutes having her shoulder debrided.

"How are Steven and Connie?"

The Peridot looked up from her tablet and pursed her lips, "Both he and Ms. Maheswaran are suffering from critically high fevers. I gave Dr. Maheswaran full autonomy to the lab and limited access to the Authority systems and databases."

White nodded as her eyelids grew heavy; she knew what was being retroactively asked. "That's perfectly acceptable. I'm certain Dr. Maheswaran is of great help to you right now."

"Yes, ma'am. She's an ER doctor, but she has experience in virology, we're researching the virus together." The petite woman adjusted her glasses and turned back to her tablet.

Bianca closed her eyes and furrowed her brow… there was something… she had something. It was important, it concerned the virus. Her head throbbed as she wracked her brain for an answer. Her thoughts were muddled. ( _She had to remember, dammit!!_ )

There was a sharp knock at the door, followed by an all too familiar mezzo-soprano voice, "Director!?"

"Hello, sunlight! Somehow I knew you'd be the first one down here." Bianca grinned as she watched her daughter march in, shutting the door behind her.

"How severe are her injuries?" Yellow stopped next to the doctor and stood up straight, holding her hands tightly behind her back. White smirked to herself; it was more of a nervous tic than anything else, Melena would fidget otherwise.

"Four broken ribs, second and third-degree burns along her neck, jaw, and shoulder on the right side. Minor lacerations and contusions." The Peridot adjusted her glasses and turned back to White, "I recommend that you refrain from any more combat from this point on Director Diamant."

"Thank you, doctor, I need a moment alone with the director," Yellow said as she arched an eyebrow. The physician nodded and stepped out of the room, making sure the door was closed.

Melena rushed over and wrapped her arms around Bianca. "I thought I lost you!"

"It's alright, sunlight! One day I won't be here, but that day isn't here yet." The elder Diamond held her daughter in return.

"What were you thinking!? Using explosives like that!?" The marine's voice wavered as she spoke.

"I was thinking about blowing up the subway, of course!" White pulled back and cupped Melena's cheek with one hand. "The execution was… Less than perfect, I'm afraid."

The blonde shook her head and covered Bianca's hand with her own. "Mother… you're getting older. You can't jump in and out of situations like this like you used to!"

"I know, sunlight." White pursed her lips and adjusted the collar on Melena's shirt. "But, you must always be prepared to do what is necessary."

"You have some important information to pass?" The general sighed and laced her fingers with White's.

"I want to pass this on myself, I ran into, quite possibly, the largest corrupted Gem I'd ever seen. I still can't believe I escaped _that thing_ …."

"You can pass it to me-" The elder Diamond held up her free hand, stopping her daughter.

"Gather everyone together, I'll rest after I've said my piece. I am done, sunlight. I can't help you combat-wise from this point on, but I can support you with what I know." White sat up and frowned when she looked at the pile of clothing in the corner. "…That was one of my favorite jackets."

"You're lucky, that's all that got ruined!" Melena said with exasperation. The blonde wandered over to the leather jacket and held it up with a scrutinizing eye. The white, wool lining had been charred, and the lambskin leather was brittle and burnt.

"Oh! I suppose you're right, sunlight. It just pains me is all, you of all people know my penchant for designer clothes."

"Well, you're going to have to wear the Authority gear we have on hand. It's not like you can go to a shop on 6th Avenue and-" An object wrapped in a damp handkerchief slipped out of the pocket just as Melena set the coat back down.

"The syringe! Dammit, I knew I forgot something! Is it still intact, sunlight!?" White slipped off the hospital bed, adjusting the gown she was wearing.

Cautiously, Yellow unwrapped ampoule with careful fingers. "It's still intact."

"Thank goodness for that." White breathed as she tentatively reached out and held up the vial against the dim light of the room. The viscous, luminescent red liquid rolled slowly against its glass container.

White Diamond looked directly at Yellow, "Gather the Crystal Gems in the situation room. We need to pool our resources and track down Pyrope. She’s the one that started this, and _she will_ answer for it."

* * *

* * *

Amethyst had been in some stressful situations before. Over the years, she had jumped in and out of trouble, whether it was with her gang, the Crystal Gems, or on her own. Narrow misses, and flying by the seat of your pants was normal. But this? There was so much on the line. The whole of Manhattan and Steven's life was in the balance.

And Connie's… It was a shitty feeling. Since Amethyst had learned Connie had been infected, the only thing she could think was, "Thank God, it's not Steven." Now it _was_ Steven, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

The stout Gem frowned and kicked her feet from underneath the chair she sat on. The whole team was here and then some. Eight people total, for the first time, the Situation Room seemed full. Carnelian and Skinny stood in the corner softly, talking amongst themselves (they were good people). Holly Blue Agate was at the front of the room, monitoring any communications from a nearby computer with headphones. Everyone else took up various spots at the conference table in the center of the room. They were just waiting on White Diamond.

"Alright, sorry to keep everyone waiting! I didn't want to show up in a paper hospital gown." White's saccharine tone floated through the office as she entered.

Aside from some bandages along her neck and a sharp limp, she seemed to be just fine. Tough ol' lady, but Amethyst guessed that was why she was in charge. The Quartz watched as Yellow pulled out the chair at the head of the table for the elder Diamond to sit down. She had since changed into a black button-down shirt with the Authority symbol embroidered on the left side, and had a fleece sweater draped loosely over her shoulders.

"Shall we begin?" White asked as she sat down stiffly, her voice strained from the movement. "Let's talk, Pyrope."

"That chick needs to go down!" Amethyst slapped her hand flat against the table.

"There isn't too much more we can do except hunt down the remaining corrupted Gems and stop Pyrope," Blue said in exasperation.

"Do we really want to go after her? I mean, she's put herself in extreme danger at this point. Do we really want to risk ourselves?" Pearl was worn out, and her head was no longer in the game.

"Com' on, pirogi. You know we can't let her go, she's the reason why any of this happened to begin with." Amethyst slumped back into her chair, "I know you've been through a lot, we all have at this point, but we gotta get her. Right everyone?"

"Pearl brings up a solid point; perhaps this is all we can do for now. We're fortunate no one has lost their life at this point." Blue Diamond sighed, "We can always track Pyrope down at a later time and worry about more immediate threats."

"We need to stop this monster! I refuse to let this woman go scot-free on my watch!" Yellow Diamond barked. "Her actions nearly destroyed an entire city in Maine. Now her actions are doing the same in Manhattan, the countless lives lost, the utter chaos, and disregard for others' safety. Pyrope needs to be reined in!"

"That sounds personal, General Diamant." Garnet's voice rang out. "You of all people know that we must be objective when making decisions like this."

"No way, G-squad! You can't be serious? You want to let Pyrope go!?" Amethyst's eyes were wide. Garnet always managed to surprised her, mostly in a good way. One thing was for sure, there was never a dull moment. The Crystal Gem leader looked at Amethyst, an unspoken apology in her heterochromatic eyes.

"We can't keep going at the break-neck pace! What about Steven!?" Pearl exploded.

"What about Steven!? We can't help him by sitting around here!" Amethyst jumped up, "You're not the only worried about him; his whole freak’n family is pretty much sitting here right now!!"

"That is so like you! You just want to run off headfirst and bludgeon your problems away-"

"Yeah, well at least I don't fall to pieces when there's a problem-"

" _ENOUGH!_ "

White Diamond's tone was bone-chilling; everyone in the room winced at the command. She was standing, her eyes glowing a dangerous silver light. Amethyst was pretty sure that the old lady wasn't just using her voice to call attention to herself.

"Holly Blue, is there any comms chatter coming from Pyrope's last known location?"

"Yes, Director Diamant, her precise location is still at the Federal Reserve Bank in the Financial District. Comms traffic is becoming very intermittent, however." Holly said as she swiveled in her chair.

"She's still there then…" The elder Diamond bit her lip and gingerly shifted, looking at the tabletop.

"Ladies,"

White spoke after long moment as she laid her hands flat against its smooth surface. "During World War II, there was all sorts of chaos happening. There was a lot of misinformation, a lot of misdirection. The Axis was sowing seeds of chaos and evil to meet their own ends."

"The reason why it happened, to begin with was because no one took action. People were complacent when simply speaking up and pointing out the injustices being done would have stopped multitudes from suffering and dying." White stopped and took a deep breath in and winced at the pain it caused.

"Pyrope set in motion a series of events to further her own selfish desires, and Demantoid capitalized on that opportunity and unleashed something _evil_ into the world that will have lasting consequences in the years to come."

"If we don't act… if we don't draw a proverbial line in the sand right now, everyone at this table will regret what will happen in the years to come." White Diamond sat back down and looked at every single person in the room. "We're not getting any help from the outside, that's a whole other issue. We're the only ones who can _stop this_ , who can _change this_ , _right now_. And there will be sacrifices, and there are loved ones on the line! But you have to have faith that this is for the _greater good_!"

"I'm all in!" Amethyst said as she defiantly looked at Pearl.

"I'm with you." Yellow Diamond spoke with a determined timbre.

"I won't let you do this alone," Blue said softly as she laced her fingers with Yellow's.

"I understand, let's finish this." Garnet crossed her arms and looked at Pearl, "No shame if you don't want to participate, Pearl."

"I don't like this, but I'm going with you." The willowy woman sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Excellent!" White exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way let's piece together all we know about what's going on. Any information we have now can be used to our benefit."

Amethyst couldn't help but smile a little as she watched White Diamond beam at everyone at the table.


	28. Fever Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks! There's going to be two, maybe three more chapters and then this wild ride will be over!
> 
> Take care!

" _The irony of life is nobody gets out of it alive..._ " Pyrope whispered bitterly as she watched two of her troops carry a corpse away. The paradox of the situation was far from lost on her. In fact, it was attacking her and her men at regular intervals.

The security mogul had done it; she had broken through the bottom of the Federal Reserve and successfully dispatched any federal officers in her way. The ones that Pyrope had bribed promptly switched sides. But in a twisted turn of events, something she could never have guessed would happen… A corrupted Gem started attacking her men. It wasn't just attacking; it was systematically taking them out from the ground up. It was bad enough that White and her little band of Gems were causing Pyrope headaches, first stopping the prisoners, then attacking the Superior Security Syndicate's HQ.

The ex-Authority agent was surprised when no one came down to challenge her after the breach on her building. Things quieted down after that, but then, slowly and surely, men and women from the multiple squads she had brought with her started to go missing. A patrol that didn't return from checking out an anomaly in a nearby tunnel. An errant soldier that went to relieve themselves around the corner. Gone, without a trace.

Pyrope first tried contacting Demantoid. There was supposed to be a failsafe to keep the actual corrupted Gems away from the area of operation. The humans that were infected were easy enough to kill with enough firepower. A corrupted Gem? That was a whole other category of danger.

When Pyrope got no response from Demantoid, she knew. She knew that the green-haired bitch had played her for a fool. Money didn't really mean anything to Demantoid, now that Pyrope thought the matter through. It was an excellent jumping-off platform but not the end all be all for her. No, she wasn't entirely sure what that madwoman wanted.

One thing was for certain, the biggest, meanest, corrupted Gem was literally hunting what was left of Pyrope's troops. Some of them went AWOL; others were MIA or killed. The rest were bunkered down in the Federal Reserve Bank of Manhattan with Pyrope. All the money she could ever want, and she was trapped inside.

After desperately trying to break in, she now had to break out. Not through the subway tunnels, Pyrope saw what was hunting her and her crew. It looked like a monster from the depths of hell itself. She tried calling the crew at SPS headquarters and got no answer. She tried hailing Morganite, _again_ … no answer. Morganite was supposed to be handling the "protests" at the correctional facility. Break out the prisoners and cause chaos. Pyrope lost contact with her lieutenant ages ago. According to some of the last reports she had seen, convicts were running amok on the streets above.

"Ma'am?" One of her men came up and saluted. Pyrope took a deep breath and nodded. "I've got several people working on blowing up the vault doors leading topside."

There was still a sliver of hope, though; all of the rooms were feet of concrete thick down in the bowels of the Federal Reserve. And the vaults were sealed when she set off the alarms breaking in, trapping both guards and SPS soldiers alike inside. It was an ingenious security system, but it didn't account for someone burrowing through the subway.

The ex-agent had brought enough explosives to topple the building if need be. They were going to blow their way out and walk out the front doors with their hard-won fortune.

"Good, we need to get out of here. Put more men on it if you can spare them, we're getting out of here." She smiled and clapped the soldier on the shoulder. He simply saluted and walked away; there was doubt in those eyes… Pyrope was losing the trust of her squad.

* * *

* * *

Steven was… lost. He was so tired but couldn't sleep. Everything was uncomfortable; his body was freezing yet burning up all at once. His clothes stuck to his skin; he couldn't stop crying. Dr. Maheswaran was saying something to him. She was leaning over him and saying something, but he couldn't hear her over the roaring in his ears.

The older woman held the teenager down by his shoulders as Verna came up with a shot of… _something_. She had an incredibly distressed look on her face. Steven felt the needle go in, and he seemed to relax. Both doctors were saying something to him, and Dr. Maheswaran's eyes had tears in them.

"Just hold on." Was all Steven could make out as he closed his eyes. Whatever medicine was administered was dragging him away from consciousness. An uncomfortable sort of sleep washed over him, washing him away further into a dark sea. He was drowning.

The past week or so replaying in his mind as he was towed further and further into the watery depths. He could hear Pearl crying and Amethyst's pleas for him to stay. Garnet was there too, steady and constant. Steven would know the soft kiss to his forehead anywhere, warm and ticklish…

Blue was there at one point. She tenderly brushed the hair from his forehead and was singing to him softly. Her beautiful, lilting accent flowed like a slowly moving river, and he could hear the tears in her voice.

Then… Yellow.

 _"Don't give up! Fight with everything you have! You can get through this! I know you can… I-I love_ _you, and I'm proud of the young man you've become, I want you to know that."_

Yellow, she was so scared. She didn't show it to the others, but Steven knew. She admitted it to him; this was torture for her, he was sure. He had to tell Melena he would be okay! White, she was gone! Steven knew this, and it was crushing Melena. He had to be there for her! He struggled against the darkness that was dragging him down. He flailed and screamed until he couldn't move anymore.

It seemed like forever before he woke up. Steven was stranded on a beach, the ocean waves crashing behind him. Was he home at Beach City? He half expected to look up and see the beach house. Maybe this was just a terrible dream after falling asleep in the sun?

The teenager looked up to see a vast desert in front of him, bleached sand as far as the eye could see. He was compelled to walk forward for reasons he couldn't explain. He seemed to be walking for hours, sweating, the only sound was his ragged breathing in the relentless hot sun until he came upon a curious sight.

Columns. Columns in the middle of a desert with no rhyme or reason to them. Some would crumble to dust while others would seemingly construct themselves out of nothing but the sand on the ground. Strange, so strange. Steven walked further along, and then there he was… Lion.

"What are you doing here, pal!?" The teenager smiled as the sizeable feline paced around him, his soft light-pink mane waving in the breeze. " _Wait, what am I doing here_? Do you know how to get back?"

Steven plopped down on the hot sand and looked at his childhood friend. The large, rose-colored cat was his favorite character from a series of books when he was about six or seven years old. What was Lion doing here? He hadn't thought about the feline in years.

"I'm lost, buddy, can you help me out? I have to get back. Honestly, I don't even know where _here_ is?"

The cat gave Steven a low growl, and playfully headbutted him. The teenager laughed and watched as the pink feline walked several paces forward and looked back.

"You want me to follow you?"

Lion bounded forward, and Steven ran after him. He ran after the cat for what seemed like forever, again sweating in the relentless sun. Until he tripped and fell in the hot sand. He rolled over onto his back and groaned as Lion's silhouette loomed over him. The sun… it was so bright. It was blinding everything out.

"Are we almost there? I really need to get back." 

"You need to get back to where, _starlight_?" A soothing, sweet voice said from above.

"Bianca?" Steven croaked out and coughed violently as he stared into relieved silver eyes.

* * *

* * *

Steven's condition had become critical. She watched as the Crystal Gems made their way down to the parking garage. Amethyst and Garnet were comforting Pearl while Blue and Yellow conversed in the corner. Everyone was geared up and ready to go, but the morale…

White couldn't blame them. Ms. Maheswaran's condition had plateaued, but Steven's health had been rapidly declining since she had returned to base.

Bianca limped over to Melena and Linna to see if there were any last-minute requirements for the team.

" _But it's my fault_! Mine! I wasn't able to protect _him_." Yellow raked a shaking hand through tousled blonde hair.

"It's not! Stop this!" Blue's voice wavered as she spoke softly to Yellow.

"Ladies, I know recent developments are discouraging, but you have to focus on the task ahead of you." There was no heat behind the comment, no barbed words, or hidden threats. White was good at those; it was an art form. Now was not the time.

"Right, you're right." Yellow took a deep breath in then out as she flexed her fingers in her newly acquired Kevlar gloves. Blue pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded as she looked over at White.

"We're ready." The Diamonds' all looked over to see Garnet and the Crystal Gems.

" _Good_ , we're ready too," Yellow said through a clenched jaw as she strode over to the armored van they would be using.

The rest of them followed the austere marine and began to climb into the vehicle. White shook her head; she had been here before. Time and time again, the stress, the worry, the determination, the pure grit. And the knowledge that loved ones were in danger.

"I'll watch over Steven. He will not be alone." White called out just before the rear doors were shut. Garnet looked at the elder Diamond and nodded in solemn approval. It was a small consolation, but it was all Bianca had to offer at this point.

The doors slammed shut and the garage door opened as the barrier was lowered. The black van pulled out and was gone in a puff of exhaust. White pulled her fleece sweater closer as she began to walk over to the elevators. Carnelian and Skinny both nodded to the director as she passed into the lift and up to the medical unit.

Bianca _should_ be monitoring communications. She _should_ be reading messages and looking at what the rest of the US Government was doing about this situation. But, her heart wasn't in it. Besides, she had put this job before the people she loved in the past, and the repercussions were disastrous. She had learned the hard way how precious family was… Funny, she had to lose her loved ones _twice_ before the point was driven home.

The Diamond stepped into the quiet medical office to see the Peridot and Dr. Maheswaran speaking near the front desk. Connie's mother had taken up residence in the front area so she could help keep everyone updated.

Steven's condition had become critical a few hours ago. He started having seizures due to an intensely high fever brought on by the virus. Both doctors had to restrain and sedate him. The virus was progressing at an accelerated pace in Steven's case, and all of the symptoms were there.

It wasn't ideal, but every single one of the Crystal Gems took a turn watching the young man over the last 24 hours. They were supposed to be preparing, resting, getting ready for combat. They were a family, though, and their precious gem of a boy was in dire straits.

White hobbled over to the two women and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. (Damn head cold). "How are our patients?"

"Ms. Maheswaran is stable, but Steven's condition continues to deteriorate." The Peridot said somewhat mechanically. White knew better, though. Her great-grandson had touched Verna's heart. It was an ability he possessed that was in no way related to him being a Gem. His empathy and kindness were somehow more impressive, knowing that it was an everyday sort of ability.

"It's the fever, the fever is… killing him. It's a textbook symptom of the virus." Dr. Maheswaran looked haggard. She had pulled her hair back to get it out of the way so she could work.

_Is this going to happen to my baby?_

White shook her head and rubbed at her temple. The more fatigued she got, the more difficult it was to filter out other's thoughts.

"Did you get a chance to look at the sample General Diamant and I managed to appropriate?" White held the handkerchief up to her nose as she spoke.

"Yes, the raw specimen is remarkable. Whoever developed this was a genius!" The Peridot said in awe.

"And insane! It's a biological weapon; if that person was so brilliant, why not make a cure for cancer or a vaccine for HIV!" Priyanka huffed irritatedly and looked over to White.

"It's actually a retrovirus. The virus inserts a copy of its RNA genome into the DNA of a host cell that it invades, thus changing that cell's genome. Once inside the host cell's cytoplasm, the virus uses its own reverse transcript enzyme to produce DNA from its RNA genome, reversing the usual pattern. The new DNA is then incorporated into the host cell genome by an enzyme. At this point, the retroviral DNA is referred to as a _provirus_. The host cell then treats the viral DNA as part of its own genome." Priyanka pinched the bridge of her nose.

The Diamond took a moment to absorb the information, "Like cancer or HIV… It mutates the cell, and makes the host’s body think everything is normal, until it’s too late."

" _Ah_ , yes. Coming up with a vaccine will be problematic, as the only way to truly terminate a retrovirus is to destroy the cells associated with it." The Peridot looked down at the floor, her vibrant green eyes glowing softly. There was a long silence between the group.

"There are some positives, the virus is generally short-lived and can't survive outside of a viable host. And during some testing, I found that the virus is generally fragile, even in the presence of a host. It can only survive by replication. Antiretroviral drugs may prove to be very affecting in treatment in the earlier stages of development." The Gem doctor said while adjusting her glasses.

"Yes, but where does that leave Steven and my daughter!" Dr. Maheswaran said heatedly. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted. I'm going to check in on Connie. Excuse me."

White furrowed her brow; it was clear. The children wouldn't survive. There would have to be a miracle for them to pull through at this point.

"Thank you for all your hard work. I'm going to sit with Steven, doctor. If anyone calls down, please let me know." White brushed past the Gem and headed down the hall towards Steven's room.

The sight took her breath away. Her poor starlight was restrained by the hands and chest on his hospital bed. Sweat stained his pillow and gown, his cheeks a bright red color. Bianca sat down in the armchair next to the bed. Tentatively she touched his forehead and immediately pulled her hand back; he was _burning_.

" _Oh, starlight_." White covered her mouth, "You don't deserve this…"

She pulled her fleece around her as tears gathered in her eyes. This… wasn't fair, it just wasn't. God help Pyrope if White ever got a hold of her! To think that woman used to be a dedicated member of the Authority.

The elder Diamond frowned and leaned back, her eyes growing heavy. She was injured and tired and _heartbroken_. An uneasy sleep fell over the woman for some time, she dreamed of dark things that stalked her just out of eyesight, in the shadows…

"I… w-wait." A weak voice croaked, snapping Bianca from her uneasy slumber.

The old woman stood and looked at the young man in the bed. He was struggling, breathing rapidly. White was going to call for one of the doctors until a lucid sentence left the teenagers cracked lips.

"Are we almost there? I really need to get back."

"You need to get back to where, _starlight_?" Bianca said softly as she placed her hand on his sweaty brow.

"B-Bianca? Are you really here?" Tears streamed from warm, brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm really here. I'm sorry if I scared you, starlight." White said shakily.

"Everyone else was here, where did they go? Where's Melena?" The teenager went to move his arm and looked down with a puzzled expression when he noticed the restraints.

"Hold still, darling. A lot has happened since… well since you came back to base." White reached over and began to remove the straps, holding Steven. Once she was done, she quickly stepped over to the door and called for the doctor.

"How long has it been since I got here?" The boy coughed.

"Almost two full days. How… do you feel?" White knit her brow together as she looked at Steven appraisingly.

"I'm tired. But I feel better. Should I feel better?"

"Ah, Steven! You're awake!" The Gem briskly walked over to the side of the bed and pulled out an infrared thermometer. The device signaled when it was finished, and the Gem looked at the reading with a puzzled expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?” White cocked an eyebrow at the doctor.

“I’ll be back, I need to get another thermometer. This one seems to need calibration or batteries…” The Gem strode out in a bustle as Steven looked curiously at White.

Less than two minutes later, the Peridot came back in with a different thermometer and took Steven’s temperature again. “This… how?”

White craned her neck to see the reading; 100.9 degrees. “Try again, doctor.”

The Gem repeated the process and the same reading showed up. Both women looked over at Steven with shocked expressions.

“What’s wrong, Verna?” Steven sniffed.

“Your temperature has almost normalized, Steven. This is… _highly_ unusual. If anything, the fever should continue to climb. I’m going to do an additional blood test and a swab.” The doctor briskly walked out, her lab coat billowing behind her.

“Well, well, well. I think we both know what’s going on here, starlight.” White gingerly sat back down next to the bed and raised her brow at the boy.

“I’m healing myself…”

“Exactly.” Bianca patted Steven’s arm as she leaned back in the chair.

* * *

* * *

Two more hours passed, and Steven was feeling better by the minute. At this point in time, his was temperature was 99.1 degrees. Barely a fever by any standards. And the wound on his shoulder and neck were almost completely healed. (It was sore, but the injury was more like a giant scratch and bruise now.)

He showered and put on a set of clean clothes. Carnelian was more than happy to get his overnight bag from Yellow’s SUV in the garage.

“Skinny said she was getting you something!” The red-haired Gem said enthusiastically.

“What is she getting me?” The teenager’s voice was muffled under the towel he was drying his hair with

“I don’t know, tough guy, you’ll just have to wait.” Carnelian winked and smiled, “You hungry? I can probably take you downstairs to the cafeteria if you want?”

“I… I don’t know,” Steven looked at the other side of the room. Connie was in the room just beyond the wall; she wasn’t doing well. Her fever was slowly climbing, her condition would only get worse from here.

“Hey, I know this is really intense right now. But you can’t help anyone if you’re half-starved and exhausted.” The Quartz placed a comforting hand on Steven’s back and looked up into his eyes. “I’m worried about you, tough guy.”

“Agent Carnelian.” Verna regarded the red head coolly as she stepped into the room. “Steven… could I trouble you for another blood sample?”

“Sure, Verna, it’s no problem.”

“Hey, Squaridot, this guy hasn’t eaten in two days. I wanna take him downstairs to get something first.” Carnelian said in a sharp tone as she glared at the doctor.

“I have some animal crackers and juice in the lab!” Verna said through grit teeth.

“Wait, you have actual food and not MREs?” Carnelian gave an exaggerated sigh and draped her arm over her forehead. “You’ve been holding out on us…”

Steven chuckled; he appreciated the silly banter. Morale was everything right now. The trio made their way down the hall, opposite Steven’s room, and into Verna’s well-lit laboratory.

“Heya, tough guy. I’ll be waiting in the front lobby for you, we can grab a bite after you’re done.” The Quartz patted the teenager on the back and left the room.

“Starlight! You look so much better!” White was sitting on a padded bench against the far wall with a can of Coke. She grinned and patted the seat next to her.

Dr. Maheswaran was on the opposite side, sitting on a stool with an array of lab equipment. She lifted the goggles she was wearing and rested them on top of her head.

“Steven, it’s… really good to see you up. You gave us all a big scare earlier.” Priyanka’s tired brown eyes pierced Steven’s.

“So, what’s going on?” The teenager plopped down next to Bianca, and she wrapped a warm arm around his shoulders.

“What’s going on is we think we derived a vaccine from your blood!” Verna said enthusiastically as she pulled some vials and alcohol swabs from a cabinet. “We need to do some more testing, though.”

“I think this is as good as we’re going to get under the circumstances.” Dr. Maheswaran said, crossing her arms.

“We can’t jump ahead of ourselves, doctor.” Verna pulled up a stool and began prepping Steven’s arm. She gingerly tied a rubber tourniquet just above his elbow then began to search for a prospective vein with expert fingers.

“We’ve seen all the results from the trials we performed! The serum we derived kills the infected cells 100% of the time!! My daughter is dying, dammit!!”

“Priyanka, I think what Dr. Verna is trying to say is she doesn’t know what this will do to Connie. Steven is a powerful Gem, and this substance you derived from his blood could do more harm than good.” Bianca squeezed Steven’s shoulder as she spoke.

“But she’ll die without it…” The teenager said as he looked down to watch the needle in his arm.

“You need more tests? Use my daughter! She’s as good as dead without it, to begin with!” Priyanka’s voice was even and steady, but tears rolled down her lined face.

“Are you certain? There will likely be no second chances.” White’s eyes burned as she absentmindedly stroked Steven’s shoulder with her thumb.

“This could save her, please!”

White looked at Steven, and the teenager fidgeted under her gaze. They both knew the repercussions if this went wrong, everyone in this room did. But if nothing was done at all… Steven didn’t know if he could heal Connie in his current condition, or if it would even work if he tried.

“Peridot help Dr. Maheswaran ready a sample. We don’t have the luxury of time anymore, and I think I speak for all of us when I say we need to take any port in a storm.” Bianca pulled Steven a little closer as Verna finished drawing blood.

“I understand… Let me finish here, and I’ll get everything ready. Put pressure on your arm for me, please.” The 15 year-old did as he was told and held a piece of gauze to his arm while Verna turned and retrieved a band-aid.

The petite woman then got up and went over to a small refrigeration unit sitting on one of the counters. She put on a fresh pair of gloves and pulled a tray out of the fridge. Roughly a dozen small vials full of a light pink slightly luminescent liquid was contained in them.

“You got all of those from me?” Steven was astonished. Apparently, the doctors were working very hard while he was unconscious.

“It doesn’t take much to kill the virus, a little bit goes a long way we found.” Dr. Maheswaran said as she stood and stretched.

“It’s ready,” Verna said as she delicately held a small syringe in her hand.

“Alright, I’ll take that from you and-” Priyanka reached out, and the Gem stepped out of reach.

“I-I don’t mean any disrespect but let me do this for you.”

“She’s my daughter, I made this decision!”

“Yes, but you don’t want this on your head if things don’t go as planned! She’s you’re daughter, but she’s my patient, I’m just as culpable as you!” The room was silent for a long moment. Steven felt the knot in his chest tighten as he watched the two doctors.

Finally, Priyanka hung her head, “I… Thank you.”

The group trekked down the hall to Connie’s room. It was pretty much the same as before, dark with only the TV and a small light over a nearby sink as the only source of light. Connie was lying in bed, her dark hair was damp and stuck to the sides of her face; a heart monitor kept track of any anomalies.

Verna walked up to the girl’s bedside with an alcohol swab and the syringe. She gently pushed the sleeve up on Connie’s hospital gown and looked at Dr. Maheswaran. The Indian woman nodded, and Verna quickly administered the vaccine.

“What happens now?” Steven said, breaking the heavy silence. Bianca reached around with her arm and held the teenager close to her.

“Now? Now we wait. We should see results in half an hour to 45 minutes.” Verna sighed as she quickly brushed past everyone in the direction of her lab.


	29. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said three more chapters, but it may be a tiny bit longer then that.  
> I'm looking at 35 chapters range. We'll have to see, it'll be done when it's done!
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe!

Yellow watched as Garnet pushed a firetruck out of the center of the road like it was a grocery cart. When the vehicle was well and truly out of the way, Amethyst hopped out of the driver's seat, and the pair quietly trudged back to the waiting van.

"We're good, Yellow D." The stout Quartz yelled towards the front, signaling for her to continue their drive towards the Federal Reserve building.

The marine gave a slight nod and drove forward. So far, it's taken almost an hour to get to the target location. Too many vehicles and debris on the road to drive at a steady pace. That wasn't what was on her mind, however.

Steven was on her mind. Last night he started having seizures. He wasn't going to make it; Steven was going to _die_. She was certain that when she left base, that would be the last time she would see her grandson alive.

Yellow had failed _again_. She blamed herself for Carissa's disappearance. Even after it was revealed that Carissa had run away, she still blamed herself. Melena vowed to do better, she would make things right with Linna, and she would do right by Steven. She would not make the same mistakes as before.

No, she had to make new mistakes. Pyrope would pay, she would pay for terrorizing Maine and Manhattan. She would pay for all the lives taken. She would pay for Connie and for Steven. Yellow couldn't wait to get her hands around Pyrope's neck and _squeeze_ …

The general's grip around the steering wheel tightened at the thought, her gloves creaking with the strain. Blue picked up on the rage and placed a soft hand on her forearm.

"Melena?" Linna whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Not now… Just… _Not now_." Golden eyes quickly glanced in the direction of her wife, the gentle hand slipping off of her arm, Arctic-blue eyes turning away.

No. This couldn't play out like the last time. Melena gently caught Linna's hand in her own and squeezed tightly. The only way they would survive this time around was if they stayed together, Yellow couldn't emotionally turn herself off, not again. Linna looked at Melena with tears in her eyes; the gesture was understood.

"Liberty street. Turn here, general." Pearl spoke in a flat tone, her eyes never leaving the tablet she had brought.

The marine turned, and a block later was the Empire City Federal Reserve Bank. Yellow pulled the vehicle into a nearby alleyway and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Alright, Gems, let's go over this one last time," Garnet said as she took off her polarized sunglasses. The woman had picked out a pair from the gift shop on the Authority building's first floor.

Both Yellow and Blue turned in their seats as the group leaned in to listen. "Amethyst and Pearl are with me. We're going to go through the front and take out any opposition. Pearl, focus on disarming the security system, let me and Amethyst handle any attackers."

"Understood." The willowy woman nodded.

"Blue and Yellow Diamond, you're going to go down through the subway tunnels, and you're going to find your way to where Pyrope breached the treasury and wait for us to signal you." Garnet placed her glasses back on and sat up, "Remember our target is Pyrope; everyone else is just background noise. We're to capture Pyrope alive and bring her back to base. Questions?"

"We're certain all of the security systems have been triggered?" Blue said in a soft but icy tone.

"I hacked into the mainframe myself, every single alarm is going off in that building. Someone acknowledged it, but it is triggered." Pearl said as she checked the small backpack she would be bringing with her.

"What does that mean, P." Amethyst was making sure she had enough shotgun ammo as she spoke.

"It means that someone knows enough to turn off all the bells and whistles, but not enough to disarm everything." The restaurant manager pursed her lips.

"She had help from the inside," Yellow said as she clenched her jaw.

"What if we meet up with any corrupted Gems or people or whatever?" The quartz cracked her knuckles, her voice uncertain.

"We'll have to improvise. My guess is Pyrope had a plan in place to keep any corrupted beings away from the area she was working in." Garnet adjusted her glasses.

"That doesn't mean they're not present though, the thing that was stalking White is still out there." Blue unhooked her seatbelt and placed a hand on the door handle.

"We'll have to improvise if it comes down to it." The tennis instructor shook her head, and the van got quiet.

After listening to White Diamond's account about the corrupted Alpha Gem that attacked her, Yellow had Agent Carnelian and Skinny go to a local sport and outdoors store to " _borrow_ " some sent blocker. It was usually used in deer hunting. If an animal was downwind from you, the chances of it detecting any human scent went down exponentially. Yellow didn't know if it would help, but at this point, it couldn't hurt either.

"Is everyone's radio set to the designated channel?" The marine finally asked as she slipped her earpiece into place.

Everyone nodded and began to slip out of the van. The group stepped out into the alleyway and crowded near the exit. It was bitter cold, and snow blew around in the blustery winter air. The sky was a dark, ominous gray color. It was going to snow again, _a lot_.

"Diamonds', 30 minutes before we begin breaching the front of the treasury. Good luck." Garnet said as she Pearl and Amethyst began to head towards Liberty Street.

" _Take care_ ," Blue said as she turned and jogged in the opposite direction. Yellow nodded at the group and ran after her wife.

* * *

* * *

It wasn't the first time they had been on an assignment together, but it seldomly happened. Diamond class Gems were rare and as White so eloquently put it: " _Never put all of your Diamonds in one_ _basket._ "

Blue understood the reasoning. But sometimes there was a need for some serious firepower. That's what Garnet was trying to accomplish with this little stunt. The Crystal Gems would push through the front, while she and Yellow would explode through the back, squeezing Pyrope from both sides. Hopefully, they would meet in the middle.

They were only after Pyrope, she was to be captured alive. But if their hands were forced, Blue had no qualms about taking that woman's life if need be. One could even say Blue would _love_ an excuse to do so...

She and Yellow had to run down to the street adjacent to Liberty Street and enter the subway system there, which could provide its own challenges. She was confident, though. Empowered even, Yellow was with her, there wasn't anything they couldn't accomplish together. 

Blue was a little concerned, however. Yellow seemed distracted... She knew why. The matter was heavy on her mind as well. Steven was in her thoughts and prayers, for all the good that it did her grandson. The prognosis was devastating; she knew what was going to happen to him next. She witnessed how the virus stole away dozens of lives in Maine. Now it was going to steal away— _Stop, focus! She had to focus!_

The Irish woman turned the corner and skid to a stop behind a concrete planter. Yellow did the same, taking cover behind a car in the center of the street. They were about half a block away from the Fulton Street Subway Station. It was one of the larger stations in Manhattan; it wouldn't surprise her in the least if people had taken up shelter there. Or if other beings had taken shelter...

Blue looked at the entrance and the area surrounding it, then glanced at Yellow. The colonel cupped her hand up over her eyes, a signal, asking if she saw anything. The blonde shook her head after a moment and shifted her weight. She was carrying a Milkor grenade launcher along with her pistol. When she took it from the armory at base, she said she wanted a little extra firepower. (40x51mm rounds… that was more than a little extra firepower…)

Blue Diamond pursed her lips and waited a few minutes more. She then waved her hand in a chopping motion, signaling Yellow to move forward. The pair crept from one cover to another, steadily forging ahead. Finally, they were at the entrance of the station.

Yellow took point, readying her weapon as Blue slipped behind her placing her free hand on her shoulder. They slowly descended as an azure corona of energy enveloped Blue's right hand. What she saw next she wasn't prepared for.

Bodies… hundreds of body bags covered almost the entirety of the subway station floor. In the shops, on the station platform. Only ID tags left on the outside of the bags to memorialize who these people used to be.

" _Oh, Christ_!" Blue said and turned her head away. She wasn't naïve or even a stranger to the sight, but she never let herself get numb to seeing death on a scale like this. In fact, she hadn't seen the dead piled up like this since her time in Central America.

"The National Guard did say they were using some of the subway stations as… temporary storage." Yellow rasped as she covered Blue's hand on her shoulder.

"This is an _unacceptable_ amount of casualties!!" There was honestly no acceptable amount in Linna's mind, but it was sometimes the way of life. Either lousy luck, an ill-advised decision, or providence always meant someone was going to perish in an emergency. But, this…? This could have been avoided, "POTUS and the military should have acted sooner!!"

"I know." Yellow turned her head slightly and looked at Blue, all the muscles in her corded neck moved as she swallowed. "I know… We only have 15 minutes before the Crystal Gems start their attack on the Federal Reserve."

"Are you alright?" Linna asked, her voice shaking. She had an idea, but it was essential to know what frame of mind Melena was in. She'd never seen the blonde act quite like this before. She slipped her hand off her partner's shoulder and gently stroked the soft golden hairs on the back of her neck, a soothing gesture.

"No, I'm really _not alright_. But I can fall apart later, right now we have something to finish." The general said in a ragged whisper.

Linna stepped in front of her wife and wrapped her arms around her while resting her forehead against Melena's.

"Linna, there's no time—"

" _Hush_ , five minutes. Just breathe with me… for _five minutes_." Blue took a cleansing breath in as a light azure-colored aura enveloped the couple. It took Melena's breath away when it hit her.

Linna wasn't entirely sure how her empathic aura worked. Even the top scientists in the US Department of Defense and the Authority didn't have all the answers. She can inflict crippling emotional pain, cause someone to go into a frothing rage, or calm the most tumultuous minds. Specifically, her wife's at the moment.

She had never done this to Melena before, not directly. Her ability was always _on_. Linna could dampen it to almost nothing, but the aura was always there to one degree or another. 

It was evident when the team was traveling in the van, Melena was at her breaking point. One more setback would send the woman careening over one edge or another, never to return.

And Linna _knew_ Melena had _crushing_ anxiety. She'd known for years, but the stubborn blonde never wanted to address it with her. The point was truly driven home when the couple moved to Beach City three years ago.

Linna was unpacking Melena's suitcase. She had grabbed her toiletry kit and tossed it gently on the bathroom counter when a pill bottle accidentally slipped out and clattered into the sink. She quickly (and perhaps nosily) went to retrieve the bottle. It was a prescription for Xanax.

When the pair of them were getting ready to leave on their current mission, Linna noted an empty prescription bottle in the trashcan of their room… Yellow suffered, and she would do so alone before burdening anyone else with her problems. But she needed help, she needed Blue.

Like the crashing waves of the ocean, Linna washed away all the ragged edges of panic and anguish from Melena's mind leaving only a cool and calm certainty in her wake. Steady arctic-blue eyes pierced bewildered molten-gold ones as Blue cupped her love's cheek with a gloved hand. The effect would be temporary, but if it gave Melena an edge, if it helped her to get through to see the other side of this situation, then it would be enough.

Linna breathed out, and the azure aura faded to nothing. The astonished look on Melena's face remained.

"I-I love you."

Linna gave a grand, but bitter-sweet smile to her soulmate, "I know. Let's go."

* * *

* * *

"And here we go!" Skinny held out a thick light-blue hooded sweatshirt.

"You're just giving this to me?" Steven said in an incredulous tone as he walked back from the soda fountain. "That looks like it cost a lot of money."

"You need something warm to wear, and this?" Skinny held it up to her thin frame, "Is the wrong size for me. I ordered it two weeks ago, and it came in the mail here the day before you showed up."

The teenager grinned and gently took the proffered hoodie; it had a soft, off-white colored lining and more than a couple pockets with zippers. "You can return this, you know? Get the right size."

"It's no bother, you saved my sister's life. I can't repay that, but I can give a guy who has no coat something to wear." Skinny smiled, and her hazel eyes had tears in them. "And look, it even has Velcro on the shoulders for some patches."

"Did you give him the tactical hoodie!!" Carnelian bounced into the cafeteria, and every occupant in the room turned to look at her.

"Yes, think you can be any louder?" Skinny smirked.

"I could, I don't feel like it. Heya, tough guy! I got us only the finest of MREs, menu number 23!" The redhead gave Steven a toothy grin

"Where did you get those!?" Steven's rail-thin companion said as she sat down at their usual table in the corner.

"Look, we all know these were going to be the first ones to go when we started issuing these things. So, I may have wheeled and dealed with some other guards to get a couple extra." Carnelian plopped down next to the 15 year-old, setting three tan bags on the table.

"You were playing poker with George and Trey the other night, weren't you?" Skinny crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, yeah? And it was a really good night too." Skinny didn't move after Carnelian was finished, "Don't gimme that look! No money was involved, just foodstuffs."

"I disapprove, we're not supposed to be gambling. But I'm taking this pizza!" Skinny snatched one of the meals off the table and smirked.

"What else are we supposed to do? We're getting stir-crazy in here." The shorter woman pushed one of the pouches towards Steven.

"Thanks, I'm really not hungry, though." The boy gave a gentle but sad smile.

"Aw, come on, tough guy. I told Squaridot I'd make sure you ate something. If you don't, I'm gonna get yelled at."

"Look, we know you don't want to be here right now. You want to go upstairs. Do us a solid and at least take your food with you, okay?" Skinny said gently as she sat back in her chair with a concerned look.

"Okay, thanks you guys, really." Steven stood and grabbed his soda and the MRE and turned towards the exit.

"Don't forget this, either." Skinny wrapped the light-blue hoodie around the teenager's shoulders and gave him a quick hug from behind and then let go.

"We'll be around if you need us, tough guy. Just ask around." Carnelian gave him a sad smile and waved.

Steven nodded and waved back as he headed towards the elevators. He looked at his phone when he entered and hit the button for the 6th floor. 40 minutes before he could check on Connie. Verna practically kicked him and White out; they wanted Connie to be left alone for at least an hour. And whatever happens… happens.

White went to the Situation Room, and that's where Steven was headed. He appreciated what Carnelian and Skinny were trying to do, but he just wasn't in the mood. Bianca was a little bit more somber, and she would have updates about the Crystal Gems.

The teenager stepped out of the elevator just as the bell pleasantly announced his arrival. He walked down the corridor and ran his hand along the glass panels lining the office's outside. Somebody had already replaced the glass he had broken about two days ago. Steven shook his head, what was wrong with him!

He's never acted this way before, but he's never been in a situation like this before either. Not even the incident he went through three years ago. There were so many feelings, frustration, anger, anxiety, pain. He didn't even know where to begin. He wanted to call his dad, but the phone services in the city were shotty at best.

Steven walked into the situation room to see White sitting at the head of the conference table. Tired silver eyes gazed up as the teenager plunked down in the seat just to Bianca's right.

"Hello there, starlight. Did you get something to eat?" Bianca looked away from her laptop and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, giving Steven her full attention.

"I have food, I'm just not that hungry." The boy sighed and placed his MRE on the table along with his soda.

White reached over and carefully inspected the packet. "Hmm, menu 23. I do believe you have your hands on a hot commodity here. It's followed closely by menu 10, chili macaroni and menu 18, beef ravioli."

White gave a staid smile and winked as she set the mylar pouch back down on the table. "Ever try one of these before?"

"No," Steven said glumly.

"It's a far cry from what they used to use, starlight. C-Rats were… edible at the very least."

"Rats!!?" The teenager jumped in his chair, and Bianca gave a throaty laugh. Holly Blue was in the front and gave the pair a curious look before returning to her radio traffic.

"It's slang! It's short for C-Rations." The elder Diamond cupped Steven's cheek affectionately as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, uh, you had me there for a minute." The boy smiled and looked down at the table, then back at White. "I'm not hungry, but Verna wants me to eat something before I check on Connie again. Wanna split this?"

"Alright, Starlight. I haven't had an appetite either, and I should eat _something_." Bianca reached out and began opening the pouch setting the items contained within on the table.

"So, what were the C-Rations like in WW2?" The boy asked as he watched.

"Well, _terrible_. The Polish resistance only received them because the United States Army was kind enough to supply us with them. It was usually corned beef and hardtack biscuits. Then some gum, a little bit of coffee. As the war went on, it got a little bit better, they started adding chocolate and cigarettes to the kit."

Steven made a face, and White smiled as she handed him an oatmeal cookie. "That was the best part, the cigarettes, at least I thought so. I gave up smoking after I adopted Melena… Well, it's more accurate to say she _made_ me give it up."

"She made you quit smoking!?" The teenager grinned, "She told me she was a little girl when she met you."

"A very surly and stubborn little girl…" White cocked an eyebrow, "Melena was quite… _prickly_ when I found her. If you can believe it, she's actually mellowed considerably."

"What was Linna like? I mean, I know you didn't meet her until she was in her 20s, but…" Steven trailed off as he picked up a pouch: cherry blueberry cobbler. (That didn't sound half bad.)

" _Ah, moonbeam_ … Her story is a sad one. She came from a filthy rich Irish family; her father owned O'Sullivan Shipping Industries that originated here in Empire City. She's still very wealthy, she inherited 35% of the company's holdings." White held out her hand gracefully, and Steven handed the cobbler to her. "You heat everything up with this: FRH, the flameless ration heater… _Oh_ , the military does like it's acronyms."

Holly Blue Agate suddenly appeared opposite Steven at the table; she set down two small plates and silverware. "Do you need anything else for this intimate dinner for two?"

"Thank you, Holly. This will do, it's not exactly fine dining." The elder Diamond gave the Agate a gracious nod. Holly smiled and went back to the front of the room.

"Where was I, starlight?"

Steven smiled. He was glad White was humoring him. Anything to keep his mind off of Connie and his family being in danger right now. "Blue, her dad owned a shipping company."

"Ah, yes. I'm going to spare you the details, as it is Linna's choice to share what happened. Regardless to say, your great-grandfather and your grandmother _did not_ get along. She filed for an order of emancipation at the tender young age of 17 and left for college, followed by entry into the US Air Force."

"Wow, that's only a couple of years older than me." Steven reached over the table and made sure both he and Bianca had a plate and utensils.

"There's one thing that I know for _certain_ , starlight. You're grandmother Linna is a woman of quiet conviction and focus." White shifted stiffly and adjusted herself, so she wasn't leaning on her right side. "I know it didn't seem that way when you first met her, but grief is a twisted emotion and can bring the strongest of us to our knees."

The interoffice phone on the table rang, jarring both Steven and White from their thoughts. "This is Director Diamant. I understand doctor, we're on our way."

Steven tensed up as Bianca gently set the phone back in its cradle. "We're needed in the med unit, are you ready?"

"Let's go." The teenager got up and straightened out his light-blue hoodie. His heart was going a million miles a second.

The Diamonds' left the situation room and silently made their way to the med unit on the third floor. What if the news was bad? What if Connie didn't make it? Steven couldn't breathe, he clenched his hands until his nails bit into the skin of his palms.

"Easy now, starlight. No matter what happens, know that I'm right here beside you." Bianca placed a reassuring arm around the teenager's shoulders as they got off the elevator. The pair walked into the front lobby only to be intercepted by Dr. Maheswaran.

"Steven!" The doctor enveloped him in a crushing hug and then pulled away, "Connie has been asking about you!"

"She's alright!?"

"She's doing great, her fever has almost normalized, her white blood cell count is dropping. She's in her room waiting for you."

He ran. He ran down the hallway opposite Verna's lab, past the room he was using until recently, and right through the doorway. Connie was sitting up in bed with a cup of water and what looked like a bowl of instant oatmeal. She looked exhausted, she looked _amazing_.

"Steven! I was so worried about you!"

All Steven could do was cry.


	30. The Reason Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of action at the end of the chapter. Keep safe and enjoy!!

The pair of them were on the bed, conversing softly. Steven was sitting cross-legged at the end, facing his best friend while happily eating animal crackers and drinking juice. Dr. Maheswaran was sleeping on a cot at the other end of the room; she was _exhausted_.

“I was really worried when you ran off.” Connie shook her head and began peeling the label off her bottle of juice.

“I know it wasn’t the best idea. Yellow was pretty upset with me when she caught up.” The teenager looked down and picked at a hangnail on his finger.

“Did she yell at you?”

“No, I expected it, though. But Melena was just _really_ disappointed. Honestly, it was worse than being yelled at, I felt bad.” Steven sighed. “I let her down…”

“And now they’re trying to stop Pyrope?” Connie said as she picked up her Galaxy Pad from the table next to her.

“Yeah, they all headed off to the Federal Reserve Bank. I hope they’re okay.”

“Hmm, that’s south Manhattan…” Connie trailed off as she pulled something up on her screen. She reached out and picked up her glasses without looking away, “It’s near Wall Street and the Empire City Stock Exchange.”

“Wait, did you download the maps to your tablet?” Steven asked as he shoved another animal cracker in his mouth.

“Of course, I did! I wanted to know where everything was when I got here—” Connie stopped mid sentence and pulled her rose-colored glasses off of her face.

“What’s wrong, Connie?” The 15 year-old sat up a little.

“I… don’t know. I can’t see with these glasses anymore.” The girl pursed her lips and wiped the lenses with the edge of her blanket, then put them on again before making a face. “These are terrible! I can’t wear these.”

She handed them over to Steven, and he put them on and knit his thick eyebrows together. “I don’t know how you can see out of these at all!”

Connie laughed as Steven gently flailed his arms in front of him. He took them off and handed them back after a moment. “I guess it’ll be a mystery until I can get an appointment at an optometrist.”

“Sorry for interrupting,” Verna poked her head in and looked at the teenagers on the bed. “I need another blood sample from you, Connie. Also, you probably should be resting.”

“I’ll let you get some sleep; I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Steven grinned and picked up his hoodie from the chair near the door.

“You better, the only working channels on the TV are the news channels. We all know what they’re reporting.” Connie whispered as Steven waved and showed himself out.

It was such a relief! Connie was okay and there was a cure. Things were looking up, now if only he could find out how the Gems’ were doing. The boy hopped into the elevator and hit the button for the 6th floor. He’d only been downstairs for an hour, maybe a little more.

He rounded the corner and opened the doors to the situation room to find White Diamond on the phone with Holly Blue close by.

“This is of _great concern_ , Sergeant Jensen. However, I’m sorry to report that my team is out trying to apprehend our prime suspect at the moment.” White looked up at Steven and motioned for him to come and sit down.

“What’s going on?” He whispered to Holly.

“Sergeant Jensen of the National Guard is on the phone. A large group of people showed up at the Soho high school. They said the place they were sheltering at was attacked by a large corrupted Gem. There are quite a few people who have contracted the virus.”

“Don’t worry, sergeant, I’m not in the habit of leaving people without aid if I can help it. I’ll send over any medical and food supplies that I can spare, you have my word.” White hung up the phone and slumped in her chair.

“I don’t mean to sound so negative, director, but we don’t have enough supplies for _everyone_.” Holly Blue said worriedly.

“I am aware of this fact, agent. I refuse to let others suffer if we can provide even the smallest relief, though. Give me a list of all the combat medics from our current cadre of officers, I want at least three. Plus, agents Skinny and Carnelian.” The elder Diamond began tacking something out on her laptop as she spoke.

“Of course, director. We do have two Ruby agents at our disposal as well,” The Agate suggested hesitantly.

“Holly, I know how much you rely on Carnelian and Skinny, but I need them with me. Speaking of which, tell them to gather up any spare medical supplies and MREs. Within reason, we don’t want our own people to starve, we won’t be of help to anyone then.” White gave Holly Blue a stern look.

“Understood Director Diamant.” The gem pursed her lips and bustled past Steven through the door.

“Well, this is unexpected.” White sighed as she turned to Steven.

“I’m glad you’re helping him,” Steven said softly.

“We have to do what we can,” Bianca gave a teenager a strange look, it was almost apologetic. “Steven… I’m hesitant to ask this and perhaps even more hesitant to follow through. Would you come with us?”

“Well yeah, I can come with you!” Steven smiled gently and placed a hand on Bianca’s arm.

“It’s just that you know Sergeant Jensen, he even asked about you. You’ve had experience with his group, and they trust you. It’ll go a long way with helping these people out. We can’t just say we have a cure and then expect them to believe us…” The Diamond slipped her hand into the teenagers, “I’m going to get so much flak for this, but it should be a low-risk operation. The area around the Soho shelter is relatively safe.”

“No problem White, I got your back.” Finally, something he could help with.

“I know, starlight, I know.”

* * *

* * *

“Here you are, director. 15 doses of the serum we created.” Verna said as she gently set a small cooler down in the trunk of the SUV they would be using. It was decided that the doctor would be accompanying them to the shelter.

“Good! Everyone, gather around, please.” White Diamond called out in a saccharine tone.

She had her three medical officers. The Peridot agent was a pleasant surprise. (She volunteered.) Then agents Carnelian and Skinny, plus Steven. He was something of a trusted associate for this outing. He was going to play the part of a goodwill ambassador. Now she just had to keep him out of trouble… Much like his mother, Carissa, Steven has a penchant for getting in over his head.

“Alright, everyone! We are going to the Soho High School shelter. The US National Guard detachment there has just taken in an entire exiled shelter on top of the people they already have.” White paused for a moment, “We’ve also found a cure for this virus.”

Murmurs echoed through the garage as the elder Diamond waited patiently. “We have a limited number of doses, however. So, when we arrive in Soho we’ll have to triage and decide, who will receive the cure. I won’t sugar coat it, this is going to be difficult.”

More chatter erupted from the group, “Alright, that’s enough talk from me. Ten minutes everyone, then we’re heading out.”

The director stepped over to the SUV as she slipped a cream-colored hooded sweatshirt over her body armor. Bianca looked over to see Carnelian fussing with the vest that Steven had donned.

“This… doesn’t fit as good as the other armor I picked out for you, tough guy.” The redhead pursed her lips as she tugged at the strap over the boy’s shoulder.

“It’ll be alright, Carnelian. This is just in case, right?” Steven gave a boyish grin and moved his arms in a testing motion.

“All ready, starlight?” White felt the corners of her mouth turn up. She walked behind her great-grandson and straightened out the hood on the light-blue tactical jacket he was wearing.

“Ready to go!”

Bianca shook her head as Steven bounced up and down on his booted feet. The group slipped into the car with Carnelian driving and Verna in the front passenger seat. Skinny was driving a black delivery truck with all the supplies they could spare along with the three medics. The SUV pulled ahead of the truck and Carnelian waved, signaling Skinny to follow her, and off they went.

She felt guilty about taking Steven along, but how else could she convince people to accept this remedy? Sergeant Jensen may not be convinced even _with_ Steven along to persuade him. She _certainly_ wouldn’t be so trusting. Someone simply showing up and saying they’ve whipped up a cure for a deadly disease in an office that was barely a blip on White’s radar.

The Empire City office was actually on a list of potential closures. The only reason White Diamond didn’t shut it down, was the US Department of State. They asked that it remain open to help with diplomatic matters and intel concerning the United Nations. It was beneficial to keep the Dept. of State happy along with the myriad of other US government agencies and politicians.

It was everything that Yellow had no patience for, _at all_. If White had actually perished in that subway tunnel, Yellow would have taken over in her stead and would have done beautifully. She had _no doubt_.

But when this ordeal resolved, the marine would have marched straight down to the White House and would proceed to beat the _living shit_ out of the current POTUS… The elder Diamond chuckled out loud at the prospect, she would have _paid_ to see that.

“What’s so funny?” Steven half-grinned at Bianca from his seat next to her.

“Oh, nothing important. I was just thinking of Melena, and her _notorious_ lack of patience.” White patted the teenager’s knee fondly.

He nodded and knit his brow, “I let her down. I was acting like a jerk, and she could have gotten seriously hurt or worse because of me. It’s just… I’m so _angry_! It shouldn’t be so complicated to help people! I don’t know how you guys keep it together. I _hate this_ , I hate the way I feel!”

“Steven, it’s alright that you feel this way. It’s perfectly natural.” White said as she squeezed the boy’s knee. “You just can’t let it control you, or your actions. I learned that lesson the hard way when I wasn’t too much younger than you.”

“That was different though, right?” The teenager looked over at Bianca as he twisted his beanie in his hands. “It was a war and you were in the Polish Resistance. Your home and your people were being destroyed. You had a right to be angry.”

“ _Oh, starlight_ , it went so far beyond anger. It was rage, it was _pure hatred_! I had a right to be angry, true. But some of the things I did… It made me no better than the people I was fighting. I’m not proud of a lot of the actions I took during my time in the Polish Resistance.”

“There was a point when I wasn’t fighting for a cause or the people around me. I was fighting to satisfy my own twisted approximation of justice. Everyone around me be damned, I didn’t care as long as I could get back at the ones who hurt me.” White Diamond focused on some indiscernible point in the SUV. “It was selfish. No matter how many lives I took, nothing could quell the absolute fury in the pit of my soul.”

Bianca blinked and gazed over at Steven, he had placed his hand over her own. “What helped you to stop?”

“The war ended, and order was restored. And _I knew_ if I wanted to survive in this new world that had risen from the ashes of the old, I had to pay attention to _why_ I was fighting.” Bianca’s thumb absentmindedly stroked her great-grandson’s knee-cap.

“First I hunted war criminals. Why? To bring them to justice, _true justice_. In many ways, it was worse than death, and I took great comfort in that.” The elder Diamond leaned her head back on the headrest and continued. “Then my purpose shifted again, this time to the Cold War. This war was fought in the shadows, it was a fight of ideals and principal. And that led to making the world a better place. A better place for my daughter, Melena. And her wife, Linna, and my granddaughter, Carissa.”

She looked at Steven squarely in the eyes, “I lost my way, _again_. Until you showed me what was wrong, three years ago. I’ve been right where you are now, starlight. I _know_ how you feel.”

“It’s alright to be angry, you have every right to be angry! But never lose sight of the reason or the purpose of that anger. That’s how I keep my head in the game, that’s how I control the urge to run off half-cocked.” Bianca reached up and patted Steven on the cheek as she smiled gently. The teenager looked down and nodded, seemingly deep in thought.

“Director? We’re here.” Carnelian said as she pulled into the high school parking lot.

Some National Guardsmen exited the main school building and waved them over to the side where the garage resided. Carnelian rolled inside once the door was open with Skinny in the truck just behind her. Everyone began to exit their vehicles.

“Steven, my man! I saw how bad you were hurt at the subway station, I’m glad you’re doing better!” Sergeant Jensen walked up and grabbed Steven’s forearm and pulled him into a hug. White smiled, bringing him along was the right choice after all.

* * *

* * *

“Oh, you know, I’m a fast healer.” Steven grinned as he pulled away from the sergeant.

The soldier then turned to White and nodded, “Director, it’s good to see you too. We all thought you didn’t make it out of the Canal Street station.”

“I’m like a bad penny, sergeant, I just keep turning up.” The elder Diamond said sweetly as she placed an arm around Steven. “If you don’t mind, we have to speak to you about something in private?”

Jensen motioned to a set of stairs off to the side and White and Steven followed. “So, what’s going on?”

“We have a cure, sergeant.”

“A cure? Just like that? Come on, the medical supplies and the food are a godsend, but a cure?” The young soldier brushed his hand across his dark buzzed hair.

“It sounds improbable. But my doctor has come up with a vaccine.” White reached for a handkerchief before continuing, “I’ll be honest, we’ve only seen it work in the lab and only on one person. But the subject made a full recovery.”

“I don’t know, one person recovered? That’s asking a lot. I mean this stuff takes time, right? Tests on hundreds of people? We can’t just start shooting people up.” The sergeant crossed his arms and leaned against the stair railing.

“Look, it sounds crazy, but the alternative means people will die for sure. At least this way there’s a _chance_. My friend, Connie, she was in a coma with a really high fever. Now? Now she’s sitting up and complaining about how the news is the only channels she can get on the TV.” Steven looked at Sergeant Jensen as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“Alright, we’re going to leave it up to the people receiving it though. If they don’t want it, they don’t get it, no questions asked, alright?”

“That’s perfectly reasonable, sergeant.” Steven felt Bianca’s hand squeeze his shoulder as she spoke.

“How much do you have?” The guardsman asked.

“Ah, the other issue. We only have 15 doses with us, it’s rather difficult to make. There’s more in production but it will be at least several more hours before it’s ready, so I’m told.” White looked over her shoulder at all the bustle near the truck. Food and other supplies were being carefully unloaded. “It’s been recommended that the people receiving the vaccine should have moderate to light symptoms… We’ve brought Dr. Verna, with us. She’s been working for the Authority for years and she engineered the cure. Doctor, could you indulge us for a moment?”

“We got about 22 infected right now. We lost nine over the last night. If you only have 15 doses, we have to make it count.” Jensen said as he looked at the doctor.

“Right, we’ll try our best. We’ve brought officers trained in field medicine to assist. Naturally, we’ll need more than the four of us, though.” The Peridot said in a matter of fact tone.

“We got a hand full of EMTs from a local hospital and Nurse Larimar. I think we can pull this off, doctor.” The sergeant winked and Verna blushed.

“I’ll introduce you and your crew to our crew. Are you guys good?” Jensen asked Steven and White.

“We’re good, we’ll be around if you need us!” Steven chirped as the pair walked towards the interior of the school.

“I couldn’t have done that without you, starlight.” White sighed and sat down on the steps.

“I’m sure you could’ve.” The teenager smiled softly and looked down at his feet.

“No, I don’t have the charisma that you have, Steven. You are truly gifted, my boy.” Bianca patted the empty spot next to her and the 15 year-old sat down.

“So, what happens now?” The boy asked as brown eyes met silver.

“As is typical of these situations, we hurried up, so we could wait.” White wrapped her arm around Steven and pulled him close.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence. Bianca was leaning back on the stairs, resting her tired eyes. Steven didn’t want to admit it, but he still felt a little worn out from being sick. It had been a long week. He and Connie should be back home enjoying their winter break. Playing video games and roasting marshmallows at the beach house in the fireplace. Watching the snow fall through the night…

Gunshots tore through the garage. Both Steven and White jumped to their feet, the elder Diamond pulling her pistol from the holster on the inside of her hoodie. Yelling and more rifle fire sounded out as the pair ran towards the exit. Metal being rent and torn echoed against the concrete walls as an unholy wail pierced the air.

“Goddammit!! It’s the corrupted Gem that almost killed me!” White yelled as she fired in the beast’s direction, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Steven thought he’d seen the worst of the corrupted Gems when he and Yellow took down the arachnid-thing in the middle of the city. But this thing… This was truly a titan of a monster! It had spines and mottled green skin, and no eyes with rows of teeth!!

It was too big to fit through the garage entrance, but that didn’t stop it from trying. Steven summoned his shield and jumped in front of some guardsmen just in the nick of time! He was pushed back from the sheer force of the beast’s clawed hand, his barrier dissolving. It screamed in frustration after it realized what Steven had denied it.

The teenager stumbled back, dazed just as the monster was reaching out again. White Diamond threw herself at Steven, the pair slammed into the ground. Another near miss! Steven put up a wide hexagonal barrier that blocked almost the entire opening of the garage. The corrupted Gem howled as it continued to try and batter its way into the building.

“How long can you keep this up, starlight!!?” White yelled as she began pulling herself and Steven off the ground.

“I don’t know! Not for too much longer though!” He could feel every hit, every slash, every shove against his barrier. Beads of sweat began to slide down the sides of his face.

“Everybody pull back!! Pull back into the building!” Sergeant Jensen’s voice could be heard from behind Steven and White.

“White, maybe you should—” The teenager started as he put up both of his hands. He wasn’t quite sure if this was helping or not, but it wasn’t hurting.

“ _Ho-no_ , starlight! If you think I’m going to leave you behind for one second, you’re sorely mistaken! On the count of three, drop the barrier and break for the door, ready!?” Steven nodded, he couldn’t think of a better plan.

“One, two— **three**!!”

Steven dropped his barrier and bolted further into the building. He could see Sergeant Jensen reaching out for him. But he heard White cry out from behind; the corrupted Gem had grabbed her and was dragging her towards the exit.

It was a strange feeling, he’d felt it before. Time was moving so fast and so slow all at once. The teenager stopped cold, he could hear the sergeant and Verna calling for him from the doorway and he knew White would want him to go to them, to go to safety. He looked back, he could see Bianca’s eyes, the surprise, the shock, the pain… 

He couldn’t let her go, _Steven was fighting for his family_.

The armored SUV sat off to the side, idling, a puffy cloud of exhaust spilling gently from the tailpipe. Steven raced and dove into the driver’s seat. He didn’t know if he could pull this off, he’d only driven three times so far to date. His dad started giving him lessons in an empty parking lot late at night with the van.

He fumbled with the seatbelt as he released the clutch and somehow managed to get the SUV into first gear, then second… The corrupted Gem had lifted White Diamond into the air almost above its head, bearing its many rows of razor-sharp teeth as ropey saliva fell to the ground. He slipped the car into third and covered his eyes with his arm as he slammed right into the creature!

It shrieked in rage and pain as it stumbled back, and dropped White directly onto the hood of the SUV with a resounding thud. Steven slammed on the clutch and the breaks as shocked silver eyes met wide magenta ones. The following roar made both Diamonds’ cover their ears.

White pounded on the window, grabbing Steven’s attention, “Go, move now!!”

The teenager didn’t need to be told twice, he released the clutch and pealed out into the parking lot. He had no idea where he was running to, just away from this _thing_! He glanced into the rearview mirror and the corrupted beast was gaining on him. Steven swallowed hard and slipped the car into fourth gear. There was a dull banging coming from above, and soon cold biting air was flowing in from the sunroof.

“Keep going!” White barked as she slipped ungracefully through the small opening.

“I don’t know where I’m going and that thing is gaining on us!!” The 15 year-old yelled back.

Steven’s face blanched as he watched the corrupted Gem leap a few dozen feet in the air just to land in the street ahead of them. The teenager tried to turn but he took it way too sharply and the vehicle spun and crashed into the beast, _again_.

The creature wailed as it was thrown back a few feet. Steven struggled with the airbag and somehow White had already managed to get out and had opened his door, she was dragging him from the car.

“No time, let’s go!!”

They raced down a narrow alleyway to an adjacent street and that’s when Steven saw it, an open manhole. The Department of Water was clearly working on something when the city was shut down. “Here, it won’t be able to fit down there!”

White hesitated and then shrieks of pure fury could be heard just behind the pair, “Move!!”

Steven clambered down the rusty metal ladder first followed by White. Frustrated howling could be heard above as the Diamonds’ reached the bottom.

“Holy jeez!! I think I need to change my pants!” Steven’s voice cracked as he spoke. He rested his hands on his knees and watched as Bianca leaned against the damp concrete wall. “White, you okay?”

“I’d be a whole lot worse if it wasn’t for you, starlight.” The elder Diamond struggled to catch her breath and held her right side.

Steven walked over and placed a hand on her back, “Hey, let’s sit here for a minute and catch our breath.”

White nodded and slid down the side of the wall into a sit and the teenager plopped down in front of her cross-legged.

“I’ve had my share of close calls, but _that_? I think that episode is making my top five.” Bianca huffed and rested her head in her hands. “By the way, I didn’t know you knew how to drive, starlight.”

“Um, yeah, that was officially my fourth time driving a car…” The boy grinned and White gave a throaty laugh.

“I don’t know where we’re at. I’m pretty sure we can’t go back the way we came.” Steven said as he looked up. They had traveled so far down, the opening looked like a small gray disk against a black backdrop.

“The sewers are loosely connected to the subway system. If we follow this tunnel down a ways, we’ll run into a subway station eventually.” White fumbled around with one of the pouches on her vest pulling a small LED flashlight from it. “We went quite a ways east. I believe we’re near Wall Street, or at least in the Financial District.”

Steven stood and held out his hands to help Bianca up. “Well, we should probably get going then. It doesn’t smell that great down here.”

As the old woman stood she pulled the teenager into a crushing hug. “Starlight, I’d be dead without you.”

“You’re my family, I couldn’t leave you behind,” Steven said, his voice muffled in Bianca’s shoulder.

“Come on, Steven. Let’s get going so we can plan our grand re-entrance!”


	31. Stalked

“Stop! Stop right here!” Carnelian told the US Army Guardsman. The Humvee stopped, and the stocky Gem exited and trudged out into the middle of the street.

There was the black, armored SUV. The front end smashed in with the airbag hanging outside of the driver’s side door. Partially covered footprints lead away from the vehicle, two sets.

“Carnelian to Skinny, over.”

“Skinny here. I was just about to contact you.”

“I found the SUV and two pairs of tracks leading away.” The red-head breathed out, watching a white cloud of condensation disappear in front of her.

“Are they heading East?” Skinny spoke after a moment.

“Yep, they most certainly are.” The Gem walked a ways, following the tracks. It was getting harder to do with the dusky conditions and the snowfall. She paused at a narrow alleyway only to see her sister at the far end with her flashlight.

“Heya, Skinny,” Carnelian waved.

“Well, good news, bad news. Good news, they got away. These tracks lead to a sewer opening in the middle of the street.” Skinny breathed into her free hand after she was done.

“What’s the bad news?” Carnelian asked quietly as her radio cracked.

“There’s all kinds of claw marks and a much bigger set of footprints surrounding the area. We may want to make ourselves scarce.” Skinny began to walk away from the alley.

“You think they’re okay, sis?”

“I don’t want to think about any other scenarios. Pink Diamond and White Diamond escaped into the sewer tunnels. As far as I’m concerned, they’re still alive, and that’s what we’re going to tell Holly Blue when we get back.”

“Right, see you back at the high school.” Carnelian shook her head and began walking to the Humvee.

There was still hope, and that would have to be enough for now.

* * *

* * *

Bianca’s ribs burned every time she moved. The situation could have ended in a far worse fashion, but she was sure she had exacerbated her injuries. Then the additional bumps and cuts and bruises… The older she got, the harder she found it to bounce back from trauma like this.

The elder Diamond glanced at Steven. He had been sporting a few cuts on his face from the car crash, but they were already mostly healed. She shook her head; she was amazed and relieved, but also envious. She’d _love_ to have a healing factor.

“Here!” The teenager excitedly said and held up his glowstick. There was a small alcove with a partially lit exit sign flickering above the door.

“Thank goodness! I was getting really tired of the smell down here.” White said as she pointed her flashlight at the handle.

“ _Only_ the smell was bothering you?” Steven teased and gave her a toothy grin.

“Well, everything down here is bothering me. Except for you, starlight.” She winked and nodded at the door.

Steven pushed down on the handle and stopped cold. He pursed his lips and tried again, with the same results. “It’s locked. It’s more than locked. Like, they got something in front of this door.”

“It’s probably barred from the other side to keep the homeless out. Steven, darling, my ribs are _killing_ me. Think you can force the door open?”

“I can try? It’s just been a last-second reaction thing up until now.” The teenager scrubbed the back of his neck and looked up at White.

“Well, it’s as good as time as any, starlight.” Bianca holstered her gun and stepped back a couple of feet. “You’re incredibly durable and incredibly strong, all Gems are. But, here are a few pointers to make things easier. Clearly, this is the outside; there are no hinges to be seen. Therefore, the door opens _inwards_ and should be pushed in. There’s less resistance that way.”

The teenager nodded looked back at the door. White was curious. She’d seen all the reports. Flipping cars over was no small feat. Steven drew his lips out into a thin line, braced his hands on the metal surface, and pushed. The door began to groan and crumple as dust from the concrete surrounding it fell onto the boy’s shoulders. With a final metallic “pop,” the door fell forward along with Steven.

“There we go! Are you alright?” The elder Diamond asked gently as she proffered a hand.

“I’m okay! That was kind of fun, actually.” Steven got up and gave White a mischievous grin.

White chuckled and tentatively walked forward. A much smaller corridor just wide enough for White and Steven to walk shoulder to shoulder spilled out before the Diamonds’. Electrical conduit and wires lined the arched, red brick ceiling along with bright copper-colored lights.

“Well, at least it’s dryer than the sewer tunnel. Right, starlight?”

“And we can see better, and it’s less smelly.” The teenager added.

“We should be able to make our way out this way. This _should_ lead up, these are the maintenance tunnels for the subway system in Manhattan, if I’m not mistaken.” Bianca switched off her LED flashlight and slipped it back into the pouch on her armor.

The pair began walking, their boots making sharp sounds on the concrete floor. Occasionally a small flight of stairs would lead up, bringing them closer to the surface. Finally, the tunnel began to get bigger until they reached a “T” intersection with a large tunnel and multiple train tracks, and a few subway cars. Off to the side was a large room with some windows and what White assumed to be control consoles for switching the rails.

The elder Diamond pushed down on the handle of the door. “Of course, why did everyone decide to practice good security all of a sudden?”

“I can get it if you like?” The teenager said from behind White.

“If you could, starlight? Here, let me teach you something else.” Bianca stepped back as Steven approached the door. “This won’t require as much force as the barred door in the sewers. It’s a simple lock. Just kick the door as _hard_ as you can, right under the handle. It should break the strike plate in the doorframe.”

Steven stepped back and knit his dark brow, then charged at the obstacle kicking out his right leg. It connected, and the door crashed inwards as wooden splinters exploded out.

“Excellent work!” White Diamond walked into the room and turned to face Steven. “See, here is the mistake. Your door is only as strong as the frame! A metal door means _nothing_ if you have a wooden frame.”

The teenager beamed as he smiled at White. The duo looked around for a moment, the room was actually quite cozy. A radiator was off to the side next to a small break table and kitchenette. A well-stocked vending machine was sandwiched between an old leather couch and the restroom.

“Let’s take a couple of minutes, starlight. We’ve been walking for a couple of hours now. I’m sure there’s a map somewhere around here…”

* * *

* * *

Steven closed the now ruined door. He surprised himself. He’d never used his powers quite like this before. Usually, it was reactionary; someone or _something_ was attacking him. But what White was showing him? It was practical.

The Gems’ had been showing him a few things here and there, but the training was never specific. It was usually “ _Make a barrier and smash this target_.” Blue and Yellow’s instruction was a little bit better, but it was more about control. “ _How long can you hold this barrier? Can you hold it for five minutes longer than that? And then five more after that?_ ” Steven knew that it would be helpful in the long run, and he appreciated it. The things White was teaching him, however, were useful. Maybe not _legal_ , but useful.

The 15 year-old looked around; they needed a map. Both he and Bianca had no idea where they were at; it had been a long while since the car chase on the streets. Just above the couch was a framed photo of all the stations. “Here’s a map of the subway lines!”

“ _Hmm_ , that _is_ good… go ahead and take a picture, starlight.” White had sat down in an office chair near the front of the room next to a computer. “We just have one problem now; where are we on this map?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t say on here.” Steven frowned thoughtfully and wandered over to where White was.

“How good are you at hacking computers?” His great-grandmother asked as she looked up with tired, silver eyes.

The teenager thought for a moment as he knit his dark brows. Then smiled and reached for the keyboard, “Let me show you something this time. This isn’t a personal console, everybody uses it. So, I bet it has a common password!”

Steven lifted up the keyboard. There it was, a password and username taped to the desk underneath the keyboard on a battered laminated card.

“ _Oh_ , for crying out loud…” White whispered and patted Steven on the arm. She began typing, and the home screen for the subway grid came up. “Well, here we are. We’re on the 8th Avenue line near Fulton Street Station...”

Steven watched as the older woman bit her dark lips and mumbled something to herself. “We may want to double back and find another station to exit from.”

“How come? What’s going on with this station?” The teenager asked, surprised that White would even suggest that. It wasn’t safe; there may still be corrupted creatures down here, or other humans looking to take advantage of some poor passerby.

“The nearest station is the one Blue and Yellow are using,” White swiveled in the office chair, “For their part in the operation to catch Pyrope. I feel we’re a little _too close_. It would be best if we head back then out.”

Steven felt his heart sink a little bit; it would have been nice to be out in the open sooner rather than later. But it was necessary to not interfere with what was happening. The last thing he wanted was to distract the Gems’. (He’d done that enough already.) “I understand. I’ll follow your lead.”

“We’ll get through this yet, starlight. Just you wait and see.” The elder Diamond smiled and gently cupped Steven’s cheek with a warm hand.

“Alright, let’s get going. We now know where we’re at. You have a copy of the map on the phone! Think you can get me a water out of the machine there, my dear?” Bianca stood and grabbed her side.

“Yeah, I think I got enough change—”

“ _Oh no_ , just a moment,” White walked over to the snack machine and grabbed the front of the case, and easily pulled it open, popping the padlock clean off. “It’s an emergency. _I refuse_ to let some company profit off of something as basic as _water_ during a crisis.”

Steven chuckled as White Diamond tossed a candy bar and a can of soda in his direction. “What’s so funny now?”

“It’s just, all the other Gems’ were teaching me how to fight or control my abilities. You’re teaching me how to break into things! My dad’s head would _explode_ if he knew I was doing this!”

“After everything that’s happened over the past week, this would be the thing that makes your father’s head explode?” White took a long drag from the water she had _liberated_ from the vending machine.

“That’s… a good point.” Steven chuckled, and White winked at him.

“Come on, starlight, we should get going.”

Steven nodded, shoving his candy bar and soda in one of the many pouches on his Kevlar vest. He followed White out to the platform, and the pair began making their way towards the darker end of the tunnel. An ominous growl erupted from the pitch-black ahead of them.

The elder Diamond stopped, holding out her arm in a protective manner in front of Steven. The two of them stood there for what seemed like forever, White’s eyes burning in the darkness. A hulking figure could be seen moving slowly but deliberately through the blackness in the tunnel ahead.

“Why is it here!? What do we do!!?” Steven whispered in a panicked voice.

“It’s stalking us!” White rasped. She grabbed the teenager by the arm and raced towards the nearest subway car.

More growling echoed against the tunnel as heavy footsteps disturbed the gravel on the ground. Steven could hear its heavy breathing and could smell the coppery scent of blood coming from the corrupted Gem as it got closer to their hiding spot.

He was scared, so scared, he could hardly breathe. Bianca’s grip tightened around his arm; she must be scared too. The 15 year-old looked up into glowing silver eyes; the old woman looked at him and then further down the tunnel just past the office they were in earlier. A road-rail truck sat on the tracks with the driver’s side door open.

White leaned down, her breath fanning across the teenager’s ear. “I’m going to make a distraction, you are going—”

Steven pulled back and shook his head, vehemently. He leaned back in after only a second, “We’re staying together! If you go, we go!”

Loud bellowing came from the behemoth as it drew closer still to the pair. White narrowed her brow in apparent anger, but Steven shook his head and pull the can of soda out from its pouch. The elder Diamond’s eyebrows shot up when she realized what the teenager intended to do.

“Ready?” Steven asked shakily as he stepped forward. White nodded and squeezed his arm.

The teenager threw the can as hard as he could past the corrupted Gem. It landed unceremoniously on top of a subway car, its contents spraying everywhere. The monster screamed and ran opposite from their location, smashing into empty passenger cars as it went.

They raced for the truck, White diving into the driver’s seat and turning the ignition. The corrupted Gem noticed immediately and roared!

“Goddammit!!” The elder Diamond swore through clenched teeth; the truck wasn’t starting.

“Keep trying!” Steven yelled and slipped out of the passenger’s seat.

“Steven!!”

There was a large electrical conduit hanging from the ceiling along with a myriad of other pipes. The teenager only noticed it because of all the neon-colored warning signs plastered all over the tunnel walls. If he could knock it loose and make it fall on the creature, it could buy him and White some time.

The boy smiled as he summoned his shield. He was devastatingly accurate because of Garnet. She had been diligently taking him out to the secluded part of the beach and teaching him to throw his shield at old cans and bottles they found along the way.

“ _If your aim is small, the odds of you missing will be small, Steven_.”

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in then out; he needed to be calm and cool, just like Garnet. The teenager opened his eyes and flung his shield up. It hit the mark and broke the conduit creating a spectacular explosion of sparks. The wires landed directly on the corrupted Gem, and it wailed in agony! The lights in the tunnel flickered and broke as the beast in front of Steven convulsed.

The engine in the truck roared to life, “Come on, starlight!! No time to dawdle!”

Steven didn’t need to be told twice. He bolted for the truck and jumped into the passenger seat as Bianca slammed down on the gas pedal. He twisted in his seat and watched as the lights flickered behind them.

“Good job! Honestly, I didn’t know if we were going to get out of that one unscathed!” The elder Diamond adjusted her rearview mirror to better see what was going on.

“Do you think… do you think I killed it?” Steven asked and swallowed hard. That thing would have easily torn him to pieces along with White, but that didn’t mean he took pleasure in hurting it. That corrupted Gem used to be a person.

“I doubt it. It would take a tremendous amount of effort to down that thing. If you think about it, you’ve run a car into it, _twice_. Then you dropped a high voltage electrical pipe on it, and it was still thrashing about.” White glanced over at the boy.

“ _Oh_ , but you’re a sensitive soul! You feel bad about hurting that Gem. I wish everyone had as much compassion as you do, starlight. The world would be a much better place.” The elder Diamond reached out and held Steven’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together.

Steven squeezed Bianca’s hand, and she did the same. There was a moment of silence between the pair; they had almost lost their lives, _again_. Another escape from death. He was sure the Gems’ and White were used to this sort of thing, but the teenager wasn’t. When this was over, he was never going to complain about anything ever again. The 15 year-old finally stopped watching the tunnel behind them, sank into the seat, and closed his eyes.

A blood-curdling howl echoed off of the tunnel walls. Steven turned, and much to his horror, there was the corrupted Gem running at full speed on all fours.

The vehicle accelerated as White floored the gas pedal. The old woman shook her head as silver eyes met magenta, “This is going to be a challenge.”

* * *

* * *

“Hey, is anyone else bothered by the fact that there’s nobody here? Or is it just me?” Amethyst checked her shotgun as she looked around the front lobby of the Empire City Federal Reserve.

“Would you be quiet! Just because we haven’t run into anyone doesn’t mean they’re not here.” Pearl said tartly. She was in a control room off to the side of the front lobby with her laptop out. It controlled the vault doors that led down to the treasury itself.

“There’s nobody _here_ , pierogi! Something’s up.” Amethyst pursed her lips as Garnet strolled down from the upper level. “Yo, G-squad. You find anything?”

“Signs of fighting from the offices on this side. There’s a lot of blood and a mess, but no bodies.” The tall Gem made a face and adjusted her dark glasses.

“Well, that’s just, _great_.” The Quartz breathed out.

“That makes sense, the part about no one left up here. Now we know why someone didn’t just try to open the door for Pyrope.” Pearl muttered, her eyes and hands never leaving her computer.

“The faster you can get us access to the vaults, the better, Pearl. Pyrope is going to try something sooner rather than later, and Blue and Yellow can only do so much to stop her.” Garnet crossed her arms and frowned.

“I’m trying; it’s not easy…” The willowy Gem trailed off. She had some assistance; the laptop she was using was state of the art from the Authority with a whole suite of hacking tools. But this was one of the treasury locations for the United States, Pearl had her work cut out for her.

“You got this, P. It’s all good.” Amethyst encouraged her friend. Now wasn’t the time to tease, even though that was the bartender’s defense mechanism. “What I don’t understand is why that ex-agent _bitch_ isn’t just leaving the way she came from.”

“I have the same question,” Pearl mumbled.

“Yellow Diamond to Garnet, status? Over.”

Everyone stiffened and paused as General Diamant’s commanding mezzo-soprano voice rang out over the radio.

“Garnet to Yellow Diamond, it’s all clear up here, general. We’re still having trouble with the vault doors, though. What’s your status?”

“We’re waiting on you, but a lot is going on down here. It looks like Pyrope was fighting in a damn war down here.” Yellow said, her tone betraying her surprise.

“Care to clarify, general?” Garnet lifted an eyebrow in Amethyst’s direction.

“Something was attacking them. Looks like on more than one occasion as well. The good news is there are far fewer security goons for us to neutralize. But the breach they created to get into the vaults is shored up like a fort. They’re dug in _tight_.”

The Quartz watched as Garnet paced, “What now, G-squad? This just got a whole lot more dangerous for the Diamonds’.”

“We’ll synchronize our assault. As soon as we open the vaults, we attack in tandem. It will split their attention, taking some of the pressure off of you.” Garnet pursed her lips and sighed.

“Copy that. We’re in position awaiting your cue. Yellow Diamond out.” Both Amethyst and Garnet looked at Pearl when the radio cut out.

“Oh, this is great, isn’t it? No pressure!” Pearl exclaimed in her saltiest tone. And for once, Amethyst couldn’t fault her friend for the attitude at all.

* * *

* * *

Yellow sighed and gave a truly impressive frown. This wasn’t going as smoothly as she would have liked. But then again, they weren’t entirely sure what they were going to find when she and Blue finally got to their location.

The marine was off to the side, laying on her stomach, her grenade launcher at the ready. Blue was next to her, silently observing the scene in front of them. They were a few hundred feet away from the perimeter area the Superior Protection Syndicate had set up. All of their floodlights and a few armored vehicles were circled around the wall that they had surreptitiously broken.

They were taking cover in the darkness; they were taking cover behind all of the deceased bodies. Body bags with the SPS logo on them lined the sides of the tunnel well into the darkness. Yellow guessed that Pyrope had one-third of her forces left, maybe less. Whatever was attacking them was efficient, or at the very least, deadly.

“One would surmise that Pyrope should have stopped once all of this carnage occurred,” Blue said softly, her lilting voice icy and precise, her eyes faintly glowing in the darkness.

“What do you think, darling?” Yellow drawled, her golden eyes burning, “Why would she keep going after losing so many of her men and women?”

The general had a good idea of why, but she wanted Blue’s opinion. This was what her wife’s reputation was built on, after all. Information and investigation, she was phenomenal at it. The FBI, the US Marshals, a multitude of US agencies, and even foreign police agencies worldwide sought her out at times for her prodigious profiling abilities. She could read people as if they had their life story tattooed all over their faces. It could be unsettling, mostly if you were on the opposing side of one of her investigations. (Especially if you were hiding something.)

Yellow watched as Blue’s thin brows knit together. “If I were to make an educated guess, I would say Pyrope had already breached the vaults when the attacks started. It certainly fits the events in the timeline. But…”

“But?” The blonde whispered.

“ _But_ it’s more than that. There’s a certain desperation to this whole ordeal, a sort of recklessness, an impatience if you will. If I were to put all of the paperwork together, all of the evidence, the reports, the eye witness accounts, it would more than likely show that she had put _everything_ on the line to see this plan come to fruition.”

“And we’re about to ruin it,” Yellow said flatly.

“Her plans have already been _mostly_ ruined. But, knowing Pyrope, she wins if she can walk away with all of the money in this bank.” And Blue _did_ know Pyrope.

So did Yellow; she was an exemplary agent when she worked with the Authority. The only thing that bothered Yellow about her was how cavalier she was with the men and women under her command.

“You’re referring to the incident in the Congo?” The marine whispered as she adjusted her position.

“Every Gem and every officer we had on that team died, Yellow. It didn’t seem to bother her in the least. She accepted the casualties because Pyrope had achieved her goals.” Blue narrowed her eyes as she gave a frustrated sigh.

The incident in question happened roughly 17 years ago. Pyrope had been put in charge of subduing a Congolese warlord that had taken over a diamond mine. Ten in all, the entire squad had lost their lives when the mine in question collapsed with everyone in it. Pyrope was the only one that survived and didn’t seem the least bit bothered by that fact. Blue had started an investigation on the agent, but Pyrope had put in her two-week notice to quit. The investigation stopped then; Blue Diamond didn’t pursue the matter any further. She was distracted, and so was Yellow Diamond… It was around the time their daughter had gone missing…

The darkened silence drew out between the couple. There was nothing more to say really, they had to focus on what was going on around them. So, there they sat and waited, until a light rumble was heard or rather, felt.

“You don’t think?” Yellow said incredulously as she craned her neck behind her. Blue frowned, she was closest to the tracks. She reached out and placed a gloved hand on one of the iron rails next to her.

“Something is coming down the tracks!” The Irish woman hissed, half sitting up. They may have to blow their cover to keep themselves from getting run over by _whatever_ was coming.

“Yellow Diamond to the Crystal Gems!” The marine half barked into her throat mic.

“Garnet here.”

“I hope you’re closer to opening those doors than you were about 20 minutes ago! Something is coming down the tracks, and it’s about to blow our goddamn cover!”

“Hold tight, general, I’m almost there!” Pearl chimed in.

Blue was in a crouch now, her hand holding the rail next to her. “Keep an eye on the front; I’ll worry about what’s coming up from behind.”

“Do you have eyes on!?” Yellow asked irritatedly. Was this part of Pyrope’s plan as well? Did she send for help in the form of a subway train? That would be just their luck…

Two headlights pierced the inky blackness of the tunnel. They were far too small to be a subway train, and the vehicle was far too quiet to be one as well. It was moving fast, though. Soon a bright orange pickup showed itself, a road-rail vehicle.

The alarm was called; Pyrope’s crew had noticed. The well-trained soldiers took their defensive positions and prepared to fire on the incoming vehicle.

“Well, Pyrope wasn’t expecting this.” Yellow finally said and settled herself into a crouch as well.

A bone-chilling roar echoed off of the concrete walls just behind the incoming vehicle. Yellow grabbed Blue by the shoulder, and the pair quickly ran towards the wall. The truck blasted past them, the rail wheels sparking and screeching trying to stop; the SPS was ready to fire.

“Wait, that was White!!!” Blue yelled, her arctic eyes wide in recognition.

“What!!?” Yellow felt her heart jump into her throat as she took a closer look. It _was_ White and… “Steven!!!??”

The vehicle had finally stopped, and the SPS guards began firing. A hexagonal rose-colored barrier materialized in front of the truck stopping any and all bullets from doing any harm. White Diamond slipped out and pulled her pistol and began firing as Steven jumped out. The look on his face was both defiant and scared, his eyes casting a bright magenta light.

Yellow grimaced as she began to run; she made sure the safety was off on the grenade launcher and fired directly into the heart of the opposing forces. Chaos and fire ensued as azure bolts shot from just behind Yellow; she and Blue were of the same mind. (They _rarely_ weren’t.) They didn’t know what was going on, but both of them would be damned before they let their loved ones get hurt.

“What is going on, White!!??” Yellow yelled as she sidled next to the elder Diamond.

“Long story, sunlight!!” White ducked as someone returned fire on their position. “We had no intentions of coming here, but things got a little out of control!”

A howl pierced the air in and around the fight that was taking place. It was so pronounced that everyone paused for a split second. The alpha corrupted Gem had appeared, screaming and gnashing its many rows of razor-sharp teeth.

“We need to find cover now!!” White yelled as she grabbed Yellow’s arm.

Yellow Diamond looked up at the angry titan at the far end of the tunnel. It seemed that things were going to end here in this tunnel. For the Crystal Gems’ for Pyrope, and for the creature that used to be Demantoid…


	32. Subway Tunnel Blitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone. Hope you had a great holiday, whatever you celebrate! 
> 
> I have not forgotten about this story. Work was kicking my butt. Then I had to travel for work and ended up in a country that was... austere... we'll just leave it at that.
> 
> Either way I had a lot on my plate and the only way to get through it was to, well, to set this story aside. And I feel bad, I left it on quite the cliffhanger and with only three or four chapters left.
> 
> So! If you're still here, thanks for sticking with me! Just a couple more chapters to go!

Blue strafed as gunfire peppered the ground around her; she slid to a stop next to Steven. He had a concerned but determined look on his young face, magenta eyes burning defiantly. It was a relief to see him up and about. The odds of him being alive when she returned to base were slim. But here Steven was in all of his magenta barrier-making glory; now Blue just needed to get him out of this situation…

“How long can you keep this up!?” A question Blue had asked on more than several occasions. Three years ago, her grandson had difficulty even using his powers, let alone summoning a massive barrier and holding for an indeterminate amount of time.

“For as long as I have to!” The teenager’s eye’s narrowed as sweat began to bead on his forehead.

Blue flinched as a guard with an automatic rifle began firing non-stop into Steven’s barrier. It was both a miraculous and curious thing to behold. They could see all incoming attacks; it was unnerving but could be used to their advantage.

“Blue!?”

“Hold steady, love, let me know if you can’t keep this up!” She said next to the boy’s ear. She placed a steady hand on his left shoulder as she reached for a grenade on her vest. A roar like no other reverberated down the subway tunnel.

“Blue, there’s a bigger problem than the guys shooting at us!”

A corrupted Gem, more extensive than anything the Lt. Colonel had ever witnessed, clawed its way out of the darkness. The constant hail of gunfire stopped as the creature howled in rage.

“ _Oh_ , bloody hell… Move!!” Linna shoved her grandson forward as she grabbed the back of his armor. The two of them ran straight into the perimeter the SPS had set up. Pyrope’s men had thankfully turned their attention towards the alpha Gem.

White and Yellow were only a step behind them. All four of them took cover behind a delivery truck, only to be met by a sweet but condescending voice.

“Why hello there!! Welcome to my party! I have to say it was quite rude of you to drop in unexpectedly. Even ruder? Bringing an _unwelcome_ guest.”

Pyrope and two of her soldiers were waiting, rifles pointed directly at them. “I could just kill you right now, you know?”

Blue clenched her jaw and stepped directly in front of Steven, “Go ahead, _Nora_ , make your move. But make it carefully; you may not like the end result.”

Gunfire rained all around the group as the SPS tried to fend off the creature headed in their direction.

“I propose a truce, ladies, just for the moment! I do believe that we have a _larger_ problem at the moment.”

“And what happens after this _truce_!? You just expect us to trust you not to shoot us in the back while we’re fighting!?” Blue screamed over the gunfire and the corrupted Gem’s screams.

“You either trust me, or you don’t, Lt. Colonel Diamant! It matters not at this point, and we’ve all got a huge, pissed off problem right now!” The ex-agent grinned smugly, and Blue grit her teeth.

She looked around; Steven thankfully stayed close behind her. His back pressed against the delivery truck as he cautiously (and nervously) looked around the back end of the vehicle. Yellow and White had moved a few dozen feet away behind a portable steel barrier. Yellow had since given the elder Diamond her grenade launcher.

“Blue Diamond to the Crystal Gems!” She once again grabbed hold of Steven’s vest as she took cover next to the teenager. “We’re in some _dire_ circumstances right now! What is your status!?”

“This is Garnet. We’re almost through, stand by!”

“I need a time frame to work with here! White Diamond and her corrupted Gem showed up along with _Pink Diamond_!! We’re caught in the middle!” Both surprise and bickering could be heard on the other side. She had to tell them. She had no other choice; the situation was out of hand.

“Five minutes, _at most_. Garnet out.” A chill went up Blue’s spine. She’d never heard Garnet speak in that tone before.

“How are we doing, love!?” The Irish woman peeked around the corner, where Steven’s gaze was pinned. The monster had literally torn up a small group of SPS soldiers nearby. It was advancing despite the constant attacks from the group of armed guards. Yellow went on the offense and was almost single-handedly holding it back at this point. She would run out of steam all too soon, though.

Blue had to help, but she didn’t want to leave her grandson… She glanced back over to White. They’d have to break cover briefly to meet up with her. She tugged on the back of Steven’s armor and placed both of her hands on his shoulders, leaning in close.

“We’re going to make a run to where White is, alright? I want you to stay low and close, understand? _Do not leave my side, I mean it_!” The boy nodded, his dark brows furrowed. “Alright, we’re going now. Low and fast, right by my side, grab on to the back of my vest, don’t let go!”

She turned and felt Steven’s hand latch on, and the pair quickly ran towards White’s location. She was tucked behind some sandbags picking and choosing when and where to fire; ammunition was limited. Yellow was still holding her own against the creature in front of them.

Finally, Blue and the teenager had made it to the next cover point. Skidding to a halt next to where the elder Diamond was seated, Steven following suit. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and clapped the front of his armor. She leaned in, “Good work! Now stay here until you’re told otherwise!”

Blue turned to White, who was already half paying attention to them. “I have to help Yellow! Can you look after Steven!?”

“Where’s the rest of the Gems’??”

“The bloody security upstairs is holding them back. They’re almost through, though. Garnet said ETA was five minutes!” Blue’s face softened slightly, apologetically.

“We’ll just have to deal with the cards dealt then. I’ll keep an eye on Pink, and we’ll keep an eye on _them_!” The director motioned to Pyrope’s forces over her shoulder. “Don’t hold back, throw everything you have at that monster!” White winced as she leaned forward; she didn’t look like she was doing so well.

“It’s strange, I didn’t think this corrupted Gem would be…” Blue looked up; the titan was almost 20 feet tall. “I didn’t think it would be this immense!”

“ _Oh_ , it wasn’t that large when I first encountered it! It’s mutating, _uncontrollably_! The thing is wildly unstable. See the tumor on the front of its chest!?” The three of them looked up at the same time. In the middle of the corrupted Gem’s chest, there was a sizeable red-violet tumor that pulsed. 

“That corrupted Gem is getting ready to fall apart. It doesn’t have too much longer to go. Aim for the chest, you and Yellow can make quick work of it!” White Diamond grabbed Blue’s shoulder for emphasis. The Lt. Colonel nodded and stood up.

“Be careful, Blue!” Steven yelled over the din of the battle.

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll be quick!” She gave her grandson a grim smile and raced towards Yellow.

* * *

* * *

“Pearl,” Garnet said calmly, almost quietly.

“I just need more time!!” The willowy Gem screeched back.

“Time’s up, Pearl. It’s my turn.”

“G-squad, you’re strong, but even I don’t think you can tear that door down. I don’t think you’re strong enough, that’s three feet of steel.” Amethyst had a worried expression on her face.

“There’s no time, I have to be strong enough.” Dark red energy surrounded Garnet’s hands as she strode over to the vault door.

“Garnet, if you damage the door, we won’t be able to open it at all…” Pearl trailed off, her voice shaking.

“If you think some metal door is going to stop me, then you need to think again.” The black woman said with gentle but absolute confidence as she placed both of her hands on the door.

She felt her fingers press into the hardened titanium steel alloy and pushed. The vault door groaned in protest as the concrete began to crack. Beads of sweat began rolling down her face… No, this wasn’t going to work, but she was not giving up. The Crystal Gem leader stood back up, and instead of pushing, she grabbed the valve that manually opened the door. She pulled, and the tempered metal screamed. She pulled harder still, and the concrete cracked even further around the edges of the entrance.

Finally, the outer shell was torn entirely off, revealing a series of gears and switches. Garnet then tore at the gear mechanism, utterly pulling apart, metal and springs falling to the floor. Then she grasped at the outer shell and ripped it apart with both hands. The tennis instructor had literally torn a hole through a hardened vault door with her bare hands. It was three feet by four feet, small, but enough to grant entry.

Garnet immediately poked her head through the opening to see a shocked SPS guard. His eyes were wide, his jaw on the floor. She jumped through and quickly incapacitated the man with a quick crack to the head. Amethyst came through next with Pearl just behind her.

“Holy hell, Garnet… You fucking did it.” Amethyst looked at the black woman, utterly awestruck.

“I had the will, so there was a way.” She looked down at her hands; they were bleeding; her gloves were punctured and soaked through with blood. That was fine. It was a small price to pay.

“Good thing you didn’t try to make a larger opening.” Pearl hissed, she was delicately removing a device from off the side of the wall. The entire entryway was laden with row after row of plastic explosives. “Pyrope was getting ready to blow a hole the size of Rohde Island through this door.”

There was a commotion in the room just beyond, and the Gems’ all moved to the far wall. “Pyrope wants us to blow this pop stand now!!”

“It’s not ready yet! If we don’t get this just right, we won’t go anywhere, or worse!” Two SPS soldiers in winter camo strode past. They were carrying even more explosive ordinance in a wooden crate. The pair stopped cold when they saw the hole in the vault door.

One of them reached for the radio mic attached to his shoulder, but before he could get a message out, Pearl appeared in front of him. She kicked the guard in the throat, and he dropped to the ground squirming and choking.

The other was still holding the crate of explosives, he tried to call out for help, but Amethyst was holding her shotgun to the back of his head. “Put the box down, chump! Then put your hands up above your head where I can see ‘em.”

The soldier did precisely that, and before he could finish putting his hands up, Amethyst cracked him in the back of the skull with the butt of her rifle. 

Garnet watched as Pearl made sure her opponent didn’t get back up. “Hey, G? Why isn’t there more of Pyrope’s guys here?”

An explosion was heard further into the vaults, and the Gems’ began to carefully make their way forward. “Because they’re all fighting the Alpha corrupted Gem in the subway tunnel.” Garnet flatly stated as she wiped her hands on her pants.

The trio paused as they stared at the room. It was full of shelves and shelves of gold bars. Alcoves with more gold and silver bars lined the walls. All with different sigils from different countries stamped on them, sitting in neat piles on palettes piled high like some dragon’s hoard.

“Oh—my— _fucking_ —god…”

“Come on, Amethyst, group up.” The Quartz shook her head and walked back to where her teammates were.

“We’re going to start taking out Pyrope’s remaining forces. Quickly and quietly, while everyone is occupied with what’s going on in the tunnel. Be subtle, if they catch us, they will more than likely go after the Diamonds’.”

“What about Steven!!? Why is he even here!!?” Pearl grabbed the front of her vest, she was a wreck.

“Deep breathes, Pearl. If we do this right, we can mitigate the danger he’s in.” Garnet placed a hand on the restaurant manager’s shoulder. She nodded and sniffed, then looked up.

“Amethyst!!” Pearl hissed.

Garnet looked over to see the bartender sliding a gold bar off of one of the nearby shelves. “What? I’m just looking!!”

“Come on, let’s get to work, ladies.”

Amethyst sighed and put the bar back into place. “Right, gotta save the others and Steve-O! _Then steal a gold bar…_ ”

* * *

* * *

Steven half stood, and White grabbed him and forced him back down. “Stay right here, starlight! You’re not going anywhere!”

He wanted to go to them, he wanted to help! This was so hard to watch.

“Well, aren’t you _adorable_!” Pyrope grinned as she stepped up behind White and Steven.

The teenager looked over his shoulder as the ex-agent crouched nearby. She had on winter camo gear and had unnaturally bright red curly hair pulled back into a bun. She had a mole on her left cheekbone just under her dark eyes.

“Why White, I thought you’ve since stopped rearing young _Gemlings_? Especially after that debacle with your own _granddaughter_.”

Steven looked back over at White, who had since pulled her pistol out and was now pointing it at Pyrope.

“Watch your step, Nora. I haven’t the time nor the patience to deal with you at the moment. It’ll be _your turn_ soon enough!” The elder Diamond spat. Steven had never heard such a bitter, cruel tone leave his great-grandmother before. (It gave him chills.)

Pyrope’s eyes glowed bright red as she put up both of her hands in a mocking gesture of surrender. She grinned and looked directly at Steven. “Observe my young friend. Lt. Colonel Diamant is, in my expert opinion, _the_ most powerful Diamond when it comes to energy projection.”

The teenager swallowed hard and scooted closer towards Bianca. He didn’t know what this woman was all about, but his feelings told him it was no good.

“ _Trust your instincts. If something feels wrong, it almost always is_.”

Melena’s words from earlier in the week echoed through Steven’s head. She was going to try something, he was sure of it. The teenager waited till Pyrope glanced away and subtly moved even closer to White. She wasn’t doing so well, pain was clearly etched in her wizened features. No, he couldn’t help Blue and Yellow. Not this time; he had to keep an eye on Pyrope.

“What about Yellow? Sh—she’s pretty strong, you know.” White tightened her grip on Steven’s sleeve and shook her head, signaling for him to stop engaging.

“Yellow? Oh—ho, Yellow Diamond!? She’s good! Overpowered certainly. But she has one fatal flaw, my darling,” Pyrope grinned, it was the most visceral thing Steven had ever seen. “She’s like a battery; that amazing electrical energy she has is _finite_. I do believe she’s just about used it up too…”

The 15 year-old watched as bullets continued to rip into the corrupted Gem. Yellow Diamond was front and center, dodging and ducking away from every attack the behemoth was launching at her. She was a gold blur against the dusty dark of the subway tunnel. She was buying time. She was buying time for Blue.

Steven leaned forward and pinned his gaze on Blue, she was a few dozen feet behind Yellow. The Irish woman had only been standing there for a couple of seconds, but something was going on. A deep azure glow was growing around her.

“Here we go! Watch carefully, my young friend!” Pyrope leaned forward in anticipation, her grin growing wider.

The teenager drew his lips out into a thin line and continued to watch Blue. Abruptly she flung her hands out in front of her, and several azure orbs hovered several feet into the air. A beam of pure energy shot out in varying directions in a random geometrical pattern from each orb.

Every single beam of energy struck its intended target. The creature screamed and howled as Blue maintained the attack. All Pyropes troops stopped firing, and Yellow had retreated a few feet behind Blue, shielding her eyes. It was _amazing_ , it was _terrifying_. One or two errant beams struck the tunnel walls around them. Brick and debris crumbled and fell to the ground in chunks.

Blue Diamond maintained the attack; the light was utterly blinding! The smell of burnt ozone filled the air as smoke and dust exploded and rolled quickly through the tunnel obfuscating everyone’s vision. Steven put his arm up, shielding his eyes while his other arm jutted out in a protective motion towards White Diamond.

Everything was happening fast. Steven had to be ready, his instincts were screaming at him! He could just take Pyrope out right now. Stop her without even hurting her too severely… maybe… Unease and apprehension twisted in his chest. It felt like forever, but only a few seconds had passed…

The corrupted Gem screamed as it fell to the ground as rubble from the subway tunnel crashed down on top of the titan. The blinding light died out, and Steven looked up just in time to see Yellow tackle Blue out of the way of some falling concrete. Dust and grime rolled through the tunnel, making it even more challenging to see.

“Now!!” Pyrope screamed into the radio mic clipped to her shoulder.

The ex-agent’s soldiers began to fire full force on Blue and Yellow’s position! Pyrope barreled towards White, but Steven _was ready_.

“ _STOP_!” He screamed, and the force blew Pyrope back several meters.

White fired with her pistol, but missed… somehow? Steven didn’t have time to dwell on the subject for too long, a couple of SPS goons were now directing fire on both him and White.

“Move, let’s go!!” The elder Diamond roughly grabbed the teenager by the scruff of his coat and thrust both of them into the thick cloud of dust in front of them.

Yelling from the guards could be heard amongst the maelstrom of gunfire, something more was going on. White and Steven ended up on the other side of a metal barrier they had used not 10 minutes ago to shield them from the corrupted Gem. He turned to ask White what was going on when she unceremoniously crumpled against their cover.

“White!?”

“I-it’s alright, starlight!” A deep crimson color-saturated White’s hooded sweatshirt on her left shoulder. Steven could see it even through all the grime in the air.

An angry, condescending voice cried out nearby, “White Diamond!! Darling, if you think for one minute, I’m just going to let you waltz over here and take away my hard-won earnings? You’re far more foolish than I thought!”

Steven frowned and furrowed his dark brow as he helped White into a sit. “I’m coming for you, darling! I have to cut the head from the snake! Even your grandson can’t help you this time, I’ll cut him down too!!”

“Listen closely, Steven.” White pulled him closer, her voice shaking. “I… I can’t pinpoint her with my powers. I think I’ve truly overdone it this time. She is near, though. You can slip past –” A bitter smile pulled at her dark lips as her eyes burned silver.

“No-no, I’m not leaving. So, don’t even ask!”

“I’m beginning to understand why Yellow was having such a hard time reigning you in now! Give me a moment to _see_ what’s going on.” The elder Diamond’s eyes partially closed as her silvery brow furrowed.

Steven began fumbling with the pouch strapped to his left leg; it had a small trauma kit in it. If White’s wound was anything like Blue’s was when they had first met three years ago…

Silver eyes snapped back open, startling the teenager. “There’s good news and bad news, starlight!”

“Lay it on me, White!”

* * *

* * *

The old woman placed a dirty hand over the boy’s, stilling his anxious attempts to open a package of gauze. “The Crystal Gems are taking out what’s left of Pyrope’s men behind us, that’s why they haven’t got us yet. Blue and Yellow are around, so far as I can tell.”

And they were both pissed, to put it mildly. She left that part out, Steven could probably guess on his own. Blue had since jumped into the fray to help out the Crystal Gems while Yellow was desperately trying to find both White and Steven. White had picked up on all of their errant thoughts, the internal dialogue that everyone seemed to have with themselves every day depending on the situation.

If she wasn’t injured, if she was just a little younger, perhaps, she could have reached out to one or both of her Diamonds to grab their attention, signal their location. But this was the hand she and her great-grandson had been dealt. Now for the bad news…

“We can just hunker down and wait –”

“ _No, starlight_. The bad news, remember?” White gave the teenager a sad smile. “Pyrope is hellbent on killing Yellow and me. She knows that as long as one of us lives, she won’t have a chance of getting away with her little scheme.”

It took a tremendous amount of effort to pull those thoughts from Pyrope’s mind. Again, her injuries and age reared their ugly heads. White was so damn tired right now, she could just close her eyes…

“White!?” Steven grabbed the collar of her hooded sweatshirt and shook her gently.

“Steven, I can’t pinpoint Pyrope. She’s looking for Yellow and me, though.”

“Why isn’t she going after Blue or the Crystal Gems?” The boy swallowed hard and ducked a bullet ricocheted off the wall next to the pair.

“I’ll give you the details later. Long story short, though? Pyrope doesn’t think Blue has the drive to come after her if she terminates Yellow and me. A large miscalculation on her part. But, right now? We have to leave. We either have to run or –”

“ _Oohhh, Whiiite_? You can’t hide forever!” Pyrope’s condescending, snooty voice called out, she was so close now, too close.

“Starlight, it’s too late, and _I’m sorry_.” She looked away briefly, ashamedly. The tears stung as they rolled down her face. She couldn’t protect her great-grandson, she couldn’t even protect herself at this point. “If you were to run back –”

“No.”

White looked up into fiery magenta eyes, the light cut through the dust and shadows around the pair. Steven _wasn’t_ leaving, he was going to stay and fight. Bianca could at least arm him with information.

“Listen carefully then. Pyrope is what I have classified as a ‘Garnet’ class Gem. Sort of middle range on the Authority’s power scale. Nora, in particular, is on the higher end.” The teenager leaned in, his expression serious.

“She has the usual Gem abilities: Endurance, abnormal strength, the usual. What’s not usual is her energy projections, she can generate concussive energy blasts. She can also refract the light around her and make ‘decoys’ of herself. That's what you saw a few seconds ago, I was shooting at a _copy_ of Pyrope.”

The elder Diamond reached out and pulled the teenager into an embrace as she whispered into Steven’s ear, “That’s the tricky part, Starlight. The decoys…”

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead before letting the teenager pull away. “That’s all I can do, I…”

“Got it, White. I’ll try and be quick.” Tears pricked at the corners of the boy’s eyes. He scrubbed them away forcefully as he looked out into the thick dust and smoke. “I’ll come right back, I promise.”  


“You’d better, starlight. I’m holding you to that promise!”

White watched helplessly as Steven ran towards Pyrope’s taunting voice.

_God… please help that boy…_

She was no longer a religious woman, she hadn’t been since the 1930s. But White Diamond was a _desperate_ woman.


	33. POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of action in this chapter, almost the entire chapter is one big battle scene!

This was _crazy_! It seemed like the Crystal Gems were making headway; there was a plan, it was organized, everything was thoroughly thought out. There were, of course, some risks, but every operation had them. This? This was utter chaos!!

Pearl slipped behind an SPS soldier that was spraying fire from a heavy machine gun. She was tucked in tight behind a pile of sandbags on top of a railway car. A superior position, it was giving the other Gems a lot of trouble. The only saving grace was the gunner didn't want to hit their own squad-mates. Quietly, without a sound, she slipped a thin arm around the soldier's neck. She struggled a bit, her eyes wide with surprise and panic before they slipped close.

The willowy Gem quickly and efficiently dismantled the weapon, making sure that no one would be able to use it again. There was one significant threat down; now, she just needed to keep going. Glowing pale blue eyes scanned the area. There was so much dust it was difficult to see further than several feet in front of her. 

" _Steven, where are you_?" She hissed to herself. The Crystal Gems had taken out nearly all of the soldiers in the treasury, now it was just cleaning up the rest in this tunnel. Unfortunately, that's where most of them were when the trio finally got through the vault door. Then there was the business with the corrupted Gem, which no one was expecting. 

That wasn't entirely true, there was a small chance that scenario could happen. But not in as grand of fashion as this! Somehow White Diamond and Steven got involved, and now Pearl was desperately looking for her little boy. When this was over, she was grounding Steven until he started college! Maybe even his freshmen year... With a dancer's grace, she leaped from the top of the subway car and landed on the ground in a crouch. 

"Over here!! That old bitch is dug in like a tick!" 

"I thought you said she was injured!?"

"I don't know, she's a damn Gem, they're superhuman! She's already taken three of us out, that's why I need you and your M203 rifle!"

Two soldiers ran past, and Pearl quickly camouflaged herself. She followed them, they had to be talking about White. The willowy Gem pursed her lips, that was an M4 rifle with a grenade launcher attached. That was a problem. Quietly she positioned herself, so she ran directly behind the two men. She had to stop the guard with the M4 before they reached White's position.

The pair began to slow down when they got near some portable steel barriers. Pearl quietly wrapped her left arm around the rifleman's neck while simultaneously covering his mouth and carefully slipped behind a pile of sandbags. He was out cold before he hit the ground.

"She's over—What the hell?!!" Pearl poked her head up from behind cover only to see a very confused SPS guard.

The man turned with a bewildered expression in his eyes. He adjusted his balaclava and looked around as a silhouetted figure with burning silver eyes approached from behind and abruptly snapped his neck like a dry twig. He fell to the ground, motionless.

"White, are you alright?" Pearl stood, revealing herself.

"Pearl! Fancy meeting you here." The elder Diamond exclaimed in a hoarse voice before falling to her knees.

The willowy Gem ran to the director's side, "You've... Looked better."

"I'm of no concern right now, Steven—" White wheezed as she braced herself with her arm against the ground.

"Steven? Steven, _what_!?" Panic twisted in Pearl's chest as she frantically pulled at her med kit.

"He's fighting Pyrope. I couldn't—I could barely hold back those soldiers."

"Where is he?!" White was bleeding profusely from her left shoulder and Pearl couldn't see where.

"At this point?" The elder Diamond coughed and looked up, "Not sure at this point. He went past the barriers just ahead.”

"Yo, pierogi!! How's it going, girl? I think we got just about all of these SPS jerks!" Amethyst called out as she bounded off of some nearby rubble. She landed hard a few feet away, dust following in her wake as she strode towards the pair. "Whoa, White D!"

"Can you help her out!?" The willowy Gem asked, already half standing.

"Yeah, but what's—" 

"I have to find Steven, he's trying to fight Pyrope!"

"Go, I'll take care of White D!" Amethyst said as she somehow managed to get White Diamond up on her feet.

"Just beyond the barriers, near to where the tunnel collapsed." The director called out as best as she could.

Pearl was only a few steps away when an ominous rumble shook the subway. Large chunks of concrete and brick began to collapse in the tunnel ahead.

Pearl screamed.

* * *

* * *

The soldier screamed as he charged, combat knife in hand. And Garnet batted him away like an insect without even looking in his direction. Her focus was on the other SPS soldier that currently had Blue Diamond pinned down behind a pile of debris. 

The Crystal Gem leader made a face. _That_ was an LSAT light machine gun. The last time Garnet checked, it was in the preliminary stages of production for NATO. The Superior Protection Syndicate was undoubtedly on the cutting edge when it came to firearms…

It didn't matter. After looking around, Garnet found a sizeable chunk of concrete. This was just the thing to rock this soldier's world. She hefted it above her head when yelling just behind her, drew her attention. 

"No, you don't!!" The same SPS guard from before had returned, but Yellow Diamond had caught him this time. Garnet _almost_ felt bad when the general grabbed him by the throat and electrocuted the man. 

She pursed her lips and threw her make-shift missile at the machine gunner. He looked up just in time to dive out of the way. This was unfortunate for him because Blue immediately burst from her cover. She blasted him with an energy bolt so hard he broke the tiles that remained when he hit the tunnel wall behind him.

Quickly, Garnet jogged over to Blue while Yellow went to dispatch a couple of guards trying to escape through the treasury. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Just shrapnel from all the damn concrete flying around here. Looks like you picked up some yourself." Blue wiped the blood away from some minor cuts above her right brow and nodded in the tennis instructor's direction.

Garnet touched her left cheek with the back of her hand and winced. Truthfully she was surprised it wasn't worse. She, Blue and Yellow were in close proximity to the cave-in. "It can wait. I haven't been able to put eyes on Steven or White."

"I left the pair of them right over there on the other side of the tunnel… I'm not sure what happened between the cave-in and now, but they couldn't have gone far." Blue's accent was thick with frustration as she spoke. Her arctic-blue eyes became wide, "You don't think!?"

Yellow jogged over to the pair, "No, they have to be around; I saw Steven briefly just after everything collapsed!"

Gunfire ripped through the air and pelted the ground near the trio. A group of three, maybe four SPS guards, had rallied and were now assaulting the Gems.

"Goddammit!! We don't have fucking time for this bullshit!!" If the circumstances weren't so dire, Garnet might have laughed at the general's outburst. Her code name was Yellow Diamond, but right now, she was as red as a firetruck.

The Crystal Gem leader glanced over at Blue, and she nodded back. "General, go, Blue Diamond, and I will handle this!"

The blonde clenched her jaw and looked away, weighing the options in her mind. It was clear she didn't just want to leave.

" _Go_ , find Steven and White! Garnet and I are more than capable of taking care of this. We'll distract them so you can leave!" Blue said as she placed a reassuring hand on Yellow's cheek.

"We'll follow soon, general. Find Steven, he needs you!" Garnet couldn't quite make out the vision she was having. The environment and stress were large factors, but she couldn't shake the strong feeling that Steven was in dire need of a rescue… Or was it Yellow? There were too many possibilities and no time to look at them all.

A hot azure-blue ball of light began to grow in Blue Diamond's hands, " _Melena, go_! Right now!! We'll cover you!"

"God-fucking-dammit!!!" Yellow half growled, and half yelled. She gave an incredibly rancorous look at the soldiers attacking as Blue fired full force on them. Garnet saw Yellow Diamond speed off, electricity in her wake just as she charged in to attack. 

The Crystal Gem leader barreled forward. There were four in total: two of them had sidearms, the other two had M4 carbines. One of them was the guard that Yellow had electrocuted earlier; he just wouldn't stay down…

Garnet took down the first one in front of a pile of sandbags, relying on Blue to occupy the other three. The unfortunate guard's handgun had jammed. The black woman grabbed the pistol from her as she simultaneously cracked her in the jaw with a "haymaker" punch. The SPS thug fell to the ground in a heap.

She then turned quickly only to see Blue grappling with the other two soldiers. She had broken the arm on one of them as she knocked down his partner. The slightly singed guard was the only one left, he was trying to take the Lt. Colonel by surprise.

Garnet deftly kicked his legs out from underneath him, causing the surprised man to cry out. Just as he turned over onto his back, the tennis instructor slammed her boot into his face, knocking him out cold. Hopefully, he would stay down this time.

"All good, Blue?" Garnet asked as she began to jog in the other direction, the direction Yellow had sped off in.

"Aye, let's catch up to Yellow!"

A furious red bolt slammed into the ceiling just ahead of Blue and Garnet as plumes of dust and grime rolled forward thicker than before. Falling concrete soon followed, a large chunk fell, almost hitting Garnet.

"We need to move!!" The black woman yelled as she turned back, grabbing Blue's arm.

"Wait!!! Yellow and Steven—"

Garnet's eyes grew wide, the entire ceiling was going to come down on top of them if they didn't move right this second! She latched on to the Irish woman's arm and began running full speed towards the treasury. As soon as they reached the man-made entry, the tunnel completely collapsed. Concrete and twisted steel filled the far end to the top.

" _NO_!!" Blue Screamed.

"Yellow Diamond, do you read?" The black woman desperately called into her throat mic. "Garnet to Yellow Diamond!!"

This couldn't be happening…

"Garnet to Holly Blue Agate!! I need everyone you can spare out here, now!!"

* * *

* * *

He was sure that he heard Pyrope's voice come from this area. Steven coughed as he wiped at his eyes. The sounds of battle and gunfire echoing all around. He had to stop Pyrope, but he could hardly see! The only good thing about all the dust and smoke was nobody else could see either.

"So… You think you can face me?" Pyrope seemingly melted out from nowhere. Her unnaturally red hair covered with a thin layer of black and gray soot. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"I did earlier, didn't I?" Steven wiped his nose on his sleeve and cautiously watched the woman in front of him.

"Lucky," Pyrope spat. "It's funny, as I recall, the Diamant's precious little daughter passed away before any heir to their family name was born. Are you adopted?"

"My mom ran away, she didn't die... Not until she had me. I don't think that matters, though." The teenager shuffled and began pacing towards Pyrope's side. The ex-agent followed suit and began mirroring Steven's movement. He was _hoping_ he could talk her down, get her to see reason. Then again, if Pyrope was taking things this far… (He had to try, though!)

"Personal curiosity as your mother went missing right around the time I left the Authority. No matter!" Pyrope grinned almost cheerfully, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "If White wants to throw her lone lion cub at me, so be it!"

"You don't have to do this, you know? You can just stop, tell your people to stop! Everything can just…" The woman in front of the teenager gave a haughty smirk as she wagged her index finger at him. She wasn't going to stop. "…everything can just be over with."

"No-no, my darling, this is my coup de grace! My masterwork, I've waited for so long for this to happen." Pyrope's eyes glowed a dangerous red in the dusty dark air. "I'm not going to let some old woman and her toothless lion cub take it from me!"

She lashed out with her arms, and a wave of bright red energy whipped out. Steven quickly rolled to the side and onto his feet. The attack connected with the wall just behind him, the red bricks shattering from the blow.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to!" He summoned his shield and took a fighting stance. "I don't understand why you did all of this! Just for a little bit of money!?"

The ex-agent cocked her brow in annoyance, " _A little bit of money_? It isn't about money, it's about power!" Her hands curled into fists as a scarlet corona of energy enveloped them. "And like any commodity, power can be obtained through any number of means. It can be taken, it can be earned, and it can be bought!"

"Yeah, and you destroyed so many lives for it! Was it worth it? The people in Maine? The people here in Empire City? Your own people, the ones that trusted in your plan!!?" Steven's voice cracked. "What about Demantoid!?"

" _What about Demantoid_!? That demented freak of a geneticist got what was coming to her!! Siding against me with convicts!! She didn't understand, she was hopelessly stuck in her own head!" Pyrope lashed out, firing blast after blast in Steven's direction. "She lacked vision!!"

He put up a wide hexagonal barrier blocking every blow that Pyrope had thrown at him. When the dust finally settled (as much as it could), he was surrounded! There were five of Pyrope standing in front of the teenager now.

"I wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for Demantoid! If she had just followed directions – just listened to her betters, she would still be alive!! Not that mess you see buried under a pile of concrete!" All five of the figures lunged forward!

Steven threw his bulwark up to block who he thought was the real Pyrope, only to have the wind knocked out of him! She punched him in the stomach several times then hit him with an uppercut launching the boy into the air. He landed hard against the gravel ground, his head was spinning.

" _Enough of this_! I've no time to try to explain these matters to a child!" The ex-agent rushed forward only to be violently thrown back by one of Steven's barriers.

"Why won't you stop!?" The teenager screamed as he got to his feet. He quickly summoned another shield and lobbed it in Pyrope's direction. It hit the mark, but it was just an illusion! The "copy" of the ex-agent quickly dissipated in front of Steven's eyes.

"You're going to have to do better than that, little lion cub!!" Pyrope sent out a furious wave of red energy.

It caught Steven by surprise, he didn't know what to do so he jumped! Several feet into the air, he did a small summersault, pushed himself off the stone wall behind him, and pivoted towards Pyrope. The teenager summoned his magenta aegis once more and slammed into the red-haired woman from above, pinning her to the gravely ground.

"You… didn't answer… my question!" Steven grunted at Pyrope as they both struggled. The woman's expression was pure fury as she tried to reach the boy from around his shield.

"Because… I… _Deserve better_!!" Somehow the ex-Authority agent managed to get her booted feet out from under Steven and kicked up, launching him several feet away from her.

Steven hit his head hard this time, the tunnel became blurry, and he struggled to get air into his lungs. The little air he did manage to breathe in was dusty, and he coughed violently. The firefight in the distance became oddly muffled as strange shapes danced before his eyes.

"My compliments, cub! It's been a while since anyone has given me any sort of challenge. Too bad it ends here." Pyrope walked up slowly, the gravel scraping under her boots. "We'll just chalk your life up to… _potential lost_. Ta-ta now!" She pulled a pistol from her coat and pressed the barrel against Steven's temple.

" _Get away from him_!!" A blinding golden flash slammed into Pyrope as gravel sprayed everywhere. 

Steven scrubbed his eyes, "Yellow!!"

* * *

* * *

She hated it. She hated all of it. Melena could barely breathe as she frantically looked through the hellscape that used to be a Manhattan subway tunnel. Furiously she wiped at the sweat and blood in her eyes in a vain attempt to improve her vision. Her upper lip curled as she grit her teeth. Everything had gone to shit!

Yellow had seen her fair share of battle over the years. First in the US invasion of Grenada in 1983, then in Nicaragua during the Contra conflict. It just seemed to spiral on and on from there. Some battles going smoothly. Other's going entirely upside down.

This conflict, however… this fight… was probably one of the most chaotic fights she had ever been in. And so much was on the line; Empire City, the people of Empire City. Then there was the personal stakes; her _mother_ , her _wife_ , her _grandson_. Yellow Diamond could lose everything in one fell swoop, and it was all because of one woman's machinations.

"Pyrope!" The marine growled through clenched teeth. She couldn't remember a time when she traveled as fast as she did the moment she saw that bitch pull a gun on her grandson. A red fog seemed to cloud her vision as she rocketed forward.

"Get away from him!!" Yellow cried out as she slammed into Pyrope at full speed. The force of the blow threw the woman several feet away. A large spray of gravel erupting in Pyrope's wake as she skipped across the ground.

"Yellow!!" Steven yelled enthusiastically.

"Here," the marine barked as she proffered her hand to the teenager. "On your feet, we're leaving!"

Yellow looked away for a second, and that was all it took, a quick glance in the direction of her grandson. Because she wanted to help him get up off the ground. Because she wanted to reassure herself that he was alright, that he was safe. And that finite instant of time was all Pyrope needed to launch a relentless attack at the pair. A swirling wall of fiery red energy was cascading through the tunnel from floor to ceiling. 

"Look out!!" Steven screamed as a bright hexagonal barrier materialized around both him and Yellow. He'd scarcely got it up in time!

When the attack collided with the teenager's bulwark, everything went white. Tears flooded the general's eyes as she sharply looked away. It only took a second for the light to die down, but it was soon apparent that they weren't out of harm's way yet. Large, heavy chunks of brick and concrete began to plummet, followed by steel girders and rebar. 

Adrenaline shot through Yellow's veins. She didn't think, she reacted. Grabbing Steven by his upper arm, she hastily slung the boy over her shoulder. There wasn't time to be delicate. And then Melena ran as fast as she could. It was probably the fastest the woman had ever dared let herself go. She had limits, if she pushed herself too hard…

 _Faster goddammit_!! 

Plumes of dust rolled around them as debris began closing off the tunnel ahead. Melena, desperate to escape the throes of annihilation, leapt forward. It was an impressive feat, she would have been pleased with herself, except she landed with Steven just shy of imminent danger.

Melena knew this was going to happen even before her feet hit the ground. The teenager was yelling something… But the marine wasn't paying attention. She landed, and the dust, debris, and heavy concrete and metal landed on top of both her and Steven. 

Then there was darkness…

It didn't last long, however. Or, Melena didn't think so, at least. A soft magenta light-saturated her vision as her eyes fluttered open.

"Melena?" A young voice croaked from her side. Yellow took a breath in and then coughed as she looked up. Steven had put up a barrier protecting the pair of them from the worst of the tunnel collapse. He had tears in his eyes that cut sharp rivulets through the blood and grime on his face. 

"Are you alright?" Melena said in a surprisingly gentle voice. (She even surprised herself.)

"I-I'm okay… your leg…"

The marine looked down only to see a heavy steel girder had pinned her left leg to the ground. "Fucking hell…"

"We almost cleared the cave-in. I think this chunk of cement is the only thing trapping us here right now." Steven said, thoughtful pursing his lips.

"Wait!" But the teenager had already started to shift the debris around. Carefully he let down his barrier, but only partially. Using his free hand, he shoved the massive chunk of rubble forward slowly until it finally tipped forward and then fell to the ground with a resounding thud. A darkened subway tunnel stretched out before them; it was blissfully empty. 

"See, now we can get out of here!" Steven grinned as he looked at Melena, and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

The brevity was short-lived as the marine looked at her leg. Pain was now shooting through it from the shin up. 

"You may have to leave me here to get help," Yellow grunted as she sat up. Golden eyes locked on to magenta.

"I can lift this, just a little. Think you can scoot out from under it?" Steven said as he carefully let the rest of his barrier down. A small amount of debris rolled down on top of them as he did so.

Melena placed both of her hands on her thigh in an investigative motion. She carefully bent her knee up ever so slightly. This was a good sign; it wasn't a break, it was a fracture. "Alright, let's give it a shot. But if anything shifts too much, you're going to let go right away, understand?"

"But, you're leg—" 

"No buts! I don't want you to get crushed. This is not up for debate, young man!"

Slowly, reluctantly, Steven nodded his head. "Okay, I understand."

The teenager stepped over to the steel girder and wiped his hands on his pants before he reached around its girth, taking hold. "On the count of three, ready?"

Yellow nodded as she took a deep breath in. "One, two… three!"

Steven pulled the beam up and a sharp pain shot through Melena's leg. She grit her teeth and quickly slid herself out from underneath. As soon as she did, Steven let go, the mountain of debris in front of them shifted dangerously.

"Uh, let's get further away from here." The 15 year-old said rather anxiously as he walked behind Yellow. "Think you can get up?"

"I might be able to, I think it just looks worse than it is—" Melena managed to push herself up, putting nearly all of her weight on her right leg. However, the second she shifted to her other leg told her how bad the damage truly was. She gave a sharp yelp as red, hot pain shot through her left leg, tears rolling free from the corners of her eyes. She would have fallen over if Steven hadn't been there.

"I got you!" The teenager reached out and grabbed her by the front of her armor. His warm eyes bored into Melena's as he gave her a sad smile, "I'll catch you if you fall."

The remark wasn't lost on her, it was the very same remark she said to him earlier in the week, at the ice skating rink in the park. It seemed like an eternity ago…

There was a long pause as the blonde waited for the pain to subside so she could function. Once it did, she wiped at her eyes and took another deep breath as she leaned heavily against her grandson. "L-let's get further away from this mess and see if we can't raise someone on the radio."

"Right!" Steven nodded and drew his lips out into a thin, determined line. "I might be able to heal you…"

"No, Let's get somewhere relatively safe first. I don't want a repeat of what happened when you healed Carnelian at the Cloisters." Yellow said as she half hopped, half hobbled, using Steven as a make-shift crutch. 

The pair traveled slowly as Yellow limped along, hanging on to Steven. They had made it a few dozen meters when the large pile of rubble behind them began to shift. Chunks of rock and dust tumbled down to the ground, skipping and cracking against the stony floor. Steven had stopped, and that meant Yellow had to stop as well. She wasn't going anywhere without him at this juncture. 

"Maybe everything is just settling?" The teenager half asked, half hoped as he swallowed and looked up at Yellow.

The marine didn't look back; she was too focused on the ever-shifting pile of debris. Something was moving around beneath it.

"We're going, as fast as we can! If I tell you to do so, you're running. I mean it this time—"

Before Yellow could finish warning the boy, a bright red burst of energy exploded underneath the rubble. Steven immediately summoned his shield, protecting them from flying shards of stone.

" _YOU_!!" Pyrope jumped down from the pile and landed somewhat ungracefully, only a few feet away from Steven and Yellow. "Everything is ruined!!"

Melena clenched her jaw and pulled Steven a little closer, it seemed their fight wasn't quite over yet.


	34. Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! This is probably the longest chapter I've written for any story at almost 6K words.
> 
> One more chapter to go after this... 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

The ex-Authority agent was enraged! She strode forward with burning purpose, and she looked worse for wear. Her once white uniform was now almost black with soot and grime. Her hair was coming undone from its immaculate bun; her face was covered in blood. Pyrope didn't make it through the cave-in unscathed.

"I've spent hundreds of thousands of dollars, if not millions, to make this happen! That's gone! My company, my soldiers, the treasury, months of planning!!?? It's all gone!!" Her eyes were radiating so much light it cast everything in the tunnel in a blood-red color. "But the worst thing, the worst thing is I lost my chance at power, true power!!"

Pyrope leaped up and slammed into the ground right in front of Steven and Yellow. The impact sent them flying in opposite directions. The teenager landed roughly but managed to get up almost right away. 

He quickly looked for Yellow. She was some feet away on the ground, holding her leg with one hand while summoning electricity in the other. Her teeth were bared, and her eyes burned a bright golden light.

" _Oh, Yellow_!!" Pyrope said with a sneer, "You barely have enough energy left to power a lightbulb, darling! You're hardly a threat!"

Pyrope then turned to Steven, her eyes narrowing. "There's one thing I can do before I escape, and that is to _claim retribution_. But not against you, Yellow Diamond… Not yet, at least." 

Bloody lips curled into a genuinely visceral smile, "You're going to watch as I beat the living snot out of your little lion cub!"

Melena screamed in a futile effort to get Pyrope's attention. But Steven was ready this time. He knew how she fought, what her Gem abilities were, and how she completely underestimated him. He could do this, he had to do this.

The teenager knit his brow as a magenta shield appeared in front of him. Pyrope was charging towards him, firing energy bolts in his direction. Steven either dodged or blocked them as he somersaulted over her and slammed his shield into her back. Pyrope skidded face-first into the ground.

"Why don't you just leave!! You can go, I won't chase you, I can't!" The 15 year-old yelled as he watched the ex-agent stagger into a stand. 

"There are consequences for your actions! This is what you get for getting in the way of someone far superior to you!" Pyrope charged again, this time creating four copies of herself.

Steven summoned two shields this time. He dashed back and threw one, taking out two of Pyrope's copies. Then he raced forward, the teenager had a one in three chance of getting this right! He barreled straight into Pyrope, knocking her down and once again landing on top of her. This time, however, she immediately kicked up and back, throwing Steven some feet behind her. He recovered quickly, but not quickly enough. He'd just stood up when he was greeted with a crushing hand around his throat and a pistol aimed right at his face.

"I win, _cub_! Now your grandmother gets to watch as I end your _existence_."

" _NO_!! God, don't do this, _please_!!" Melena had somehow managed to get to her feet and had painfully made her way over. "Nora, shoot me, do what you want with me!!! Not him, anything but him!!" 

The desperation in her voice, the fear… There was so much of it; he had never heard Melena speak in that tone before. Her voice was usually deep and melodic with unbreakable confidence. Not now; right now, it was raw and completely vulnerable. Panic and despair spilled out of her; she was a shattered woman.

Steven struggled, but Pyrope's hand squeezing the air out of his throat, forcing him to his knees. Steven could swear he saw stars dancing in his eyes.

"I've had everything taken from me today! Everything! My plan was perfect, it was sublime—" Pyrope ranted on and on, and Steven could feel himself fading away. 

_Gotta stay awake_! He looked over at yellow. She had moved ever so slightly. It was deliberate, there was no doubt in Steven's mind. Her leg was fractured, any unnecessary movement was going to make it worse. He watched carefully, blinking away the tears in his eyes. It was getting more difficult to maintain consciousness. 

It finally hit Steven: Melena was steadily moving closer to the _third rail_. He understood now! her Gem abilities allowed her to absorb and release electrical energy. He'd heard this from both Pyrope and White Diamond. Yellow was going to try and attack with a little help from the third rail, the source of power for all subway train engines. 

Melena had gotten Pyrope to rant on and on to buy her time, to buy Steven time. Darkness was beginning to completely overtake him. He could help Yellow, it was his only chance. 

The teenager grabbed Pyrope's arm with both hands and tried to get up. "NO! No, you don't, _little lion cub_!! You should know when you've been bested!!"

The ex-agent pressed the barrel of her gun against Steven's forehead, "Goodbye, darling. Don't worry about Yellow here, she'll be joining you soon!"

With every ounce of his strength, Steven wrenched Pyrope’s arm away while kicking up. It launched him up and away, startling his attacker. He saw the electrical explosion as he fell ungracefully on the hard ground. Blinding electrical arcs and burnt ozone filled the air. Pyrope was shot violently back into the pile of rubble from the cave-in. And while the attack saved Steven, it didn’t do anything to improve Pyrope’s mood. 

“You bitch!! I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you right now!!” She was in a rage when she got back up.

She immediately turned on Yellow, ready to fire on her full blast. And the teenager was too far away to do anything to stop Pyrope. Melena had already fallen back down; her injuries preventing her from standing, preventing her from defending herself. Golden eyes stared defiantly at their attacker, Yellow wasn’t afraid. 

"NO!!" Steven screamed as he raced forward in vain… 

When a deep wailing howl pierced the damp, dusty air. All three of the Gems' froze in place and looked at the mountain of debris that blocked the tunnel. 

It didn't take long before sharp cracking noises were heard echoing through the tunnel, followed by a savage roar. A chill ran up Steven's spine as the rubble shifted and chunks of concrete and metal collapsed forward. Bloody claws and a razor-sharp maw cruelly grinned from the darkness as the corrupted Gem dragged itself forward. It was near death, somehow Steven could tell; its life ebbing away…

Pyrope was the closest, she ran forward, trying to evade the titan's claws. But even in death's throes, the monster was insanely fast. It snatched the ex-Authority agent by the right leg and began to drag her back. The ceiling above began to collapse further; the underground structure couldn't take the strain. There was going to be another collapse.

"Help!!" Pyrope screamed out, and Steven raced towards her.

Yellow was yelling at him as bricks and chunks of the tunnel rained down around him. A large mass of cement broke free from the ceiling, stalling the corrupted Gem, it roared in frustration. The teenager jumped and reached out, grabbing Pyrope by the arm with both hands, she clung to him with every ounce of strength she had.

Steven dug his feet in as he held on. Pyrope cried out as the corrupted Gem pulled harder, "I'm not letting go! Just hold on!!"

* * *

* * *

A gargantuan iron pipe slammed into the ground a few short feet away from the struggling pair. The teenager grit his teeth and dug his feet in further. Pyrope watched him as a bitter grin stretched across her sweat streaked face. 

This was the end, and she had failed in _spectacular_ fashion, just like her father failed, _spectacularly_. In the end, he did the right thing. He was going to face his mistakes, his shortcomings… His poor heart just couldn't take it. Maybe it was time to follow his example and face the mess she had created…

"We're both going to die at this rate, cub!!"

"Come on! Don't give up, I've got you!!"

"I think it's time I _accepted_ my failure!" The red-haired woman looked at Steven as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. "I don't deserve to be rescued, especially after I tried shooting you in the head! Let me go and save your grandmother, she's far more deserving of a rescue than me!"

Nora let go, and to the boy's credit, he still held fast. The monster pulled harder, and she cried out as pain shot through her leg and spine. All the while, death, and debris rained down at an alarming rate. "Save your grandmother!! You can't rescue both of us, you know this!!"

The boy was crying, he was _actually_ crying over her. It was far more than Pyrope deserved.

Oh, the irony…

Claws bit into her calf through the Kevlar armor she was wearing. Flesh was being torn and rent, Nora could feel blood saturating her pant leg. She could also feel the bones in her arm cracking where the teenager was desperately holding on.

Tears spilled from the boy's eyes, "I'm sorry, _I'm so sorry_!"

"Go."

And he did and leaped away into the curtain of soot that filled the air. As soon as he let go, she was instantly dragged towards the behemoth. The damn thing was mostly immobilized beneath the first collapse. It held Nora up as it bared its teeth at her, and she smiled back.

Pyrope charged up a concussive blast, the largest she had ever created. And fired directly into the corrupted Gem's head, "You're coming with me, monster!!"

All Nora saw after that was crimson fire and darkness.

* * *

* * *

_Run, run, run_!! 

Steven moved as fast as his legs could carry him. There was no time to think or second guess himself; he had to get to Melena. He hadn't realized how far he'd actually gotten away from his grandmother… Where was Yellow!?

" _Steven_!!" Golden eyes burned through the heavy screen of dust as stone continued to fall all around them. The teenager wouldn't have found her at all if she hadn't screamed his name. 

Steven was running on pure adrenaline at this point. Without giving a second thought, he grabbed Melena, threw her over his shoulder, and ran. When he realized he wasn't fast enough, he took three bounding leaps forward, covering a tremendous amount of ground in only a few short seconds. And just in time, the second tunnel collapse was far larger than the first one. It sounded like an explosion that seemed to echo on forever.

The 15 year-old stopped when the air in the section they were in was mostly clear. It was narrower and quieter, peaceful even.

"Steven," A ragged, drained mezzo-soprano voice spoke from behind him. "Set me down, please."

Carefully, the teenager moved across train rails and gently helped Melena to the ground to sit with her back to the wall. Her face was streaked with grime and blood. She screwed her eyes shut in unmistakable pain as she straightened out her left leg. A long silent moment passed between them as they both caught their breath. 

It was odd, Steven could see clearly despite the fact they were in a pitch-black tunnel. He looked at his hands as he sat down cross-legged and noticed a soft magenta light illuminated them. Slowly his gaze landed on Melena's leg. The teenager stretched his fingers out and delicately let them hover over the apparent injury. 

Her leg was sitting in a slightly odd angle that could be seen even with all the armor covering it… A warm hand was placed on the back of Steven's neck snapping him out of his almost trance-like state.

"Don't worry about that. Are you alright?" Melena spoke softly, tender concern filling out the ragged edges in her voice. "Please, tell me you're alright!?"

"I-I mean… I think so?" A hot wash of tears welled up, threatening to spill over. "Melena, I tried to save her. I tried _so hard_ , but… But she didn't want to be saved."

Yellow pulled him into a crushing hug, and Steven hugged her back. He didn't know why Pyrope refused being rescued. Maybe he didn't want to understand why. It was twisted and unfathomable, just like this entire situation. Then his grandmother pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against his, her golden eyes affixed to his own.

"Steven, you possess an incredible amount of compassion, and you wear your heart on your sleeve. But… you can't save _everyone_." Melena paused and brushed away some of the teenager's tears with a gentle thumb. 

"One of the hardest lessons to learn is that some people don't want to be saved. Whatever the reason may be, Pyrope's death _is not your fault_. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" Steven softly replied as he scrubbed at his nose.

* * *

* * *

Melena pulled away and nodded, her golden eyes burning bright. It made the shadows surrounding the pair shift ever so slightly. "Let's see if we can get us some help."

She softly swore to herself as she reached for the radio on her belt. What she found was a melted piece of molten plastic and electronics. The marine frowned deeply as she looked into awestruck magenta eyes.

"I guess we can't radio for help." Steven gave her a sheepish look.

"Give me a few minutes to think, young man."

Yellow frustratedly chucked the useless thing across the tunnel and let her head fall on the bricks behind her. Because, _of course_ , that happened. Their luck has been paradoxically miraculous and abysmal at the same time during the week. Yellow had a suspicion that grabbing onto the infamous third rail was what did the radio in.

The marine shook her head, she could ruminate on their _shitty_ luck later. Right now, she needed to get herself and Steven out of this tomb and find a way to get help. This wasn't going to be easy; her condition was going to deteriorate in a short while. Adrenaline could get you far, but when it's effects wore off, you crash hard. 

Then there was her grandson's state of mind to consider. Melena saw him try to rescue Pyrope when the corrupted Gem re-emerged. She didn't witness what happened after that, there was too much dust and debris. Mental trauma was just as bad as physical trauma. The teenager was compartmentalizing, and that would have to be enough for now.

"Let's," Yellow shifted and winced as she held her leg. "Let's try and find a place where we can contact someone for help."

The blonde looked tiredly at the 15 year-old next to her, "I only have a vague idea where we're at."

"I kind of know where we're at. We moved pretty far away from the treasury." Steven furrowed his dark brow and slipped his cellphone from his pocket. "We won't get a signal down here, but I snapped a picture of a railway tunnel map earlier."

The boy leaned closer to Yellow so they could figure out a path forward. "Let's head back towards Fulton Station. I think that's our best option for right now, sweetheart."

Steven nodded and then gave the marine an odd look. "Uh, it might be better if I carried you."

Melena clenched her jaw. _It would be better_ , but it bothered her to no end that her grandson had to carry her. A large part of it was pride. She'd always stood on her own two feet against all odds. Then there was the part about being a burden… She shook her head and braced herself against the wall behind her. Between the wall and Steven, she managed to get on her feet again. She'd have to put her feelings aside, they had to get out of here.

"Listen closely, this is going to be a bit awkward due to height difference. But it will work, it's called a fireman's carry…"

* * *

* * *

Somewhere along the way, the pair got turned around. The subway tunnel system was not linear, and both Melena and Steven came across more than one branching path. She was sure that they wasted some time fumbling around in the dark. Finally, they ended up at Wall Street Station. It was a stop that was adjacent to the Fulton Street Station. It was about a mile away from the treasury and the next street over.

That was just fine with Yellow, however, and Steven too. She could tell when he picked up the pace.

"We're getting out of here!" The teenager breathed out in relief as he made a beeline for the stairs.

"Careful! We don't know if anyone is up there!" 

Steven paused and turned his head to look at Yellow, balanced on his surprisingly sturdy shoulders. She gave him an apologetic look before speaking, "The last thing we need is more trouble, take a good look around before entering the mezzanine."

The boy nodded and climbed the stairs as quietly as he was able. Melena couldn't blame him at all; they'd literally been through _hell_. She was just as desperate to leave Manhattan's labyrinth of underground tunnels behind as the boy was.

They reached the top of the landing and cautiously took a look around before leaving the stairwell. The central mezzanine almost looked cheerful. It had palm trees with colorful holiday lights. The shops were shuttered, and the lights were mostly out. The floor was polished, and the tables had all the chairs placed neatly on top. It was blessedly quiet and _normal_.

"Hello!" Steven finally called out, his musical voice echoing off of the marble pillars and walls. Not a sound was heard. "Yellow? I think we lucked out!"

"You mean for once." She said grumpily, "Let's find a place to hunker down and then see if we can contact base."

"What about here?" Off to the side was a planter with some overly festive palm trees stuck in the middle. Across from them was a hallway with restrooms, drinking fountains, and what looked like payphones. Melena vaguely wondered if kids these days even knew what a payphone was…

"This is perfect, right here." Steven gently bent down, let Melena slide off his shoulders onto her good leg, and then helped her sit down. The teenager then plopped down next to her with an incredulous grin.

"We're gonna be okay!" Steven wrapped his arms around the marine's neck, and Melena returned the embrace. They held each other a long moment, the realization of what they had both just went through hitting them.

"I-I hope everyone else is okay! White wasn't doing so well when I left her…" Steven said as he pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"We have to carry on and believe that everyone is fine. We can't stop to worry about situations we don't know about yet. It's all we can do for now." Melena brushed back the dark tangled curls from Steven's forehead. The teenager simply nodded and looked away.

"The phones in the hallway, we need to know if they're working. Can you check?" It was a long shot, but it was still a shot. Most of the phone lines weren't working, and cell service was highly unpredictable if it even worked at all.

The 15 year-old jumped up and trotted over to the phones in the hall. "Hey! There's a dial tone!! But…"

"But what?" Yellow cocked an eyebrow. God, what else was going to be thrown in their way?

"Uh, it's asking for a credit card." 

" _Oh, for fucks sake_ … of course, it is." Melena made a face and dug into her back pocket, pulling out her wallet. Steven plodded back over and crouched.

" _Whoa_ , everything is a little crispy." Nearly every credit card and ID in Melena's wallet had fused together or was burnt around the edges.

" _This_ ," The marine grit her teeth as she pried out what looked like a serviceable credit card from the others. "Is what happens when you touch industrial electrical lines."

She handed the damaged MasterCard to Steven and pulled a slightly charred business card from a different fold in the wallet. "That's the direct line to Holly Blue's phone. If you can get that card to work, call that number and tell her where we're at." 

"What if it doesn't work?'

"One thing at a time, young man." Yellow fondly clapped the boy on his shoulder.

Steven nodded and returned to the phones. Melena slouched a little and let her head rest against the planter behind her. 

_Let this work, please, just let this work_.

* * *

* * *

Holly Blue Agate sat in the dim situation room, slowly steeping her tea. This was the most action she'd seen since she'd joined the Authority. Which was _years_ ago now… She'd sent nearly all of the remaining Authority forces to the treasury building. The only thing guarding HQ was a skeleton crew.

From what she was picking up on comms traffic, the situation went sour. And that was with _both_ Diamonds involved. Holly thought for sure, with both of those women on the ground, the situation would be resolved soon… 

But it seemed even the best-made plans could be upended. And now it looked like Pink and Yellow Diamond were MIA. Garnet was the first to call in asking for reinforcements. Then every hour after that, Blue Diamond had been calling in for updates. Of course, Holly had none to give. The situation was looking grim.

The landline phone rang out across the still room, causing the older woman to jump, sloshing her tea onto her gray wool skirt. She swore softly, setting her cup down on the desk. Who would be calling? There are only a select few who would have this particular number.

"Authority Manhattan office, please state your business!" The Agate said sharply into the handset.

"Holly!! It's Steven!"

The older woman shot up from her chair, "Steven! Everyone has been looking for you; what's your current location?"

"We're at Wall Street station, uh, subway lines two and three! Me and Yellow are in the mezzanine. Yellow's leg is broken, we can't make it back to base without help." 

"Alright, no worries, Steven." Holly quickly pulled up a map on her computer, she knew exactly where he was. "I'm sending someone right now. I'm going to hang up, but I know exactly where you are, and I can call you if I need to. Help is coming, sit tight."

"Got it, Holly!"

The Agate set the phone back in its cradle. Now the question was who to notify? The irony of the situation was Steven was maybe a little more than a mile from the federal treasury… Carnelian and Skinny were en route back to base with agent Peridot. She could go herself with a couple of the remaining guards… No good, someone had to manage communications, and she was about three miles away from Wall Street Station. 

Holly sighed, "Occam's razor, the simplest solution is the best." She picked up the radio headset and pressed the PTT button. 

"Holly Blue Agate to Blue Diamond, over."

* * *

* * *

It had been a few hours now since the fighting stopped. Armed Authority guards moved back and forth, detaining and securing any and all SPS soldiers that were alive. Logistically it was a nightmare, there were roughly a couple dozen suspects in custody. They needed to be detained until the proper law enforcement could take them. Which was well and fine, except there was no place to put the suspects. Then there was the other problem: The treasury was _wide open_. Someone had to stay and guard it now.

A small group of US National Guardsmen, EMTs, and ECPD officers showed up from a nearby shelter. Sergeant Jensen seemingly got word that the Crystal Gems needed help, and he was gracious enough to send who he could. Plans were already being hashed out about where to stash the SPS mercenaries and who would be standing watch.

Blue Diamond's mind wasn't focused on the piles of gold and silver in the vault below. Her attention wasn't even on the SPS soldiers that she currently strode past. 

They were in the upper lobby of the reserve bank lined up against one of the far walls and forced to sit with their hands and ankles bound with zip ties. A few ECPD officers were taking off any face coverings and taking pictures with their phones. Documenting faces and names, placing them firmly at the scene of the crime.

She walked on towards the front of the lobby, just outside is where two ambulances were parked, emergency lights flashing in the darkness. The SPS guards that had more severe injuries were being treated here. Blue gave the mercenaries a truly icy look as she passed, a thin brow arched in utter disgust. Without sparing another glance, she stepped up to the ambulance closest to her. 

"How is she?" Blue asked a young woman in a dark blue cap with a caduceus cross on it.

"Director Diamant is stable. She's got a gunshot wound in her left shoulder, lost quite a bit of blood. She's got some broken ribs, but those were from previous injuries?" The Irishwoman nodded.

"Well, we think she's worse off now; she may need surgery to put things back into place. And she also has a hell of a head cold. We're about to transport her to the Authority offices in the Diamond district like you asked." The EMT blew into her hands in an attempt to keep them warm.

"Thank you, may I speak to her before you leave?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting out here. Just let me know when you're done." The woman stepped aside so Blue could enter the ambulance and softly closed the door behind her.

White was lying on a gurney bundled up in blankets with an oxygen mask. Her shoulder was wrapped in bulky gauze, and an IV line was running from her right hand. She seemed fragile lying there; it was the first time Blue had ever seen this woman actually _look_ her age.

Linna gingerly straightened one of the blankets as she sat down on the bench. Silver eyes slipped open and regarded her for a moment. Bianca reached up to unfasten the oxygen mask, and Linna helped.

"I could _feel_ you walking up to this vehicle, moonbeam. That's quite a bit of anger you have there." Her typically saccharine voice was hoarse.

"I think I have every right to be angry at this point." Blue looked away, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Have you heard anything? Anything at all?" Bianca coughed, and Linna quickly replaced the mask.

"No. There's a pair of firefighters that came in with everyone else. Garnet had them assess the cave-in. They said it was far too unstable to search for anyone." Blue choked the last sentence out. Melena and Steven could be buried alive, and no one could do anything to help. 

White laced her fingers with Linna's and squeezed. They were helpless, there was nothing they could do. Nothing shy of a miracle could help her grandson and her wife now.

"Holly Blue Agate to Blue Diamond, over." 

" _Jesus Christ_!" Blue snapped, the radio call startling her. She had since taken out her earpiece and was using the handset. "I read you, Holly."

"Good news, I just received a phone call from Pink Diamond." 

Arctic-blue eyes went wide as White squeezed her hand harder. "W—Where is he!?"

"He's with Yellow Diamond at the Wall Street Station about a mile away from your position. From what Pink reported, they're immobile, Yellow is injured. From what I understand, it's not life-threatening."

"I'm on route now, Blue Diamond out!" 

Bianca clapped Linna on the shoulder and pointed towards the door. A clear signal to hurry. The relief was plain in her silver eyes.

"I'll talk to you soon, get some rest!" Blue breathed, squeezing White's leg on her way out of the ambulance. 

She ran back into the front lobby of the bank and immediately spotted one of the Gems. "Amethyst!"

"Yo, BD, what's up, girl?" The Quartz was sitting on top of the front reception desk holding an ice pack to her head. She was clipped by a large piece of concrete while getting White Diamond away from the cave-in.

"Where are the others!?" Blue breathlessly asked as she skidded to a halt.

"Garnet is in the vault talking to the National Guard, and Pearl is in the tunnel. What's going on?" Wide violet eyes stared at the Irish woman.

"No time, come on! Steven and Yellow are at Wall Street Station!" 

"What!!??" The bartender half screamed and jumped off the counter, following Blue. "They're safe!?"

"Yes!" The pair raced out of the building and across the street where a black, unmarked Authority van was parked.

"You and you, is this van equipped with a trauma bag?" Blue Diamond spoke, and both Authority officers stood as straight as a rod. Her ordinarily soft voice gaining a commanding tone.

"Yes, Lt. Colonel Diamant!" A young officer said in a shaky voice. 

"Good, we're going to Wall Street Station roughly a mile south of us. I'll explain on the way, let's go!"

* * *

* * *

It had been maybe 20 minutes since Steven made the phone call to Holly. Now they were just waiting… Yellow sat where Steven had left her. Her eyes were screwed shut, her head resting against the planter behind her.

There was a shuttered Doughnut shop just across from where they were sitting. Steven narrowed his eyes, "I bet there's bottled water in there."

"More than likely." Melena agreed tiredly.

"I'm thirsty, and you look like you could use some water too." The teenager stood up and strode over to the shop's metal shutter.

"Steven, what are you—"

The shutter was held closed by a sturdy but simple padlock. The 15 year-old confidently grabbed hold of it and twisted it off with an easiness that surprised even him.

"Who taught you to…?" Yellow gave Steven an incredulous look as a realization dawned on her, "You've been taking lessons from White!"

"Uh, she showed me a couple of things." The teenager responded in a sheepish tone. He lifted the shutter and looked inside. Just behind the counter was a cooler with various beverages inside. 

Steven dug in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled five-dollar bill, placing it directly on top of the empty cash register. He then took out two large waters and hopped over the counter, and headed towards Yellow.

"Here, that'll probably help." The teenager cracked open the cap and handed the bottle to Yellow.

"I can't believe she was teaching you how to break into things!" The marine muttered scathingly before taking a long drag from her water.

"It wasn't normal circumstances, we were just trying to survive. I hope she's alright. In the subway, I told her I'd come right back." He looked away sharply.

Steven felt Melena's hand slip into his own, "Me too."

"HALLO!!" It was both loud and oddly muffled at the same time. "Steve-O, you in there, little man!!??"

"Amethyst!" The teenager jumped up just in time to see Blue completely wreck the glass double doors that lead into the mezzanine.

"Nice, BD!" Amethyst chortled as Blue stepped in without glancing at the destruction she'd caused.

"We're over here!!" Steven yelled, waving both hands over his head.

" _Oh, thank God_!!" Blue rushed forward.

"This way, guys!" Amethyst said to someone behind her as she followed Blue. Multiple booted feet hitting the hard marble floor echoed through the empty building.

"I—I thought… we all thought that…" Steven had the air crushed out of him as soon as Linna got her arms around him.

"I'm okay, we should get Melena out of here, though." A wet kiss was planted firmly on the teenager's cheek before Blue let go and turned to Yellow.

"Steve-meister!!" Amethyst exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug. "Oh, man! We were so freaking worried!"

"I'm good! It's alright, really." Steven held Amethyst back.

"Yeah, well, don't do that again!" The Quartz playfully shoved him away as she wiped her eyes. "Pearl may ground you until _college_ , by the way."

"You know what?" Steven sighed and raked his hand through his hair, "I'm okay with that."

"Is this necessary!?" Melena's voice clipped loudly through the marbled hall. The two Authority officers had braced Yellow's leg with a splint and were now standing by as Blue moved to lift the taciturn marine.

" _Would you stop_? You can't walk, and we didn't bring a stretcher." Linna said in an exasperated tone. She looked up at the two officers, "Please, get the van and pull it up closer to the entrance? We'll meet you at the door."

"Ma'am." One of them acknowledged before the pair jogged back to the doors. 

"Come on, Melena, we're almost done. I _really_ don't want to hang around here." Steven half begged his stubborn grandmother

" _Oh, hell_ … Come on, just get me out of here." Melena rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around her wife's neck.

"You didn't mind me carrying you through the jungle in Nicaragua. Remember?" Linna teased lightly as she carefully lifted the marine off the floor.

" _No_ , I don't. I was half unconscious and bleeding from the head." The blonde grumped. 

" _Hmm_. Well, I know for _certain_ that you didn't mind when I carried you back to my house _after_ you got out of the hospital." Linna said in a bemused, playful tone.

" _Not in front of Steven_!!" Melena choked out, her face flushing bright red. 

Amethyst laughed loudly at the old married couple as she wrapped her arm around Steven's neck. All he could do was smile, and it felt _good_. 

For the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt that everything was going to be okay.


	35. Sort of a Homecoming

_Another broken heart_  
_Another lesson learnt_  
_Another harvest eaten_  
_Another night is gone_  
_A new day's begun_  
_Even your dreams they can be real_  


_This world is still a float_  
_No not in Noah's boat_  
_We've only lost the vision_  
_Of the stars we're meant to be_  


**_Zero 7, This World_**

* * *

* * *

It was a different feel than the main HQ building in DC or the Empire City office. This Authority installation was… Elegant. It still had armed guards and metal barriers with barbed wire. Everyone was professional and courteous to a fault. But the ocean was nearby, and when you walked outside, there was the ever-present crying of seagulls. Across the street was a wildlife museum and a small bistro that served fantastic lobster rolls and clam chowder.

The décor also reflected a simple elegance; dark blue carpeting and light earthy, gray-blue tones dominated the furniture and walls. Steven's grandmother was very particular when it came to atmosphere. Blue Diamond was in command of the Authority installation in Delmarva, and it showed in every aspect of the building down to the last detail.

Steven sighed and fidgeted with the bottom of his tie. Some chief from the Justice Department, a rather ancient-looking brigadier general from the Pentagon, and a plump senator were droning on and on and on. It was the longest video teleconference _ever_.

It was only him and Linna present in the room, although several others were on screen in the conference. They both sat at the end of the table closest to the camera. Jaylin Miller was also in the meeting on screen, her trademark robin-blue eyes peering owlishly over her glasses' circular frames.

The teenager shot and exhausted glance across the table at his grandmother. Lt. Colonel Diamant was the only way she could be described as at the moment. She sat in her dress blue US Airforce uniform. Her silver hair pinned back tightly into a twist while all the medals and ribbons on her blazer glinted dully in the dim office light. She caught Steven's look and gave a wan smile; the sentiment was understood and shared. _When will this end_?

"Well, I think that's all for now. We've reviewed Mr. Universe's eyewitness statements, and testimony—" The Justice Department chief was interrupted before he could close the meeting.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around all of this. The implications in these testimonies are… well damaging to the current administration's reputation. I'm not certain that this statement is acceptable." The senator drawled out. "Steven, son, are you _sure_ you're telling the truth?"

The teenager narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. Why would he lie about this!? People suffered. Their families were torn apart. Their lives were torn apart. People _died_.

"I'm telling the truth! Everything in that written statement was what happened and what I saw. I'm sorry that it doesn't paint a pretty picture or that it doesn't fit neatly into what your definition of _'acceptable'_ is."

Steven leaned forward a bit, the leather office chair creaked as he did. "And with all due respect, I'm not your _son_ , senator. And it's _Mr. Universe_."

A murmur floated out of the speaker as the other teleconference participants talked among themselves.

"I don't know if I like your attitude, boy!"

"Senator, you can do all of the damage control you like. You can even try intimidating a 15 year-old teenager. However, the bottom line is POTUS failed the citizens of Maine and the citizens of Empire State. You have all of the relevant reports from the Authority, I think Mr. Universe's part in this is _over_." Lt. Colonel Diamant's tone was sub-zero. She wasn't as fiery as Yellow or as canny as White. But she didn't need to be; she could command the room with a single icy glance.

"I think that's all ladies and gentlemen. If you want any further information from the Authority, please direct your questions to the Authority legal department. Thank you, and happy new year!" Blue Zircon cut the others from the call leaving only herself and the two Diamonds.

"Well, that was fun!" Jaylin said acerbically as she began shuffling papers somewhere off-screen. "The nerve of that man…"

"Aye, he's a right _tool_." Blue glanced at Steven, half apologetic, "Excuse me, love."

"It's alright, Blue." The boy grinned and played with the tab on the top of his soda can. "Jaylin, are we in trouble? I mean, things got bad in Empire City and I—"

* * *

* * *

"NO! You are _definitely_ not in trouble. Here's what's going to happen kiddo," Blue Zircon leaned back in her chair before speaking again. "This issue is… seven levels above our pay grade. And about three above Director Diamant's. The Senate will appoint a committee, they'll do an investigation, gather all the evidence, eyewitness testimonies, etcetera. And _then_ fight about _who's to blame_."

"It's very bureaucratic; it's why I leave this job to White and the Zircons." Linna let a tired sigh escape from her lips as she took a sip of tea.

"The director pays us good money for a reason. _Oh well_ , I think that's it. I have the Crystal Gems' official testimonies, along with Yellow and White Diamond's… How is our illustrious director doing, by the way?" Blue Zircon looked up while scribbling something down on a pad of paper. "I heard a rumor that she's thinking of retiring."

" _Hmm_ , do you always pay attention to that rumor, counselor? It's only been floating around the office since the 1980s." Blue Diamond teased lightly as she traced the saucer holding her tea with elegant fingers.

"I don't know. I was just looking at all the reports and noted that she took quite the beating in Empire City." The lawyer's eyebrows lifted above her glasses.

"Sifting through all the facts as usual, eh, Jaylin?" Blue set her tea down and winked at her grandson. "It stays in this room, but she's _seriously_ mulling it over this time."

"Wow… You know? I don't have an argument for that. I mean, if anyone has earned a break, it's the director." Blue Zircon set her pen down as she let that piece of information sink in.

"We'll have to see. Bianca is quite the perfectionist and is committed to what she does." Blue reached across the table for the remote, "We'll let you go, Counselor Miller. I'm sure you'd like to be home with your family for the New Year holiday."

"Yeah, it's been a _long_ week. I'm sure you guys are still recovering yourselves." Jaylin raked her hand through her short, light-brown hair. "Steven! We have to stop meeting like this, man! Tell your dad I said 'hi!' for me."

"I will, thanks, Jaylin. Happy new year!"

"Happy New year, kiddo!" Blue Zircon grinned at Steven, then turned to Blue Diamond, "Lt. Colonel, call if you need anything. Have a _quiet_ holiday."

The screen went out, and Linna was left alone with her grandson. She chuckled warmly as she watched him struggle with his necktie, " _Ugh_ , I kind of don't like ties."

" _Oh_ , such a shame. You look quite handsome when wearing one." Blue stretched as she stood and picked up her flight cap from the table. "Are you alright, love?"

"What?" Steven looked at her confusedly for a moment as he undid the top button on his light-pink dress shirt. "I mean, I guess I'm okay."

"You went off on the senator there. It was a bit surprising."

"I don't know. I guess I shouldn't have…" The teenager bit his lip.

" _No_ , you had every right too. If Yellow was here, she probably would have told you that you didn't get angry enough." Blue walked around the table while placing her cap on.

"I've just been feeling really out of sorts since we left the city." Steven looked down, playing with the tie that was still in his hands.

"You're going to feel like that for a while." Blue placed her arm around his shoulders and ushered him out of the room. "It _will_ get better, I promise." Linna placed a kiss on Steven's cheek as she brushed his hair back. "And if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

A gentle smile stretched across the boy's face, "Thanks, Blue."

"Lt. Colonel Diamant?" A nasally voice pierced the relative quiet in the hallway.

"Hullo, Amber. I hope Director Diamant isn't tasking you too hard?" Blue frowned slightly; Yellow Pearl had been filling in for Pink Pearl. The woman had to be exhausted; she'd been following White and the Crystal Gems since Maine.

"No, ma'am. Just running a few errands, and then I'm free for the remainder of the week." The wiry blonde stood up straight and smiled.

"Director Diamant asked if she could see you, Mr. Universe." Amber's eyes softened as they landed on the teenager. "I have a car warmed up and waiting in the parking lot."

"Oh, uh, sure! You don't need me do you, Blue?" Steven asked as he shoved his hands in his light blue parka.

"No, we're done, love. Four hours is a long time for anyone to be in a meeting." Linna gave her grandson one more hug before they parted. "I'm going home to make sure Melena is resting like she should. Call if you need me."

"I will! I'll see you and Yellow tomorrow!" Steven grinned and followed after Amber.

* * *

* * *

Melena hated hospitals, but she wasn't here for medical reasons… _this time_. She sat at a small table in the cafeteria. Her crutches leaning on the wall next to her and hot coffee in a "to-go" cup in front of her.

"Melena! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Priyanka Maheswaran chirped as she entered the room. "How's that cast working out for you?"

Yellow moved to at least stand but was stopped. The doctor leaned down and gave her a brief hug, "I think we're past formal decorum, general."

"Ha! Yes, I suppose we are. The cast is tolerable, by the way." Golden eyes watched as Dr. Maheswaran sat across from her.

"It's the least I could do. 3D printing and lightweight plastics seem to be the way to go these days. It's far more comfortable than the plaster casts we used to use in the 70s and 80s." Priyanka had pulled a favor for Melena with a doctor she knew at Beach City Hospital. They'd been making custom casts that were lighter, stronger, and completely waterproof. The blonde could even put both of her boots on when she wanted to go out.

"I'm sure you're not here about your leg, though. You said you needed to discuss something important with me?" Dark brown eyes searched Yellow's.

"Yes, it's about Steven, actually. I…" Yellow leaned back, the plastic chair creaking slightly with the weight. "First and foremost, I want you to know that I trust you implicitly. You and your daughter were thrown in a situation that most people wouldn't be able to cope with."

"But?" The doctor asked cautiously.

"There's no 'but,' really. I just wanted to ask you to be… _discreet_ about Steven's abilities. His healing abilities in particular." The marine contemplated the coffee in front of her for a moment before continuing, "If it got out that Steven could heal people the way he does—"

"It's alright." Yellow's head snapped up as a gentle hand was placed on her forearm. "I understand. Steven's healing is a _damn miracle_. If people find out about that, good-intentioned or no, it will make life difficult for him."

Yellow nodded and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"If anyone asks, it's doctor-patient confidentiality. I can't reveal personal information about a patient without their consent. Case closed."

" _Thank you_. I just want him to have time to be a _normal_ teenager. Steven having these talents makes that a little more difficult at times. The rest of the family and I work very hard to make sure that normalcy happens." Yellow watched as Priyanka nodded and crossed her arms.

Right now, they were just a grandmother and a mother reflecting on how to raise a child. It was strange, Yellow didn't remember having a moment like this when she was rearing Carissa…

"Well, doctor, I'll let you go. I'm sure you have better things to do than sit around here. How is Connie, by the way?"

" _Oh_ , she's just fine. You'll see her tomorrow night for sure. She can't stop talking about the New Year's celebration on the boardwalk. I'll be there too with Doug." The Indian woman smiled warmly as she got up to leave.

"Brilliant! I'll see you tomorrow tonight then." Priyanka patted Melena on the shoulder as she slipped out of the cafeteria.

Now Yellow just had to get home before Linna got back. Carefully she stood as she grabbed her crutches and made her way to the front vestibule. If her wife found out that she wasn't at home resting… Melena wasn't sure if anyone knew how loud that woman could actually yell.

The cab ride home was uneventful as it drove through snowy streets bedazzled with cheerful decorations. Yellow let her mind wander; the past few days had been busy. She had been working non-stop to cover up any trace of Steven's healing talents. When the Authority had to report where this miracle vaccine had been derived from, the marine had made sure all the paperwork said: "Sample Obtained from Unknown Infected Victim." The statement could be left to any interpretation so long as it didn't lead to Steven. No one outside of the Authority could know about her grandson's miraculous healing abilities.

Melena looked up as the cab turned on Thayer Street. Almost there, and it wasn't even noon yet. She'd be home before anyone was the wiser…

" _Oh hell_!"

Linna's cobalt blue Jeep Rubicon was sitting in the driveway. The marine paid the cabby for the ride and sighed when an incensed Blue Diamond poked her head out of the front door. She must have just gotten home; she was still in her dress blues, and flight cap. The Irish woman met Melena about halfway down the shoveled front walk. The blonde winced. She was about to be read the _Riot Act_ …

" _Melena_! You're supposed to be resting. Where were you off too in this cold!? What was so important that it couldn't possibly wait!?"

"I know, _I know_." Yellow wasn't angry. She wasn't even going to argue. She was just going, to tell the truth. And it would be the entire truth. Having a conversation with Dr. Maheswaran was only part of the reason why she went out. The next conversation would be a confession of sorts…

"I went to the hospital." The blonde said simply, her voice tender as she maneuvered herself through the front door.

"What?" Linna's lilting voice instantly softened as worry etched itself onto her beautiful face. "What's wrong?"

"Well… Let's go and sit down. I have to discuss something with you." Melena said as she took off her scarf. She felt a warm hand placed between her shoulder blades, "It's important, but not life-threatening."

With Linna's help, she took off her coat and made her way over to the living room, and sat on the couch. Melena watched as her wife sat down next to her. The Irish woman slipped her flight cap off and set it in her lap, arctic eyes locking on to golden ones.

"I've been working very hard this week to cover up the origin of the vaccine. I don't want it to be traced back to Steven… at all." The blonde looked down at her hands. Callouses and burn scars crisscrossed her palms and fingers. Being able to control and channel electricity was fine and well. Still, Yellow managed to injure herself by mere proxy…

"Everyone agreed on this course of action. Garnet was very adamant about shielding Steven from further scrutiny. But, what does this have to do with going to the hospital this morning?" A far more patient tone replaced Linna's harsher one from a few moments ago.

"I went to speak to Dr. Maheswaran about the matter."

Melena looked back up at her wife. Her silvery brow knit together, her expression perplexed. Always the investigator, Linna took a moment to try and piece the situation together. And she wouldn't; there was a critical piece of information missing from the story.

"Love, you could have called Priyanka on the phone. Why—" The blonde held up her hand, halting Linna's train of thought.

"Because this morning, I woke up and had a panic attack about the entire situation." Melena looked away sharply.

This morning she had woken in a cold sweat, startled, short of breath, and alone. Linna had already gone to the office; it was an early meeting. Melena's mind was spinning; she was overwhelmed. The incident in Maine where she had lost her entire team. Empire City, Demantoid, Pyrope, and her inability to control the situation. Her wife running headlong into danger in Millinocket National Park. Her mother almost dying in a grimy subway tunnel, alone. Her grandson almost succumbing to a tailor-made virus that was supposed to be a mere distraction for a bank heist and everything else on top of that.

Confused and in a panic, she could barely breathe. It was as if a great weight was slowly crushing the air out of her. Vaguely, Melena remembered grabbing her crutches and making it to the bathroom only to collapse on the hard-tiled floor. It took her a solid 30 minutes to reign in her emotions. It was all too much, and it seemed with every passing year, the severity of the attacks increased. There was no way she could hide this from Linna; at least not any more…

"This nonsense started shortly after Carissa was presumed dead. I've been off and on medication for a few years now." Melena cleared her throat and looked into concerned arctic-blue eyes. "And _I'm sorry_ for burdening you with this, but I think I'm having a serious problem this time… I'm sorry—"

"No, stop. _Stop_ apologizing." Linna's tone was resolute. The Irish woman wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Melena's, as was their habit. A long moment of silence passed between the pair as they held each other close.

"May I tell you something?" A warm puff of air washed over the blonde's face.

"You may tell me _anything_."

"I've had an idea that something wasn't right… for quite some time now. I didn't say anything because I knew you would come to me eventually. And _especially_ if you needed my help."

Melena pulled away slightly and nodded as she looked away.

"Perhaps that wasn't the… healthiest way to go about the situation," Linna said softly, her arms tightening ever so slightly. "But you and I have been through so much. I didn't want to seem overbearing. I figured that as long as you weren't doing anything dangerously self-destructive, I'd give you space."

" _Ha_!" The sound that came out of Yellow's throat was far more bitter than she had intended. "I must have had you worried sick when I came back from Maine then."

Tears spilled down the blonde's face freely as Linna held her close. "You truly did have me worried."

"Melena, whatever you're going through, we'll face it together. _I'm here for you_ ," Linna's lilting voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke softly into Melena's ear. "And _I love you_."

* * *

* * *

"Uh-oh, here comes _trouble_." Greg grinned from his perch atop the Hidden Gem.

"You should be resting, Amethyst," Garnet stated flatly as she held a part of the gutter up for Greg to secure.

The Hidden Gem had sustained some minor damage to the exterior from one of the snowstorms that blew through Beach City. The snow was too heavy for the rain gutters to withstand, so it fell under the weight. To keep the building up to code, at least until spring arrived, Pearl had asked Garnet and Greg to make an ad-hoc repair.

"I'm fine! Besides, I wanna see how the bar is doing, big night tomorrow night." Amethyst ambled over to the ladder Garnet was standing on. Her hands shoved into her violet parka as she hunched down a little against a gust of cold wind.

"What you mean is: you want to make sure Pearl didn't put too many decorations on _your bar_." Greg chuckled as he gingerly banged a nail into place.

"If I don't, Pearl will put, like, 500 reindeer and _creepy_ elves on a shelf all over it!" Amethyst frowned deeply.

"I think that'll do it. It should hold until you guys can hire some roofers in the spring." The old rocker puffed out as he carefully stepped on the ladder Garnet had just vacated.

Garnet arched an eyebrow over her mirrored sunglasses, "How's your head?"

"It's fine, g-squad. I just got tired of laying around the house, is all." The bartender grumped.

She had a hairline fracture in her skull near the left temple. When Amethyst was trying to get White Diamond out of the subway tunnel in Empire City, a chunk of cement the size of a small sedan almost fell on top of them. She managed to get the elder Diamond out of harm's way, but she wasn't so lucky. When she finally came-to, she had five stitches and a purple and red bruise on the side of her head.

The wound wasn't the issue. Amethyst was a scrappy fighter; she was from the streets of Empire City. She didn't learn to fight in some military special forces cadre like Pearl and Garnet. The Quartz learned to fight in dark alleyways and abandoned buildings. And the prize was you got to live another day…

The issue was sitting at home after everything that happened. Amethyst had _never_ seen a more desperate fight than the one she saw almost two weeks ago. She kept having nightmares about losing her life. And even more frightening, nightmares about losing her family. She had a particularly nasty dream last night where she and Blue Diamond were on that snowy mountain in Maine fighting that damned corrupted Gem. Amethyst and Blue didn't manage to stop the monster in her dream…

Garnet hummed as the bartender reached for the door; the tennis instructor always seemed to know better. "Come on, you guys, you've been on the roof all morning. Let's get some coffee."

The bells on the front door rang out across the restaurant as warmth enveloped the trio. Amethyst made a beeline for the bar and found that it looked fine. No unnecessary decorations except for a couple extra strings of lights in the back. The restaurant was a little busy with a few scattered tourists. A couple of employees wandered around, making sure everyone was taken care of.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest." Pearl gave a light admonishment from the kitchen door as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel.

"Just making sure you didn't mess up my bar!" The Quartz ambled over to the willowy woman and gave her a playful slug on the arm.

" _No_ , you said no unnecessary decorations. So, I just had some lights added for tomorrow night." Pearl's expression softened before she spoke again, "How are you feeling?"

"Jeez, I'm fine! Why's everybody fussing over me?" 

"This was a hard one, Amethyst. We all had a lot of fire thrown at us this time." Garnet sat down at a nearby table and motioned for the others to do the same. "It's going to take a while for us to heal. Pearl and I included."

"But, ya know? I think it's going to be okay." Greg had a soft smile on his scruffy face, "You're all just going to have to lean on each other until things get better. And I'll be here if you need me. I'm not just exclusively Steven's dad, I'm your family too!"

The old rocker grinned and wrapped an arm around Pearl's shoulders. The thin Gem made a face as she slowly turned to Greg shooting proverbial daggers at the man from her light-blue eyes.

Amethyst couldn't help herself, she started to laugh and couldn't stop. For the first time in two weeks, it seemed like everything was going to be alright.

* * *

* * *

Beach City was charming! The denizens of the city were bustling about the streets shoveling snow and going about their business. Cheerful holiday lights blinking brightly against shop windows and puddles in the street. It was emblematic of what "Small Town USA" was.

It wasn't the first time White Diamond had visited the small town, and it wouldn't be the last. What drew her there wasn't the town itself (charming as it was) but the people that resided in it. _Her family_ was here. Certainly, she could have traveled back to DC to her penthouse in Crystal City to convalesce. But she didn't want to. So, here, Bianca sat in a suite on the hotel's top floor, watching the townspeople bustle and the ocean in the distance from the large windows. The Home Sweet Home Hotel was a fine establishment, and White had stayed in _many_ hotels over the years.

Bianca had instructed Amber to bring her great-grandson over as soon as the deposition meeting was over with. It started at 7am, it was now almost 11am. She was _definitely_ going to look over the meeting minutes.

A polite knock was heard at the door, pulling the elder Diamond from her thoughts. It could only be Amber and Steven; she had the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.

"Come in, the door is open," White said, her voice as sweet as spun honey.

"Director Diamant?" Yellow Pearl popped her head through the gap in the door.

"All's well, Amber, come on in." The wiry woman stepped in with Steven in tow. "Starlight! You look, tired darling, come and sit down with me."

"Do you need anything else, director?" Amber asked as Steven brushed past her.

"Send the meeting minutes to my inbox, and you're free to go, my dear." White sniffed and held a handkerchief up to her nose.

"Already done, ma'am."

"Then have a _grand_ New Year. I'll see you on Monday." Yellow Pearl gave both White and Steven a crooked smile and nodded.

"Bye Amber, thanks for the ride!" Steven called out.

"It was my pleasure, _Pink Lasagna_!" The wiry woman gave a crooked grin as she closed the door.

"Pink Lasagna?" White asked curiously as she knit her brow together.

"She wouldn't stop calling me Mr. Universe or Pink Diamond, so I may have cracked a joke to break the ice." The boy smiled as he took off his coat and draped it over the back of a chair.

The elder Diamond chuckled, "Busy morning, starlight?"

"It was busy, then boring. That was… pretty terrible." The teenager plopped down in the leather chair across from White. His light pink dress shirt was rumpled, and he had bags under his eyes.

"Well, I think everything is done for now. We won't hear anything for at least a good week. The US government is notorious for shutting down during the holidays."

"They should shut down, though, shouldn't they? I mean, it's supposed to be a time spent with the people you love." The teenager rested his head on the back of the chair.

"You know, I used to get really annoyed at everything closing this time of year. Now… not so much. Age has mellowed me considerably." White went back to looking out the window for a moment. It was before. Before Melena, before Linna and Carissa, and well before Steven. Annoyed was the wrong word, angry was a better description. There were things to do, why should everyone stop? She didn't have a family…That wasn't the case anymore. Now Bianca couldn't fathom the thought. Mellowed indeed, love had a way of doing that.

"So, uh, I might have heard something when I was at the Delmarva office today," Steven said carefully, uncertainly, after a long moment.

"Oh? What did you hear, starlight?"

"That you might retire?" Silver eyes gazed into warm, questioning brown ones.

"Yes, I believe it's time." The old woman shifted stiffly in her chair. She was sore; she had to undergo surgery to set a couple of her ribs back in place. Bianca was getting far too old for this sort of work, even with her stunted aging. "I'm going to take a year, perhaps longer, to tie everything up and then put in my resignation."

"Really?" Steven's eyes widened as he sat forward.

"Yes, really." White chuckled and patted the boy on the knee, "I've been fighting for a very long time and, _stars_ , I am tired!"

"Who's going to take over?" Steven frowned a little.

"Well, I suppose it will be up to the President and the Department of Defense. I think my only request would be that the position wouldn't be used as a political platform." White narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling, "And that it be a Gem. I can't imagine having a non-Gem in charge of the Authority."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Hmm, I'll share in a minute. There's some soda in the fridge, it's why I wanted to see you. I ordered it online, there are some pretty interesting flavors in there, starlight." The teenager got up and headed over to the small fridge on the counter behind the bar.

"White, this is pie-flavored soda!"

"I know! Isn't that fabulous!? I thought I'd try it out with you, it got rave reviews online. I'll take _key lime_ , please." Bianca grinned even though it hurt to do so. Some burns on her neck and face were still healing.

Steven shook his head and grabbed White's choice along with a _cherry pie-flavored_ soda and a bottle opener. "So? Spill the beans, White!"

"There's a lovely Nantucket style colonial home at the end of Chestnut Road, near the woods?" The elder Diamond took the opened bottle of key lime soda that was handed to her, "I just purchased it yesterday."

"The one on the hill!? White that's awesome! We're going to be neighbors!" The boy grinned, and the old woman laughed.

"You're the first person I told! I took a cab ride with a realtor yesterday and fell in love with that particular house. It's quiet, but only a short walk to the boardwalk. And the woods are in the backyard, it's _lovely_.”

"So that's it, you're going to move here then?" Steven sat back down and rested his elbows on his knees.

"One year from now, that will be my permanent residence." Bianca winked and clinked her bottle against Steven's, " _Na zdrowie_ , starlight."

* * *

* * *

The boardwalk was humming with activity bringing the night to life. Fire barrels had been set up the entire length of the boardwalk to be used by anyone willing to provide their own fuel. People walked past bundled up in coats and scarves holding various food-stuffs from the local vendors. Loud ringing and bright lights flashed out from the Funland Arcade, the din of games being played in the background. And an ice sculpture competition was being judged by Mayor Nanefua on the beach.

But Steven just wasn't feeling it. He thought he'd feel better once the New Year's celebration on the boardwalk started, but he didn't. He watched indifferently as the marshmallow he was roasting caught on fire and then slowly melted in front of him.

"You okay there, schtu-ball?" Greg asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I guess I'm just a little out of it. It'll be alright." He stepped over to the bench they had commandeered and plunked down. It was roughly two hours before the fireworks would start, two hours before a new year.

"I'm sure you'll feel better once everyone gets here!" Greg sat down and wrapped an arm around Steven as he gave him a whiskery kiss on the side of his head.

"Dad!" The teenager laughed.

"What!? I can't give you a kiss anymore!?"

" _This_!" A familiar mezzo-soprano voice pierced the air, the Diamants' had arrived. " _This_ is absurd!"

"I don't believe I've ever seen the boardwalk this crowded before…" A lilting voice trailed off as warm arms wrapped around Steven from behind. Soft, silver locks brushed against his face before a warm kiss was planted on his cheek. "Hullo, love!"

"Heya, Blue!"

"Do me a favor?" The Irish woman whispered into the 15 year-old's ear, "Try and cheer up Melena? The crowd has her wound a bit tight."

Steven hummed and scooted over for Yellow. The surly blonde sat down heavily, setting her crutches carefully underneath the bench.

"All we have is this one bench?"

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on, but folks were already out here when we came at five!" Greg answered Blue. "I think I'll make a quick run down to the car wash and grab some camp chairs."

"I'll come and help, it won't take long if we both go. Steven, can you stay and help Yellow?"

"This again?" The marine grumped.

"She's not to get up, alright? We'll be back shortly." Linna patted Greg on the shoulder, signaling that she was ready to leave.

"I'll take care of her, Blue." Seemingly satisfied, Steven's grandmother and dad melted into the crowd.

"Me and you, Yellow!" The teenager said, putting on his best smile even though he wasn't feeling it.

The blonde hummed and cocked an eyebrow, "Where are the others? I expected to at least see Ms. Maheswaran here."

"Connie's at the arcade with Garnet. She said she was going to win a prize for me to cheer me up. Pearl and Amethyst should be here in another 20 minutes, they're at the Hidden Gem doing their thing. White said she would be here…"

"She just texted me, she's on her way." Yellow glanced at her phone before putting it back into her coat pocket.

"Well, that's everyone then. Marshmallow? I got some hot cocoa in a thermos?" Steven pulled the bag of marshmallows out from between him and the armrest.

* * *

* * *

"Maybe in a little bit." Melena wrapped an arm around the teenager's shoulder and pulled him close. He sighed and rested his head against her shoulder.

"You're not going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Melena mumbled, her tone playful. She knew what her grandson meant; _the question_. The question that had been asked of them a half dozen times today alone. _Are you okay_?

Miserable brown eyes looked up into miserable golden ones; it broke Melena's heart. It was one thing for her to feel this way, but Steven? He was so young… She wanted to tell him that everything would be alright, to sugar coat things and reassure him. But it would be a lie, and she didn't want to insult her grandson. He'd seen conflict and death and the worst that humanity had to offer in one week. It was a lot to absorb and digest. It would take a long while for that scar to heal.

"I'm not going to ask _that_ because I know the answer." The blonde wrapped her other arm around the teenager and squeezed just a little tighter. "You can't fool me, young man."

"Will I ever feel okay again? I—I'm so on edge, I feel like everything is out to get me. How? How do I go on? All the people that died? You and Connie and White? We all could have died! It was all because someone was selfish!" Steven's voice cracked as he buried his face in Melena's neck and clutched at the lapel of her wool coat as if his life depended on it.

"It's going to take a long time to feel like yourself again. But in the meantime, you put one foot in front of the other, one day at a time." Yellow whispered hoarsely into Steven's ear, "And you remember that there are still good people in the world. People that love you with every fiber of their being, like me. _I love you, Steven_."

" _I love you too_."

They held each other for a long moment, oblivious to the crowd behind them as the fire cheerfully cracked and popped in its metal drum.

"Steven!" Connie yelled from somewhere nearby. The teenager pulled away only a little to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"General." Garnet greeted Yellow as she loomed over the pair from behind the bench. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"It's good, we were just keeping the bench warm." Steven smiled as Connie wandered up.

"I didn't win anything at the arcade. But there was this stall in Dewey Park selling toques from Canada!" The girl beamed as she handed Steven a light-pink wool hat. "I know it's not the same as your lucky beanie—"

"No, it's perfect! It'll be _the lucky toque_!" The infamous and often misplaced lucky beanie was lost in the subway tunnels of Empire City. The 15 year-old grinned from ear to ear and pulled the cap over his unruly dark locks.

"Hey, let's go and see the ice sculptures! I want to see who got first place this year." Connie grabbed Steven's hand and pulled.

"Uh, are you good, Yellow?"

"I'm fine! I'm not going anywhere." Melena clapped the boy on the back as he got up.

"I'll stay here with her, Steven. Just remember to come back soon, it's almost midnight." Garnet gently warned as she sat down next to Yellow.

"Young man? Before you go," The blonde watched intently as her grandson turned, he had stars in his beautiful dark eyes. "Don't ever forget what we discussed."

"You got it, Melena." The boy nodded and ran off with Connie down to the beach.

"That's the happiest I've seen him in _days_." Garnet shifted and rested her elbows on her knees. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," Yellow rasped as she cleared her throat. "I just reminded him that his family loves him."

"And yet, you were the only one that reached Steven." The black woman slid her sunglasses down her nose and looked directly at Yellow. " _Thank you_."

Yellow Diamond simply nodded as she crossed her arms. Hopefully, the reminder would be enough to help him…

* * *

* * *

"So, Carnelian and Skinny finally got some time off?" Connie grinned in awe as she skimmed her gloved hand against a perfect ice replica of The Thinking Man.

"Yep! Here, Carnelian sent me this today. They're in upstate Empire State visiting their dad." The girl looked over Steven's shoulder as he pulled up a picture on his phone. There was Carnelian in all of her feisty red-headed glory. A smirking Skinny was just behind her, giving her "bunny ears."

"Good! They needed a break." Connie exclaimed as the pair wandered over to an ice display of a six-foot can of Guacola. " _Uhg_ , why was this made? That stuff is terrible."

Steven chuckled and smiled at Connie. She was so pretty, she looked like an angel with all the floodlights surrounding her. "Sour Cream said some guys from the Guacola company came and carved it out this morning. Advertising, I guess."

"Wait, I forgot the best part!" The teenager quickly flipped through the pictures on his phone and excitedly tapped the image he wanted. "It's Dr. Verna… She's dating Sergeant Jensen!"

"No way!" The teenage girl playfully bounced into Steven's shoulder and snatched the phone from him.

"Verna sent me the text a while ago, they both wished us a Happy New Year." Steven watched as Connie gaped at the image of Verna with Jensen. His arm was wrapped around the doctor's shoulders, and they both had party hats on with awkward grins on their faces.

"Good for her! Maybe she'll loosen up a bit now?" Connie handed the phone back, and Steven shrugged.

"We got 30 minutes, jam bud! Whaddya' want to see!?"

"The first prize entry! It's at the end just over here, Sadie and Kiki said it was _incredible_!" Connie chirped from over her shoulder as she raced towards the end.

The two ran until a series of pink floodlights came into view. There was a lingering crowd but plenty of room for the teenagers' to squeeze through to see. The sculpture took Steven's breath away; it was Lion. He was carved in excruciating detail right down to the tuft of "fur" on the end of his tail. Pink and rose-colored lights were carefully placed around the ice carving so that the feline looked precisely as he did in all of the children's books.

Steven slowly walked up to the large pink cat and placed a soft hand on his large nose. "Hey buddy, thanks for helping me out."

"Steven, this is so awesome! I wish Lion was real so we could ride on top of him! Wouldn't that be cool—" Connie stopped in her tracks when she saw Steven wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm fine! I'm just a little emotional these days." The teenager smiled and scrubbed at his face.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked as she stepped closer.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Right, because my shield-making, super-strong BFF who healed my stigmatism is completely believable."

Steven laughed through his tears as Connie placed an arm around his shoulders. "When we were both at the Authority building in Empire City, in the med unit, I was doing pretty bad at one point. That's what Bianca told me anyways."

"We were both doing pretty bad." Connie added as she squeezed Steven's shoulder.

"Yeah… I was having some sort of fever-dream or something… and Lion showed up." Steven looked up at the ice sculpture then. The feline looked impossibly regal with his mane and distant gaze. "Lion showed up and helped me find my way back. I don't know why I dreamed about him. Pretty dumb, huh?"

"It's not _dumb_ at all." Connie nodded as she scrutinized the carving in front of them, "You have a guardian Lion."

"Yeah, I guess so. A guardian Lion. That was a tough situation we were going through, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but we made it through." Steven watched as Connie looked down at the ground, "I made it through because of you."

"You would have done the same. It's not—"

"Don't say it wasn't a big deal, Steven. Because it was. I'm alive because of you, and so is my mom. And lots of other people. You're a real-life super-hero." The teenage girl abruptly leaned over and planted a soft but quick kiss on Steven's cheek.

The teenager blushed furiously and looked at Connie wide-eyed, completely taken aback. They were both blushing. The pair laughed until they cried, how dumb could they be?

" _Oh_! 15 minutes! Steven, we gotta get back!"

The boy nodded determinedly as he grabbed Connie's hand. The pair of them made it back with a few minutes to spare.

Pearl and Amethyst had finally shown up. Amethyst had brought some confetti cannons and had seemingly shot one directly at Pearl from the looks of it. Steven chuckled to himself as he watched Pearl fume as she picked paper streamers and glitter out of her hair.

His dad and Blue had returned as well with extra chairs. He and Garnet were sitting in them roasting marshmallows over the fire. The black woman nodded and gave a silent thumbs-up as Steven and Connie approached.

Blue had brought out a blanket and wrapped it around herself and Yellow as they sat on the bench. Blue with her arms around Yellow's shoulders, her forehead resting against the blonde's temple as they shared a quiet conversation. It made Steven smile to watch them. Garnet was right; they were a pair.

"And here I thought _I_ was running late, starlight." A warm puff of air danced across the teenager's ear as a hand with perfectly manicured ink-black nails rested on his shoulder.

" _Almost_ late, which means… I'm right on time!" The boy grinned and looked up into silver eyes.

"You've got me there, darling. let's step into this new year together, shall we?" White winked as she squeezed Steven's shoulder. 

Whatever happened next, Steven knew his family would be right there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That is the end of Contagion!
> 
> One year, that took a while. Thank you to everyone who read and commented on my story. I don't always answer comments but I do read them all and I appreciate every single one of them.
> 
> And it's insane how many people have hit this story! I had no clue my human AU idea would be that popular. In all honesty I was writing this story for myself, because... well nobody else had an idea like it at the time. I don't know if there will be another entry in this series. But then again I have said that before. So the answer is maybe??
> 
> I may just do some one shots in Origins and maybe write something other than SU, this isn't the end.
> 
> Thank you everyone so much, please take care! <3


End file.
